Hielo en las Venas
by NGP
Summary: Ella una traductora de libros infantiles, viviendo en Paris, cualquiera podría pensar "Vive en la ciudad del Amor"...pero no es así, su vida es más que normal, y ella sueña con algo excitante y salvaje. Con este trabajo de interprete, a lo mejor encontrará lo que buscaba...pero a que precio?... Capítulo FINAL...y un regalito adicional...Espero que les guste..
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

Este es mi primer Fic, una adaptación del libro "Black Ice" de la autora Anne Stuart, no es mi intención adueñarme de esta historia (pero si animarla un poco), ni tampoco de los personajes de Kioko Misuki o Yumiko Igarashi (que obviamente son para mejorarla).

He leido muchos fic, desde el año pasado, ciertamente no he dejado muchos review, solo por falta de tiempo, pero espero que les guste este relato, el cual solo es para nuestra diversión y entretención..

Posee de todo un poco, espero que les guste...

* * *

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

CAPÍTULO 1

La gente siempre hablaba de la primavera en París, pensó Candice White mientras caminaba por la calle oculta en su chaquetón, pero no había nada como el invierno en la Ciudad de las Luces. A principios de diciembre las hojas se habían caído, el aire era fresco y vigorizante, y la mayoría de los turistas se habian ido. En agosto siempre se preguntaba por qué demonios había decidido largarse e irse a vivir a cinco mil kilómetros de su familia, pero entonces llegaba el invierno, y lo recordaba.

Hubiera sido más fácil haber podido dejar la ciudad a los turistas que llegaban cada agosto, como hacían los franceses, pero todavía no había encontrado un empleo que incluyera lujos como vacaciones, atención médica y un salario digno para vivir. Tenía suerte de haber encontrado trabajo. Tal y como estaban las cosas, su estancia en Francia era semilegal, y la mayor parte de los días llegaba a la conclusión de que era una suerte simplemente estar allí, aunque compartiera un pequeño departamento y sin ascensor, con otra exiliada que parecía tener muy poco sentido de la responsabilidad: Annie Britter, ella apenas recordaba que tenía que pagar su mitad del alquiler, nunca en toda su vida había barrido el suelo y consideraba cualquier mueble o superficie lisa lugar idóneo para dejar su asombroso vestuario. Por otro lado, tenía la misma talla que Candy, treinta y ocho, y no le importaba compartir su ropa. También estaba empeñada en casarse con un francés rico, y persiguiendo esa meta se pasaba casi todas las noches fuera del agobiante departamento.

Annie fue la que le había encontrado el empleo como traductora de libros infantiles, ella llevaba dos años trabajando en "Los Hermanos Laurent", y se había acostado con todos los "Hermanos"_, _tres caballeros de mediana edad, con lo cual le había asegurado el puesto y un salario decente como traductora de novelas de espionaje y thrillers para la pequeña editorial. Los libros infantiles eran menos lucrativos, y a Candy se la pagaba conforme a ello, pero por lo menos no tenía que pedirle dinero a su familia ni tocar el fondo que le habían dejado sus abuelos. De igual forma, sus padres no la animaban a hacerlo, ese dinero estaba destinado a su educación, y un empleo de poca monta en París difícilmente podía considerarse una buena educación.

De no haber estado maniatada por las exigencia del trabajo en la editorial, quizá hubiera podido encontrar algo un poco más estimulante. Su francés era excelente, pero también hablaba con fluidez italiano, español y alemán, un poco de sueco y ruso, y algunos retazos de árabe y japonés. Le apasionaban las palabras, casi tanto como le apasionaba cocinar, pero parecía tener más talento fuera de la cocina. Al menos, eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando la echaron de un famoso instituto de cocina tradicional francesa, a mitad del curso, demasiada imaginación para una principiante, dijeron, y poco respeto a la tradición.

Candy nunca había sentido mucho respeto por las tradiciones, incluida la medicina, que en su familia era tradición. Había dejado a los cinco miembros de la familia White en Chicago. Sus padres William y Mary eran internistas, sus dos hermanos mayores, Stear y Archie, cirujanos, y su hermana mayor Patricia anestesista, y aún no podían entender como Candy no muriera de ganas de entrar a la facultad de medicina, pero ellos ignoraban algo muy importante, a ella la visión de la sangre le producía nauseas a más no poder.

Ella no iba a tocar aquel famoso fondo hasta que ingresará a la facultad de medicina. Y, antes de que eso ocurriera, podía helarse el infierno.

Entre tanto, Candy podía hacer milagros con un poco de pasta y verduras frescas, y las caminatas que se daba impedían que los hidratos de carbono acamparan en su cuerpo, excepto en su trasero. A sus veintitrés años no podía seguir teniendo la complexión de potrillo de una adolescente, y jamás tendría el aspecto de una francesa. Le faltaba el estilo que hasta Annie, que era inglesa, tenía en abundancia. Podía ponerse su ropa, pero jamás dominaría ese porte ligeramente arrogante y un tanto irónico que tanto deseaba. Además, ella tenia un trasero algo rellenito, para su gusto, pero no para los "Hermanos" de la editorial.

La editorial estaba en la tercera planta de un viejo edificio, ese lunes Candy fue la primera en llegar, como de costumbre, preparó café muy fuerte y con una taza entre sus manos heladas, se quedó mirando desde la ventana de su pequeño cubículo, la ajetreada calle, ya a esa hora, algunos cafe´s estaban abriendo sus puertas, para recibir a los turistas, pero la panaderia que estaba al frente del edificio de la editorial, había abierto sus puertas hace más de dos horas, y el olor a pan recién horneado se hacia sentir en el ambiente. Mientras tomaba su café, pensaba - Hace un día precioso - con el cielo de un azul luminoso sobre los edificios viejos que le rodeaban, y no sabía por qué, pero las aventuras de Flora, la pequeña hurón, no la animaban mucho, y no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a trabajar en esa traducción, algo faltaba, mmmm... - No hay sexo, ni violencia - pensó melancólicamente, sólo lecciones morales en forma de sermones pronunciados por un roedor provisto de un tutú rosa y del engreimiento y los valores propios de un republicano estadounidense, que habia escrito la historia de "Flora". Deseaba con ansias que sólo por una vez, Flora se quitara el tutú y se abalanzara sobre la desvergonzada comadreja que le había echado el ojo, hace mucho rato, pero Flora jamás caería tan bajo.

Candy siguio bebiendo su café, fuerte como la fe, dulce como el amor, negro como el pecado. No sería una verdadera parisina hasta que empezara a fumar, pero ni siquiera para fastidiar a sus padres podía llegar tan lejos. Además, cuanto más lejos estaban sus padres, menos molestos resultaban.

Faltaba una hora para que llegara alguien a la oficina, y se dijo que nadie se enteraría, ni le importaría, que perdiera unos minutos preciosos antes de volver con la tediosa Flora. No era de extrañar que le irritara tanto aquel personaje. Lo que necesitaba era sexo y violencia en su propia vida, eso la hacia suspirar.

«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas», murmuró una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero Candy se la sacudió mientras apuraba el café. El sexo brillaba por su ausencia desde hacía diez meses, y su última aventura había sido tan mediocre que la había dejado sin ganas de buscarse otra.

No era que Antony fuera mal amante, él era alto, rubio, con unos ojos de color azul cielo, que deslumbraban a cualquiera, con un cuerpo espectacular, aunque delgado, bien proporcionado, en todo sentido. Él se envanecía de sus habilidades, y esperaba que aquella americana tan torpe se mostrara deslumbrada, con sus costumbres francesas, pero no había sido así, a Candy le gustaba el suspenso y no mucho el romanticismo.

Probablemente podía pasar sin violencia, lo cual iba acompañado de sangre, cosa que tendía a hacerla vomitar. De todas formas, no había visto mucha violencia a lo largo de su vida. Su familia la había mantenido a "salvo" de esta, y ella tenía un sano respeto por su integridad física, no se adentraba de noche en barrios peligrosos de la ciudad, cerraba puertas y ventanas y miraba a un lado y a otro, rezando con diligencia una oración antes de atreverse a cruzar por entre el homicida tráfico parisino.

No, podía esperar con anhelo otro apacible invierno en el frío apartamento, comiendo pasta, traduciendo "F_lora la huroncita valiente" y "Bruce la mandarina", _aunque seguía sin caberle en la cabeza que una mandarina tuviera vida propia.

Encontraría otro amante, tarde o temprano. Quizá Annie diera por fin con un galán con dinero y se mudara y ella encontrara a un francés amable, simpático y flacucho, con gafas de montura metálica y aficionado a la cocina experimental.

Entre tanto la aguardaba la valerosa huroncita, y la desalentadora tarea de encontrar el equivalente francés de «valerosa».

Oyó a Annie antes de que entrara a la oficina: el taconeo de sus lujosos zapatos en los dos tramos de escalera y las maldiciones que mascullaba su boca perfectamente pintada eran inconfundibles. La única pregun ta era ¿qué hacía Annie en la oficina tres horas antes de la hora en la que habitualmente solía llegar hasta allí?

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y escandalosamente, detrás de ella apareció Annie, jadeante, sin un pelo fuera de su sitio ni una gota de maquillaje corrido, su cabello tomado con una coleta, parecia que recien habia salido de la peluquería.

-¡Ahí estás! -gritó.

-Sí -dijo Candy - ¿Quieres un café?

-¡No tenemos tiempo para café, maldita sea! Candy, tesoro, tienes que ayudarme. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Candy parpadeó. Por suerte estaba acostumbrada a las exageraciones de Annie.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Annie se paró en seco, ofendida de pronto. -Hablo en serio, Candy. Si no me ayudas a salir de ésta..., no sé qué voy a hacer-.

Había arrastrado una enorme maleta escalera arriba; con razón había armado tanto ruido.

-¿Dónde quieres ir y qué quieres que haga para taparte? -preguntó Candy, resignada.

La enorme maleta que a la mayoría de la gente le serviría para un viaje de dos semanas, mantendría a Annie decentemente vestida tres o cuatro días. Tres o cuatro días con el piso para ella sola y nadie a quien andar recogiéndole las cosas. Podía abrir las ventanas y dejar que corriera el aire sin que nadie se quejara del frío. Estaba dispuesta a echarle una mano.

-No voy a ninguna parte. Te vas tú.- Candy parpadeó de nuevo.

-¿Y la maleta?

-Es para ti. Tu ropa es horrible, y lo sabes. He metido todo lo que me parece que te sienta bien. Excepto mi abrigo de piel, pero no esperarás que me quede sin él -añadió, adoptando momentáneamente una actitud práctica.

-No espero que te quedes sin nada. Y no puedo irme a ninguna parte. ¿Qué dirían los Hermanos Laurent?-

-Déjamelos a mí. Te buscaré una tapadera -dijo Annie mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- Por lo menos vas decentemente vestida, aunque yo que tú prescindiría de la bufanda. Encajarás bastante bien. - Un intenso presentimiento se apoderó de Candy.

-¿Encajar dónde? Respira hondo y dime qué quieres, y veré si puedo ayudarte-.

-Tienes que hacerlo –dijo Annie lisa y llana mente-. Ya te he dicho que es...-

-Cuestión de vida o muerte -añadió Candy-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

La ansiedad de Annie se disipó en parte.

-Nada del otro mundo. Pasar un par de días en una finca preciosa en el campo, traduciendo para un grupo de importadores, ganando montones de dinero y dejando que te sirva un batallón de criados. Comida maravillosa y un entorno de película. La única pega es que tendrás que vértelas con empresarios de lo más aburrido. Tendrás que vestirte para cenar, ganarás toneladas de dinero y podrás coquetear con quien se te antoje. Deberías darme las gracias por ofrecerte una oportunidad de oro.

Típico de Annie darle la vuelta a la tortilla a su conveniencia.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué exactamente vas a ofrecerme esa oportunidad de oro?-

-Porque le prometí a Neil que pasaría el fin de semana con él en el Hotel más elegante de la ciudad.

-¿Neil?

-Neil Leagan Ardley, uno de los herederos de la Familia Ardley. Es rico, guapo, encantador, es muy bueno en la cama y me adora.-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

- Treinta y cuatro -dijo Annie.

-¿Y está casado? – pregunto Candy

-¡Claro que no! Yo tengo mis principios. Siempre y cuando sean ricos, solteros y respi ren – aclaro Annie

- ¿Y cuándo tengo que irme? – consulto Candy

- Un coche viene para acá a recogerte. La verdad es que creen que me van a recoger a mí, pero les he llamado, les he explicado la situación y les he dicho que ibas a ocupar mi lugar. Sólo necesitan una traductora de francés a inglés y viceversa. Para ti, pan comido.-

-Pero Annie ...-

-¡Por favor, Candy! ¡Te lo suplico! Si les dejo plantados, no volverán a darme trabajo, y todavía no puedo contar con Neil. Necesito esos trabajillos para completar mis ingresos. Ya sabes lo mal que pagan en los Hermanos laurent.

-Como el doble de lo que me pagan a mí.-

-Entonces necesitas el dinero incluso más que yo -dijo Annie sin inmutarse-. Vamos, Candy, decídete. Sé alocada, salvaje, sexy para variar un poco. A tí lo que te hace falta es pasar unos días en el campo.-

-¿Alocada y salvaje con un manojo de empresarios? No sé porqué, pero no lo veo posible.

-Piensa en la comida.-

-Zorra -dijo Candy alegremente.

-Y seguramente también habrá gimnasio. Muchas de esas casonas antiguas se han convertido en centros de congresos. No tienes que preocuparte por tu trasero.-

-Dos veces zorra -repuso Candy, y se arrepintió de haberse quejado alguna vez de sus curvas delante de ella.

-Vamos, Candy –dijo Annie en tono persuasivo-. Quieres ir y lo sabes. Te lo pasarás en grande. No será tan aburrido como crees, y puede que cuando vuelvas celebremos mi compromiso con Neil.-

Candy lo dudaba.

-¿Cuándo se supone que me voy?-

Annie dejó escapar un pequeño graznido de júbilo. Y no porque creyera seriamente que no iba a salirse con la suya.

-Eso es lo mejor. Seguramente la limusina ya estará abajo. Tienes que hablar con el señor George Hakim. Él te dirá qué hacer.-

-¿Hakim?, El árabe lo hablo a penas.-

-Ya te he dicho que sólo tienes que hablar inglés y francés. En esos grupos de importadores hay gente de distintas nacionalidades, pero todos hablan o inglés o francés. Pan comido, Candy. En más de un sentido.-

-Tres veces zorra -dijo Candy-. ¿Tengo tiempo para...?

-No. Son las ocho y treinta y tres y la limusina llegaba a las ocho y media. Esa gente suele ser muy puntual. Ponte un poco de maquillaje y bajamos.-

-Ya voy maquillada.- Annie dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-No es suficiente. Ven conmigo. Voy a arreglarte -la agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el cuarto de baño.

-No necesito arreglarme -protestó Candy, soltándose de un tirón.

-Pagan setecientos euros por día, y lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar.-

Candy volvió a darle la mano.

-Arréglame -dijo, resignada, y la siguió al atestado cuartito de baño del fondo del pasillo.

Sebastian Toussaint, también conocido como, Michael Marceau, William Stephenson, Samuel Santos, Graham Baker_, _y media docena de otros nombres e identidades, encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló el humo con tibio placer. En sus tres últimos trabajos no fumaba, pero ahora su identidad lo requería, así que no le era difícil adaptarse. No solía permitir que sus debilidades le causaran molestias: era relativamente impermeable a las adicciones, al dolor, a la tortura y a la ternura. Podía, de cuando en cuando, mostrarse compasivo si la situación lo requería. Si no, administraba justicia sin pestañear. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero, necesitara el cigarrillo o no, lo disfrutaba, del mismo modo que disfrutaría del buen vino de la cena y de los whiskys, que se suponía, debían bajarle la guardia y soltarle la lengua. Y así sería: vertería información suficiente para satisfacer a los demás y adelantar sus planes. Podía hacer lo mismo con el vodka, pero prefería el whisky escocés, y lo saborearía, igual que el tabaco, y pasaría sin él cuando hubiera concluido su trabajo.

Aquella misión ya duraba más que la mayoría. Llevaban más de dos años preparando su tapadera y cuando once meses atrás se había metido por fin en el papel, estaba más que dispuesto. Era un hombre paciente, y sabía cuánto costaba poner las cosas en marcha. Pero la recompensa estaba cerca, casi al alcance de la mano, y esa certeza le producía una fría satisfacción, a pesar de que iba a echar de menos a Sebastian Toussaint. Se había acostumbrado a él: a su leve encanto galo, a su ingeniosa crueldad, a su gus o por las mujeres. Hacía algún tiempo que no tenía tantas experiencias sexuales como encarnando el papel de Sebastian. El sexo, otro lujo del que podía prescindir, otro placer que saborear si se cruzaba en su camino. Se suponía que tenía una esposa en Marsella, pero eso poco importaba. La mayoría de los hombres a los que iba a conocer tenían esposa e hijos, agradables familias nucleares en su país de origen. Hijos y esposas que vivían felizmente de los beneficios de sus ocupaciones, importación de frutas de Oriente Medio, de cerveza australiana y de armas allí donde mejor se pagaran. Por lo menos esta vez no eran drogas. Nunca se sentía a gusto con el tráfico de heroína.

Una estúpida muestra de sentimentalismo por su parte: la gente decidía consumir drogas; no decidía, en cambio, que le pegaran un tiro con las armas con las que él traficaba. Debía de ser una regresión a su antigua vida, tan lejana que ya apenas la recordaba.

Ese lunes era un día de invierno áspero y frío, en la Casona, a las afueras de París, había en el aire un olor distante a manzanas, y el sonido apacible del rastrillo con que el jardinero recogías las hojas del extenso jardín. La mayoría de los miembros del servicio llevaban armas bajo la ropa holgada, semiautomáticas, Uzis quizá. Posiblemente se las había proporcionado él, maldita la gracia que le haría que le mataran con una de ellas.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Alguien quitaría la colilla, con la misma calma con que le quitarían a él de en medio si lo ordenaban. Y lo más extraño de todo era que no le importaba en realidad.

La puerta se abrió tras él, y George Hakim salió al sol.

-Sebastian, vamos a tomar un café en la biblioteca. Aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no te reúnes con nosotros? sólo estamos esperando a que llegue la limusina con la traductora, desde París.

Sebastian le dio la espalda al bello jardín y siguió a George al interior de la casona.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hielo en las Venas…..**

"Los sueños pueden cumplirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Candy tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo imprudente que había sido, al aceptar este trabajo de interprete, era la primera vez que lo realizaría, aunque no estaba nerviosa, porque los idiomas para ella eran fáciles, más sí eran hablados, pero tenia un presentimiento, y eso la inquietaba un poco.

El chofer que la llevaba en la limusina, tenía la mampara de cristal que los separaba cerrada, por tal, no podía conversar con él, aunque no creía que le contestará..- Srta. Britter, gusto en verla – había dicho cuando las vio aparecer desde la entrada del edificio de la editorial. Era alto, corpulento y vestía pulcramente un traje negro, con gafas oscuras, tipo detective.

- Sr. Cartright, un placer – señalo Annie.

- Estamos retrasados Srta. Britter – mirando su reloj, que por lo que puede observar era un _TAG Heuer_ ultimo modelo, lo reconocí porque mi hermano Stear me envío una foto de este, que sería el regalo de cumpleaños de Archie. Pensé "Que raro, solo es un chofer, como puede costear algo así", pero bueno de seguro ganaba más que yo como chofer, que yo como traductora de libros, así que no le di mayor importancia.

- Sr. Cartright, lamentablemente en esta oportunidad no podré acompañarlo – dijo Annie – y el chofer tenso la mandíbula – Pero no se preocupe, hable con el Sr. Hakim, y le señale que tendrían una intérprete mejor que yo, le presento a Candice White, ella lo acompañara en esta ocasión.

- Bueno, si el Sr. Hakim, lo sabe, no habrá problema al respecto, por favor, Srta. White, suba – abriendo la puerta de la limusina, Candy asintió, y subió al vehículo, mirando a Annie con una sonrisa fingida pensó "Después me las pagaras Annie Britter, ya lo veras….", Candy no sabia que ese ultimo pensamiento, hacia su amiga, lo recordaría por el resto de su vida…

El chofer cerro la puerta y recogió la maleta que había traído Annie, y la colocó en el porta maleta, cerro e hizo una reverencia a Annie antes de subir al coche y subir la mampara de separación.

Candy, se despidió por la ventana de su amiga, y recorrió con la vista el interior de la limusina, era muy elegante, su interior era muy espacioso, con sus asientos en color negro afelpados pulcramente limpios, sin ninguna pelusa – pensó ella – si su gato Clint estuviera con ella, los pelos estarían por todos lados, un mini bar, que no quiso ni abrir, una TV digital, un mp3, pero tampoco los encendió.

Annie le había apurado tanto que había olvidado llevar un libro para poder leer, lo único que tenía, en ese momento eran sus pensamientos para hacerle compañía, en aquel trayecto aparentemente interminable hacia la Casona.

- ohh, Clint cuanto te extraño…- hablo en voz alta. Y se concentro en el paisaje que miraba por la ventana, de a poco la ciudad quedo atrás, y comenzaba la campiña francesa.

Mientras miraba por el vidrio, alzo su mano en un gesto automático para recogerse detrás de la oreja un mechón de su pelo rubio y alocado que no quería permanecer en el lugar donde Annie lo había dejado. En el baño de la editorial, Annie había demorado menos de cinco minutos en arreglarla, la maquilló y la peinó, hizo un milagro con un poco de maquillaje y un cepillo. – A lo mejor no tengo un libro – pensó Candy – pero tengo los polvos com pactos de Annie y también su bolso de temporada "Picotin Lock" de Hermés.

Aún no cabía en sí, cuando se miró en el espejo, su reflejo era el de una desconocida que la miraba desde los mismos ojos verde esmeralda que su madre le había heredado, aunque ahora estuvieran delineados y pintados y se vieran espectaculares en su cara pálida, resaltando aun más sus pecas. Su pelo que nunca podía estar en un lugar, por sus rizos, ahora estaba hacia atrás, en un moño alto, realizado con algunas pinzas y horquillas, y mucha laca, ya no le caía alrededor de la cara, dejaba al descubierto su largo cuello, adornado con la bufanda prestada la cual estaba anudada con todo cuidado. Su boca descolorida era ahora carnosa, roja y brillante.

La pregunta que rondo su cabeza, en ese instante fue: ¿cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener aquella farsa?, Annie podía arreglarse así en tres minutos; y con ella se había tardado menos de cinco en trasformarla de un vulgar abejorro marrón a un hermoso pavo real, Candy había intentado en numerosas ocasiones lograr ese mismo resultado, pero siempre fracasaba.

-Menos es más -le había dicho Annie en tono alentador, pero más nunca era suficiente.

De todas formas, se estaba agobiando sin razón. Querían una intérprete, no una modelo de pasarela, y si de algo sabía Candy era de lenguas. Podía hacer su trabajo y pasar el resto del tiempo fingiendo que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una Casona, en vez de en un apartamento minúsculo que siempre olía mal, además, comería cuanto se le antojara de los manjares que debía preparar el Chef de la Casona.

Tres o cuatro noches en la Casona y luego volve ría a París, Annie le debería un gran favor, quizás esta experiencia no fuera el sexo y la violencia que ansiaba en broma, pero al menos sería un cambio de rutina, y se alejaría de _"Flora"._

Y ¿quién sabía?, qui zá uno de aquellos aburridos empresarios tuviera un ayudante guapo al que le interesaran las chicas esta dounidenses, todo puede ser posible...

Después de una hora y media de viaje, llegaron a la Casona "Mirabel", en esta había más medidas de seguridad que en Fort Knox, pensó Candy cuando ingresaron al camino privado, había una serie de rejas, garitas de vigilancia, guardias armados y perros con correa, y aún no se veía la Casona, cuanto más se adentraban en la finca, más nerviosa se ponía. - Entrar era difícil, pero salir parecía imposible, a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a dejarla salir- en que lío me metió Annie, me la pagarás, a lo mejor me quedo con tu tan preciado bolso. Cuando la limusina paró por fin delante de la ancha escalinata de la Casona, había logrado dominar tanto su curiosidad como su imaginación y salió de la parte de atrás del coche, tratando de imitar la elegancia de Annie.

El hombre que la esperaba era alto y mayor, y vestía un traje de tres piezas, que se notaba que era hecho a su medida. Saltaba a la vista que procedía de Oriente Medio, y Candy le lanzó una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante.

- ¿Monsieur Hakim?-

Él asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

-Y usted es la señorita White, la sustituta de la señorita Britter. Acabo de enterarme de que venía, ella acaba de llamar para informarlo, de haberlo sabido, cuando la fueron a recoger, podría haberle ahorrado el largo viaje.

-¿Ahorrarme el viaje? ¿No me necesitan? - dos horas o más de viaje de vuelta a la ciudad no era lo que más le apetecía, y menos ganas aún tenía de decirle adiós al dinero que Annie le había prometido.

-Somos menos de los que esperábamos, y creo que podríamos arreglárnoslas bastante bien para en tendernos los unos a los otros sin su ayuda -dijo con voz suave y bien modulada. Estaban hablando en inglés, y Candy se apresuró a contestar en francés.

-Si lo desea, monsieur..., aunque estoy segura de que podría serles útil. No tengo nada previsto para los próximos días, y me encantaría quedarme.

-Si no tiene nada previsto, podrá regresar a Pa rís y disfrutar de unas agradables vacaciones -sugirió él en la misma lengua.

-Me temo que mi apartamento no es el mejor sitio para pasar unas vacaciones, monsieur Hakim- no sabía por qué intentaba persuadirlo para que le permitiera quedarse en la finca. Al principio no había querido ir; sólo la habían convencido las súplicas de Annie y después el dinero que ganaría, pero ahora que estaba allí, no quería irse, aunque eso era lo más prudente, después de haber visto la seguridad de la Casona.

El señor Hakim titubeó un momento, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan contestadotas, pero después asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

وأنا أعتقد أنه قد يكون من المفيد لنا – Árabe, pensó Candy, pero algo en su interior la alarmó y no contesto de inmediato, aunque sabia muy bien lo que había dicho el Sr. Hakim.

- Disculpe, pero no reconozco el idioma – dijo Candy, tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Supongo que podrá sernos de utilidad -dijo-. Sería una pena que hubiera hecho un viaje tan largo para nada- señalo en Ingles.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo -repuso Candy, hablando en Ingles-. Creo que el conductor se perdió. Pasamos varias veces por el mismo sitio. La próxima vez debería llevar un mapa.

La sonrisa de George era ligera.

-Me ocuparé de ello, mademoiselle White – señalo en Frances - Entre tanto, haremos que los sirvientes se encarguen de su maleta, mientras usted me acompaña para que le presente a nuestros invitados. No creo que sea una tarea muy latosa, y cuando no tengamos reuniones podrá disfrutar de su habitación o de las dependencias de esta Casona, además, la presencia de una joven tan encantadora sólo puede hacer que nuestro trabajo vaya como la seda.

Por alguna razón, la acostumbrada cortesía francesa, que presumía el Sr. Hakim, era algo retorcida, y de pronto Candy tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber insisto en quedarse. Le dedicó la sonrisa de forma maternal que reservaba para los hermanos Laurent más lujuriosos, y murmuró:

-Es usted muy amable -mientras lo seguía por la escalinata de mármol.

Buen número de viejas Casonas habían sido convertidos en hoteles de lujo y centros de congre sos. Los más destartalados, en cambio, se habían trasformado en hostales.

Esta Casona era más elegante que ninguna otra que Candy hubiera visto antes y para cuando George la hizo ingresar al extenso salón, estaba cada vez más inquieta.

Cuando ingresó, el lujo se notaba en todos lados, lo primero que noto, y la calmo un poco, fue que no era la única mujer en el lugar, había ocho personas reunidas en la sala, tomando café.

Las recorrió con los ojos rápidamente. Las dos mujeres no tenían nada en común, excepto su buena presencia: Madame O´Brian era alta, de cierta edad, vestida con un traje que, gracias a Annie, Candy reconoció como de _Lagerfeld_. La otra era algo más joven, de poco más de treinta años, bella y algo vivaz, por lo que distinguió a simple vista.

Las presentaciones fueron a pedir de boca: estaba el señor Otomi, un japonés entrado en años y de aspecto digno que, por suerte, hablaba un inglés excelente, y su ayudante, Tanaka-san, un tipo con ojos de acero; el Signor Ricetti, un hombre vanidoso de mediana edad cuyo apuesto ayudante era sin lugar a dudas también su amante; y el Barón Von Rutter. Todos, tal y como era de esperar, nadie de particular interés salvo...

Salvo él, Candy se apresuró a bajar los ojos, asombrada por su inesperada reacción. No le gustaban los hombres con traje, ni aunque este fuera _Armani_. No le gustaban los empresarios..., la mayoría de ellos carecían por completo de sentido del humor y sólo pensaban en conseguir dinero. Había muchísimas cosas en Francia que Candy adoraba, pero la obsesión por las finanzas no era una de ellas. Lástima que aquel tipo fuera uno de ellos, pensó rápidamente. Era injusto que se sintiera atraída al instante por un hombre imposible.

Madame O´Brian, el _signor _Ricetti, el barón y la baronesa Von Rutter, Otomi y Toussaint, eran los comensales, con los cuales compartiría esos días.

Sebastian Toussaint, pareció mostrar un total desinterés por ella cuando les presentaron y, tras inclinar la cabeza, la desterró a todas luces de sus pensamientos.

No había ningún motivo en particular para que Candy reaccionará así: Toussaint no era el hombre más guapo que había visto, era alto, delgado y fibroso, con una espalda bien formada, tenía la cara estrecha y dura, la nariz fuerte, y unos ojos azules, profundos como el mar, sin brillo casi opacos, tenía el pelo largo y de color negro. A ella no le gustaban los hombres así. O sí?

Apartó la mirada de él, mientras sus orejas sintonizaban un torrente de italiano procedente del _signor _Ricetti.

-¿Qué hace ésa aquí? -preguntaba, furioso-. Se suponía que iba a ser esa imbécil inglesa. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ésta? Puede que no sea tan discreta como la otra. Líbrese de ella, George.

_-Signor _Ricetti, es poco amable hablar italiano delante de una persona que no entiende el idioma - dijo Hakim en inglés, en tono de reproche. Miró a Candy.- Porque no habla usted italiano, ¿verdad, mademoiselle White?-

Candy no supo por qué mintió. Hakim la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y la evidente hostilidad de Ricetti no hacia mejor las cosas.

-Sólo francés e inglés -dijo alegremente, pero Ricetti no se calmó y siguió hablando en italiano.

-Sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso, y estoy seguro de que los otros me darán la razón. Madame O´Brian, monsieur Toussaint, ¿no creen que deberíamos despedir a esta joven? – Candy trataba de mantener un semblante inexpresivo.

-No sea idiota, Ricetti - cosa rara, madame O´Brian hablaba italiano con acento británico. Al igual que Annie, había conseguido asimilar la elegancia de las francesas, algo que de momento a Candy se le escapaba y no podía seguir.

-Yo creo que debería quedarse -dijo Sebastian Toussaint con voz indolente-. Es demasiado bonita para despedirla. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Seguramente no tiene cerebro, será incapaz de leer entre líneas- su italiano era perfecto, sólo levemente tintado por el acento francés y por algo que Candy no lograba definir, y su voz era profunda, lenta y sensual. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

-Sigo insistiendo que es un fastidio -dijo Ricetti, dejando su taza de café. Candy notó que le temblaban un poco las manos. ¿Demasiado café, quizá? ¿O había algo más?.

-Bueno, no hace falta que lo diga otra vez - dijo el barón contestando algo enfadado en italiano. Era gordo, de pelo blanco, con aspecto de abuelo, y los extraños presentimientos de Candy disminuyeron.

- Bienvenida a la Casona "Mirabel", mademoiselle White -dijo en francés.- Nos alegra mucho que haya podido venir en el último momento, para hacernos compañia.

Candy tardó una milésima de segundo en recordar que se suponía que debía entender lo último que había dicho el barón y no toda la conversación.

_-Merci, monsieur _-contestó mientras intentaba concentrar toda su atención en el amable caballero y procuraba ignorar al hombre que permanecía de pie más allá de su hombro derecho-. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esta reunión sea muy placentera para todos.

-Lo hará usted muy bien -dijo Hakim con un leve filo en la voz. Ricetti se sonrojó y guardó silencio-. Por ahora hemos acabado, y supongo que querrá instalarse. El almuerzo podrá tomarlo en su habitación, o en la terraza techada, después puede utilizar la piscina y el gimnasio si así lo requiere. El cóctel se sirve a las siete, la cena a las nueve. Debe venir formal, confío en que nos acompañe, intentamos de no hablar de negocios después de las horas de trabajo, pero todos tenemos descuidos a ve ces, y será de gran ayuda que estuviera usted disponible.

-¿Cómo disponible? -preguntó Sebastian, esta vez en alemán-. Puede que yo necesite alguna distracción, algo especial, despúes de la cena, un postre americano.

-¡Sácate el cerebro de los pantalones, Sebastian!-le reconvino madame O´Brian, también en alemán-. No queremos que tus disparates compliquen las cosas, los hombres tienen la mala costumbre de confesar toda clase de cosas cuando están entre las piernas de una mujer. Y ella es muy bonita, podrías hablar de más.

Candy parpadeó, intentando no mostrar reacción alguna cuando Sebastian se colocó frente de ella, su sonrisa era lenta, secreta y extrañamente sexy.

-Mi mujer dice que follo en perfecto silencio - dijo.

-Será mejor que no lo comprobemos -dijo George-. En cuanto acabemos aquí podrás seguirla hasta París y follártela, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Mientras tanto, tenemos cosas que hacer- volvió al inglés-. Lamento toda esta cháchara, mademoiselle. Como habrá adivinado, sólo la mitad de nosotros entiende el mismo idioma y, a veces, resulta muy confuso. De ahora en adelante sólo hablaremos en inglés y francés. ¿Entendido?.- mirando a todos los presentes con una mirada gélida, cada vez a Candy este trabajo le traía presentimientos no muy buenos.

Sebastian la miraba desde detrás de sus párpados entornados.

-Claro como el agua -dijo en inglés-. Siempre puedo esperar.

-¿Esperar, monsieur? -preguntó Candy con aire inocente. Aunque por dentro ardía, sentía como entre sus piernas, mojaba su ropa interior, y un fuego se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía sus pezones erectos, y maldecía por haberse colocado un sostén de encaje, podía sentir las miradas lascivas del barón Von Rutter y de Otomi, que la miraban, mientras sorbían su café.

Fue un error el preguntar, Sebastian fijó la vista en ella, la fuerza de su mirada, resultó sorprendente, sus ojos azules, ahora eran casi negros, y Candy se preguntó si alguna vez se reflejaba algo en ellos, lo único que tenia claro, era su consiente excitación hacia ese hombre que la miraba fijamente, a los ojos, y después bajaba la mirada hasta sus pezones, que ya ha esta altura se encontraban completamente erectos, a punto de estallar.

-Esperar una cena tardía, mademoiselle -respondió él con suavidad, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, avanzó hacia ella como un felino, que esta por atacar a su presa, y le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y la besó. No era la primera vez que a Candy le besaban la mano, pero siempre fueron hombres mayores y corteses detrás de cuyos co queteos no había intención alguna, pero con Sebastian Toussaint, era algo diferente. Su boca rozó la palma de su mano, y le quemo, su aliento era energizante.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene hambre, mademoiselle –dijo George-. Dorothy la acompañará a su habitación y se encargará de todo. Si le interesa recorrer la finca, sólo tiene que pedirlo y uno de los jardineros la llevará a dar una vuelta. Como le dije antes podría nadar si así lo desea, hace un poco de frío pero los americanos son una raza muy dura.

-No recuerdo si he traído traje de baño -dijo ella, y se preguntó qué demonios habría metido Annie en la maleta, que estaba ya en la habitación.

-Siempre puede bañarse sin él, mademoiselle Candy -dijo Sebastian en tono sedoso.

Aquél debía ser su primer indicio de que Tous saint estaba interesado en ella, aunque no lograba comprender por qué, puesto que apenas se había in mutado cuando les habían presentado. Quizá hubiera decidido que, entre lo que había allí, era la mejor opción.

Pero Candy no iba a permitir que la turbara. -Hace demasiado frío para eso -contestó con desenfado-. Creo que, si quiero hacer algo de ejercicio, iré a dar un paseo por el jardín.

-Debe tener cuidado, mademoiselle Candy - dijo Ricetti en un francés con fuerte acento extranje ro-. Estamos en temporada de caza, y no sabe uno de dónde le va a venir una bala perdida. Eso por no hablar de los perros guardianes que por las noches merodean sueltos por ahí y que no tienen piedad. Si quiere salir a dar un paseo, asegúrese de ir acompañada. No querrá tropezar accidentalmente con algún... peligro-.

¿Era una advertencia, una amenaza o un poco de ambas cosas? ¿Y qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿En qué se había metido Annie?

Sexo y violencia, recordó.

El solo hecho de mirar a Sebastian llenaba su cuota de sexo, y la violencia no le hacía mucho gusto. Aun así, el fin de semana sería al menos entretenido, y sería una estupidez pensar que corría peligro. A fin de cuentas, estaba en la Francia moderna, rodeada por empresarios formales, comunes y corrientes. Había leído demasiadas novelas de suspenso de las que traducía Annie.

-Tendré mucho cuidado de no meterme donde no me llaman –contestó.

-Desde luego que sí -dijo George con una voz distante.

Tenía un aire peculiar, levemente siniestro, aun que quizá fuera su fastidiosa imaginación, que a veces se desbocaba. Era al mismo tiempo autoritario y un poco servil, y Candy no alcanzaba a entender cuál era su posición entre aquellos socios de negocios.

No era de extrañar que tuviera la sensación de que allí pasaba algo raro, con aquella gente que mascullaba comentarios crípticos en idiomas que se suponía que ella no entendía, pero en resumidas cuentas no eran más que un grupo de personas encerradas en el campo sin ningún tipo de en tretenimiento.

-La veremos a las siete.

Una mujer de semblante serio, ataviada con un uniforme negro y almidonado, con un delantal blanco, había hecho acto de aparición.

-Si hace el favor de acompañarme, mademoiselle -dijo en un francés que era a todas luces una lengua extranjera para ella, aunque Candy no acertaba a adivinar cuál era su idioma materno.

Sabía que Sebastian la estaba observando, y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlo. Supuestamente ignoraba que monsieur Toussaint fuera un mujeriego dispuesto a acostarse con la primera recién llegada que entrara en la Casona. Además, estaba casado, y ése era un criterio que compartía con su desvergonzada amiga. Quizá, en su búsqueda de un marido rico, Annie sólo se acostara con solteros, pero Candy buscaba otra cosa. Qué, no estaba segura. Sólo sabía que Sebastian Toussaint no podía proporcionárselo.

-A las siete -dijo, y se preguntó para sus adentros en qué estado estarían si se pasaban dos horas bebiendo antes de la cena.

Pero eso no era problema suyo. Nada de lo que sucediera allí lo era, ni siquiera las insinuaciones de Sebastian, este en realidad no la deseaba, estaba segura que no era su tipo, seguramente a él le gustaban las modelos altas y de piernas largas, las mujeres con estilo y actitud de vete al diablo, y ella era menuda, no alcanzaba el metro sesenta, y aunque llevaba años tratando de pulir ese aspecto de vete al diablo, aún no lo lograba.

Mientras seguía a Dorothy, pensaba que iba a perderse en ese laberinto de habitaciones, su cuarto estaba al fondo de un pasillo largísimo, y en cuanto entró en ella, se sorprendió.

Era una habitación digna de un museo: una hermosa cama con cortinaje de seda verde, suelos de mármol, un opulento sofá y el cuarto de baño más grande que había visto desde que dejara los Estados Unidos. No veía ningún televisor, lo cual no debía sorprenderla, pero sin duda encontraría algo que leer en un lugar como aquél. Había varios periódicos muy conocidos en la mesa del vestíbulo, lo notó cuando ingresó a la Casona. Los crucigramas eran problemas lingüísticos que le encantaban desde siempre, y seguramente con un par de ellos podría entretenerse algunos días. Sólo tenía que acordarse de no elegir periódicos italianos, árabes o alemanes.

En ese momento sólo quería ponerse algo cómodo y disfrutar de una larga siesta.

-¿Dónde está mi maleta? –preguntó a la mucama.

-La han deshecho y enviado al almacén -dilo Dorothy- Supongo que monsieur Hakim se lo dijo, pero le recuerdo que se debe vestir de etiqueta para la cena. Creo que el vestido de encaje plateado sería lo más apropiado para la ocasión.

Si Annie se había separado de su vestido de encaje plateado, aquel trabajo tenía que importarle muchísimo. Jamás perdía de vista aquel vestido, como no fuera en caso de emergencia, y al parecer este era un caso de suma urgencia.

A Candy le quedaba una pizca demasiado estrecho en el trasero y en los pechos, pero no iba a tentar al destino intentando averiguar qué otra cosa sería adecuada para semejante ocasión. Dorothy lo sabría, y si tenía la amabilidad de decírselo, Candy aprovecharía la información.

-Gracias, Dorothy.

Sintió por un momento una punzada de pánico al preguntarse si debía darle una propina. Antes de que pudiera titubear, Dorothy se dirigió a la puerta. Saltaba a la vista que no esperaba nada de aquella torpe americana. En el último momento se dio la vuelta.

-¿A qué hora quiere que se le despierte? ¿A las cinco? ¿A las cinco y media? Querrá tener tiempo para arreglarse.

Debía de pensar que aquélla era una tarea muy ardua.

-A las seis y media es suficiente -dijo Candy alegremente.

Dorothy tenía la nariz larga y la miró a lo largo de ella con la mezcla perfecta de desdén y preocupa ción.

-Si necesita ayuda, sólo tiene que pedirla -dijo al cabo de un momento- Tengo cierta experiencia con pelo como el suyo-

-Muchísimas gracias, Dorothy. Estoy segura de que no tendré ningún problema.

Dorothy se limitó a levantar las cejas, y las dudas de Candy volvieron a ponerse en pie de guerra.

* * *

Gracias Rosi White por tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

Estimadas lectoras, he actualizado porque este fin de semana, no podre hacerlo. Espero alcanzar a subir otro capítulo mañana. Si no, será para la próxima semana.

Gracias por sus Review.

* * *

**Hielo en las Venas…..**

CAPÍTULO 3

Alguien había cometido un gravísimo error al enviar a esa chica a la guarida del león, pensó Sebastian.

Distaba mucho de ser la agente experimen tada que requería una situación tan difícil, como lo era está. El se ha bía dado cuenta en cuestión de segundos de que en tendía todos los idiomas que se habían hablado en la habitación, y seguramente otros más, y no lo había disimulado muy bien, a él le había costado apenas unos instantes en descubrirlo, por tal, a los demás no les habría costado mucho más tiempo.

La pregunta era: ¿quién la había enviado y por qué? La posibilidad más peligrosa era que hubiera ido con el propósito de descubrir su identidad. Que él supiera, nadie sospechaba de él, pero nunca había que dar nada por sentado, menos ahora, que estaba muy bien en el grupo. El papel que representaba era el de un mujeriego empedernido; en viar a esta batalla a una chica casi virgen era el cebo perfecto, como dejar a un cervatillo en medio de la jungla para atraer a una pantera hambrienta. Tendría que ir por ella, y se ceñiría al papel que estaba representando. Sin miramientos.

Pero era peligrosamente inepta. Su pátina de sofis ticación era finísima: un solo vistazo a sus ojos verdes esmeralda y había podido leer todo. Nerviosismo, timidez incluso un brillo de atracción sexual no deseada, hacia él. Se ha bía metido en un buen lío, al venir a la Casona.

Claro que quizá fuera mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba. Aquella actitud indecisa y un tanto tími da podía formar parte de la farsa, para hacerle per der el rastro.

¿Estaba allí por él o por otra persona? ¿Estaría el Comité supervisando su actuación? Siempre cabía esa posibilidad; no se había molestado en ocultar el hecho de que estaba harto y ya no le importaba un comino. La vida y la muerte parecían distinciones insignificantes para él, pero una vez se empezaba a trabajar para el Comité, no había modo de escapar. Acabaría muerto, y probablemente más pronto que tarde. Mademoiselle White, con sus ojos verde esperanza, que reflejaban timidez y esa boca suave y carnosa, podía muy bien ser su asesina muy experimentada.

Y sólo quedaba un interrogante. ¿Se lo permitiría él? Seguramente no. Estaba harto, quemado, vacío por dentro, pero no pensaba irse sin armar escánda lo. Aún no.

A primera vista su misión era sencilla. Auguste Withman había saltado por los aires en un coche bomba el mes anterior por obra de la organización an titerrorista encubierta conocida por unos pocos como «el Comité». Pero, en realidad, el Comité no había te nido nada que ver.

Auguste Withman era un hombre de negocios cuya única motivación era el lucro, y los poderes del Comité podían comprenderlo y amoldarse a ello. Lo único que tenían que hacer era vigilar a Withman y a los traficantes de armas, man tenerse al corriente de quién mandaba qué y adónde, y tomar una serie de decisiones pragmáticas respecto al momento idóneo para intervenir.

Un cargamento de potentes ametralladoras destinado a ciertos países subdesarrollados de África podía significar la muerte de civiles, pero había que pensar en el bien mayor, y esos países pobres tenían escaso interés para las su perpotencias.

Sebastian sabía por qué, naturalmente. Esos paí ses no tenían petróleo, y eran de escasa relevancia para el Comité y sus poderosos patrocinadores pri vados.

El cometido de Sebastian consistía en vigilar a los traficantes de armas, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos. Pero el asesinato de Withman había cambia do las cosas. George Hakim, la mano derecha de Withman, había convocado aquella reunión para redistribuir los territorios y elegir un nuevo cabecilla. A aquella gente no se le daba bien el trabajo en equipo, pero el líder del cartel armamentístico se ocupaba también de los tediosos pormenores del negocio y dejaba que los demás se concentraran en la adquisición y trans porte de las armas de fuego más peligrosas jamás in ventadas.

George se había ocupado de los detalles, pero se había vuelto demasiado ambicioso. Quería ocupar el lugar de Withman y hacerse cargo de sus lucrativos territorios. Y ahí radicaba el problema. A lo largo de décadas de dedicación al contrabando, el asesinato y la extorsión, el difunto Auguste Withman había llegado a controlar la mayor parte de los cargamentos de armas destinados al mercado inago table de Oriente Medio.

En sectores como Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Kosovo, Irlanda del Norte y las sectas de Japón, el deseo de armas de fuego podía fluir y refluir, pero en Oriente Medio nunca había suficientes. Y desde que Estados Uni dos se había metido en la refriega, intentando una y otra vez imponer su dominio, las cosas sólo habían empeorado.

Los miembros del cartel armamentístico querían un buen pedazo de aquellos beneficios tan lucrati vos. Y George era prescindible.

Sebastian no tenía prisa por ver cómo salían las cosas: podía pasar un día o dos observando, a la es pera, como siempre lo hacia.

Los miembros del cartel habían sabido, uno por uno, que George se hallaba tras el asesinato de Withman, y no les había hecho ninguna gracia. Alguien acabaría con él en los próximos días, y si fallaban, le tocaría intervenir a él.

Había sido fácil hacer correr sutilmente la noticia de la traición de George. Las diversas reacciones de los principales jugadores resultaban sumamente in teresantes porque, de hecho, George no se hallaba tras la muerte de Withman, aunque estuviera plena mente dispuesto a sacar partido de ella.

Algún otro miembro del cartel clandestino se ha llaba tras el golpe.

Alguien que estaba allí, o que aún no había llegado. Esa persona estaba segura mente encantada porque se hubiera señalado con el dedo a otro, pero de momento el Comité no había podido discernir quién era el responsable de la muerte del jefe del cartel.

La sabi duría convencional señalaba al barón von Rutter. Bajo su apariencia jovial había un hombre brusco e impaciente que se había labrado su camino más a base de tácticas de matón que de sutilezas. Eso por no hablar de su socia, su joven esposa Susanna.

Uno de los agentes compañeros de Sebastian había apostado por el señor Otomi, el anciano y reservado jefe yakuza, otro por Ricetti, que tenía contactos con la ma fia italiana, ambos eran candidatos a ostentar la muerte de Withman.

Pero también estaba madame O´Brian, que no podía descartársela así por así. Todos eran capaces y estaban dispuestos a hacer algo, y si alguno había ordenado el golpe, el Comité no debía alarmarse.

Pero Sebastian apostaba por el miembro del grupo que aún no llegaba a la Casona, Anthony Brower, en apariencia, un jugador de segunda fila, pero a Sebastian le pagaban por desconfiar, y en los once meses que llevaba viviendo esta falsa, había llegado a la conclusión de que Anthony era el más peligroso de todos y era muy probable mente que él hubiese ordenado la muerte de Withman a causa de un coche bomba, junto con su mujer, su hija y tres de sus nietos más pequeños.

El jefe de Sebastian, Stafford, había aceptado su palabra y organiza do la misión, George Hakim tenía que morir: fuera quien fuese el responsable del asesinato de Withman, ya que, sin su cooperación esa muerte no habría sido posible.

Y si Anthony había decidido hacerse cargo del cartel, él también debía morir, los demás eran mani pulables, pero Hakim, no.

Pero existía la posibilidad de que Anthony no fuera elegido como el nuevo jefe del cartel, y en ese caso, Sebastian podría desvanecerse de nuevo en la oscuridad de otro nom bre, otra nacionalidad, otra misión en algún otro continente, y librarse de esta fachada.

Una cosa era segura: no podría mover un dedo si aquella inocente recién llegada le metía un cuchillo entre las costillas.

Él no estaba sólo en esta misión, y lo sabia perfectamente, el joven amante del signor Ricetti era Jimmy, un agente británico que le decía a su esposa que viajaba mucho porque era representante de una compa ñía farmacéutica de nivel internacional, y debía presentar los nuevos productos desarrollados por la compañía a varios gobiernos, para su venta en el país.

Sebastian había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sus colegas de trabajo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Stafford hubiera decidido que no era necesario. Jimmy podía quitarlo de en medio si se lo ordenaban, y tendría mayores posibilidades de éxito que la chica nueva, la dulce made moiselle White.

Ella estaba allí por él, o por alguno de los otros, esa era una pregunta que necesitaba pronta respuesta, o estaba para reunir información, o quizás para des hacerse de un jugador inoportuno, pero no había forma de saberlo, había que descubrirlo, él debía saber lo antes posible, que tramaba la dulce Candy.

Sebastian, podría decirle a George que no confiaba en ella y este la haría desaparecer en un santiamén, aunque fuera el propio George, quien la hubiera contratado, sería eliminada limpia y eficaz mente.

Pero Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a tal cosa, no aún, debía proceder del modo más seguro, y quizás mademoiselle White fue ra más valiosa viva que muerta, él averiguaría quién la mandaba y por qué motivo, y cuanto antes, sería mucho mejor, era im portante planearlo todo cuidadosamente, ya que, podría ser descubierto y eso no le agradaba.

Tenía que descubrir lo que necesitaba saber, y luego dejaría caer una pala bra en el oído de George, para que la eliminara, aunque en su interior, muy en su interior, pensaba que sería una pena liquidar una vida tan joven y prometedora, pero la chica debía conocer los peligros que afrontaba al aceptar aquel trabajo de agente, y lamentablemente hacía mucho tiempo que Sebastian había perdido cualquier trazo de sentimentalismo, hacia una vida, a menos que fuese la suya.

Candy se sentía algo aturdida, había almorzado, algo ligero que trajo Dorothy a la habitación, y después durmió un par de horas, acurrucada bajo la fina colcha de seda. Se levantó y vio que eran las cinco y media de la tarde, aún había tiempo para arreglarse de forma calmada, fue hacia el baño, y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la tina, encendió las velas que estaban en el borde de ella, y perfumó el agua con esencia de Chanel.

Salió a la habitación, y se desvistió frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había, se admiro y después recordó esa mirada… se sonrojo un poco, tomo una bata del armario y se fue al baño, a tomar un descansó..- debo apurarme de igual forma, para poder arreglarme como lo haría Annie – pensó mientras sus piernas sentían el calor del agua, se acostó en la tina y aspiró la fragancia que ya había inundado el cuarto, así permaneció alrededor de una media hora.

Se secó calmadamente, y después comenzó el rito de arreglarse, tal como Annie le había enseñado miles de veces, y que nunca había colocado en práctica.

Abrió el armario, para sacar ropa interior, y se alarmo cuando vio la ropa de Annie, ella solía llevar ropa blanca de algo dón, muy sencilla, pero Annie, iba desde el encaje al raso, pasando por colores oscuros y atrevidos, con un surtido de corsés, braguitas, sujetadores y ligueros, que estaban en todos los colores del arco iris, aquellas prendas es taban hechas para el disfrute tanto de quien las lle vaba puestas como de su público, y Candy no esperaba tener público en ese lugar, además, Sebastian Toussaint podía distraerla un poco, pero a ella no le interesaban los hombres casa dos, ni los mujeriegos, ni ningún otro hombre hasta que volviera a París.

Se coloco un conjunto negro con un ligero a juego, las medias se torneaban en sus piernas, eran unas medias carísimas para su gusto, si algo les sucedía, Annie de seguro que la mataba. Después miro hacia la silla y vio el vestido de encaje plateado.

Se maquillo y se peino, faltaban unos minutos para las siete, y lo único que faltaba eran los tacones, unos de color plata descabelladamente altos, - ¿Cómo voy a bajar las escaleras con estos tacos?- pensó Candy una vez que ya los tenia puestos.

Se suponía que aquel trabajo iba a ser pan comido, unos cuantos días en el campo traduciendo aburridas conversaciones de negocios. Así que ¿por qué tenía los nervios de punta? Seguramente era sólo por monsieur Toussaint, con sus ojos insinuantes y su voz ronca y sexy.

O qui zás fueran las sospechas de los invitados; debían de traerse algo muy importante entre manos si estaban tan paranoicos, por su presencia, aunque por lo que ella sabía, la ma yoría de las personas creían que sus preocupaciones tenían proporciones capaces de alterar el curso de la vida. Quizá tuvieran la fórmula de un nuevo tipo de tejido. Los diseños de zapatos para la nueva tempo rada. La receta de la mantequilla libre de grasa. Pero aquello carecía de importancia. Ella se que daría en un rincón donde no estorbara y traduciría cuando se lo pidieran con la esperanza de que nadie volviera a decir nada embarazoso en un idioma que supuestamente no entendía. Aunque sería de gran ayuda tener su propia ropa; la de Annie no estaba hecha para la discreción.

Quizá pudiese llamar a la mucama, y decirle que la disculpará, con los invitados, alegando que tenia una jaqueca, así se metería de nuevo a la cama, y se enfrentaría a todo al día siguiente. Que ella supiera, no estaba de servicio veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana, y la velada de esa noche parecía ser más bien una reunión so cial que una reunión de trabajo.

No la necesitarían, y a ella no le apetecía verse rodeada de personas que quizá bebieran lo suficiente como para ponerse aún más groseras que cuando llegó. Claro, que no sería mala idea averi guar por qué estaban tan paranoicos, si no le gusta ba la respuesta, podía sencillamente anunciar que se iba a casa y Monsieur Hakim le había insistido en que no la necesitaban.

Pero setecientos euros diarios, la llamaban, así que, podía bajar, sonreír con encanto, y beber un poco de vino, sólo lo suficiente para no mostrarse indiscreta y se man tendría alejada de Sebastian Toussaint, aquel hombre la turbaba, tanto por sus ojos azul oscuros e ilegibles como por interés hacia ella, por alguna ra zón, no se lo creía. Ella no carecía de atractivos, pero no pertenecía a la misma división que aquel tipo, de seguro que Toussaint era de ésos tipos que salían con su permodelos e hijas de multimillonarios.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a él, la estaba esperando. Él miró su reloj.

-Una mujer preciosa que aparece puntual - dijo en francés- Qué maravilla- mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Candy titubeó, sin saber qué decir. Por una parte, había en la voz de Toussaint una leve pero inconfun dible traza de ironía, y Candy comprendió que, pese a que era bastante atractiva, llamarla preciosa era una exageración, incluso con el vestuario de Annie. Pero si le llevaba la contra parecería que estaba coqueteando, y además no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en el pasillo con él.

Él estaba recostado contra la pared que ha bía frente a su puerta, por el ventanal se extendían los cui dados jardines, sorprendentemente bien iluminados, él había estado fumando un cigarri llo mientras la esperaba, pero se apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente.

Candy creía haberse acostumbrado a lo elegante que podían ser algunos franceses, por un instante se distrajo admirando ese cuerpo, ataviado con un traje _Armani _de color oscuro, una camisa blanca con una corbata a juego con el traje, y unas colleras de oro, llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, Candy parpadeo, y se dio mental mente una bofetada, estaba anonadada por ese hombre frente de ella.

-¿Me estaba esperando? -preguntó con des preocupación, y cerró la puerta tras ella, a pesar de que estaba deseando volver a meterse en la habita ción y encerrarse con llave.

- Por supuesto. Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo, a la izquierda, somos los únicos en esta sección de la Casona, y sé lo fácil que es perderse aquí. Quería asegurarme de que no se metía en nin gún sitio donde no debiera estar, podría ser peligroso.-

De nuevo, ahí estaba, la leve insinuación de algo sospecho so, quizás ella fuera algo paranoica, y no los invitados de Hakim.

-Tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación - una mentira descarada: hasta con un mapa detallado se perdía, pero eso él no lo sabía.

- Usted ha vivido en Francia lo suficiente como para saber que a los franceses nos gusta creernos ga lantes y encantadores. Lo llevo inscrito en mi ADN, así que me encontrará a su lado cuando menos lo es pere, ofreciéndole un café o un cigarrillo.

-No fumo – respondió Candy, la conversación la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Y, para colmo, el hecho de mirar sus ojos azules y opacos, su cuerpo elegante y fibroso, distaba mucho de dejarla serena, sus hormonas la estaban matando. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse atraída por alguien tan... inadecuado?. - ¿Y cómo sabe usted que llevo mu cho tiempo viviendo en Francia? Monsieur – pregunto Candy.

-Por su acento, Mademoiselle Candice, nadie habla tan bien el francés, si no ha vivido aquí al menos un año.

-Dos, a decir verdad.- y Candy sonrío.

-¿Lo ve? Tengo instinto para esas cosas.

-No necesito que nadie sea galante y encanta dor, Monsieur -repuso ella, algo intranquila. No sólo era guapo, sino que además olía bien. Un olor sutil, exquisito, bajo el aroma persistente del ta baco-. He venido a trabajar.- señalo ella.

-Desde luego -murmuró él-. Pero eso no sig nifica que no pueda divertirse al mismo tiempo.

La estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Habían echa do a andar por el pasillo, saliendo y entrando de las sombras. Candy estaba acostumbrada al arte conti nental del flirteo, que por lo general no era más que una exhibición extravagante. Y sabía que aquel hombre era un donjuán: él mismo lo había dicho en un idioma que supuestamente ella no entendía. Era de esperar que se comportara como tal.

Por desgracia, Candy no quería entrar en el juego; sobre todo, con él. Sebastian Toussaint no era una de esas personas con las que se flirtea y a las que luego se dice adiós, a pesar de su estudiado encan to, había algo en él completamente diferente y Candy quería saber que era.

-Monsieur Toussaint...

-Sebastian -dijo él-. Y yo te llamaré Candy. No había conocido a ninguna mujer que se llamará Candy, es encantador y dulce- su voz se deslizaba sobre ella como una sedosa caricia.

-Sebastian -capituló ella-, no creo que esto sea buena idea.

-¿Estás comprometida? Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que ocurra aquí, aquí se queda, y no hay razón para que no podamos divertirnos juntos - dijo con suavidad y en un tono muy sexy.

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar con él, sabía cómo salir de situaciones comprometidas, pero con él era algo diferente. Se sentía atraída y atemorizada por Sebastian Toussaint, aquel hombre le estaba mintien do, y ella ignoraba el porqué.

Habían logrado llegar a la parte más poblada de la Casona, se oían voces, una amalgama de francés e inglés, más allá de las puer tas dobles. Había abierto la boca sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir, qué clase de argumento podía inven tar, cuando él volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Me siento muy atraído por ti, ¿sabes? -dijo-. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así por una mujer -y, antes de que dijera algo, coloco sus manos sobre ella, la empujó contra la pared más cercana y procedió a besarla directo en la boca, ella no reaccionaba, solo se quedo mirándolo, él la miraba.

Era muy bueno, pensó Candy complemente aturdida, intentando reaccionar, sus manos le tocaban la espalda, las caderas, y sin pensar ella cerró los ojos y sintió como su boca se abría y dejaba paso a una lengua muy experta, tocaba su lengua con la punta y después embestía complemente la de él en su boca, inundando cada espacio, mientras una de sus manos, aprisionaban su pecho y lo amoldaba, después siguió con su cuello, lo lamió completamente y succiono su lóbulo derecho, eso le provoco a Candy, escalofríos por toda la espalda, mientras seguía tocándola cada vez con más pasión.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, sabía que debía levantar los brazos y apartarlo, pero no quería hacerlo, sus besos eran suaves como plumas y después pasaban a ser complemente salvajes, excitando su deseo, y como aquélla iba a ser la única vez que le permi tiera besarla, se dijo mentalmente que podía disfrutar plenamente de la expe riencia y no le haría ningún mal probar un mordisquito de la fruta prohibida, a fin de cuentas, estaba en Francia.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de zambullirse completamente en aquel delicioso placer, unas insidiosas campanillas de alar ma la detuvieron. Sebastian era un experto, sabía cómo besar, cómo usar los labios, la lengua, las manos, y, si seguía comportándose como una ilu sa, ella acabaría inundada por el deseo.

Pero algo no iba bien. Aquello era una actuación que hasta a ella le resultaba evidente. Sebastian hacía los movimientos precisos, decía las cosas adecua das, pero una parte de él se mantenía replegada, ob servando fríamente su reacción.

Las manos de Candy, que habían estado a punto de aferrar sus hombros, lo empujaron. Utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria; Sebastian no intentó forzarla, sencillamente se apartó con una leve expresión de regocijo en la cara.

-¿No? -dijo-. Puede que haya malinterpreta do la situación. Me siento muy atraído por ti y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Monsieur Toussaint, es usted un hombre muy atractivo. Pero está jugando a alguna clase de juego conmigo, y no me gusta.

-¿Un juego?

-No sé qué está pasando, pero no creo haberle inspirado de repente una pasión incontrolable- Annie siempre la regañaba por ser tan franca, pero no le importaba. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de desvelar las tersas mentiras del hombre que se guía aún demasiado cerca de ella.

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme más para con vencerla -repuso, y le tendió de nuevo los brazos.

Y, necia de ella, le habría dejado de no ser por que la puerta del salón se abrió y apareció monsieur Hakim con cara de pocos amigos.

Sebastian dio un paso atrás sin mucha prisa y el semblante de Hakim se ensombreció aún más. -Nos preguntábamos dónde estaba, Mademoise lle White. Son ya las siete y media.

-Tuve problemas para encontrar el camino. Monsieur Toussaint ha tenido la amabilidad de guiarme hasta aquí.

-No me cabe ninguna duda -rezongó Ha kim-. El barón le está esperando, Sebastian. Y com pórtese..., tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_-Ok _- contestó él, al tiempo que pasaba junto a Hakim y le lanzaba a Candy una sonrisa iró nica.

Candy hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Hakim la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

-Es preciso que la advierta sobre Sebastian.

-No es necesario. Conozco muy bien a ese tipo de hombres -no era cierto, pensó. Sebastian intentaba convencerla de que era cierto tipo de hombre: sofisticado, encantador, coqueto y totalmente inmoral. Y lo era, Candy no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Pero había algo más, algo oscuro, y ella no lograba imaginar qué era.

Hakim asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía convencido.

-Es usted muy joven, mademoiselle White. Me siento en una posición paterna, y no quisiera que le ocurriera nada desafortunado.

Era su inglés, extraordinariamente formal, lo que hacía que aquello sonara como una advertencia. No había ningún peligro real. Pero aquel leve escalofrío de desasosiego volvió a recorrer la espina dorsal de Candy, y se preguntó si no habría cometido un grave error al ocupar el lugar de Annie.

La aventura, el lujo y el dinero eran cosas muy agra dables, pero a cualquier precio?. Y al recordar lo experimentado con la boca de Sebastian Tous saint sobre sus labios, le dio miedo haberse metido en este trabajo.

Deseaba comprobar qué se sentía cuando aquel hombre besaba de verdad, y no cuando actuaba con el propósito de engatusarla, sino cuando la desea ra tanto como ella a él.

Estaba loca de remate, pensó mientras pasaba junto a Hakim y entraba en la biblioteca, a tiempo de ver a Sebastian conversando con una de las mujeres a las que había conocido esa tarde. La esposa del ba rón, que parecía demasiado cordial con su exquisita mano apoyada sobre la manga del traje de Armani de Toussaint y la cara perfectamente maquillada le vantada hacia él.

Candy tomó una copa de champaña que le ofrecía el camarero y se acercó a un asiento junto a las puertas abiertas para observar desde allí los jar dines iluminados, lejos de Sebastian y de su nueva acompa ñante. El revoltijo de lenguas le pareció al principio indescifrable, y de todos modos no quería escuchar. Era como espiar conversaciones ajenas, y ya se sen tía bastante incómoda con lo poco que había oído esa tarde.

Pero entonces se percató de que estaban hablan do sólo en francés e inglés, y de que lo que decían distaba mucho de ser un secreto, y se recostó, más relajada, en la butaca. ¿Qué podía tener de peligroso un grupo de empresarios?

Levantó la vista, vio que Sebastian y la mujer salían y se perdían entre las sombras de los jardines, y sus intentos de man tener una actitud racional se desvanecieron, cuando él se detuvo en el último momento y la miró directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que se encogía un poco de hombros con desgana. Como diciendo, - Bueno si no fuiste tú, tendrá que ser está que esta bastante dispuesta.

-Señorita White -el anciano barón se dejó caer a su lado, resoplando levemente-. Parece que nos han abandonado. Bueno, dígame, ¿Qué hace una joven tan bonita como usted encerrada durante días con unos viejos capitalistas como noso tros? Seguramente tendrá cosas mejores que hacer en París. ¿La espera algún joven? –

Ella le sonrió, ansiosa por olvidarse de la pareja que acababa de desaparecer.

-No hay ningún joven, monsieur. Llevo una vida muy tranquila.-contesto, levantando su copa y sorbiendo de ella.

-¡No me lo creo! -dijo él-. ¿Una chica tan guapa como usted? ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de hoy día, si alguien como usted está sin compromiso? Si tuviera cuarenta años menos, yo mismo la cortejaría.-colocando una mano en su rodilla, y acariciándola.

Ella decidió seguirle la corriente. – Barón, sería un placer para mí -

El viejo barón, entrecerró los ojos y le dijo - Soy treinta años mayor que mi mujer, y por eso la dejo en libertad para que se entretenga, por ahí.

Candy parpadeó.

-Eso es muy generoso por su parte.

-Además, ¿qué pueden estar haciendo Sebastian y ella en la terraza habiendo tanta gente merodeando por aquí? ¿Una caricia indiscreta, un beso o dos? Al final, sólo aguza el apetito.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La he visto mirándolos. Sebastian está bien para alguien como mi mujer, que conoce las reglas del juego y no espera nada más que una gratificación in mediata. Pero ese hombre no es para una joven ino cente como usted.-

El barón era la segunda persona que la advertía sobre Sebastian en menos de diez minutos. Poco sospechaban ellos que no necesitaba sus adver tencias: sus propias barreras defensivas se habían al zado justo a tiempo.

-He venido aquí a traducir, monsieur -dijo con despreocupación-. No a distraerme en peligro sos coqueteos.

-Confío en que no me cuente a mí entre esos peligrosos coqueteos -repuso él-. O puede que sí. Ya nadie me considera peligroso -parecía apesa dumbrado.

-Estoy segura de que es usted un hombre real mente peligroso -dijo ella con voz animosa.

La sonrisa del barón fue casi beatífica.

-¿Sabe, pequeña?, puede que tenga usted razón.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo para público adulto y de amplio criterio…

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El jardín estaba muy iluminado, y los guardias paseaban por los alrededores, pero ellos conocían un lugar algo sombrío y apartado, y sin decir palabra alguna caminaron hacia el.

Susanna, con la espalda pegada a la pared, besaba a Sebastian, locamente, mientras él deslizaba metódicamente los dedos sobre los pechos firmes de ella, con el pulgar acariciaba el pezón para que se endureciera. -No cabía duda alguna, pensó Sebastian, aquella mujer no estaba allí por él. De ser así, mademoiselle Candice no se habría apresurado a apartarlo. Hasta un agente del montón sabía que acostarse con el enemigo era el mejor modo de averiguar lo requerido, y cuando tenían sexo la mayoría de los hombres se hacían más vulnerables. Pero él no era como la mayoría, en sus venas había hielo, al igual que en su pene, y hasta en medio de un orgas mo era un hombre peligroso.

Candy no lo sabía; era lo bastante inepta como para haber desvelado su conocimiento de otros idiomas a los pocos minutos de llegar, y habría picado el anzuelo que le había pues to delante de ella, para averiguar si él era su objetivo. "Lo cual significa que ha venido por otra perso na", aquello no le habría importado antes, él tenía que cumplir una misión, y la persona a la que aquella mujer estuviera vigilando tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Pero llevaban muchos meses preparando aquella misión, y no iba a permitir que una jugadora inespe rada destruyera tanto esfuerzo y trabajo, por nada.

Deslizó las manos dentro del vestido de seda de Susanna, no llevaba sujetador, y estaba excitada, como siempre. Su marido, el barón Von Rutter, era un anciano y la complacía en todo, hasta en tener amantes cerca de él, como era la ocasión, y lo único que Susanna tenia que hacer era contarle todos los pormenores de sus aventuras. Sebastian imaginaba que el viejo, de seguro los había espiado una o dos veces, en las otras reuniones, eso no le excitaba ni le moles taba, él podía actuar con o sin público, y hasta la pare ja que tuviera en ese momento carecía de importancia, con tal de que fuera un medio para alcanzar su fin, terminar pronto con esta misión.

A esas alturas, Susanna no le servía de gran cosa, ya le había sonsacado todo lo que necesitaba saber, en su último encuentro amoroso, pero sabía que no tenía sentido perder interés tan rápidamente en ella, así le daría menos problemas, era mejor levantarle la falda y hacerle el amor contra la fría pared de piedra de la Casona, que tenerla husmeando en sus asuntos.

Obvio que los verían, aunque el lugar era sombrío, las cámaras de seguri dad, captarían todos sus movimientos, los guardias armados que patrullaban con impe cable deferencia, también los verían y más de alguno quedaría con ganas de volver a ver la escena, en los videos que se grababan, seguramente George le proporcionaría una copia al viejo, por una buena suma de dinero, y la vendería a cualquier otro que pagara el precio adecuado.

Puso sus manos entre las piernas de Susanna y ella gimió contra su boca, tampoco llevaba bragas, obvio que en su honor, así era más rápido. Había comenzado a bajar su cremallera, él sabía cómo excitarse sin sentirlo, así que intentó pensar en la cara de ella cuando se corría, esa era una de las formas más rápidas, para que su pene se excitará, pero se dio cuenta que no era la cara de Susanna la que estaba imaginando, sino la de la pecosa señorita Candice, error, no se le paro y quedo estupefacto por ese pensamiento. - ¿Cuál será la cara de esa pecosa, cuando tiene un orgasmo? ¿Cual será su sabor?-. En lugar de bajarse la cremallera, con la mano que tenía entre las piernas de Susanna la hizo correrse, un par de movimientos alrededor de su clítoris de forma rápida y metódica, y listo, ya estaba mojada, metió uno de sus dedos en su vagina, después otro, con el pulgar seguía acariciando su centro, un par de minutos y se corrió tan fuerte que gritó mientras su cuerpo quedaba rígido. No había sido buena idea. Le tapó la boca con la otra mano y ella le mordió con fuerza. A Susanna le gustaban los juegos violentos, y Sebastian sabía que intentaba hacerle sangrar, para después beber de ella, antes ya lo había hecho. Puso fin a aquello y el gemido que salió de la garganta de ella, parecía al de una tigresa a la que acabaran de montar. Susanna era como un gato: despiadada, amoral, inasequible al dolor co rriente. Una buena pareja para él.

Pero a él no le interesaba. Se apartó, dejó que la fal da cayera alrededor de sus piernas perfectas, ella se recostó contra la pared de piedra, boquiabierta, jadeando, con los ojos vidriosos por el pla cer. Tenía sangre en la boca, la muy zorra. Debería haber prestado más atención.

-Ha sido... interesante -dijo ella con voz ron ca y ronroneante.- Pero sólo acabamos de empezar – mientras acaricia la entrepierna de él, y notaba que recién se le estaba colocando duro con sus caricias.

-Hemos acabado -replicó él, y le tomo las manos, sus palabras le sorprendieron. Había pensado seguir un rato más con ella, a fin de cuentas, habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde la última vez que estuvo con ella, y un poco de sexo recreativo habría afinado sus sentidos.

Pero no la deseaba, y no había nada que ganar, si se acostaba con ella en esta oportunidad, tenia demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta sobre la nerviosa joven que había llegado esa tarde y que lo miraba como si fuera _créme brúlée y _luego se quedaba helada cuando la tocaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Susanna.

Él se inclinó, la tomo entre sus brazos, le beso donde iniciaban sus pechos, recorrió con sus manos su trasero, lo apretó, siguió a sus pechos, donde los pezones resaltaban, agarro uno y lo mordisqueo y luego siguió con el otro, termino su asalto con un besó en sus labios carnosos y rojos, limpiando su propia sangre, de forma violenta y salvaje.

-Lo hemos pasado bien, pero ¿no crees que va siendo hora de buscarte otro compañero de juegos? Tu marido debe de estar harto de oír hablar de mí. La próxima vez, elige a una mujer.

Tal y como esperaba, ella no se dio por ofendida. Esbozó su sonrisa gatuna.

-Podríamos pedirle a la señorita White que se una a nosotros. Podría ser muy entretenido.- mientras ella agarraba su pene excitado, y lo apretaba por encima de la tela del pantalón. Él ocultó cuidadosamente su irritación.

-No es mi tipo.

-Yo tampoco, por lo visto. Al menos, ahora - se encogió de hombros-. Es una lástima, pero como tú decías, mi marido está aburrido. Le gusta que los hombres me hagan daño, y a ti eso no te gustaba.

-Quizá la próxima vez -dijo él con desenfado, sintiendo un vago deseo de retorcerle el cuello, muy bonito, y adornado con diamantes.

-Quizá no -contestó ella, y pasando a su lado volvió a entrar en la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Sebastian encendió un cigarrillo, exhaló el humo hacia el cielo, desdeñando a Susanna, y volvió a pensar en asuntos más alucinantes. ¿Quién había contratado a Candy White y a quién estaba vi gilando?, y ¡qué nombre tan ridículo!.

Podría haberla mandado su propia organización, pero lo dudaba. Alguien tan torpe como ella habría sido eliminado hacía tiempo. ¿Y detrás de quién andaba? ¿Del señor Otomi, de Ricetti, o de madame O´Brian? ¿O quizá del propio George?

Una cosa era segura: no la había enviado el miembro más peligroso del cartel, Anthony Brower, este sólo contrataba a los mejores, y no les tenía consideración a las mujeres, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba la verdadera traduc tora. Seguramente en algún callejón, con la gargan ta rebanada. El hecho de que la señorita White no fuera una experta en el arte del disimulo no sig nificaba que no pudiera matar como él. Aquellas manos pequeñas y finas podían eliminar a cualquiera y con la misma eficacia que las de George.

¿Y por qué seguía pensando en ella cuando ya le había dejado claro que no estaba allí por él? Una sola palabra al oído de George y desaparecería, y él podría concentrarse en su trabajo.

Estaba cansado del trabajo, cansado de contar tantas mentiras que ya no recordaba qué era verdad o qué era mentira, cansado de tantos nombres y disfraces, cansado de no saber quien era bueno o malo, y lo que era peor eso ya no le importaba; recordaba poco de su infancia con su madre, si recordaba a su madrastra y sus maltratos, y también a su padre ausente, el Duque, pero eso ya no importaba, él no tenia familia, hace mucho tiempo que la había olvidado, y era mejor así.

Por alguna razón, Candice White incitaba su curiosidad, hacía las cosas un poco más interesan tes, sería una lástima librarse de ella tan rápida mente.

Aquella misión no suponía un reto particu larmente estimulante; su tapadera había sido aceptada hacía mucho tiempo, y George no daría muchos problemas, hasta que llegara Anthony, podía permitirse un poco de diversión.

Y, si aquella chica se convertía en un obstáculo, podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente como de George. Con más rapidez y menos crueldad. A George le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás.

Podía esperar y observar. Tenía intuición para sa ber cuándo actuar, y en ese momento podía lograr más cosas si aguardaba el momento oportuno. Hasta que Candy White decidiera cometer un error fatal.

Había cometido un grave error, pensó Candy mien tras depositaba su copa de vino en la mesa. No debe ría haber bebido tanto con el estómago relativamente vacío, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba mantenerse alerta. Le había resultado bastante fácil seguir el hilo de la conversación durante la larga cena, esta había sido pura mente de cortesía, y sólo le habían pedido que tradu jera algunas palabras. Lo cual era una suerte, porque volvían a llenarle la copa cada vez que tomaba un sorbo, y para cuando llegó la tabla de quesos, ella estaba ya un poco acalorada, con las mejillas coloradas y la mente en otro lugar.

Seguramente podría haber salido airosa de no ser porque además se había bebido dos copas de whisky, una tras otra, después de que Susanna Von Rutter volviera a entrar en el salón con el rouge carmín co rrido, el pelo revuelto y los ojos de tigresa turbios.

Sebastian Toussaint la había besado en el pasillo, había entrado en la habitación llena de gente, había elegido a otra mujer y se la había llevado a los jardines para hacerle el amor. No cabía duda: un vistazo a la cara sofocada de Susanna lo dejaba claro como el agua.

Al menos podía haber esperado a que se le baja ran un poco los colores, había pensado Candy con fastidio, al tiempo que bebía del vaso de whisky que alguien le había servido. Sebastian se mostraba más discreto. Claro, que Susanna sólo había tenido que ba jarse las faldas, mientras que él habría tenido que abrocharse los pantalones...

Apuró el vaso y echó mano de otro. ¿Qué demo nios le importaba a ella todo aquello? Estaba claro que Toussaint iba detrás de cualquier mujer que se le pusiera al frente. Al menos ella había conseguido qui társelo de encima rápidamente.

Se hundió en la silla y miró con desagrado su Sebastian había vuelto a entrar, unos mi nutos después, parecía tan frío y compuesto como la primera vez que lo vio. Era verdaderamente absurdo pensar siquiera en él. No había nada menos atractivo que un hombre que ocultaba todas sus emociones. Si podía parecer tan tranquilo después de echar un pol vo en el jardín, entonces no era para ella. A ella le gustaban los hombres que no temían demostrar sus sentimientos.

Y estaba haciendo absurdas conjeturas, ninguna de ellas justificada. No importaba que Sebastian Toussaint fuera su tipo o no; decididamente, no pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Él no la había mirado ni una sola vez durante la interminable cena, lo cual dejaba más claro aún que su interés había sido pasajero. Candy permanecía sentada en su silla, bastante callada. Traducía cuan do se lo pedían y, cuando no, no decía nada. Susanna von Rutter, en cambio, era el alma de la fiesta: ingeniosa y encantadora, coqueteaba con todo el mundo, tanto con hombres como con mujeres.

Candy estaba a punto de deslizarse bajo la mesa, derrotada, cuando George se levantó por fin, ponien do fin de ese modo a la cena.

-Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, _inesdames et messieurs. _Sugiero que tomemos el café y los licores en el salón oeste, y que luego nos retiremos. Los que deseen irse directamente a la cama, están excusados, desde luego -volvió sus ojos negros hacia Candy-. A usted no la necesita mos más por esta noche, mademoiselle White.-

La había despachado y Candy se lo agradeció: otra copa más y seguro que habría acabado debajo de la mesa. Se levantó sin tambalear se, convencida de que su leve embriaguez pasaría desapercibida entre el éxodo general.

Sebastian la estaba observando. Candy no entendía por qué, y tampoco le había sorprendido mirándola, pero sabía que llevaba toda la noche observándola mientras coqueteaba con todas las presentes.

Quizá lo entendiera por la mañana, cuando se hubieran disipado los vapores del vino y hubiera dormido un poco, pero en ese momento la atención que Toussaint sobre ella le parecía inquietan te y amenazadora y extrañamente exci tante.

Había olvidado lo tortuosos que eran los pasillos de la Casona_. _Sebastian la había llevado hasta la planta de abajo; pero no iba pedirle ayuda para volver a su habitación. Tendría que valerse con el método de ensayo y error, tardó más de lo que esperaba. Habría pedido in dicaciones, pero para cuando estaba en mitad de la escalera no había ya nadie a la vista. Se detuvo, se quitó los zapatos de Annie con un suspiro y siguió subiendo, más o menos convencida de que encontra ría su habitación tarde o temprano.

No se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la Casona_. A_unque hubiera estado despejada, le habría costado encontrar el pasillo de su cuarto. A esa hora, en la penumbra, podría haber vagado eternamente por los elegantes corredores, cada uno de los cuales le resultaban familiares y, sin embargo, desconoci dos. No fue hasta que dobló una esquina que apreció una puerta de aspecto conocido, y prácticamente co rrió hacia ella, segura de que conducía al pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación.

Pero se equivocó, el olor era intenso: a podre dumbre y a moho, a la decadencia de un edificio viejo. Al asomarse a la oscuridad, comprendió que las reformas sólo habían llegado hasta allí. Parecía que no había electricidad, pero el reflejo de la luz a través de la ventana polvorienta permitía ver cómo había sido el lugar antes de que alguien con mucho dinero decidiera salvarlo. Las paredes enye sadas se desmoronaban, el suelo estaba manchado y curvado, y las latas de pintura ofrecían mudo testimonio de los nuevos planes de renovación. Pero, por debajo del olor a moho y humedad, había otro olor que Candy no lograba identificar, un olor viejo, os curo e inexplicablemente…. maligno.

Estaba claro que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza; un momento más y empezaría a imaginarse que se hallaba en peligro.

Demasiado vino, demasiada imagina ción. Salió de la habitación lentamente, sólo para tropezar con una recia forma humana.

Chilló, pero una mano pesada sofocó su grito, ta pándole la boca y haciéndole girar.

Era George Hakim, el alivio de Candy era casi palpable, empezó a balbucear. Y no porque Hakim fuera amable y acogedor, sino porque era preferible al perturbador Sebastian Toussaint.

-¡Gracias al cielo! -exclamó-. He dado mil vueltas y temía no encontrar jamás mi habitación.-

- Esta parte de la Casona está vedada a los visitan tes. Señorita White. Como verá, todavía no ha sido reformada, y sería muy peligroso internarse en ella. Si tuviera algún tropiezo, nadie la oiría gritar.-

Candy se sintió de pronto completamente sobria. Tragó saliva y miró el rostro moreno y sereno de George. Y entonces se forzó a reír para romper la tensión.

-Creo que necesito un mapa para orientarme en este sitio –dijo- Si es tan amable de indicarme dónde está mi habitación, me voy enseguida. Estoy agotada.-

Él no le había soltado el brazo. Tenía unas manos gruesas y feas, y vello negro en los dedos. No dijo nada, y por un instante Candy creyó que iba a meterla de un empujón en el ala desierta del castillo, donde nadie la oiría gritar.

Pero luego recobró la cordura, y él bajó el brazo, y- aunque su sonrisa no era precisamente agradable, al menos era una sonrisa.

-Debería tener más cuidado, señorita White -le advirtió-. Otras personas pueden ser más peligrosas que yo.

-¿Peligrosas? -apenas consiguió evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Como monsieur Toussaint, por ejemplo. Puede ser encantador, pero haría usted bien guardando las distancias. Les vi ante en el pasillo, y estoy sumamente preocupado, por usted, señorita White.-

Había tan poca luz que no podía ver el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Candy.

-Sólo me estaba enseñando cómo llegar a la bi blioteca.-

-¿Con la boca? Si yo fuera usted, me manten dría fuera de su alcance. Lo de ese hombre es noto rio. Su apetito por las mujeres es insaciable, y sus gustos son, digamos, peculiares. Me sentiría en cier to modo responsable si sufriera usted algún percance estando aquí. A fin de cuentas, soy de hecho su jefe, y no quisiera que le sucediera nada malo.-

-Yo tampoco -repuso Candy.

-Gire a la izquierda, recorra dos pasillos y lue go gire dos veces a la derecha.-

-¿Cómo dice?.-

-Así es como se va a su habitación. A no ser que quiera que la acompañe...-

Candy consiguió sofocar un estremecimiento de repulsión.

-Me las arreglaré, gracias -dijo- Si vuelvo a perder me, gritaré.-

-Hágalo -contestó George con una voz fría que por alguna razón no logró tranquilizarla.

Candy logró llegar a su cuarto sin más contratiem pos, y allí no había nadie observándola. Monsieur Toussaint, aquel sátiro, debía de haber encontrado compañía para pasar la noche, se dijo algo resentida mientras habría la puerta.

Alguien había estado allí. No había llave, ni modo alguno de evitar que entrara alguien, y la sen sación de violación resultaba insoslayable. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacudirse la paranoia que sen tía. ¿Qué interés iba a tener nadie en una traductora contratada?

La cama estaba deshecha, uno de los transparentes ca misones de Annie se hallaba extendido sobre ella y sobre la mesilla de noche había una bandeja con un decantador de cristal y un plato de bombones.

-Relájate, _idiote _-dijo en voz alta para romper el silencio que envolvía la habitación-. Sólo ha sido la doncella.-

Se preparó a toda prisa para meterse en la cama, se desvistió y se colocó el camisón de seda y encaje. Si hubiera tenido una pizca de sentido común se habría ido derecho a la cama, pero su encuentro con George le había quitado el sueño, no le sentaría mal una copita de coñac.

Quizá no hubiera logrado convertirse en chef, pero tenía un paladar excelente, y el coñac tenía un sabor ligeramente extraño, un leve matiz que no acertaba a identificar. Casi metálico, diría, pero en un sitio como la Casona Mirabel no se servía coñac de mala calidad, debían ser imaginaciones suyas, el coñac le produjo una deliciosa tibieza, y ya sentía cómo se le iban cerrando los párpados.

Dormiría a pierna suelta esa noche, y no soñaría con nadie, y menos aún con Sebastian Toussaint.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un levísimo olor en el aire. Un perfume sutil y peculiar que le causó un efecto instintivo y cálido. Hasta que recordó de dónde procedía. De los pliegues sedosos del traje de Ar mani de Sebastian.

-Pero ¿por qué...?-

Intentó dejar el vaso de coñac, pero la bandeja estaba mucho más lejos de lo que creía, fuera de su alcance, y el vaso cayó a suelo rompiéndose en miles de trozos de cristal. Luego siguió ella se desplomo sobre la mullida alfombra.

No había bebido tanto, pensó mientras intentaba incorporarse, y aquel sorbito de coñac no bastaba para ponerla en aquel estado.

- pero si no bebí demasiado, hay la cama esta tan alta – dijo en voz alta- Y esta alfombra es tan mullida, nadie se daría cuenta que he dormido aquí, total estoy sola, él no esta, no es necesario una cama- y diciendo esas palabras se enrollo sobre la alfombra y cayo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Sebastian entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, no hacía falta que tomara muchas precauciones: sabía dónde estaban las cámaras, y podía eludirlas sin problema, además, su afición por las mujeres era conocida por todos, y a nadie le sor prendería que lograra acostarse con todas las muje res hermosas de la comarca.

Aunque aquella chica no era particularmente be lla. De pie sobre ella, se quedó mirando un momen to su cuerpo acurrucado. Era bonita, palabra que él no solía usar. Tenía buena estructura ósea, rasgos re gulares y una boca dulce y carnosa.

¿Dulce? ¿Bonita? Quizá fuera mejor de lo que creía. Ciertamente, lograba transmitir la apariencia de una persona esencialmente inofensiva.

Deslizó los brazos bajo ella y la tendió sobre la cama. Se había quitado el maquillaje, quizá por eso parecía tan inocente. El camisón que llevaba era muy caro, con diminutos lazos de raso por delante. Se los desató, uno a uno, hasta que abrió el camisón por completo.

También tenía un buen cuerpo. Con un poco más de trasero que la mayoría de las francesas, y también con un poco más de pecho, pero básica mente joven, fuerte y bien formado. No había indicio alguno del riguroso entrenamiento al que debe ría haberse sometido. La suavidad de sus brazos y su vientre dejaba traslucir que en la cama sería cá lida y acogedora.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? En la cama, ella le corta ría el cuello, sin miramientos, si se distraía. Y follar siempre le distraía algo.

Tenía marcas en el cuerpo, bajo los pechos, líneas rojas. Pasó un dedo por ellas, preguntándose qué clase de tortura había sufrido en un pasado lejano.

Y entonces sonrió. No tan lejano: sencillamente, se había puesto un sujetador demasiado apretado. Ninguna mujer que él conociera se habría puesto un sujetador que le apretara, a no ser que no tuviera más remedio. Recorrió su cuerpo, tenía un bello de color rubio, ahí donde estaba su centro, al llegar a sus pies, tenía rayas más pronunciadas, los zapatos que se había puesto no le quedaban bien.

La droga que le había puesto en el coñac era ex celente: dormiría seis u ocho horas de un tirón y se despertaría sin resaca, aunque se la mereciera des pués de todo el vino y los vasos de whisky que había bebido en la cena, este sería un pequeño regalo para ella.

Registró metódicamente la habitación, de arriba abajo. La chica tenía tres pares más de zapatos, to dos de la misma talla, todos de tacón de aguja. Den tro de un par de días empezaría a cojear. Si todavía seguía allí, claro.

No había ropa negra de operaciones. Al menos, en la habitación, y no podía haberla escondido en el jardín sin que alguien la encontrara. Nada de armas, ni de documentos de interés. Su pasaporte era una falsificación excelente: la fotografía de dentro representaba a una versión más joven e insípida de la mu jer que había hecho acto de presencia ese día. Su puestamente, procedía de Carolina del Norte. Tenía casi veinticuatro años, medía un metro sesenta, pesa ba cincuenta y cinco kilos y había entrado en Fran cia hacía dos años con un visado de estudiante.

Te nía permiso de trabajo, lo cual constituía en sí mismo una sorpresa. Sebastian no se fiaba nunca de alguien que tuviera una identidad demasiado nítida. Nada más en cuanto a papeles, ni falsos ni de otra índole. No mucho dinero. Ni recetas de medica mentos, ni nada personal.

En su cartera había un montón de fotos; falsas, con la chica posando con diversas personas de as pecto campechano y familiar. Bastante fácil de falsi ficar.

Volvió a dejar el bolso en su sitio y se acercó a un lado de la cama. El vaso se había roto en pedazos, el coñac adulterado había manchado la al fombra. No era gran cosa; había limpiado líos peo res. Esta vez no había sangre de la que librarse, ni cuerpo del que deshacerse. Aún.

Se deshizo del coñac en el lavabo del cuarto de baño y volvió a llenar el decantador con la petaca que llevaba consigo. Había llevado otro vaso, sólo por si acaso, y echó en él un poco de coñac antes de dejarlo junto a la cama.

Volvió a mirarla. A fin de cuentas, era una verda dera profesional. Si el registro no había dado resul tado, ello significaba que aquella chica había descu bierto algo que ni siquiera a él se le había ocurrido.

A menos, claro está, que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Que fuera de veras una joven de Carolina del Norte que ignoraba quiénes eran y qué hacían allí.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué llevaba unos zapatos y un sujetador que no eran suyos? ¿Por qué había mentido acerca de los idiomas que manejaba?

No, dadas las circunstancias, no podía ser un tes tigo inocente.

Estaba allí con algún propósito per verso, y él tenía que averiguar cuál era, y para quién trabajaba.

Comenzó a atarle de nuevo las cintas del cami són de seda y luego se detuvo, dejándoselo abierto por debajo de la cintura. Rozo con sus dedos la punta de sus rosados pezones, y su cuerpo reacciono de forma inmediata, se levantaron como dos grandes riscos..

Ella se preguntaría por qué, pero no se acordaría de nada, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella no recordaría nada.

Había cierto número de cosas que le habría gus tado hacerle, pero la mayoría habrían sido mucho más placenteras si ella estaba despierta y participa ba.

Tal vez la chica no tuviera experiencia suficiente para aprovecharse de la oportunidad de oro que le había ofrecido esa noche, pero él no eran tan opti mista. Candy White ya se había traicionado de masiado. Si llegaba a tenerla desnuda bajo él, si se movía dentro de ella, llegaría a conocerla mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma.

Pero no, como estaba, no sería "divertido".

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y la observó mientras dormía.

- Todo sería más sencillo, si no estuvieras aquí – le dijo mientras tocaba su rostro con un dedo y lo deslizaba hacia su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones erectos. – podría matarte y seria rápido y sencillo, después solo tendría que decirle a George que no me fiaba de ti – mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

Puso sus manos en el cuello, su piel era cálida y suave, muy blanca en contraste con sus manos broncea das, podía sentir el latido de su pulso, veía subir y bajar sus pechos, cerró los dedos en su cuello por un instante y luego los apartó.

Después no supo por qué lo había hecho. Era extraño en él, pero últimamente jugaba con reglas dis tintas. O ignoraba las que le habían enseñado.

Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en la almo hada.

Ella olía a jabón, Chanel y coñac, una combinación tentadora.

-¿Quién eres, _pecosa? _-susurró-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

Ella no podría contestar al menos hasta seis horas después.

Sebastian se rió de sí mismo y se sentó. Ha bía tiempo. Dado que no llevaba armas, estaba claro que su misión consistía en recabar información, y él podía asegurarse de que nada de lo que descubriera traspasara los muros de la Casona_._

Había tiempo.

* * *

Estimada s Rosi White, Lorenza, Luna, politandrew, Guest, gracias por sus reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Comenten….dudas, criticas, todas son bienvenidas…


	5. Chapter 5

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Candy no era de esas personas que tardaban en despertarse. Solía ponerse alerta inmediatamente, y siempre se levantaba de buen humor que daba náuseas, hasta el punto que sus padres y herma nos, todavía dormidos, la amenazaban de muerte si no dejaba de cantu rrear de una maldita vez.

Esa mañana no fue distinta, menos cuando, al abrir los ojos de golpe, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Decidió no dejarse llevar por el pánico, se quedó calla da, sin moverse, y dejó fluir los recuerdos. La Casona y la absurda idea de ocupar el lugar de Annie.

Demasiado vino la noche anterior, y la boca experta de Sebastian Toussaint.

Hacía meses que nadie la besaba, así que no era de extrañar que todavía pudiera sentir la presión de sus labios. Lástima no haberse atrevido a llegar has ta el final. ¿Qué importaba que, por parte de él, todo fuera una farsa? seguramente funcionaba muy bien en la cama.

Pero ella había sido siempre demasiado quisqui llosa y terca, y, como solían decirle sus amigas, de masiado americana para disfrutar realmente del sexo accidental. Y aunque echar un polvo con alguien como Sebastian habría sido memorable, no le apetecía tener sólo recuerdos a los que aferrarse.

Se sentó despacio, llevándose una mano a la ca beza en previsión de la jaqueca que se merecía por haberse tomado varias copas de vino tinto la noche anterior, y vasos de whisky, pero el dolor no llegó. Sacudió la cabeza con un mo vimiento de tanteo, preparada para sentir una punza da retardada, pero no sintió nada.

Miró la mesilla de noche, se había tomado una última copita de coñac antes de quedarse dormida; eso al menos creía recordar, era extraño, pero no recordara nada más. Estaba segura que había bebido un poco de coñac y creía que lo había botado, pero el vaso estaba en la mesa de noche, y ella en tumbada en la cama, ella debía de haber bebido más de lo que pensaba.

Apartó el edredón y pasó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama. Y entonces se detuvo. Su... es decir, el camisón de Annie, confeccionado en seda con una hilera de lacitos, tenía la mitad desatados, desde la cintura hacia abajo. ¿Qué había es tado haciendo? –

Nada muy divertido, pensó tras darse una ducha, vestirse y arreglarse hasta mimetizar más o menos la elegancia prestada de Annie. Miró los zapatos de piel marrón, con sus tacones altos y punta afilada, y dejó escapar un gemido. Quizá pudiera decirles que tenía sangre japonesa y tenía que ir sin zapatos.

No, seguramente no pasaría. Aunque le habría gustado tener un árbol genealógico más interesante, era simple y tristemente una blanca anglosajona y protestante, y nadie se iba a creer lo contrario.

Consiguió llegar a la planta baja sin perderse, justo a tiempo para tomar un desayuno ligero a base de café y fruta antes de empezar a trabajar.

Los par ticipantes estaban sentados a ambos lados de una larga mesa de reuniones, algunos de ellos acompa ñados por sus asistentes. Excepto von Rutter, al que acompañaba su bella y elegante esposa, Susanna.

George, que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, le indicó con una seña que se sentara en uno de los si tios vacíos a su derecha.

Toussaint no estaba en la sala, pensó Candy al sentarse, mientras dejaba con todo cuidado su taza de café sobre la pulida superfi cie de madera de nogal. Quizás el destino se mostra ra compasivo con ella.

Debería haber imaginado que no sería así. Tous saint apareció un momento después con un café y tomó el único asiento que quedaba. A su lado.

Candy escuchó la introducción de la reunión sólo a medias. Un minuto de silencio por su colega difunto, Auguste Withman. Había oído ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba dónde. Aquello la volvería loca hasta que lo recordara: quizá debiera preguntár selo a alguien directamente. O quizá debiera cerrar el pico e intentar confundirse con el escenario.

Durante las siguientes dos horas no hubo mucho con lo que su imaginación pudiera entretenerse. La organización de importadores de productos alimen tarios estaba discutiendo cómo redistribuir sus territorios, y aunque a ella le encantaba el cordero, las naranjas y el pollo bien cocinado, su fascinación te nía un límite.

Las discusiones que se le pidió que tradujera eran aburridas hasta decir basta, los núme ros siempre le habían parecido tediosos y las unida des de pollos, cochinillos y barriles de maíz no lo graban despertar el interés de la chef que llevaba dentro.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa parecían encontrar infinitamente fascinante aquella conversa ción, y teniendo en cuenta las cifras que manejaban, Candy entendía muy bien por qué. Ya fuera en euros, dólares o libras esterlinas, estaban hablando de mu chísimo dinero. Candy ignoraba que los importado res de alimentos amasaran tanta riqueza.

Como estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa, junto a la cabecera, tenía que girarse para mirar a los participantes, y el hombre sentado a su lado siempre estaba en su línea de visión. A pesar de que estaba ultrasensibilizada a su presencia, Sebastian parecía ha ber perdido todo interés en ella, y apenas parecía percatarse de su existencia. Dado que hablaba inglés y francés, Candy no tenía que traducirle nada, y po día recostarse en la silla y fingir que le ignoraba mientras hacía garabatos en un cuaderno que le ha bían puesto delante.

Durante la larga y tediosa reunión hubo sólo un momento conflictivo. Había una palabra que ella no conocía, cosa poco sorprendente, a pesar de la fluidez con que hablaba francés.

-¿Qué es _legolas _-preguntó-, aparte de un personaje de El _Señor de los Anillos?_

Un silencio mortal en la habitación; sólo se oía el tintineo de una taza sobre un platillo. La miraban to dos como si acabara de preguntarles por su vida se xual o, peor aún, por sus ingresos anuales.

Después, por primera vez en ese día, Sebastian se dirigió a ella.

_-Legolas _es una raza de oveja -dijo-. Una que no le interesa a usted particularmente.

Alguien en la sala se rió por lo bajo, ya fuera por el frío desdén de Sebastian o por otra cosa.

-No haga preguntas, señorita White, limí tese a traducir -dijo George-. Si no puede hacerlo, buscaremos a otra persona. No queremos que su incompetencia nos retrase.

Candy nunca había reaccionado bien cuando la re prendían en público, y ya había llegado a la conclu sión de que George le resultaba antipático. En ese mo mento nada le habría gustado más que regresar a París en aquella lujosa limusina y no volver a ver a aquella gente.

¿O no? Mantuvo la mirada apartada del hombre sentado a su lado, aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a marcharse hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

-Le pido disculpas, monsieur -dijo en fran cés-. Si no es necesario que conozca el significado de una palabra, no haré preguntas, desde luego. Sólo pensaba que sería de ayuda tener una mejor com prensión del tema.-

-Tenga cuidado, George -dijo Susanna con una risa gutural-. A Sebastian no le gustaría que intimi dara a su mascotita.-

Sebastian levantó los ojos de la mesa. -¿Celosa, querida?-

-¡Basta ya! -les espetó George-. No tenemos tiempo para discusiones de poca monta.-

Sebastian se volvió hacia él y, al hacerlo, no tuvo más remedio que mirar a Candy. Su sonrisa era bea tífica, y levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Discúlpeme, George. Ya sabe que siempre me distraigo fácilmente cuando hay cerca una mujer hermosa.-

-Sé que sólo se distrae cuando quiere, y los de más también lo saben. Hay mucho en juego como para perder el tiempo con estas cosas. Esto es dema siado importante.-

¿Patos, cerdos y pollos demasiado importantes? Por suerte, Candy se limitó a pestañear. Era lógico que un importador pensara que los productos con los que comerciaba podían afectar al destino del mundo. La gente sentada alrededor de la mesa pa recía totalmente desprovista de sentido del humor. Claro, que los asuntos financieros solían poner a la gente mortalmente seria. Tendría que controlar su fri volidad.

George se levantó.

-Vamos a hacer un descanso para comer. En este punto no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

-Bien -dijo Sebastian-. Me he despertado tarde y tengo hambre.-

-Usted no va a ir a comer, Sebastian -los de más estaban saliendo de la sala y Candy intentaba irse con ellos, pero estaba atrapada entre los dos hombres-. Necesito que me haga un favor –dijo George, demasiado cerca de ella.

-Disculpe -lo interrumpió Candy mientras in tentaba pasar a su lado.

-Y usted forma parte del favor, señorita White -dijo George, y le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

En Francia, a los hombres les gustaba tocar a las mujeres. A decir verdad, a los de Carolina del Norte también, y los contactos cordiales estaban a la orden del día. Pero a ella no le gustaba notar la mano de George sobre su brazo.

-Desde luego -dijo Sebastian de inmediato mien tras miraba su expresión testaruda con evidente rego cijo-. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –

-Tengo un encargo para la señorita White y le agradecería que la llevara en coche. Necesito unos libros.

-¿Unos libros? -repitió Candy.

-Para mis huéspedes. No van a estar trabajando todo el día, y deben tener algo con que entretener se en los ratos libres. Estoy seguro de que usted sabrá qué comprar, dada su experiencia en el sector editorial. Traiga unos cuantos en los idiomas más comunes. Francés, inglés, italiano y alemán. Algo li gero y entretenido... Utilice su criterio.

-Pero ¿y la limusina? -tartamudeó ella-. Es una lástima que monsieur Toussaint tenga que per der el tiempo en un encargo así en lugar de seguir tra bajando.-

-Monsieur Toussaint está encantado de tener la oportunidad de escapar un rato, ¿no es cierto, Sebastian? Sobre todo, en compañía de una joven tan encantadora. Y a la limusina le están haciendo una re visión. No está disponible.-

¿Por qué demonios le estaba mintiendo? No era necesario que inventara una excusa para librarse de ella. Podía sencillamente ponerla de patitas en la ca lle y acabar de una vez.

-¿Y el trabajo de esta tarde? -Sebastian parecía completamente despreocupado-. No queremos per dernos nada.-

-Descuide, Sebastian. Velaré por sus intereses, ya lo sabe. Todos subimos y bajamos juntos. Y, estando todavía ausente el señor Brower, estamos muy lejos de llegar a una conclusión respecto a quién ocupará la jefatura. Esta tarde sólo nos disputaremos las posiciones de salida. Puede tomarse tranquilamente la tarde libre y divertirse. Lleve a mademoiselle White a comer a Saint André. No hay prisa.

Candy se estrujó el cerebro intentando inventar una excusa, aunque fuera mala, para salir del paso, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

-Si está seguro, monsieur Hakim...-George esbozó una sonrisa benevolente; sólo por culpa de su imaginación las sombras de la sala bien iluminada la hicieron parecer levemente si niestra.

-Estoy seguro, mademoiselle. Mañana por la mañana habrá tiempo de volver al trabajo. Entre tan to, diviértase.-

-Yo me ocuparé de eso -dijo Sebastian. La tomó del brazo por el que Hakim la había agarrado y se lo apretó muy suavemente, pero ello bastó para que Candy se pusiera en movimiento.

El contacto de su mano seguía siendo igual de turbador, pensó mientras permitía que la condujera fuera de la sala. El tacto de su piel suponía una ame naza de otra clase, una amenaza peligrosamente atractiva.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, logró soltar se sin esfuerzo.

-Si me presta su coche, estoy segura de que po dré encontrar yo sola una librería -dijo con firme za.

-Pero entonces no tendría la oportunidad de pa sar un rato con usted -repuso él-. Y mi coche sólo lo conduzco yo. Para eso soy muy quisquilloso. ¿Por qué no sube a ponerse unos zapatos más cómo dos? Estoy seguro de que tendrá alguno.-

Candy habría dado diez años de su vida por tener unos zapatos más cómodos, pero a Annie no le había parecido necesario, del mismo modo que no había te nido en cuenta su diferencia de tallas. Le costaba un arduo esfuerzo no cojear, pero logró componer su me jor sonrisa.

-Éstos son comodísimos -dijo-. Estoy lista, si usted lo está. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes regresaremos.-

-Cierto -murmuró él-. Aunque no creo que haya sido muy sincera respecto a los zapatos -había un cierto énfasis en su voz, como si creyera que no había sido sincera en otras cuestiones. O quizá su des quiciada imaginación había vuelto a las andadas.

Él conducía un Porsche color negro. Cómo no, pensó Candy al deslizarse en el asiento delantero. La había espe rado mientras iba a recoger su bolso, y ella se había probado todos los pares de zapatos que Annie le ha bía metido en la maleta, pero los demás le quedaban aún peor. Al final agarró un chaquetón, y salió y esta vez encontró el camino a la planta baja sin tropie zos, sólo para encontrar a Sebastian esperándola junto al minúsculo coche.

El día estaba nublado, así que por lo menos lle vaba la capota echada. A pesar de que no lucía el sol, él llevaba gafas negras, y la esperaba tranquilamente recostado contra el lateral del coche, con los brazos cruzados. Otro traje de seda, seguramente de Armani, con una camisa de seda clara y sin corbata. El pelo se le rizaba un poco por detrás del cuello, y su expresión era ilegible. Le abrió la puerta del coche, y Candy inicio el camino hacia la puerta, el interior de este le pareció muy pequeño y acogedor. Demasiado acogedor para su gusto.

No se le ocurría absolutamente ninguna excusa para no ir con él. Se colocó el asa del bolso de _Hermés_ de Annie en el hombro, enderezó la espalda y montó en el coche evitando darle la mano que él le ofrecía. Lo oyó reírse antes de que cerrara la portezuela.

Por dentro, el Porsche era muy pequeño, y él parecía más grande. En la Casona le ha bía parecido de estatura media, de figura elegante y pulcra, ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado corpulento. En el coche, su presencia resultaba abrumadora, y sus piernas eran mucho más largas de lo que Candy creía.

Tenía el asiento echado hacia atrás a tope, y le echó un vistazo al cielo antes de poner el coche en marcha.

-¿Seguro que no quiere llevarse un paraguas? -preguntó-. El tiempo parece inestable.-

Annie no le había metido un paraguas en la ma leta.

-Habrá que confiar en que la lluvia se contenga hasta que volvamos. No creo que tardemos mucho. Sólo tengo que elegir unas cuantas novelas para los invitados de monsieur Hakim y luego podremos re gresar.-

-¿Y el almuerzo? -Sebastian enfiló la larga y si nuosa avenida de entrada de la Casona.

-No tengo hambre -mintió-. Puedo comer algo cuando volvamos, si cambio de idea.-

-Como quieras, Candy -dijo él, su voz tan sedo sa como su traje gris carbón; tan sedosa como la piel bronceada de sus estrechas muñecas. Las manos que posaba sobre el volante eran fibrosas y bonitas, y lle vaba anillo de casado. Naturalmente. Aquellas manos parecían también muy fuertes-. Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad. Conduzco deprisa.-

Ella abrió la boca para protestar y acto seguido volvió a cerrarla. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la velocidad de locura con que conducía la gente en Europa y, por otra parte, cuanto más rápido con dujera él, antes acabaría todo aquello. Se pasó el cinturón por el pecho, se lo abrochó y se recostó en el asiento de cuero.

-¿Supongo que no le apetecerá hablar conmi go? -preguntó él. Candy se dio cuenta de que lleva ban unos minutos hablando en inglés. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

Ciertamente, no estaba de humor para ponerse a charlar ni en inglés ni en francés, dado que la charla in cluiría coqueteos, y su anillo de boda se veía a la legua, en el cual se leí claramente "HOMBRE NO DISPONIBLE"

-Estoy muy cansada -dijo, al tiempo que ce rraba los ojos.

-Entonces, pondré algo de música -la voz de _Charles Aznavour_ llenó el coche, y Candy sofocó un leve gemido. Aznavour había sido siempre una de sus grandes flaquezas, y cuando escuchaba la triste _Venecia, _se le derretían los huesos.

Siempre podía perderse en el sonido de su voz y olvidarse de con quién iba. Pero a Sebastian no era fácil ignorarle. Sin necesidad de hablar seguía saturando sus sentidos: el sutil perfume de su costosa colonia la tentaba, el leve sonido de su respiración parecía can tarle una serenata.

La colonia era insidiosamente atractiva. Debería preguntarle cómo se llamaba, para comprársela a sus hermanos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no fuera buena idea. No volvería a oler aquel perfume sin pensar en Sebastian Toussaint, y cuanto antes se olvi dara de aquel hombre casado, mujeriego e innegablemente seductor, tanto mejor.

Era culpa suya, pensó mientras la voz de Aznavour la envolvía como un manto de tosca seda. Había de seado aventuras, un poco de sexo y de violencia vica rios, y no estaba preparada para ello. Y eso que sólo se habían dado un beso. Confiaba en que el destino no le tuviera reservado también un poco de violencia.

«Sólo era una broma, Dios mío». Proyectó sus pensamientos hacia el cielo mientras seguía inten tando hacerse la dormida. «La única aventura que quiero es una vida cómoda, agradable y aburrida en París».

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.- penso, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y miró Sebastian. Tenía la mirada fija en la estrecha carretera que se extendía ante ellos, las manos apoyadas con levedad sobre el pequeño volante mientras atravesaban velozmente la campiña. Por alguna estúpida razón, pensaba que, si lo espiaba sin que se diera cuenta, quizá pudiera averiguar algo sobre él. Pero parecía el mismo: la nariz alta y fuerte, la boca bellamente dibujada, la actitud serena y ligeramente irónica. Como si el mundo le pareciera apenas una broma de un humo negrísimo.

-¿Has cambiado de idea respecto al almuerzo? -preguntó sin volverse. Adiós al espionaje: se ha bía dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y, como siempre, no había dejado traslucir nada.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos para no verlo.

-No -contestó. Y bajo la música de Charles Aznavour, le sonaron las tripas.

Sebastian se percató del momento exacto en que se quedó dormida. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre el rega zo, agarraban con fuerza el asa de piel del bolso, y de pronto se relajaron. Su respiración se aquietó y su bonita boca dejó de ser una línea fina y nerviosa. Debería haberle dicho que se quitara los zapatos, al menos hasta que llegaran allí. Claro, que ella volve ría a negar que le hacían daño.

-¿Qué otras mentiras le contaría? Sería interesante averiguarlo, y si todo iba bien tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Primero tenía que llegar a una cabina te lefónica y llamar a Harry Stafford, ver si el Comité sabía quién era Candy exactamente.

Y ver también qué iban a hacer respecto al cargamento de _ovejas Legolas_ para Turquía. Porque no eran ovejas, eran armas de extraordinaria potencia, con sensores de infrarrojos y balas inteligentes capaces de hacer mucho daño inclu so en manos del más inepto tirador. Apenas tenía du das de lo que querría el Comité que hiciera. Dejarles entregar las armas, permitir que muriera gente inocen te mientras ellos iban en busca de un pez más gordo que pescar. Los daños colaterales eran su mantra, y a él había dejado de importarle hacía tiempo.

Miró a su acompañante dormida. No iba a durar mucho, siendo tan inepta. Pero en su caso no se tra taría de un daño colateral, sino de gajes de la guerra.

Sebastian sólo esperaba, por alguna extraña razón, no fuera él quien tuviera que matarla.

* * *

**Les dejo otro Capítulo de esta historia….**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Cariños a tod s...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Candy se despertó sobresaltada en el preciso instante en que el coche se detenía frente a un pequeño café. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había dormido, y aún no podía creer que se hubiera dormido en un espacio tan reducido y más en compañía de Sebastian Toussaint. Tal vez hubiera sido un mecanis mo de supervivencia.

-Ya estamos aquí -dijo él sin apagar el mo tor-. Esto es Saint André, un pueblecito singular mente aburrido. Hay una pequeña librería al otro lado de la esquina, y si cambias de idea puedes al morzar en ese café. Volveré dentro de un par de ho ras.

-¿Cómo que volverás? ¿Adónde vas?.- pregunto ella, con un poco de furia en su voz.

-Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Si con tabas con mi compañía, lamento desilusionarte, pero hay ciertas cosas que requieren mi atención.-

-No estoy desilusionada -replicó ella, a pesar de que se sentía extrañamente malhumorada. Miró a través del parabrisas. El cielo estaba oscuro, cubier to, y el pueblo parecía pequeño y deprimido-. ¿Se guro que en la librería tendrán lo que necesito? Este pueblo es muy pequeño.

-No importa. A George no le interesan los libros. Sólo quería librarse de ti un par de horas. Y de mí también. Dudo que se moleste siquiera en mirar lo que le lleves.-

Ella se lo quedó mirando. -No entiendo.-

-¿Qué hay que entender? Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro -tenía las manos posadas sobre el volan te. Unas manos preciosas. Hasta con la sencilla alianza de oro.

Candy abrió la portezuela y salió del coche. Había bajado la temperatura y se había levantado un viento que arrastraba hojas muertas por la estrecha carretera.

-¿Dos horas? -preguntó, echando una ojeada a su reloj.

-Probablemente -se alejó en cuanto ella cerró la puerta del coche y desapareció por la carrete ra a toda velocidad.

Era poco más de la una; dada la velocidad a la que conducía Sebastian, podían estar ya a medio camino de Marsella. Debería haberse llevado un paraguas: el cielo se volvía más amenazador a cada momento.

Era una suerte que él se hubiera marchado. La ponía muy nerviosa, y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Los hombres eran, básicamente, criaturas predecibles: lo que había era lo que se veía a simple vista. Pero Sebastian era muy distinto. No había ni una sola cosa en él de la que estuviera segura; ni de su nacionalidad, ni de su profesión, ni de su intermitente interés por ella. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que conducía a toda velocidad y que olía muy bien.

Se dirigió primero a la librería. Entre otras cosas, no podía contar con que el encargo de Hakim fuera sólo una treta, y era una empleada concienzuda en cualquier circunstancia. Le costó encontrar la tienda; tuvo que pedirle indicaciones a una mujer mayor de aspecto agrio que probablemente no le hubiera contestado en inglés aunque hubiera entendido el idioma. Por suerte, Candy sabía que su acento era muy bueno, pues había empezado a estudiar francés en la guardería del colegio privado al que la mandaron sus padres. Parecía más belga que francesa, pero eso era preferible a parecer una estadounidense de tres al cuarto.

La librería era tan desastrosa como esperaba. Estaba llena de lo que parecían ser los sobrantes de la biblioteca de algún viejo profesor, y algunos de los títulos eran tan esotéricos que ni siquiera ella lograba traducirlos. Todos en francés, por supuesto, y ni una sola sobrecubierta a la vista. Seguramente todos aquellos libros se habían publicado antes de la guerra.

Encontró un par de novelas y las compró de todos modos. Si no servían para los huéspedes de Hakim que hablaban francés, las leería ella. Luego se encaminó hacia el café. Quizá hubiera por allí un quiosco de prensa. Seguramente unas cuantas revistas de colores brillantes servirían.

Pero no había quiosco, ni siquiera un periódico que leer en el lúgubre cafe. Pero al menos había comida, y a esas alturas Candy estaba hambrienta.

Pidió una _baguette _con jamón para almorzar y café fuerte en lugar de vino. No quería volver a acercarse al alcohol mientras durara aquel peculiar trabajito que Annie le había colgado. Y cuanto antes acabara y regresara a su diminuto apartamento con un puñado de euros, tanto más se alegraría.

Prolongó la comida todo lo que pudo, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando. Habían pasado casi dos horas; seguramente Sebastian estaba por llegar, con suerte, aparecería antes de que empezara a llover.

Pagó la cuenta, salió del café y miró calle abajo por si veía algún signo del Porsche. Las calles estaban desiertas, el viento le agitaba la falda, pegándosela a las piernas, y cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia el café la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y un cartel de _Cerrado _colgaba de la vidriera.

En ese momento le cayó el primer goterón, al que siguió otro al instante. Pensó en regresar al café y aporrear la puerta, pero seguramente no le harían caso. No parecía haberles hecho mucha gracia que entrara, y probablemente ya estarían demasiado lejos para oírla. O eso fingirían.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la librería lo más aprisa que pudo, pero también estaba cerrada. Se metió bajo un soportal, tiritando ligeramente, y se ciñó la chaqueta mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a convertirse en una leve llovizna. El pueblo era tan pequeño que no se veía ningún otro edificio público. La estafeta de correos cerraba también a mediodía, y si había otras tiendas, no estaban a la vista.

Lo que sí estaba a la vista era la vieja iglesia. Candy sofocó una punzada de culpabilidad: librarse de la lluvia y del frío era razón de poco peso para pisar por fin una iglesia, pero no le quedaba más remedio. La iglesia estaba en un rincón de la plaza principal; desde allí podría vigilar la llegada de Sebastian más fácilmente, y estaría más caliente que a la intemperie.

Estaba a medio camino de la iglesia cuando la lluvia se desató en toda su furia, empapándola hasta los huesos. Los zapatos de tacón alto le apretaban y avanzaba despacio. Se detuvo para quitárselos antes de echar a correr hacia las puertas de madera labrada del viejo edificio.

También estaban cerradas. ¿Qué clase de pueblo era aquél, donde cerraban con llave la iglesia? ¿Y que pasaba con una pobre pecadora que necesitaba absolución o un momento de reflexión?

Bueno, a decir verdad era una pobre pecadora según los criterios eclesiásticos, aunque hacía unos cuantos meses que no tenía ocasión de pecar. Pero estaba claro que en aquel pueblecito no había necesidad de santificación diurna. Se pegó contra la puerta, intentando protegerse lo más posible de la lluvia, miró cómo caía el agua sobre la calle y corría en remolinos por el empedrado que, a pesar de ser encantador, había estado a punto de costarle un tobillo roto. La temperatura iba bajando, y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, temblando. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, en algún punto del camino, había perdido los libros que acababa de comprar.

-Hijo de perra -masculló, y se detuvo al recordar dónde estaba. Sólo le faltaba aquello para completar el día. Sebastian se había ido hacía horas, y, con la suerte que tenía, no volvería. Se quedaría atrapada en aquel antipático pueblo sin nombre, moriría de neumonía y Annie tendría que buscarse otra compañera de piso.

Unos faros atravesaron la lluvia, iluminándola mientras permanecía acurrucada en el portal. El Porsche se detuvo delante de ella y él bajó la ventanilla, pero Candy no se movió.

-Siento llegar tarde -dijo él, aunque no parecía sentirlo lo más mínimo-. Te dije que deberías haber traído un paraguas.-

-Que te jodan -masculló Candy, que por fin había sobrepasado su límite. Recogió los zapatos y salió de nuevo a la calzada empapada. Se montó en el asiento del acompañante y procedió a sacudirse el pelo como si fuera un perro mojado.

Sebastian no se quejó, lo cual habría sido divertido. -Lo siento -repitió-. ¿Dónde están los libros?-

-Los he perdido.-

-Eres un desastre -dijo, mirándola con aire crítico-. Tienes el traje arruinado.-

La fina camisa de seda se le había pegado al pe cho, al sujetador que le quedaba algo pequeño, y tiró de la tela para despegársela de la piel.

-Tienes frío -dijo él.

A Candy se le ocurrieron varias respuestas, la mayoría de ellas del tenor de: «No me digas», pero resistió la tentación.

-Sí, tengo frío -dijo, y se estremeció al echar mano del cinturón de seguridad. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo abrochárselo y al final desistió, se recostó en el asiento y confío en arruinar también la tapicería.

Sebastian no había puesto el coche en marcha. La estaba mirando fijamente. O, al menos, eso suponía ella. Con el chaparrón, el interior del coche estaba a oscuras, y él no había encendido la luz.

-¿Quieres ir a un hotel a quitarte esa ropa mojada? -su voz sonó tan despreocupada que podía ha ber estado preguntándole si le apetecía un helado.

-Creo que no -contestó ella en tono cáusti co-. Enciende la calefacción y estaré mejor.-

Él puso el coche en marcha y enfiló hacia la carretera a la misma velocidad suicida con que había conducido antes, pero esta vez en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia, y ella ni siquiera se había puesto el cinturón. El Porsche podía ser un coche magnífico, pero su sistema de calefacción dejaba algo que desear, y me dia hora después seguía teniendo frío y luchaba aún por abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, si Sebastian se empeñaba en conducir como si estuvieran en una carrera de autos y volcaban, quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El día se había puesto oscuro como boca de lobo, no sólo por la lluvia, sino también por la hora, y Candy estaba acurrucada en el asiento, confiando en que él se hubiera olvidado de su presencia, cuando de pronto frenó en seco y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el pavimento hasta que se detuvieron junto a una hilera de setos.

La carretera era demasiado estrecha para pararse, pero no habían adelantado a ningún coche en todo el trayecto. Lo que, pensándolo bien, sólo consiguió aumentar su desasosiego. Estaba sola en una carretera oscura con un hombre al que no conocía y del que no se fiaba.

Esta vez, Sebastian encendió la luz del interior del auto, que llenó el interior del coche de sombras ásperas e inclementes. Sebastian ya no parecía tan encantador, ni tan suave. Parecía peligroso.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -preguntó hecho una furia.

-Intento abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad -por desgracia, el frío hizo que le temblara un poco la voz-. Conduces demasiado deprisa.

_-Idiote_ -masculló en voz baja, y buscó a tien tas algo detrás del asiento. Al hacerlo, le rozó el cuerpo, y Candy contuvo el aliento hasta que volvió a incorporarse. Tenía en la mano una camisa blanca, y antes de que ella pudiera adivinar qué se proponía, la agarró de la barbilla con una mano y comenzó a secarle la cara con la suave tela-. Pareces un mapache -dijo con voz desapasionada-. Se te ha corrido el maquillaje por toda la cara.

-Genial -masculló ella, y echó mano de la ca misa-. Puedo arreglármelas sola.-

Él puso la camisa fuera de su alcance.

-Estate quieta -dijo mientras le limpiaba alrededor de los ojos con sorprendente delicadeza. La camisa olía como él. Como el perfume esquivo que llevaba, como los cigarrillos que no debía fumar, como el olor indefinible de su piel. ¿Y cómo sabía ella a qué olía su piel en realidad?

Sebastian dejó la camisa sobre su regazo, pero no le soltó la cara.

-Ya está -dijo-. Mucho mejor. Ahora sólo pareces misteriosa y sofocada. Pensarán que hemos pasado la tarde en la cama. Que es probablemente lo que deberíamos haber hecho, si no fueras tan estadounidense.

Ella intentó apartar la cara, pero Sebastian se la sujetaba con más fuerza de la que pensaba.

-No lo hemos hecho.-

-Qué lástima. ¿Estás desilusionada? Podríamos tomar un pequeño desvío en el camino de regreso. Hakim no nos esperará hasta que nos vea llegar.-

-No, gracias -contestó educadamente.

Él no se movió. No le soltó la barbilla, y sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, escudriñaban los suyos con una expresión casi especulativa. Candy no veía nada en sus ojos, y sin embargo contuvo el aliento de pronto, y comprendió lo que iba a pasar.

-Esto es un error -dijo él suavemente.

Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, la besó, sujetándole la cara con los largos dedos mientras se apoderaba de su boca.

No lo llamaban beso francés por cualquier cosa, pensó Candy en un último momento de lucidez. Sebastian era un consumado maestro; empezaba con un roce semejante al de una pluma al que seguía la lengua, que acariciaba suavemente sus labios. Ella sabía que debía apartarlo, pero abrió la boca de todos modos, a pesar de que sabía que se estaba comportando como una necia.

Pero ¿qué daño podía hacerle un beso? Sobre todo, de alguien tan dotado como Sebastian. No podían hacer mucho más en la minúscula cabina del Porsche, y en cuanto volvieran a la Casona podría mantenerse alejada de él. De manera que no había razón para que no se reclinara contra el asiento de cuero y dejara que la besara despacio y le mordisqueara con un leve y erótico tirón de los dientes el labio inferior, lo cual, por algún motivo, le hizo proferir un suave gemido.

Él levantó la cabeza; sus ojos refulgían en la os curidad.

-¿Te ha gustado, Candy? Pues podrías devolverme el beso.-

-Yo... cr-creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que n-no era bu-buena idea -tartamudeó ella. Deci dió echarle la culpa al frío, aunque en realidad empezaba a arder por dentro.

-No, no lo es -convino él, apretando los labios contra la curva de su mandíbula-. Pero las buenas ideas son tan aburridas...

La besó con más ímpetu esta vez. Ya no intentaba seducirla con delicadeza. Le hacía exigencias, exigencias que ella ansiaba cumplir.

Le estaba tocando el muslo. Deslizaba la mano bajo la falda de seda estropeada, y su contacto era como una llama que la lamiera. Candy bajó las manos para detenerle, pero no consiguió que se moviera. Lo único que logró fue que se apretara contra sus muslos, lo cual difícilmente podía considerarse una mejoría.

Sebastian se apartó de nuevo, tomó aliento, al igual que ella, y Candy intentó tomar las riendas de su cordura, que se le escapaban rápidamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó con un susu rro.

-Una pregunta estúpida. Porque quiero. Porque te deseo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir no. Pero no vas a hacerlo. Porque lo deseas tanto como yo, aunque intentes convencerte de lo contrario. Quieres saborear mi boca. Quieres que te toque. ¿O no?

Ella quería contradecirle, asegurarle que se engañaba, que era un engreído, un necio, un arrogante... -Bésame, Candy -susurró. Y ella lo besó.

Le gustaba besar. Le encantaba, de hecho. Pero con Sebastian bordeaba lo orgásmico, y no tuvo que subir las manos más por debajo de la falda para ponerla casi a punto de estallar. Lo único que necesitó fue su boca, que se movía, acariciaba y saboreaba la suya cada vez con más ansia, para que ella sintiera un estremecimiento que la recorrió de la garganta al vientre. Extendió las manos para tocarlo.

El coche pareció salir de la nada, la luz de sus faros atravesó el parabrisas, hizo sonar el claxon, las ruedas resbalaron sobre la estrecha carretera. Esquivó por poco el Porsche parado, y luego se alejó. Pero Candy se había apartado de un salto, de él, de la tentación, alejándose todo lo posible.

Deseó que la luz no estuviera encendida, que no tuviera que ver a Sebastian. Claro, que de haber estado a oscuras quizá no hubieran parado. Él la miraba con una expresión serena y reflexiva, como si lo sucedido en los minutos anteriores no le hubiera afectado en absoluto.

- Si te echas un poco más para atrás, te saldrás por la ventanilla -dijo.

-Puede que fuera buena idea. Su sonrisa era leve.-

-No con esta lluvia. Siéntate bien y relájate. Te dije que no te tocaría si no querías. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo.

-No quiero que me toques -era una mentira con todas las de la ley. O, al menos, era una mentira de la carne. Su cuerpo lo deseaba. Ansiaba su contacto. Su cerebro aún se daba cuenta de que era un error, pero estaba luchando en una dura batalla contra su cuerpo esponjado por el deseo.

-Si tú lo dices, _pecosa _-dijo él con despreocu pación-. Abróchate el cinturón.

Candy había estado tiritando de frío, pero lo que sentía ahora se comparaba con los temblores que se apoderaron de ella en ese momento. Él la observó luchar con el cinturón, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ayudarla, como si quisiera averiguar hasta qué punto lograba turbarla. Por fin alargó el brazo y le abrochó el cinturón, pero al hacerlo sus largos dedos le rozaron sus pechos, y Candy dio un sobresalto.

-No, a menos que me lo pidas, Candy -dijo él con voz tranquilizadora, y, tras apagar la luz del techo, puso el coche de nuevo en marcha. Por fin empezaba a hacer calor, en un momento en que Candy se sentía arder a pesar de que llevaba la ropa mojada. Sin embargo, no se quejó.

Al menos no habían ido más lejos, aunque sabía Dios qué más le habría dejado hacer si hubiera tenido ocasión. Todavía podía sentir la huella de su mano en el muslo, los largos dedos sobre su piel tersa, tan insoportablemente cerca del centro de su ser. Tenía que quitarse aquello de la cabeza, borrarse el sabor de su boca, levantar un muro de hielo entre los dos, un muro que no pudiera derretir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Se le da muy bien esto, monsieur Toussaint - dijo con voz admirablemente fría cuando llevaban unos minutos en camino-. No sé por qué se molesta. Supongo que es simplemente una cuestión de orgullo viril, o demasiada testosterona, quizá. Debe de resultarle impensable que una mujer no le desee.

Veía su perfil, pero él no dejaba traslucir nada.

-¿Intentas convencerme de que no te sientes atraída por mí? Conozco a las mujeres, _chérie, y sé _cuándo están interesadas y cuándo no. No entiendo tus dudas, pero sé aceptar una negativa con elegancia. Hay otras mujeres. Siempre hay otras mujeres. –

Aquello no iba como ella planeaba. Claro, que con aquel hombre extraño nada le salía como quería.

-Y estoy segura de que son mucho más fáciles de seducir -su voz era cáustica.

-Oh, creo que podría seducirte con bastante facilidad si me empeñara.

Por alguna razón, a Candy aquello le sonó insultante. ¿Acaso no quería molestarse en hacer el esfuerzo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco atractiva era?

No mostró su reacción.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras -dijo-. Pero la próxima vez que quieras seducir a alguien, deberías elegir un lugar mejor que el asiento delantero de un Porsche. No es precisamente el mejor sitio para practicar el sexo.

Él le sonrió.

-Permíteme asegurarte, Candy, que podría haberte follado perfectamente en el asiento delantero de este coche. Lo he hecho otras veces.

¿Cómo era posible que una afirmación insultante resultara tan erótica? Debía de sufrir hipotermia.

-Llévame a la Casona -dijo en voz baja, dándo se por vencida. A Sebastian aquello se le daba mucho mejor que a ella, y la verdad era que seguramente lo deseaba tanto como _él _creía. Probablemente más de lo que él la deseaba a ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de creerle. Era uno de esos hombres que buscan mariposas exóticas como Susanna von Rutter, o madame O´Brian, aquella inglesa elegante y despiadada. Una americana como ella difícilmente podía ser su tipo.

Pero, la deseara o se tratara sencillamente de una respuesta automática, todo iría bien mientras se mantuviera alejada de él. Había visto lo ocurrido la noche anterior: Sebastian había tardado menos de cinco minutos en desaparecer con Susanna von Rutter. Encontraría a otra con quien distraerse en cuanto llegaran allí.

Condujo a toda velocidad y en completo silencio el resto del camino. Rodeó el extenso edificio hasta la parte de atrás y Candy miró su costoso relojito, esperando a medias que hubiera dejado de funcionar.

Eran sólo las seis y media, y tenían una larga noche por delante. Y lo único que ella quería era darse un buen baño caliente y meterse en la cama.

Tenía, sin embargo, la impresión de que no iba a ser posible. Él paró el coche, se inclinó y le desabrochó el cinturón.

-He pensado que preferirías entrar por otra puerta. Ésta es la más cercana a tu habitación. Puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte antes de que los demás te vean y empiecen a hacer preguntas.

-¿Y qué si las hacen? No he estado en ningún sitio donde no debiera estar, ni he hecho nada prohibido -en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Besar a Sebastian había sido una insensatez, y las cosas podían haber sido mucho peores si no les hubieran interrumpido.

-¿De veras? -murmuró él-. En ese caso, puedo subir contigo y acabar lo que empezamos.

Candy estuvo a punto de tomarle la palabra. Pero, por suerte, aún le quedaba una pizca de cordura. -No, gracias. Creo que ya hemos acabado.-

-¿No me digas? -al ver su lenta e irritante sonrisa, Candy sintió ganas de abofetearlo. Se inclinó hacia ella, y de pronto temió que fuera a besarla otra vez. Pero se limitó a abrirle la puerta del coche -Nos veremos en la cena.-

Ella agarró sus zapatos estropeados, el bolso de piel empapado y su dignidad, y salió al patio. El aguacero se había convertido en una fina llovizna, pero el aire era cada vez más frío, y sentía la ropa pegajosa y helada. Miró hacia el Porsche, pero no distinguió a Sebastian en el interior a oscuras. Mejor.

-Gracias por el paseo -dijo, y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Antes de que él se alejara, le pareció que reía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Tratare de subir otro capítulo durante la semana...si no, hasta la próxima..**

**Saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

**Sólo puedo decirles...que sigan leyendo y descubrirán quien es Sebastian...ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

A Sebastian no le gustaba equivocarse, llevaba más tiempo del que podía recordar observando la naturale za humana, indagando sobre la gente, y su intuición era por lo general infalible. Y ahora empezaba a tener serias dudas acerca de Candy White.

La lógica le decía que era una agente peligrosa. Sería absurdo pensar que había otra posibilidad, o bien era muy, muy buena, o bien muy, muy mala y Sebastian no sabía con qué pensamiento quedarse.

Candy bajó tarde a cenar, cosa nada extraña, y él procuró no cruzarse en su camino.

Ella estaba pen diente de él, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta, y en aquel salón no había nadie que fuera deficiente mental. Permaneció en silencio, comió poco y miraba a todas partes, menos a él. En otras circunstancias, a Sebastian aquello le habría he cho gracia, pero en ese momento no tenía nada de gracioso.

Ella no parecía tan arreglada como la tarde que llegó, su pelo rubio estaba completamente rizado por la lluvia, llevaba un maquillaje muy discreto, y tenía la boca roja y ligeramente hinchada. Él no la había be sado tan fuerte o si? Quizá sí, pero ella le había de vuelto el beso con idéntico entusiasmo, hasta que los malditos faros del otro vehículo les interrumpieron.

Podría haber averiguado muchas cosas una vez que estuviera dentro de ella y aún había tiempo.

En el salón Susanna caminaba hacia Candy, con el instinto de un gran tiburón blanco buscando una presa fácil, para arrancarle un miembro de cuajo y comerlo sin contemplación.

Sebastian observaba en silencio mientras la baronesa hablaba con Candy con una voz tan zalamera que no habría engaña do a nadie, aparte de a un perfecto ingenuo. Candy la miraba con recelo, respondía a sus preguntas provo cativas con monosílabos y no tocaba el vino. Lásti ma; Sebastian contaba con que el alcohol le facilitará la tarea, para más tarde.

Claro, que no era de los que prefieren el camino más fácil, pero así sería menos complicado.

-Los hombres franceses me parecen absoluta mente tediosos, ¿a usted no, señorita White?- estaba diciendo Susanna -Les interesa más su propia actuación que el placer de una. ¡Y son tan va nidosos... ! Fíjese en Sebastian, por ejemplo. Sólo una persona de lo más superficial vestiría tan bien, como él-.

Los ojos de Candy volaron hacia él y a continua ción volvieron a fijarse en su plato, casi intacto. No contestó. No le estaba dando mucho pie a Susanna, pensó Sebastian vagamente mientras con una mano hacía girar su copa de vino.

-Pero yerra usted el tiro, baronesa -dijo, arrastrando las palabras - Un hombre obsesionado por su actuación sexual se dedica con devoción a complacer a su amante. Otra cosa sería que le interesara más su propia satisfacción, pero si su orgullo insiste en que sea un gran amante, ello sólo puede redundar en be neficio de la mujer, ¿no es así? ¿no lo ha comprobado usted ya, baronesa?- dijo Candy, un poco ruborizada, y mirando fijamente su plato, un rubor que todo el mundo en la mesa advirtió.

Pero Susanna estaba con la vena hinchada, y seguiría con su ataque.

-A menos, naturalmente, que la mujer en cues tión se percate de que no es más que un accesorio para la vanidad de su amante. Que su placer es simplemente un reflejo de las hazañas del hombre; y que no hay por su parte un verdadero deseo.- señalo Susanna.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Mientras ella dis frute...- dijo él.

-Y usted es un experto en hacer disfrutar a las mujeres -ronroneó Susanna. Y luego añadió con excesiva celeridad-: Eso es lo que me han dicho de usted.-

A Sebastian ya no le hacía gracia, la palabras de Susanna, todo el mundo en la mesa sabía que se la había tirado varias veces, incluido su marido y la inocente señorita Candy.

Estaba previsto que la reunión se terminará en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, y, al menos que él supiera, apenas habían avanzado. No se hallaban más cerca de elegir a su nuevo jefe, y Anthony aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Claro, que segu ramente había mandado a Candy de avanzadilla para hacer el trabajo preliminar. Los demás eran tontos por no darse cuenta de lo delicada que era la situación, y de lo extraña que era la traductora sus tituta.

El cartel, cuyo éxito dependía del más estricto secreto, contaba con la peligrosa presencia en su seno de una desconocida, y las envidiosas triquiñue las de Susanna no mejoraban la situación. La baro nesa necesitaba otra persona en la que fijar su aten ción, pero no había nadie más a mano. George prefería los jovencitos, madame O´Brian era una pe dante, Ricetti era gay y Otomi un devoto padre de familia. Lo cual sólo le dejaba a su marido, y Susanna se había cansado de él hacía tiempo, quería a Sebastian, ahora y dentro de ella.

-Deberíamos trabajar esta noche -intervino George, y quedó claro que él también estaba harto de la actitud de Susanna-. Vamos retrasados y no podemos permitirnos seguir esperando al señor Brower. Tenemos muchas cosas que decidir y muy poco tiempo: la revisión de territorios, la nueva jefatura y qué clase de respuesta vamos a dar al asesina to de Withman. Son cosas de tremenda importan cia, y no podemos perder más tiempo.-

Ah, Candy, pensó Sebastian. Ella se había vuelto y miraba a George con sorpresa, y él notaba claramen te lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo era posible que la importación de alimentos y ganado fuera de tremen da importancia? ¿Por qué habían asesinado a su jefe? O bien era increíblemente torpe, o bien increí blemente lista.

-Entonces, trabajaremos -dijo el barón.

-Los que seamos necesarios. Señorita White, usted queda dispensada esta noche. Podemos arreglárnoslas sin usted.-

Candy se tomó aquello como una despedida. -Lamento haber olvidado los libros -dijo.

-¿Qué libros?- pregunto George.

-Los que me mandó a comprar, hoy en la mañana, junto a Sebastian.-

George sacudió una mano en un gesto de desdén. -No tiene importancia. Vamos a trabajar en la sala de reuniones. Estoy seguro de que estará usted más cómoda en su habitación.-

Era una orden lo más clara posible, una adverten cia sin duda, pero Candy seguía representando su desmañada actuación.

-Me preguntaba si hay algún ordenador que pueda usar. Quería revisar mi correo electrónico.-

Silencio mortal. Sebastian se recostó en la silla y se preguntó cómo saldría George del paso. Para su sorpresa, el asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-En la biblioteca, junto a las escaleras, en la planta baja. Puede curiosear cuanto quiera, hay un computador disponible.-

-Sólo voy a mirar mi correo -dijo ella, y se le vantó de la mesa.

Los demás que se quedaron quie tos, nada de cortesías para la empleada, pensó Sebastian refrenando su impulso de ponerse en pie. Y si sólo quería revisar su e-mail, él era la primera baila rina del Ballet Ruso. Pero ¿sería lo bastante lista como para borrar sus huellas?

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y la conversación se desató de inmediato.

-No creo que sea buena idea tenerla aquí -dijo von Rutter en alemán-. Podríamos habérnoslas apañado bastante bien sin traductor. ¿Para qué traer a una extraña?

-La mujer a la que contraté originalmente era una morena sin cerebro con la capacidad necesaria para facilitar las cosas y la estupidez precisa para no notar nada raro -contestó George en el mismo idio ma-. De ésta no estoy seguro.-

-¿No está seguro? -preguntó Susanna con aspereza-. No creía que fuera usted de ésos que dejan las cosas al azar, George. Debería librarse de ella inmediatamente.- dijo con voz seductora, le encantaba la idea de eliminarla, así la atención de Sebastian sería para ella nuevamente.

-Si es preciso -dijo George, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Creía que había lle gado su hora y que estaba a punto de ocupar la jefatura de la mesa. - Saben que hago lo que hay que hacer sin ningún escrúpulo. Pero nunca actúo preci pitadamente. Si desaparece una americana sin dejar rastro, habrá demasiadas preguntas. Tengo que estar convencido de que, o bien nadie la echará de menos, o bien su presencia aquí resulta demasiado peligro sa. No estoy seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas. En cuanto lo esté, la señorita White dejará de su poner un problema.-

-Inglés o francés, por favor, si no saben italiano -rezongó Ricetti-. ¿De qué estamos hablando? Susanna se giró y sonrió con dulzura.

-Estamos debatiendo si la señorita White representa un peligro y, si es así, cómo podemos deshacernos de ella -dijo en su italiano impecable.

-Mátenla y finjan un accidente de automóvil - contestó Ricetti.

-Quizá -respondió George-. Pero viaja con mi chófer, y no estoy seguro de querer prescindir de mi c_hófer_ sólo para encubrir una ejecución. Además, me costaría encontrar un sustituto que me agrade.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mátenla y déjense de líos- dijo el se ñor Otomi-. Si sienten demasiados escrúpulos, puede decirle a mi ayudante que se encargue de ella. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo cuando te nemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Quiero sa ber cómo vamos a introducir en Turquía las cuatro docenas de _Legolas_ sin que nadie se entere.-

-Eso es problema suyo, Otomi-san -repuso Sebastian suavemente-. Yo quiero saber de dónde viene el dinero antes de poner mis mercancías sobre la mesa. Y, confíe en mí, son impresionantes. Las mejores que ha creado la tecnología estadounidense.

-Nadie se fía de usted, Sebastian -dijo madame O´Brian - Ninguno de nosotros se fía de los de más. Por eso trabajamos tan bien juntos. Entre noso tros controlamos la compraventa ilegal de armas en gran parte del mundo. La confianza sólo sería un obstáculo.-

-En gran parte del mundo -repitió Sebastian-, pero no en todo el mundo. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Anthony? No me gusta esta tardanza. Me pone nervioso. ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por él y no por una desgraciada joven con la astucia de un conejo?- Susanna se echó a reír.

-Sí, es un conejito, ¿verdad? Con esos ojos tan grandes y esa forma de arrugar la naricita. Lo que no sabemos es si se trata o no de una farsa. Y yo, al menos, no quisiera poner en peligro nues tros negocios esperando a averiguarlo. Si Anthony estuviera aquí, diría lo mismo.- dijo Susanna.

-Anthony no está aquí, y estamos perdiendo de masiado tiempo con la chica -replicó George con desagrado-. Sebastian, vaya tras ella, vea qué puede averiguar. No quiero atraer la atención de las autori dades, pero tampoco quiero perder el tiempo discu tiendo sobre ella. Empezaremos con la propuesta de Ricetti de redistribuirnos los clientes de Oriente Me dio..., así tendrá tiempo de llegar a la conclusión. Si es un peligro, mátela. Si no, vuelva a la mesa y seguiremos con nuestros asuntos.-

Sebastian levantó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué tengo que cargar yo con el trabaji to? -preguntó con cierta aspereza-. Ya he pasado todo el santo día con ella y no he averiguado nada.-

-No se esforzó lo suficiente. Usted es quien más tiempo ha pasado con ella. Es quien está en me jor situación para descubrir qué está pasando.- le dijo George en un tono un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Además -ronroneó Susanna-, está loca por ti. Hasta el más tonto puede verlo.-

Él no se molestó en negarlo. Cualquier tonto ve ría que Candy White era casi hipersensible a su presencia. Apuró su copa de vino y se levantó de la mesa.

-Será un placer -dijo con indolencia, sonriendo. Y salió tranquilamente de la sala, las manos me tidas en los bolsillos, impasible ante la tarea que le aguardaba.

No había ni rastro de ella en la biblioteca, pero el computador estaba aún en cendido, lo cual demostraba que había estado allí. Había intentado torpemente encubrir su búsqueda en Internet, pero Sebastian no tardó mucho en descubrir su rastro. Había estado indagando sobre _Legolas_ y había encontrado una página en la que se explicaba lo peligrosas e ilegales que eran aquellas armas. También había indagado sobre la mitad de las perso nas de la sala, incluido él.

Sebastian no se molestó en revisar su búsqueda. Sabía exactamente qué habría descubierto en sus toscas averiguaciones a través de Internet, acerca de los otros y de sí mismo. "Sebastian Toussaint tiene treinta años, casado, sin hijos, vinculado a diversas or ganizaciones terroristas extremas, pero sin confirmación tacita, también se sospechaba que se dedicaba al tráfico internacional de drogas y armas. Estaba relacio nado con el asesinato de tres agentes de Interpol y considerado un hombre extremadamente peligroso."

Ella habría leído todo aquello, pero nada de ello le habría sorprendido si estaba convenientemente informada, pero si todo aquello era nuevo para ella, iba a costarle un arduo esfuerzo acercarse más a ella y averiguar quién y qué era.

Y pensaba averiguar hasta el ultimo detalle sobre a ella. Ahora era su turno, debía prepararse para su próxima actuación, como lo llamaba Susanna, se acabaron las adivinanzas, era el momento de descubrir qué estaba haciendo allí y de hacer algo al respecto.

Candy estaba muerta de miedo, sentada en medio de su elegante habitación, lloraba. El maquillaje, recién aplicado, se le habría corrido por toda la cara, pensó, y seguramente volvía a parecer un mapache. Y esta vez Sebastian no estaría allí para arreglarla con una de sus suaves y limpias camisas. No iba a volver a acercarse a ella.

Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, se había metido en este nido de víboras? Debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba pasando algo raro, pero sus padres siempre le habían dicho que tenía demasiada ima ginación, y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que estaban en lo cierto. Su adicción a la novela policíaca y fantástica probablemente tampoco ha bía ayudado.

Pero aquél no era un peligro imaginario. Aque llas personas no eran comerciantes de alimentos, y por qué demonios había llegado a creer que, en efecto, lo eran, le parecía un auténtico misterio. ¿Te nía Sebastian Toussaint pinta de importador de pollos? ¿Acaso la baronesa Susanna von Rutter se compra ba sus trajes de diseño y sus magníficos diamantes con los beneficios de las semillas de soja?

-¡Idiote! -dijo en voz alta. Tenía que salir de aquí enseguida, antes de que decidieran que era un estorbo. Se había ido del comedor inmediatamente; ni siquiera se había parado al oír su nombre en me dio de una frase en alemán. Era importante que se conectara a Internet antes de que fueran en su busca. El barón von Rutter era un buen hombre, no permiti ría que le hicieran daño. A menos, claro, que él también ignorara lo que estaba pasando allí.

Su maleta estaba al fondo del armario, la sacó a rastras y comenzó a guardar la ropa de Annie, in cluida la blusa de seda estropeada y las medias he chas trizas. Era bastante simple: le diría a monsieur Hakim que había recibido un e-mail de su compañe ra de piso informándole de que su abuela estaba muy grave y que debía regresar a casa inmediata mente. Hasta les diría que ya había reservado un vuelo en Air France y que debía tomar el avión lo antes posible. El tiempo justo para regresar a París, meter unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de via je y volar a casa. Por primera vez en su vida adulta estaba realmente asustada.

No iba bien equipada para viajar. Había elegido el vestido más elegante que Annie le había mandado, un vestido negro que enseñaba demasiado el pecho, aunque había logrado cerrarse un poco el escote con un alfiler. Debajo llevaba la ropa interior de encaje negro propia de la querida de un ricachón, y si tenía que volver a ponerse otro par de tacones dema siado pequeños, se echaría a llorar.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio si quería salir de allí viva. No podía ocultar su pánico. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, pero ahora el momento de jugar lo mejor posible. «Piensa como si fuera una actuación», se dijo. Como Blanche Dubois en _Un tranvía llamado deseo... _No, alguien más autosufi ciente. En su situación, no iba a encontrar ningún extraño en cuya bondad pudiera confiar.

La maleta estaba lista, con la ropa en su interior sin ordenar, pero no le importaba, entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, metió a toda prisa las cosas de aseo en el saquito bordado que usaba Annie y volvió a la habitación para guar darlo en la maleta antes de cerrarla.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? -dijo con calma Sebastian Toussaint desde la puerta abierta.

* * *

**Estimadas, comentarios, dudas, pifias...todo es bienvenido.**

**Cariños**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo para público adulto y de amplio criterio…

* * *

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

** CAPITULO 8**

** "Sexo y violencia: nunca pensé que lo viviría….y justo hoy…."**

* * *

Candy White lo miraba como si fuera un asesino provisto de un hacha, pensó Sebastian con in dolencia. Estaba aterrorizada; el suyo era un pánico lloroso e irracional que parecía una prueba más de que era una perfecta inocente y que se había visto ac cidentalmente atrapada en aquel lugar.

Salvo que Sebastian no creía en los accidentes.

Era como asomarse a un pasillo lleno de espejos, pensó. No se sabía cuál era el objeto real y qué un simple reflejo. ¿Era Candy inocente? ¿Era una agente inexperta? ¿O una agente muy buena que fingía ser inocente? ¿O que fingía ser inepta?

Se estaba agotando el tiempo, sólo había un modo de llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Hacerle daño no le llevaría a ninguna parte; la habrían entrenado para soportar el dolor y no diría nada que no quisiera decir.

Pero había otros métodos, muchos más placenteros, para averiguar lo que quería. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un puntapié, y vio que el miedo crecía en sus ojos, unos ojos verde esmeralda que le encantaría verlos siempre.

Él sabía dónde estaban las cámaras de seguridad, las había buscado la noche anterior, al registrar su habitación. Cubrían casi toda la estancia, incluidos la cama y el cuarto de baño, y Sebastian no dudaba de que, si no tenían un público ávido en este preciso momento, al menos sí les estaban grabando para la posteridad. Iba a tener que hacer un muy buen papel. A George y a la compañía no se les engañaba de forma fácil.

Pero eso no significaba que debiera tener público, para lo que vendría a continuación. Había un rincón de la habitación que quedaba en su mayor parte fuera del encuadre de las cámaras, un pequeño receso en la pared con una cómoda Luis XV. Posiblemente era una auténtica cómoda Luis XV, con eso bastaba.

Ella estaba parada en mitad de la habitación. No se movía, pero cuando Sebastian se acercó a ella, retrocedió con nerviosismo. Creía saber quién era él, de lo que era capaz. Pero no sabía ni la mitad.

Sebastian abrió el armario, dejando al descubierto la televisión, y la encendió. Subió el volumen y luego fue cambiando de canal hasta que encontró lo que quería, George pasaba pornografía dura veinticuatro horas al día, y los gemidos del placer simulado llenaron la habitación.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Candy, atónita, apartando la mirada de la pantalla del televisor. Dos hombres estaban dando servicio a una mujer, no era la fantasía favorita de Sebastian, pero el sonido serviría para sofocar la mayor parte de su conversación.

Se quedó allí parado y no dijo nada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba a una silla. Estaba fuera del alcance de la cámara, y el sonido que emanaba del televisor ahogaría cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Ven aquí -dijo.

Para lo que le sirvió, podría haberle sugerido que saltara de un edificio. Ella sacudió la cabeza testarudamente.

-No sé qué hace aquí, pero quiero que se vaya-.

-Ven aquí.- volvió a decir.

Ella no habría empezado a moverse si no quisiera. Él había sentado bien las bases: estaba cautivada por él y él lo sabía. Era una suerte que no hubieran acabado lo que habían empezado en el coche, en la tarde. Toda vía seguía jugando con ventaja. Ella tenía miedo, y sin embargo su cuerpo seguía sintiendo el poder de su excitación. Y eso era casi más fuerte que su temor.

Se detuvo cerca de él, todavía al alcance de la cámara.

-No me gusta ver películas porno -dijo. Esta ba claro que confiaba en hablar con naturalidad, pero de todas formas la voz le salió forzada.

-Eso me parecía. A fin de cuentas, los americanos tienden a ser bastante escrupulosos en lo tocante al sexo.-

-Yo soy perfectamente normal en lo tocante al sexo -replicó ella, olvidando momentáneamente su miedo, tal y como él pretendía-. No soy una americana virgen y reprimida, piense lo que piense.-

-Entonces, ven aquí.-

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian había ido retrocediendo para sacarla del encuadre de la cámara. Claro, que tal vez ni siquiera supiera dónde estaban situadas las cámaras en la habitación, y en todas las habitaciones de la Casona reformada.

Fue directo hacia él.

-No me das miedo -dijo.

-Claro que sí, pecosa -dijo él-. En eso consiste la mitad de la diversión -deslizó las manos por detrás de su cuello, bajo la densa melena rubia, y atrajo su cara hacia él. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de angustia, y él casi sintió... algo. ¿Piedad? ¿Escrúpulos? ¿Compasión? No había cabida para esas cosas, él no tenia emociones, no podía tener emociones..

La besó. Recordaba el sabor de su boca, el suave sonido sibilante que hacía cuando la besaba, el modo en que se movían sus labios contra los suyos. Recordaba todo aquello, y lo deseaba, y ahora comenzaba a entender. De pronto se alegraba de haber decidido seguir aquel curso de acción, de haberse visto forzado a ello. De otro modo, habría tenido que buscar alguna otra excusa.

Profundizó el beso al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y la levantaba en vilo. Candy se aferró a él, y Sebastian la llevó al pequeño receso de la habitación y la apretó contra la pared del espejo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los pechos.

Ella se había cerrado el vestido con un alfiler. Sebastian se retiró un momento; respiraba trabajosa mente.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho con el vestido?- Ella no intentó escapar.

-Era demasiado suelto. Lo he sujetado con un alfiler.

-Se supone que tiene que ser suelto. ¡Quítatelo!. - Ella parpadeó, su única señal de vacilación. Luego levantó las manos y desabrochó el pequeño broche.

-Ahora, ábretelo para mí- dijo él.

Le pareció que ella iba a negarse. Pero no lo hizo. Se abrió el vestido de seda negro, y Sebastian reconoció la ropa interior que llevaba, procedía de la tienda de lencería más cara de todo París, y era de esas cosas que una simple traductora no podía permitirse. La clase de cosas que se compraban para entretener a un amante rico. Otra mentira.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿no se había dado cuenta ya de que no llevaba la talla de sujetador adecuada? Su piel tersa parecía apretujarse contra el encaje negro. El tiempo se le agotaba, de igual forma le saco el sujetador, y amoldo sus manos a sus pechos firmes, los beso, mientras colocaba una mano entre sus piernas, para poder tocarla.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, la apretó contra sí, su cuerpo casi desnudo y caliente contra su camisa abierta, era algo cautivador. Ella le devolvió el beso con el suficiente entusiasmo como para que él creyera que no había mentido al decirle que no era una trémula virgen. A pesar de que temblaba en sus brazos.

Los gemidos, altos y sinceros, procedían de la televisión, salpicados por grititos y gruñidos. No im portaba qué clase de sonidos emitieran: nadie notaría la diferencia entre la película y la realidad.

La piel de Candy era caliente al tacto, suave como la seda contra sus manos. Le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y se aferraba a él como si una ráfaga de brisa pudiera llevársela. A él le gustaba aquello.

-Quítate la ropa interior -dijo.

Sus ojos, que el placer había dejado entornados y soñolientos, se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo, Candy?, ¡Quítate las bragas!.-

Ella se había quedado paralizada y el color había abandonado su cara.

-Apártate de mí -dijo, dándole un empujón. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lo había sido desde que él pisara la habitación. Quizá era demasiado tarde desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez.

La lujosa ropa interior estaba diseñada de modo que fuera fácil prescindir de ella. Sebastian introdujo la mano entre sus muslos y agarró las bragas, tiró con fuerza y los lazos se rasgaron.

-No- dijo.

Sin piedad, la apretaba contra su cuerpo, aquello era un trabajo, algo que debía hacer. La besó de nuevo, y mientras las manos de ella intentaban apartarlo, su boca le respondía.

Y luego fue demasiado tarde. Sebastian la levantó en vilo, la acercó a la cómoda antigua, la depositó sobre ella y se situó entre sus piernas. Ignoraba si ella era consciente de lo que iba a pasar, o si era capaz de pensar racionalmente. Pero no importaba, la tocó estaba mojada, como pensaba, introdujo uno de sus dedos, en su interior, estaba húmedo, caliente, estrecho, lo saco y lo lamió, lo volvió a introducir, comenzó a moverlo, mientras la besaba, lo saco y se lo coloco en su boca, ella lo chupo, haciendo que su deseo fuese en aumento. No tardó en desabrocharse los pantalones, y luego se hundió profundamente en ella, en una sola envestida y sintió que la incon fundible oleada de un sutil orgasmo la recorría por entero sin que pudiera hacer nada, iba a llorar, iba a empujarlo para que se apartara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Se apoderó de su boca antes de que ella pudiera protestar, hizo que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas y empezó a moverse, sin soltarla hasta que comprendió que estaba de su lado, que intentaba acercarse más a él, que quería responder a sus embestidas pero no podía porque estaba sentada sobre la cómoda. Sentía cómo se estremecía, sabía que, fuera lo que fuese lo que le dictaba su conciencia, su cuerpo mandaba y lo único que deseaba era alcanzar el orgasmo. Satisfacerse. Y a él. Ella tomo la base de su pene, y lo amoldo a su mano, estaba duro y terso, ella quería más.

Él se apartó casi por completo, tomo su mano y la sujeto, mientras que con la otra tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a su merced, ella grito cuando salio de su interior y después cuando su cabeza se iba hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres? -le susurró al oído, lamiendo su largo cuello-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- tirando más de su pelo, e introduciendo sus dedos en su vagina.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la muñeca de la mano que tenia en su interior, esta se movía sin miramientos, ella solo quería que introdujera nuevamente su pene, duro, grande, suave, en ella y la hiciera gritar, al igual como lo hacían en la televisión, una mujer era follada por dos hombres, ahora había un tercero que le metía todo su miembros en la boca, mientras los otros dos la penetraban.

Intento varias veces desesperadamente atraerlo hacia sí, pero Sebastian era mucho más fuerte que ella y la inmovilizaba apretando sus caderas contra la cómoda. Ella no aguantaba más lo quería dentro de ella, ahora.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó otra vez, con voz fría.

-Candy... -dijo con voz estrangulada.

Sebastian se hundió en ella con fuerza y luego se retiró antes de que pudiera impedírselo. Ella volvió a gemir, pero él no tenía remordimientos.

- Esa ropa no es tuya -susurró, y el ruido de la televisión aumentó en intensidad, al igual que su despiadada excitación.

- Hablas idiomas que finges no hablar. – agarró un pezón con la boca y comenzó a succionarlo, después volvió a preguntar.

- Estás aquí por alguna razón, y no tiene nada que ver con la traducción. ¿Has venido a matar a alguien?.-

-¡Por favor! -sollozó ella- quiero más, mételo, no lo soporto- grito

La penetró de nuevo, fuertemente, hasta el fondo y la sintió suspendida al borde del abismo, lista para estallar e indefensa, tal y como esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Candy? –murmuró en su oído, mientras que con su mano acaricia su clítoris, sabiendo que por fin iba a extraerle la verdad.

en sus ojos verdes rebosaban lágrimas, y temblaba.

-A ti -dijo.

Y él le creyó.

Entonces dejó de pensar. La apartó de la cómoda, la tomo del trasero y ella envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas, se hundió dentro de ella hasta el fondo, y el clímax la golpeó tan fuerte que gritó más alto que las voces de la televisión. Un grito estrangulado de indefenso placer.

Él no estaba preparado. Estaba harto de jugar. Se hundió dentro de ella nuevamente, pero esta vez fue de forma lenta y pausada, quería hacerle el amor lenta y dulcemente hasta que el placer se apoderó de él y se derramó dentro de ella y lo perdió todo, ahogándose en su carne tierna y caliente, en su boca dulce y tersa.

Esperó hasta recuperar el aliento, hasta que los temblores remitieron, y luego se retiró y apoyó el cuerpo flojo de Candy contra la pared hasta que sus piernas pudieron sostenerla. La mantuvo en el aire por un momento.

Veía su propia cara reflejada en el espejo de la pared, oscura y despiadada. Parecía el cabrón que era, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo había aceptado hacía tiempo.

Se apartó de ella y se abrochó la ropa. Ella lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, y Sebastian deseó estrecharla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla. Parecía tan desvalida... A pesar de que intentaba hacerse la sofisticada, saltaba a la vista que no estaba acostumbrada a cosas como la que acababa de ocurrir, y parecía perdida y desorientada.

Pero él no podía reconfortarla.

Cerró los ojos y, apoyando la frente contra la de ella, le bajó el vestido y se lo ató por la cintura. No podía mantenerla por más tiempo fuera del alcance de las cámaras, pero tampoco tenía por qué ponérselo fácil a los otros.

Cuando las respuestas lógicas quedaban descartadas, no quedaba más remedio que creer lo imposible. Candy White era exactamente lo que decía ser. Una mujer inocente atrapada en un torbellino tan poderoso que ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. Y, cosa rara, él era el bueno de la película, por llamarlo de algún modo, y era quien le había hecho más daño, hasta ese momento.

Iba a intentar disipar las sospechas de George, tenía que volver al ordenador, borrar las huellas virtuales de la señorita Candy y convencer a los demás de que no tenían nada que temer de ella.

Pero primero tenía que acabar con ella. La besó en la boca con ligereza, cuidadosamente.

_-_Eh, bien_, _cariño -murmuró-. Ha sido muy agradable. Lástima que no tengamos tiempo para más.-

Ella se lo quedó mirando un rato. Y luego le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

No tenía sentido lamentarse, los remordimientos eran una sensación ajena a él, y su cuerpo seguía tarareando, satisfecho. Le lanzó una sonrisa torcida, recogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras él.

Candy se recostó contra la pared. Notaba las piernas débiles, apenas capaces de sostenerla, y se deslizó hasta el suelo lentamente. Comenzó a temblar. Empezó despacio, como una leve vibración que fue creciendo hasta que temblaba incontrolablemente. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, pero no consiguió entrar en calor. Cerró los ojos, pero la televisión se guía encendida, los gemidos acompañaban su confusión, y volvió a abrir los párpados. Las bragas de encaje yacían, rotas, en el suelo del pequeño receso de la habitación, delante de la cómoda antigua que probablemente nunca había conocido tal uso en su larga y elegante existencia. Claro, que aquello era Francia, todo podría ocurrir.

Tenía ganas de vomitar. No había duda: lo sucedido la horrorizaba y la hacía sentirse enferma, y todavía no podía entender el porqué.

No había dicho que no. No había modo de eludir aquella sencilla verdad: no le había dicho que no. Carecía de sentido pensar en si él habría aceptado un no por respuesta. Ella de igual forma se lo habría permitido.

Y lo más espantoso de todo era que le había gustado, y mucho.

No, ésa no era la palabra adecuada. No le había gustado que la manipularan, que la intimidaran, que la atormentaran y la utilizaran.

Pero Sebastian Toussaint había logrado que alcanzara el clímax de todos modos. ¿O precisamente a causa de ello, lo cual resultaba más terrible aún?

No. Ella sentía la secreta necesidad de ser castigada, humillada, utilizada y abandonada. No había sombras escondidas en su pasado, ninguna retorcida repulsión hacia sí misma que suplicara crueldad.

Así pues, ¿por qué le había dejado? ¿Por qué gritaba su mente no mientras respondía a sus besos? ¿Por qué se había aferrado a él sabiendo quién y qué era en realidad? ¿Por qué había tenido un orgasmo como ese?.

Podía decirse que era una simple cuestión biológica. Su familia le habría dicho que era una reacción psicológica normal. No había nada de que avergonzarse, nada que pudiera causarle horror y hacerla enfermar.

El problema era que, en el fondo, sabía qué era lo que le producía vergüenza, espanto y malestar físico. Y no era el haber tenido el orgasmo más poderoso de su vida en circunstancias tan poco propicias para el amor.

Sino el hecho de que deseara que aquello se repitiera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Cariños**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPITULO 9**

"La Vida o la Muerte...sólo tu puedes decidirlo"

* * *

De nuevo frente al ordenador, Sebastian repasaba el historial con rápidos golpes de tecla. Siempre ha bía tenido la notable capacidad de no compartir sus pensamientos, su vida, sus emociones, con nadie, desde que era un niño, y viajaba con su madre, ella estaba sólo interesada en sus estrenos y nunca en él, desde esa época él se había encerrado en su mundo.

Él sabía muy bien que si mandaba su mente a un lugar aislado, alejado de la realidad, no sentía, ni había dolor, no se sentía la rabia, ni los gritos de los moribundos, ni el olor de la sangre, ni había que contar los muertos. Se concentraba la mente en una sola dirección, y todo lo demás se replegaba a su propio y nítido espacio, incapaz de tocarte.

Tenía buena mano para las computadoras, era rápi do y expeditivo, y sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo. La gran pregunta era si, además de las cámaras de seguridad, había algún dispositivo de vigilancia electrónica en tiempo real. Podía haber alguien en una de las habitaciones ocultas observando todo lo que hacía en el ordenador tras haber tomado nota de las torpes búsquedas de Candy.

O quizá se limitaran a revisar el historial del or denador regularmente, en cuyo caso podía borrar las huellas de Candy sin temor alguno.

En cualquier caso, eso es lo que haría. Si George y los demás encontraban el rastro de algún archivo, no sabrían quién lo había borrado. Podía hacer al menos eso por ella. No mucho más, sin poner en pe ligro su fachada, además, en toda guerra había ba jas civiles. Aquella chica estaba simplemente en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo.

Se disponía a pulsar el botón de borrado cuando oyó un ruido tras él. No tuvo que volverse: intuyó de manera casi natural quién era quien se acercaba, y volvió a adoptar su fachada fría y desapasionada. Era George, y su llegada no podía ser accidental.

Sebastian dejó que su mano descansara sobre el ratón. Un clic, y se borraría. Un clic, y Candy White tendría una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Y bien, ¿qué ha descubierto sobre la señorita White, Sebastian? -inquirió George al tiempo que encendía uno de sus gruesos cigarros cubanos. Sus dedos vacilaron.

-No sabe nada -dijo-. No la ha mandado nadie, no tiene ningún propósito oculto. Es quien dice ser.-

-Qué mala suerte. Para ella, quiero decir. ¿Le importaría decirme qué es lo que sospecha?-

Sebastian se quedó mirando su mano. La apartó del ratón y giró el monitor ligeramente para que George pudiera verlo.

-Todo -dijo con mucha calma.

George se inclinó y miró la pantalla. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Lástima -dijo-. Para ella, claro está. Pero supongo que era de esperar. Me ocuparé de ella. Se me da bien. He de decirle que al barón le disgustó mucho que la chica y usted quedaran fuera del en cuadre de las cámaras. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no fue un accidente. Ha sido muy injusto por su parte, Toussaint. El barón disfruta de sus pequeños placeres, y no hacen daño a nadie.-

-No me apetecía actuar para el viejo.-

-Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, con su mujer. No intente negarlo, ni diga que no sabía que había cámaras. Usted siempre sabe dónde están las cámaras. De modo que ¿por qué esta noche ha sido distinto?-

Hizo la pregunta despreocupadamente, casi con indolencia, pero Sebastian no se dejó engañar.

-Follarme a su mujer era una cosa..., si quiere mirar y ella quiere que la miren, ¿quién soy yo para meterme?-

-¿Y por qué no quiere que lo vea con la señorita Candy? ¿Acaso la estaba protegiendo? ¿No habrá reblandecido en parte ese cubo de hielo que tiene por corazón? -ronroneó George.

Sebastian se volvió para mirarlo, frío e imperturbable, y George se encogió de hombros.

-Una pregunta estúpida, Toussaint. Discúlpeme. Yo mejor que nadie debería saber que no viene usted equipado con ningún tipo de sentimentalismo. ¿Quiere ver cómo la mato?-

Sebastian apretó el botón de borrado y todo rastro de la búsqueda de Candy se desvaneció.

-No especialmente. ¿Está seguro de que es el mejor modo de proceder? Cuando desaparece un ciudadano estadounidense sin dejar rastro, se hacen muchas preguntas embarazosas.-

-No hay modo de evitarlo. Es una lástima por la señorita White, pero no debería haber sido tan entrometida. La curiosidad mató al gato, como dicen en su país. Y no desaparecerá sin dejar rastro. Le diré a mi gente que prepare algo. Un accidente de coche, o algún otro tipo de trágico accidente.-

-¿No le cortará eso las alas? Sé de su afición por el fuego y el metal, y esas cosas dejan marcas. No es lo que suele aparecer en un simple accidente de tráfico.-

-Es usted muy amable por preocuparse por mí, monsieur, pero lo tengo todo bajo control. Si la marcara accidentalmente, siempre podemos prenderle fuego al coche, quemar el cuerpo hasta el punto de que sólo se la pueda reconocer.-

-Muy práctico -dijo Sebastian.

-¿Seguro que no quiere unirse a mí? Lo dejaré participar encantado, y podrá saciarse nuevamente.-

-Ya he disfrutado de lo que me interesaba de la señorita White -dijo sin emoción-. El resto es asunto suyo.-

Se reunió con los demás para tomar café y licores en el salón, y estuvo flirteando un poco con Susanna. El barón lo miró con fastidio una o dos veces, pero por lo demás nadie parecía haber notado si quiera su ausencia. Nadie parecía notar tampoco que George se había ido, pensó Sebastian mientras le encendía un cigarrillo a Susanna. Claro que, como el propio George había dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Y los miembros de su selecta organización comercial eran expertos en la autopreservación, y sólo sabían lo que debían saber. Sabían que podían contar con George para que todo se hiciera de manera discreta, como siempre. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Miró su reloj. Había dejado a George hacía más de dos horas. ¿Estaría ya muerta? Suponía que debía confiar en que así fuera. George era un sádico muy inventivo, y podía hacer que aquello durara horas, incluso días, si se le antojaba. No disponía de tanto tiempo, pero Sebastian sospechaba que la piedad y la brevedad eran cosas desconocidas para él.

Susanna iría a su habitación esa noche; lo había dejado más claro que el agua, a pesar de que el día anterior la había rechazado. El barón, al que habían privado de su placer vicario, insistiría. Y Sebastian se mostraría complaciente y dejaría que la técnica in terviniera allí donde fallara el deseo. Si fuera George, la idea de que Candy sufriera le excitaría. Pero no era George, y sólo podía esperar que murierará pidamente.

Se quedó en el salón todo el tiempo que pudo. No quería volver arriba. Sólo quería que todo acabara. No podía haber hecho nada por protegerla sin comprometer su posición. Y, en resumidas cuentas, qué era una vida inocente comparada con los miles, con los cientos de miles que quizá se salvaran si se desmantelaba la organización? Suponiendo que eso llegara a suceder, claro. Stafford y los de su clase parecían más interesados en mantenerla vigilada. Pero la vida estaba repleta de ecuaciones odiosas, eso Sebastian lo había asumido hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a perder el tiempo lamentándose.

El hecho de que su habitación estuviera junto a la de Candy no mejoraba las cosas. Eran los dos únicos huéspedes de aquella ala. Las doncellas estaban lim piando cuando volvió a su cuarto, y se acercó tran quilamente a la puerta abierta con el adecuado aire de indiferencia que se esperaba de él. No había signos de violencia. Debía de haberla matado en otro sitio.

Las doncellas estaban quitando las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Dónde está la señorita White? -pre guntó, intrigado por saber qué clase de excusa se habría inventado George.

-Tuvo que irse, monsieur Toussaint -contestó una doncella-. Una muerte en su familia, dijo monsieur George. Se marchó tan rápido que no se llevó su equipaje. Tendremos que mandárselo después.

Una muerte en la familia, claro. La suya propia. La maleta estaba aún junto a la puerta. Pensó en advertirle a la doncella que no debía reparar en detalles como aquél, si quería conservar la vida.

Pero no estaba en aquel negocio para salvar vidas inocentes, así que no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación.

Hacia más de media hora que estaba en la ducha cuando creyó oírla gritar. Cerró de inmediato el grifo, pero no oyó nada. Ni ruidos, ni gritos. Si por algún cruel giro del destino estaba todavía viva, probablemente no estaría lo bastante cerca como para que la oyera gritar. George se la habría llevado a algún rincón abandonado del edificio, al ala que parecía aún por remodelar y que, sin embargo, estaba insonorizada y repleta de aparatos electrónicos de última generación. Además, conociendo a George, debía de hacer mucho tiempo que ya no podía emitir ningún sonido, ni siquiera un gemido. Sencillamente, tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza. No estaba en su naturaleza tener remordimientos, ni dudas, ni siquiera compasión.

Salio de la ducha, y se vistió rápidamente, de negro. Unos pantalones cómodos y una camisa que se pasó por la cabeza. Se ató el pelo largo en la nuca, se puso unos náuticos y se acercó a la puerta.

Pasaban unos minutos de las doce. Susanna no tardaría mucho en ir a buscarlo. Pensó en desconectar las cámaras de vigilancia de la habitación, sólo por fastidiar al barón, y luego se lo pensó mejor. Sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, y el hombre que fingía ser, el hombre en el que se había convertido, agradecería tener público.

Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo desierto. Los sirvientes habían salido de la habitación de al lado, y la puerta estaba abierta. Todo rastro de Candy White había desaparecido de la Casona Mirabel, como si nunca hubiera pasado por allí. También había desaparecido de su memoria, otra víctima fácil de olvidar. Y por primera vez desde hacía años tomó una decisión irracional, incluso emocional. Si no fuera porque no tenía emoción alguna.

Iba a buscar a Candy.

Cerró la puerta tras él y echó a andar hacia el ala cerrada del edificio. Si ella no había muerto aún, al menos podía instar a George a que acabara de una vez. Fuera o no fuera un sentimental, no quería que sufriera. Salvarla estaba descartado, pero podía aho rrarle sufrimientos. Quizá le quedara un poco de humanidad, a fin de cuentas.

La encontró acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación que George prefería para los interrogatorios.

Estaba llorando. Todavía viva, aunque no lo estaría por mucho tiempo, pensó Sebastian desapasionada mente al cerrar la puerta a su espalda. George se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Toussaint? Me dijo que no le interesaba jugar con la señorita White. No estoy seguro de que me apetezca que cambie de opinión ahora.-

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y llevaba la camisa arremangada y desabrochada. Su pecho, grueso y velludo, estaba lleno de sudor, y saltaba a la vista que se hallaba en un estado de excitación sexual mientras sostenía la fina hoja de la navaja sobre el soplete.

Sebastian notó el olor a carne quemada. Miró a Candy. Ya no llevaba el vestido de seda negro, ni las bragas de encaje; de algún modo había conseguido cambiarse antes de que George fuera a buscarla.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa. O eso había sido. El pantalón estaba rasgado, y dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, y la camisa, abierta, dejaba al aire el sencillo sujetador blanco que llevaba.

Sebastian vio las marcas. George había usado el cuchillo para cortar y quemar. Se había entretenido haciéndole una filigrana en los brazos. Ella no había entrado aún en estado de shock, pero no tardaría mucho. Sabía que él estaba allí, pero no lo miraba, seguía acurrucada en el rincón, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza contra la pared, llorando en silencio.

-No voy a interrumpir su diversión, George - dijo Sebastian-. Sólo se me ha ocurrido venir a admirar al maestro en su taller.-

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente a través de la habitación en sombras. Sebastian fijó la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda, y por primera vez se vio claramente a sí mismo. Quién era, y en qué se había convertido.

-Como guste -dijo George-. A diferencia de usted, a mí siempre me gusta tener público. Es realmente bonita, ¿verdad? -se acercó a ella y levantó un mechón de su pelo rubio con el cuchillo caliente. El pelo chisporroteó sobre la hoja, y un pedazo cayó al suelo.

-Muy bonita -dijo Sebastian sin dejar de mirarla. George no le había tocado aún la cara, eso vendría después. Nunca había tenido que contemplar la obra de George, pero había oído suficientes historias como para saber cómo procedía.

No podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No debería haber entrado allí, no haberla visto, pero siempre había hecho lo que había que hacer.

-El barón ha preguntado por usted -dijo de pronto-. Hay un problema con los iraníes.

-Siempre hay problemas con los iraníes -re zongó George-. ¿Es grave?

-Bastante. No sé si puede esperar hasta mañana.-

-Todo puede esperar hasta mañana -dijo George, y acercó el cuchillo al brazo de Candy, abrasando la carne. Ella no gritó-. ¿Ve lo obediente que es? Es muy fácil adiestrarla. Le dije que, si hacía mucho ruido, usaría el cuchillo entre sus piernas. Pero ya lo ha tenido a usted ahí esta noche, y creo que es suficiente.-

Sebastian no dijo nada. Ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y él notó lo pálida que estaba su cara bajo el silencioso torrente de lágrimas.

-¿Cree que debería hacer que dejara de llorar? -murmuró George con aire soñador-. Podría sacarle los ojos.-

Candy dio un respingo y luego se quedó quieta.

-Quizá debería ir a ver al barón -sugirió Sebastian-. A fin de cuentas, hemos venido a trabajar, no a divertirnos.-

George se giró e hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que tiene razón -dijo-. Ya habrá otras. Siempre hay chicas bonitas que meten la nariz donde no las llaman. Acabaré con ella ahora.-

Candy no podría haberse movido aunque hubiera creído que le serviría de algo. Había intentado huir antes, pero George le había hecho tanto daño que se había desmayado, sólo para despertarse en aquel ho rrible cuchitril sintiendo en la piel la hoja al rojo vivo.

Había perdido la capacidad de pensar, de razonar. Iba a morir a manos de un monstruo. Un sádico exquisitamente sensible a los matices del dolor. Había asumido que estaba sentenciada, que no había nada que pudiera hacer, cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación.

Ni por un momento había creído que fuera a salvarla. No se hacía tales ilusiones: él era a su modo tan violento y diabólico como George. En cierto modo era peor, porque su perversión se hallaba profundamente escondida bajo su elegante apariencia.

Vio caer al suelo el mechón de pelo. Era una suerte que fueran a destruir su cuerpo, pensó como desde muy lejos. Sería duro verse en un ataúd abierto con el pelo cortado a trasquilones.

Debía de estar entrando en estado de shock, si se le ocurrían cosas tan frívolas. Sus padres se disgustarían; nunca habían querido que fuera a París. Querían que se quedara en casa y se hiciera doctor, como todos los demás miembros de la familia, y ella no les hacía caso. Era tan remilgada qué no soportaba la visión y el olor de la sangre. Al menos sus padres tendrían la dudosa satisfacción de constatar que tenían razón.

Al final, la que más sufriría sería Annie. Habría perdido su ropa, tendría que pagar el astronómico alquiler del minúsculo apartamento y la policía francesa le haría toda clase de preguntas acerca de su compañera de piso desaparecida. Su estilo de vida no soportaba un escrutinio muy minucioso, y Candy sólo podía pensar que le estaba bien empleado. Unas cuantas molestias no serían mal pago por haber enviado a su amiga a la muerte.

Naturalmente, Annie no había («el puto dolor es tan fuerte que voy a desmayarme, pero no puedo, porque entonces me matará»), pretendido ponerla en peligro. Pero, si hubiera ido ella, nada habría pasado. A Annie no le interesaba nada más allá de su linda nariz. Ella no habría acabado atrapada allí, con un monstruo acercándole un cuchillo al rojo vivo a la piel mientras otro aún peor los miraba.

No iba a gritar. Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que notó el sabor de la sangre, pero no iba a gritar cuando él pasó la punta de la hoja sobre su carne y vio cómo se formaban las gotas de sangre y empezaba a correr por su piel.

-Acabaré con ella ahora -dijo George, y, agarrándola del pelo con una mano, le acercó el cuchillo a la garganta-. Puede esperarme en la biblioteca. Estaré con usted dentro de un minuto.-

Candy cerró los ojos y se preparó. Al menos aquello acabaría de una vez, y la oscuridad sería una apacible liberación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio, ansiosa por acabar de una vez, y George se echó a reír.

-¿Ve lo bueno que soy, Sebastian? Hago que lo deseen -y hundió el cuchillo hacia abajo.

El ruido fue extraño, una especie de estallido, y luego Candy se sintió sofocada, aplastada por un peso, cubierta de sangre y oscuridad y envuelta en un acre olor a sudor. No esperaba que la muerte fue ra así, pero al menos no dolía, y se mantuvo quieta, dejando que la noche se apoderara de ella.

Luego, repentinamente, aquel peso se alzó y ella pudo respirar de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y vio el cuer po de George tendido en el suelo, en un charco de sangre que no era suya.

Sebastian Toussaint estaba de pie sobre ella, la cara fría e inexpresiva. Le tendió una mano. En la otra llevaba una pistola.

-La vida o la muerte, Candy. Tú decides.-

Ella le dio la mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

Logró ponerse de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Allí donde George la había marcado, el dolor le atravesaba brazos y piernas. Pero George estaba muerto, ella estaba viva, y si tenía que recurrir a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, lo haría. No quería morir.

-Hay una escalera en la parte de atrás que nos llevará junto al garaje. Tendremos que pasar junto a un puñado de guardias con perros, y tendrás que estarte callada y hacer todo lo que te diga. Si no, te dispararé y te dejaré aquí.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No se fiaba de su voz. Él parecía frío, impasible, como si no acabara de matar a un hombre, como si no previera que tendría que matar a otros. En algún lugar podría encontrar ella la misma frialdad?

Sebastian la agarraba del brazo, le clavaba con fuerza los dedos mientras tiraba de ella. Candy apenas lograba seguirle el paso; estaba temblorosa, débil y aturdida, pero no podía pedirle que fuera más despacio. Seguramente le pondría la pistola en la cabeza allí mismo si le retrasaba.

Avanzó a trompicones tras él, bajó la estrecha escalera sin iluminar y salió a la gélida noche de diciembre. El aire áspero y frío era tan poderoso que casi se atragantó al intentar inhalar una profunda bocanada para quitarse el sabor de la sangre y el fuego. Quería más, pero Sebastian la empujó de pronto contra la pared y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo hasta que desaparecieron los dos entre las sombras.

Su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de ella, la aplastaba, notó Candy distraídamente. Era muy fuerte..., eso ya lo sabía, ¿no? Quizá lo odiara con asombrosa ferocidad, pero, si a una tenían que rescatarla, convenía que el rescatador fuera fuerte, como él.

Candy oyó el gruñido sofocado de un perro guardián, seguido por un rápido improperio. Los guardias estaban haciendo su ronda, pero aún no se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Puede que tenga que dispararles. No me obligues a dispararte también a ti -jadeó aquellas palabras a su oído, tan sólo un susurro, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los guardias habían pasado de largo, pero seguramente volverían.

-Prométeme sólo una cosa -musitó ella en voz un poco más alta.

Sebastian le tapó la boca con la mano, y ella luchó por no gritar de dolor.

-Cállate -le espetó él.

Ella asintió de nuevo, y él apartó la mano. Los guardias estaban en medio de la amplia explanada del jardín, y aunque las balas podrían alcanzarles, los hombres no.

Sebastian se apartó de ella.

-¿Prometerte qué? -preguntó por fin.

-No dispares a los perros.-

Él se la quedó mirando un momento sin expresión alguna. Y luego un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos azul profundo, algo que, siendo él otro hombre y en otras circunstancias, Candy habría considerado una expresión de regocijo. Pero no había cabida para el regocijo en una situación de vida o muerte.

-Haré lo que pueda -dijo-. Vamos - y, agarrándola de la mano, echó a correr.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo..**

**Gracias por los review...**

**Tratare de subir más capítulos, pero no les prometo nada...**

**Cariños**


	10. Chapter 10

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

La noche había dejado de ser real. George se ha bía asegurado de que toda la finca estuviera bien ilu minada, y tuvieron que cruzar la amplia franja de césped en zigzag, avanzando de sombra en sombra. Sebastian parecía saber gracias a un instinto na tural hacia dónde debían moverse, y ella le seguía por pura fuerza de voluntad, negándose a pensar en las cosas que había visto, en las cosas que se habían hecho por ella. La realidad se había desvanecido ha cía tiempo, y si aquello era una película de Holly wood, se despertaría en la cama, sudorosa y acongo jada por aquella pesadilla tan increíblemente real.

De momento había sobrevivido, pero aquello no era un sueño, era una realidad en toda su fealdad y su terror. Se había ido de casa, había abandonado la tradición familiar porque no podía soportar la muer te, el dolor y la visión de la sangre. Y ahora se halla ba cubierta por la sangre de un muerto.

Sebastian la dejó sola dos veces, y ella se quedó entre las sombras, pacientemente y obedientemente, esperando hasta que él regresó para llevarla de nuevo a rastras. Su Porsche estaba aparcado junto a la glorieta, y Candy invirtió la poca energía que le quedaba en su última carrera. Sebastian tuvo que meterla a la fuerza en el asiento del acompañante, como si estuviera muerta, y ella se hundió en el asiento de cuero y cerró los ojos. Sentía que la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirla como un telón que cayera sobre el escena rio.

Él estaba a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, y ella oyó el chasquido del cinturón de seguridad y le dieron ganas de reír. Qué hombre tan cuidadoso, mata en silencio y siempre lleva puesto el cinturón. Él se inclinó y le abrochó el suyo, y el roce de sus manos la hizo dar un respingo, pero se quedó quieta y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, persiguiendo el olvido que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sebastian conducía a toda velocidad por las carreteras a oscuras y sin luna, huían para salvar sus vidas y, sin embargo, alargó la mano y encendió la radio. Sonó una canción de éxito de hacía unos años: ella tiene ojos de revólver, mata con la mirada, dispara. Disparos, muertes, pistolas.

El olvido se alejó. Ella se giró para mirarlo.

-Esta noche has matado a un hombre -dijo. Él ni siquiera la miró.

-Esta noche he matado a dos hombres. No me viste rebanarle el cuello a uno de los guardias. Pero prometí no hacerles daño a los perros.

Ella lo miró con horror.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre eso?-

-¿Lo de que no querías que matara a los perros era una broma? Todo habría sido más sencillo si lo hubiera hecho, pero preferí respetar tu tierna sensibilidad -tomó una curva con la velocidad y la destreza de un corredor de automovilismo, prestándole sólo un cuarto de su atención.

Candy no sabía qué era peor: un hombre como George, que mataba por placer, o un hombre como Sebastian, que no sentía nada en absoluto.

-Duérmete, pecosa-dijo él-. Tenemos un largo camino por delante y ya has tenido una noche muy ajetreada. Te despertaré cuando me pare por comida.-

-No quiero volver a comer -dijo ella con voz débil, estremeciéndose. Podía oler la sangre, y algo elemental y nauseabundo.

-Como quieras. De todas formas, las americanas están demasiado gordas.-

Ella ni siquiera pudo reunir una pizca de indignación. De no haber sabido que era imposible, habría pensado que lo decía con el simple propósito de sacarla de su abotargamiento, pero parecía improbable que le importara lo suficiente. Debía preguntarle adónde la llevaba, pero tampoco consiguió hacer acopio de energía, ni de curiosidad. Sebastian la llevaría donde quisiera, haría lo que se le antojara. Ella sólo podía confiar en que, si decidía volver a ponerle la mano encima, fuera para matarla. Prefería morir a volver a practicar el sexo con aquel monstruo que llevaba hielo en las venas.

-Duérmete -repitió él con voz más tierna, a pesar de que la misma idea de la ternura resultaba inconcebible en él. Pero la canción de la radio, que hablaba de amor y muerte, era suave y tranquiliza dora. _«C'est__.__foutou». _Todo se ha jodido, cantaba él, y ella sólo podía estar de acuerdo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que cayera la oscuridad.

Sebastian la miró en cuanto estuvo seguro de que se había dormido. Estaba hecha un desastre: los brazos surcados por cortes poco profundos y quemaduras, la cara pálida y manchada por las lágrimas, el maquillaje corrido que le ponía ojos de mapache. Se la veía muy frágil, pero él sabía que era más dura de lo que parecía. Seguía viva, lo cual constituía en sí mismo un milagro. De algún modo había sido capaz de sobrevivir a George.

George procedía con un ritmo determinado: era un hombre metódico. Les decía que no gritaran, y luego los torturaba hasta que lo hacían, como un amante que intentara llevar al orgasmo a una mujer reticente. Una vez empezaban a gritar, procedía más deprisa, pero Candy había logrado mantenerse en silencio. Tenía sangre en la boca y los labios hinchados de mordérselos para sofocar los gritos. O quizá fuera él quien le había dejado así la boca. Ciertamente, no se había mostrado tierno con ella.

Había averiguado lo que necesitaba saber, y eso era lo importante. Y luego lo había echado todo a perder al meter las narices donde no lo llamaban, interrumpiendo la diversión de George en lugar de aceptar que toda guerra tiene sus bajas.

Quizá estuviera cansado de daños colaterales. Quizá quería salvar una vida en lugar de quitarla. Quizá estuviera tan quemado que coqueteaba con la muerte y mandaba a la basura misiones importantes por un simple capricho.

Pero Candy estaba demasiado golpeada para ser un simple capricho. Tenían que llegar a alguna parte donde pudiera limpiarle las heridas de la piel tersa y pálida, donde pudiera pensar qué demonios iba a ha cer ahora, con ella y consigo mismo.

Lo de ella era bastante fácil. La remendaría, la tranquilizaría y la metería en el siguiente avión que volara a Estados Unidos. Debía de pesar unos cincuenta y cinco kilos; sería fácil darle calmantes suficientes para que se tranquilizara y se mostrara dócil, pero fuera aun así capaz de subirse a un avión.

No podría ser hasta esa noche. Primero tenía que llegar a una de sus casas de fachada, lavarla y evaluar la situación. Quizá el Comité decidiera liquidarlo des pués de semejante disparate. Había dejado de serles útil, y empezaba a actuar por impulsos, lo cual lo convertía en un estorbo. Sus jefes no eran de los que daban una segunda oportunidad.

George era prescindible, pero había muerto prematuramente. Y allí estaba él, a la fuga, tras abandonar su misión antes de que el objetivo principal apareciera siquiera. Stafford se pondría lívido. No importaba. Estaba listo para que aquello acabara. Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propio pellejo. En cuanto se asegurara de que Candy estaba a salvo, podían ir a por él.

Ella era más fuerte, más resistente de lo que esperaba. Para cuando el sol se levantó sobre la campiña francesa, tenía mejor color y dormía más apaciblemente. Él se había dirigido hacia el norte, hacia Normandía, y después había dado la vuelta poniendo rumbo a París desde el noroeste y no desde el sur. No era gran cosa para despistar a sus perseguidores, pero confiaba en que tardarían unas horas en encontrar el cuerpo de George y descubrir quién había desaparecido.

Consideró la posibilidad de abandonar el coche y robar otro para cubrir su rastro, pero por alguna ra zón se resistía a despertar a Candy. Había muchos si tios donde podía esconder el coche en la ciudad: sólo tenía que contar con que le durara la suerte unas horas más. Lo suficiente como para meterla a salvo en un avión.

Paró en un pueblecito de las afueras de la ciudad y dejó el coche en marcha mientras entraba en una tienda a comprar algunas cosas. Tuvo suerte: tenían zapatos que, supuso, eran de su talla, coca-cola light y sándwiches precocinados que debían de sa ber a cartón, pero a esas alturas no podía ponerse puntilloso. Ninguno de los dos podía permitirse pa sar sin comer, aunque imaginaba que tendría que obligar a Candy a ingerir algún alimento. Y aunque esa visión era, a qué negarlo, erótica de un modo excéntrico aunque agradable, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

El café era como le gustaba a él, fuerte y dulce, y condujo con una mano por las calles de París, avanzando por entre el tráfico suicida con destreza de especialista, esquivando camiones y taxis como si condujera una motocicleta, y hasta invadiendo la acera en cierta ocasión. Conduciendo tan deprisa, nadie notaría nada, salvo un borrón. Los típicos atascos de París eran poca cosa para él, y para cuando consiguió entrar a salvo en el garaje subterráneo del hotel_, _estaba razonablemente seguro de que nadie los seguía. Estarían a salvo no por mucho tiempo. En cuanto empezaran a buscarlo, encontrarían el rastro del alquiler de la habitación, y se le agotaría la suerte.

Pero eso podía llevarles horas, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Tenía que lavar y vendar a Candy, darle algo de comer y lavarle el cerebro cuanto pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que no disponía de las drogas adecuadas. Ignoraba qué iba a decirle exactamente. Con aquellas marcas en los brazos y el pelo cortado a trasquilones alrededor de la cara, no iba a poder convencerla de que todo había sido un sueño. Tenía la cara muy pálida y un hematoma cerca del ojo al que no le iría mal un poco de hielo.

Estacionó en su plaza de aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Aquel nivel del garaje estaba desierto a esa hora: era demasiado temprano para que los ricos ociosos comenzaran a moverse y demasiado tarde para los trabajadores. Podía llevarla a su habitación sin apenas testigos.

Ella había abierto los ojos y lo miraba aturdida. Se había ceñido la camisa sin abrochársela. Quizá le dolían tanto los brazos que no podía moverlos. Sebastian se inclinó para abrocharle los botones, pero ella se apartó dando un respingo, como si fuera a golpearla.

-Iba a abrocharte la camisa -dijo-. No puedes cruzar el hotel con esa pinta si queremos pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el hotel MacLean. Tengo una habitación re servada para casos como éste.-

-¿Casos como éste? ¿Has pasado por esto antes?-

-Sí -sólo era una mentira a medias. Se había metido en los que había comprometido su tapadera, y algunas personas inocentes se habían visto atrapadas en medio. En el pasado, había escapado para po ner a salvo su pellejo, dejando a las víctimas allí donde quedaran. Pero a aquélla no la había dejado atrás.

Ella tenía la pechera de la camisa hecha jirones. George debía de habérsela rajado con el cuchillo. Buscó a tientas detrás del asiento y agarró una camisa. Candy se apartó de nuevo, y él la observó con ti bia exasperación. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que él era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Ponte esto -dijo-, y abróchate los puños. Será más difícil de limpiar, pero no queremos que todo el mundo vea las marcas de George.-

Al oír mencionar aquel nombre, Candy se estremeció.

-Puedo ponérmela por encima. Además, es más probable que la gente se fije en que voy descalza.

-Paré a comprarte unos zapatos. No puedes huir para salvar la vida descalza o con los zapatos de otra persona. Están en una bolsa, detrás -sacó la llave del contacto, metió la mano bajo el asiento delantero para sacar su pistola, dos de sus pasaportes y un fajo de billetes bien escondido. Candy no se había movi do.

Él salió del coche.

-Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más peligro corremos -dijo-. Cámbiate de camisa o lo haré yo.-

Debería haberse dado la vuelta mientras ella se quitaba la camisa hecha trizas, pero tales delicade zas le traían ya sin cuidado. Su sujetador blanco no era ni de lejos tan erótico como el que había llevado sólo unas horas antes, y ella se movía con torpeza, penosamente. Se puso la camisa y luego los zapatos con el desagrado de alguien que se vistiera con hara pos. Sebastian la miraba, negándose a reaccionar.

Candy lo siguió hasta el ascensor; se movía lentamente y Sebastian dejó que se tomara su tiempo, que mantuviera la distancia mientras nadie pudiera ver los. El ascensor era pequeño y olía a ajo y tubo de escape. Al cerrarse las puertas, mientras el ascensor subía, Candy se miró fijamente los pies.

Él también se los miró. Los mocasines negros, muy sencillos, parecían quedarle bien, y la tela rasgada de sus pantalones le bailaba alrededor de las pantorrillas. Su pelo olía a lana quemada, y la sangre se filtraba a través de una de las mangas largas de la camisa blanca.

_-Merde _-el ascensor se detuvo cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su piso y las puertas se abrieron para que entrara alguien. Sebastian se apresuró a empujarla hacia un rincón y, tapándola con su cuerpo, le apretó la cara contra su hombro. Ella intentó apar tarse, pero Sebastian la agarró con fuerza de la muñe ca, haciéndola el daño suficiente para que se com portara sin echarse a llorar-. Finge que somos amantes - le susurró él al oído en alemán.

Tal y como esperaba, ella le entendió perfecta mente, cosa que aún requería una explicación, pero aquél no era el momento. El hombre de negocios de mediana edad que había entrado en el ascensor apartó la mirada con educada discreción, y Sebastian se pegó aún más a Candy, apretando las caderas contra las suyas como un amante apasionado e insatisfe cho.

Ella levantó los ojos y lo miró con estupor. Debía de haber sentido su erección y comprendido que era un hijo de puta enfermo. Aquella idea resultaba un tanto divertida.

Le dieron ganas de besarla, sólo por ver su desagrado, pero tuvo la sensatez de no tentar su suerte habiendo testigos delante.

El hombre salió, y antes de que las puertas se ce rraran de nuevo ella le dio un empujón y se estreme ció visiblemente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -dijo en voz baja.

-No seas cría -replicó él-. Intento salvarte la vida, aunque no sé por qué. Así que cierra el pico, haz lo que te diga y sígueme la corriente. Si tengo que follarte de pie en medio de Notre Dame con la mitad de París mirando, obedecerás sin rechistar, ¿entendido?-

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Exactamente -habían llegado al último piso y el pasillo estaba vacío. Sebastian había considerado la posibilidad de rebanarle el pescuezo al tipo que les había visto, pero con un poco de suerte se habría ido del hotel mucho antes de que aparecieran sus enemi gos. Y deshacerse del cadáver le habría causado más inconvenientes que dejarlo marchar. Además, Candy seguramente se habría puesto a chillar. Muy poco prácticos, aquellos americanos.

-Estamos al fondo del pasillo -dijo mientras esperaba a que ella saliera del ascensor delante de él. No era una cuestión de cortesía: si él salía primero, tal vez ella se negara a seguirlo, y no quería pelearse con ella. Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y a plena luz del día él pudo verla claramente. Vio dolor miedo en sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda. Vio odio dirigido contra él.

Bien. Aquello ayudaría a mantenerla viva. Sebastian había descubierto que el odio era un sentimiento muy útil, y agitar el de Candy no le vendría mal. No tenía nada que temer de ella: no podía sorprenderlo, herirlo, huir de él. Pero la ira la mantendría en mar cha cuando el cuerpo y el corazón quisieran tirar la toalla.

La siguió por el pasillo, un anónimo corredor que podría haber pertenecido a mil hoteles distintos de todo el mundo. Ella vaciló cuando abrió la puerta, y tuvo que darle un empujoncito para que cruzara el umbral. La mirada que ella le lanzó habría paraliza do a un hombre menos fuerte.

-Entra en el cuarto de baño y quítate la ropa - dijo.

-Que te jodan. Él se echó a reír.

-Tienes cortes y quemaduras por los brazos y las piernas, Candy. Hay que curarte, y necesitas des cansar. Confía en mí, no tengo interés en tocarte, aparte de adecentarte un poco para que puedas irte esta noche.

Ella no parecía creerle. - ¿Irme?

-Te meteré en un avión que salga de París, de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. ¿De dónde eres?-

-De Carolina del Norte.-

-¿Eso está cerca de Nueva York?-

-No.-

-Entonces tendrás que apañártelas sola para llegar a casa. Cuando salgas de Francia estarás más o menos a salvo, pero ahora mismo debe de haber unas cuantas personas con mucho talento buscándote para matarte.

-Yo diría que quieren matarte a ti, no a mí.

-Oh, a mí también quieren matarme, claro está. Casi todo el mundo que me conoce acaba queriendo matarme -dijo él.

-Entiendo por qué -replicó ella con voz débil. Sebastian no se molestó en discutir.

-¿Vas a quitarte esa ropa rota o quieres que te ayude?

-Puedo arreglármelas -dijo, envarada-. ¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

Él señaló con el dedo las puertas dobles que había a su espalda.

-Ahí dentro. Yo entraré dentro de un minuto.

-No voy a dormir contigo otra vez -dijo ella. Sebastian notó que su debilidad iba menguando a medida que crecía su rabia. Eso también la ayudaría a sobrevivir.

-¿Otra vez? No sabía que lo que hicimos ayer tuviera algo que ver con dormir.-

Candy podía sonrojarse. Sebastian la observó, cautivado, mientras el rubor teñía su cara: creía que ya habría dejado muy atrás aquella muestra de inocencia. Se compadeció de ella.

-No importa, Candy -dijo con suavidad-. No voy a hacerte nada, aparte de aplicarte los primeros auxilios. El resto puede quedar inviolado.-

Notaba que su franqueza sólo empeoraba las cosas, pero en aquel momento ése era el menor de sus problemas. Había que curar a Candy, darle de comer, vestirla y mandarla a casa, y no tenía tiempo que perder. Tendría una suerte loca si no le habían en contrado al caer la noche. Tenía que seguir moviéndose. En cuanto estuviera seguro de que su inesperada compañera era capaz de seguir adelante.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama, envuelta en la sábana como si estuviera en la consulta del ginecólogo. Todavía llevaba la ropa interior. Sebastian se sentó a su lado, y ella intentó apartarse.

-No seas cría, Candy -dijo él.

Ella miraba el frasco marrón que él sostenía en una mano y los trozos de algodón que pensaba usar.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó-. No lo has comprado en ninguna farmacia.

-Es muy bueno. Muy caro, tecnológicamente muy avanzado, vale más que su peso en oro. Acelera el proceso de curación. Dentro de un par de días habrán desaparecido casi todas las heridas. Dudo incluso que queden cicatrices.-

-¿De dónde procede?-

-Secreto profesional -contestó él, y echó un generoso chorro de crema densa, verde y traslúcida en un trozo de algodón-. Sólo tiene una cosa mala - agarró su brazo izquierdo, el que George había mal tratado más.

-¿Cuál?

-Duele por montón -y aplicó la crema al primer corte.

Ella dio un respingo, y Sebastian esperó a medias que gritara. Había elegido aquel hotel por cierto número de razones, una de ellas su exquisita insonorización, de modo que no temía que alguien la oyera gritar, pero aparte de un gemido estrangulado Candy no dijo nada, si bien se puso rígida para combatir el dolor.

Sebastian sabía por experiencia que posiblemente aquello iba a dolerle más que los «cuidados» de George. Con George, la impresión y el miedo la habían entumecido en parte, y no sentiría las consecuencias de su obra hasta mucho después. Si llegaba a vivir tanto.

Ella se mordía los labios para no emitir ningún sonido, y su boca volvía a sangrar. Sebastian siguió, intentando ignorar su temblor.

-Hay mejores modos de afrontar el dolor -dijo con calma mientras seguía aplicando crema en las marcas de su brazo-. Cuanto más te resistes a él, más contraataca. Si te dejas ir, si te relajas, descubrirás que se convierte casi en un estado alterado, como si fuera otro el que está sufriendo. Es mucho mejor así.-

-¿Tanta experiencia tienes con el dolor? -apenas consiguió escupir las palabras.

-Bastante -dijo él-. Respira. Ya sabes, como cuando estás pariendo. Respira hondo, acompasadamente, y procura relajarte.

-No puedo -dijo con voz estrangulada.

Sebastian sentía el latido acelerado de su corazón. -Siempre podría distraerte.-

Aquello captó su atención. -No...

-No puedo tocarte, ya lo sé -dejó el brazo y levantó el otro-. Entonces háblame. Cuéntame qué estabas haciendo en casa de George.-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Iba a sustituir a mi compañera de piso, que se había ido con su novio nuevo. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de sitio era, ni para qué clase monstruos enfermos iba a trabajar.-

-Ahora ya lo sabes. Por eso eres un estorbo. ¿Cómo es que entiendes tantos idiomas? La mayoría de las chicas americanas hablan inglés a duras penas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Era tan predecible, tan fácil de manipular. Lo único que tenía que hacer era un comentario desdeñoso de pasada sobre las mujeres estadounidenses para que se olvidara de sus sufrimientos. A él solían gustarle las mujeres sofisticadas e impredecibles. Pero por alguna razón Candy le gustaba.

Por un momento, pensó que no iba a contestarle.

-Tengo talento natural para los idiomas -dijo con voz crispada mientras intentaba contener el dolor-. Mis padres me llevaron a colegios privados, muy caros, y empecé a aprender francés en la guardería.

-Eso explica por qué tu acento es tan bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste los demás?-

-En la universidad. Me licencié en lenguas modernas en Mount Holyoke, y mis padres viajaban mucho. Hasta puedo conversar en latín.-

-Eso no es una lengua moderna. Túmbate para que te cure las piernas.-

Estaba invirtiendo demasiada energía en resistir el dolor, no le quedaba ninguna para resistirse a él. Se tumbó, tapándose con la sábana. Las piernas las tenía mejor que los brazos. George había ido preparándose despacio para alcanzar el clímax y no le había dado tiempo a llegar a ellas.

Sebastian había estado entre sus muslos hacía no mucho tiempo. Candy tenía unas piernas largas y bellamente formadas; en su dormitorio de la Casona_, _había estado demasiado ocupado para fijarse en ellas.

-Ya te he dicho que se me dan bien los idiomas. Me gustan todos.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué tiene un trabajo de mierda en una editorial de mala muerte? Un talento como el tuyo sería muy útil para ciertas organizaciones.-

-Me gusta mi vida. Prefiero traducir libros infantiles a encubrir el tráfico de armas.-

Él había acabado de curarla. Dejó el frasco y el algodón en el suelo y, tumbándose en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no debes decir, pecosa mía. Debes olvidar todo lo que has visto durante estos dos días. Estamos tratando con individuos peligrosos, y podrías identificar a la mayoría de ellos. Eres una chica lista, a pesar de tu estúpido comportamiento, y si te lo propones seguramente podrás descifrar de qué estábamos hablando en las reuniones, ahora que sabes que no era ni de pollos, ni de grano.-

A Candy le desagradaba que estuviera tan cerca, inclinado sobre ella; no le gustaba levantar la mirada hacia él, a pesar de que no la estaba tocando. Sebastian lo notaba claramente. Pero le traía sin cuidado.

-Olvídalo todo, Candy -dijo con suavidad-. O puede que vivas para lamentarlo.-


	11. Chapter 11

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

**"Todo es así y no se puede cambiar, no por ahora"**

Candy lo miraba fijamente. Estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama, cubierta sólo con la ropa interior y la sábana, y pensar que había practicado el sexo con él hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Qué demonios, quizá hiciera menos de dos: ignoraba qué hora era.

Tampoco podía moverse, quería levantar los brazos y apartarlo de un empujón, pero Sebastian permanecía inclinado sobre ella con los ojos entornados, y por un instante Candy creyó que iba a besarla otra vez. Pero no lo hizo. Se incorporó y se apartó de ella.

-Voy a darme una ducha, luego veré si puedo conseguirte un pasaporte.

-No necesito un pasaporte nuevo.- dijo ella. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Si viajas con tu nombre real, no llegarás a casa. Sé lo que hago, Candy. Haz lo que te digo y tal vez salgas de este lío con vida.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Quién diablos eres? -dijo-. ¿Qué diablos eres?

Su leve sonrisa no reveló nada.

-No creo que necesites saberlo. Intenta dormir. Vas a necesitar fuerzas para recuperarte.

Hacer lo que le decía no la atraía exactamente, pero estaba demasiado agotada para llevarle la contraria. El dolor había remitido hasta convertirse en un pálpito sordo que abarcaba todo su cuerpo, y en ese momento dormir le parecía más importante que averiguar la verdad.

-Está bien -dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras estás de acuerdo en algo? No puedo creerlo.-

-Vete al infierno -dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

-Eso está mejor -murmuró Sebastian-. Intenta dormir. Puedes insultarme otra vez cuando te despiertes.-

Candy creía que el sueño se apoderaría de ella inmediatamente, pero no fue así. Afuera estaba nublado: si intentaba reconstruir las últimas horas, quizá pudiera adivinar qué hora era, pero retroceder en el tiempo era lo último que quería. No deseaba pensar en lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que se metió en el coche con él. No quería recordar aquellos momentos violentos y confusos en su habitación, no quería revivir el dolor y el miedo y, sobre todo, no quería acordarse de George encima de ella, su cuerpo un peso muerto. Literalmente.

Aquel sujeto la había torturado, pensaba matarla, y ella había deseado su muerte. Se creía una pacifista, prefería morir antes que hacer daño a los demás, pero sus buenos sentimientos se habían ido a la mierda cuando había visto en peligro su vida. De haber tenido una pistola, le habría gustado matar a George con sus propias manos, y lo habría disfrutado. Quizá. En ese momento no sabía qué era cierto y qué no.

Al final, cerro los ojos, y se dejo llevar, más allá de lo que había pasado, recordó, la brisa fresca y el olor a pino, la laguna congelada y en lo alto de la colina, ese árbol, que tanto admiraba, hace un par de años atrás, cuando era una niña, ese árbol fue el único que se salvo de un voraz incendio, que consumió miles de hectáreas de pino, pero él aún estaba con vida, y ahora era un imponente en la colina, con ese pensamiento se durmió profundamente.

El estaba en la misma habitación, no quería aun ir a bañarse, lo necesitaba pero quería estar con ella hasta que se durmiera. Espero un rato, y se durmió, camino hacia la cama,

- Pequeña pecosa- dijo con una voz suave, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

– No puedo decirte quien soy, no es que no quiera, pero tu seguridad depende de que no sepas más, además no lo creerías, ni yo lo creo.– se sentó en un sillón al frente de la cama, no quería interrumpir su sueño y comenzó a recordar en voz alta, pero cuidando de no despertarla, necesitaba oír su historia, no sólo recordarla en su mente, su mente tenía tantas mentiras, que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, así podría saber que era real y que era un engaño de su mente. Y así inicio su historia, tratando de darle a ella algo más que solo mentiras, aunque ella dormía, así seria más fácil…

- Hace tiempo atrás, era un joven que solo quería actuar, al igual que mi madre, ser una estrella del teatro o del cine. Cuando mi padre me llevo con él a Inglaterra, esos sueños se esfumaron, me criaron para ser un lord, y seguir sus pasos en el senado, y ahí estaba yo "lord Grandchester", "Lord Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker", pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no, Yo quería libertad, ser libre, que nadie me digiera lo que tenia que hacer, me escape del colegio San Pablo, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Inglaterra, sin un peso en los bolsillos, lo único que deseaba era ir a Hollywood, y hacer lo que quería, pero este "trabajo" es igual, si lo pensamos Candy, yo interpreto un papel, y debo hacer creer que es mi verdadera identidad, al igual que un actor,- y con sarcasmo en su voz.- creo que he realizado mi sueño, pero a que precio?- se levanta del sillón.- no vale la pena seguir una historia que ni yo recuerdo como llegue a esto, o mejor dicho no quiero recordar, no ahora, habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora Tú debes vivir, y para ello no debes saber nada de mí, absolutamente nada.

Se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba…que necesitaba?...su mente estaba en blanco.

Ella, había dormido un poco, cuanto no sabía, lo único que sabía era que deseaba volver a ver ese árbol. Oía el ruido del agua corriendo, olía el jabón y la espuma de afeitar y el leve perfume de la colonia que usaba Sebastian. No había sido capaz de identificar sus componentes: eran muy sutiles, insidiosos, casi... eróticos. No le gustaban los hombres que se perfumaban.

La ducha se detuvo y un momento después la puerta se abrió. Candy levantó la mirada y vio que Sebastian entraba en el dormitorio sin ropa, ni siquiera una toalla atada a la cintura. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, cerró _los ojos y _le oyó reír.

-¿Te incomodan los cuerpos de los hombres, Candy? -dijo.

Ella le ignoró y mantuvo _los ojos _cerrados con fuerza mientras oía el frufrú dé la ropa, un ruido de cajones y de puertas al abrirse. Estaba dormida cuando sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado y, a pesar de sí misma, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sebastian no llevaba encima gran cosa, pero al menos estaba decente. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, y llevaba la camisa abierta. Qué extraño. Ya se había acostado con él y ni siquiera sabía si tenía vello en el pecho. Y al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que no lo tenía: su piel era tersa, dorada, y Candy ce_rró los ojos _otra vez y procuró olvidarse de él. Sebastian la tapó bien con la sábana.

-Duérmete, Candy. Debes dejar que esa cosa actúe otras cuatro horas. Luego podrás lavarte, pero mientras tanto tienes que quedarte aquí tumbada y dejar que la medicina haga su trabajo.

Ella pensó en ignorarle, pero no pudo resistirse a contestarle.

-No hay medicina en el mundo que pueda curarme tan rápido lo que me hizo George.

-Puede que no. Pero el dolor físico desaparecerá. Depende de ti que las heridas emocionales también cicatricen.

-¿De mí? -intentó incorporarse, pero él la tumbó sobre la cama con cierta brusquedad.

-Sí, de ti -repitió con firmeza-. Eres joven, fuerte e inteligente, a pesar del lío en el que te has metido. Si eres tan lista como creo, dejarás esto atrás.

-Qué sensible -dijo ella.

-No, sólo práctico -repuso él-. George te cortó. Te quemó. Pero no te violó.

-No, de eso te encargaste tú.

Él se puso a maldecir usando palabras que ella no debería conocer y sin embargo conocía muy bien.

-Di lo que quieras -dijo él al cabo de un momento-. Debí de sufrir un ataque momentáneo de sordera. No recuerdo que dijeras que No ni una sola vez.

No había dicho que no, y ambos lo sabían. No dijo nada y un momento después lo sintió apartarse de la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, esperando a medias que la tocara de nuevo, y lo dejó escapar mientras Sebastian se alejaba de ella.

-Volveré dentro de un par de horas. No abras la puerta, no contestes al teléfono, no te acerques a las ventanas. No creo que nadie conozca este sitio, pero nada es seguro, y dentro de poco habrá mucha gente buscándote.

Ella giró la cabeza y le ignoró. Sólo quería que se fuera, que saliera de allí. Si le decía una sola cosa más, se pondría a gritar.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, el chasquido de la cerradura automática, y al abrir los ojos se encontró sola en el apartamento en penumbra. Por fin. En la cama de Sebastian.

Se sentó muy despacio, pero no sintió dolor. Aquel mejunje verdoso, fuera lo que fuese, había logrado atajar el dolor, al menos de momento. Se tocó el brazo con cuidado. La pomada había formado una capa parecida a la cera sobre cada corte, sellándolo, pero se movía con ella, y cuando apartó la sábana y se levantó no sintió ningún tirón, ningún alfilerazo.

Probablemente fuera un veneno radioactivo de alguna clase; le había dolido bastante al aplicárselo, no se fiaba de Sebastian ni por un momento. Pero se sentía más fuerte, de modo que quizá de aquella acusación pudiera absolverlo. Se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para salir de allí como alma que llevara el diablo, antes de que él volviera.

Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, no podía salir a la calle así. Habría preferido salir desnuda que ponerse la ropa de Sebastian, pero al menos le quedaba aún una pizca de instinto de supervivencia. Si ponerse la ropa de Sebastian Toussaint significaba que no tendría que volver a verlo, que así fuera.

Toda su ropa era negra. Naturalmente: era tan teatral como monstruoso. No mejoró las cosas el hecho de que el único par de pantalones que pudiera poner se fueran los de un pijama de seda negra. Como la mayoría de los hombres, y en especial los franceses, Sebastian no tenía caderas, y ella tenía, cuando menos, una buena ración.

Aunque Sebastian no era francés. No estaba segura de por qué lo sabía. Su acento era perfecto, sus maneras, todo lo que le rodeaba proclamaba que era exactamente lo que ella había descubierto en Internet: el hijo de un fabricante de armas de Marsella. Con razón se había metido en el tráfico de armas. Debía de haber un paso muy corto entre la fabricación ilegal de armas y su venta ilegal.

El hijo casado de un fabricante de armas, se recordó mientras se ponía una camisa de seda, haciendo una mueca de dolor por anticipado. La tela, fina como un susurro, apenas tocó su piel, y de nuevo hubo aquella inexplicable ausencia de dolor. Se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. Hacía frío y estaba lloviendo. Casi parecía que no tardaría mucho en ponerse a nevar. Era un poco pronto para que nevara, pero el mundo parecía haberse movido de su eje. Ya no podía contar con que nada fuera normal.

No había dinero: registró minuciosamente el lugar. Encontró un pequeño alijo de lo que presumiblemente era cocaína o heroína, le importaba un bledo lo que fuera, pero dinero no vio por ninguna parte. Ni un céntimo para llegar al otro lado de París. Era bastante fácil orientarse, con la torre Eiffel a su izquierda y el Sena zigzagueando por entre la ciudad en sombras. Había una buena caminata por calles laterales y callejones hasta su apartamento, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a quedar se allí. Agarró el abrigo de Sebastian: un abrigo largo, de cachemira negra que le pareció suave como la mantequilla. El leve rastro de su olor pareció incitarla, y estuvo a punto de tirar el abrigo en lugar de envolverse en el perfume de Sebastian.

Pero no era momento para gestos teatrales. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y notó los mechones de siguales, las puntas quemadas. No podía hacer nada al respecto, pero cuando llegara a su apartamento le diría a Annie que se lo arreglara.

Sebastian le había dicho que era muy peligroso volver a su casa, pero le había dicho muchas mentiras, y él era el único peligro reconocible que había de momento en su vida. Además, nadie sabía dónde vivía. Annie le había subarrendado el minúsculo apartamento a uno de sus antiguos amantes, y ninguna de las dos figuraba en ningún registro como titular del alquiler. Ella recibía el correo en la editorial, su teléfono móvil se facturaba en los Estados Unidos, y no había modo alguno de que pudieran encontrarla sin grandes esfuerzos. Y no creía que la consideraran digna de tantas molestias.

Eso no significaba que no fuera a marcharse a casa. No se fiaba de Sebastian ni por un instante, pero había visto suficientes cosas como para saber que se había mezclado inadvertidamente con gente muy peligrosa, y si él era de los buenos, no quería vérselas con los malos. El lugar más seguro para ella eran las montañas de Carolina del Norte, donde estaría rodeada por una familia que la protegía en exceso. Por alguna razón, París y la campiña que rodeaba la ciudad habían perdido su atractivo.

Caminar por las calles mojadas y frías, con la cabeza gacha y envuelta en el abrigo de Sebastian, no contribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Tenía los pies entumecidos por el frío, pero al menos los zapatos eran de su talla. Era curioso que Sebastian se hubiera parado a comprarle un par de zapatos de vuelta a París. Ni siquiera llegaba a entender qué se le pa saba por la cabeza, y tampoco quería intentarlo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él y de los demás lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Tenía hambre. Un hambre de lobo, en realidad, y ni siquiera el recuerdo de George era capaz de distraer la. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía, y no podría seguir avanzando por pura energía nerviosa. En su apartamento habría comida, comida y una cama caliente. Al día siguiente volvería a casa en el primer avión que pudiera tomar. Y quizá la próxima vez le haría caso a su familia cuando le dijeran que se quedara donde estaba.

Tenía razón: la lluvia empezaba a convertirse en nieve. Se detuvo un momento, apoyándose contra un edificio para tomar aliento. Los transeúntes no le prestaban atención, avanzaban rápidamente por las calles con las cabezas gachas, absortos en sus asuntos. Al cabo de un momento se apartó de la pared y echó a andar otra vez. Estaba oscureciendo, y a pesar de que las calles estaban bien iluminadas no quería andar sola por ellas más de lo necesario. Se ciñó bien el abrigo y siguió caminando mientras intentaba ignorar el leve olor de su colonia.

Tardó más de lo que esperaba. Tom se había mostrado de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando le demostró lo generoso que estaba dispuesto a ser, y prometió tener listos los papeles a las seis de la tarde. Podían pararse de camino al aeropuerto. Sólo se tardaría un momento en añadir la fotografía adecuada. La iba a mandar en un vuelo de Air France justo antes de medianoche, y después podría respirar tranquilo y concentrarse en sus asuntos. George había muerto un poco antes de lo previsto, pero eso no constituía un desastre de grandes proporciones, y Anthony ni si quiera había aparecido. Cabía la posibilidad de salvar la misión una vez que Candy desapareciera de la ciudad. No estaba seguro de por qué no podía esperar hasta entonces; rara vez se dejaba distraer por el sentimentalismo. Un signo más de arbitrariedad que le costaría explicar ante el Comité. Claro, que no tenía intención de decirle la verdad.

Se detuvo en un café y pidió un whisky con soda. La lluvia caía sin pausa, iba convirtiéndose en nieve. Se sentó junto a la ventana y se quedó mirando las calles, a la espera.

El hombre que se sentó frente a él parecía un funcionario británico: estirado, carente de imaginación, de clase media y mediana edad. Se llamaba Harry Stafford y era, de hecho, un autómata cruel y desalmado que dirigía el Comité como una máquina bien engrasada. Se quitó la gabardina mojada, dejó su periódico sobre la mesa y pidió una taza de café antes de mirar por fin a Sebastian.

-¿Qué has hecho, Jean-Marc? -preguntó con cierta aspereza.

Sebastian encendió un cigarrillo, el primero que fumaba desde hacía dos días, extrayendo todo el dramatismo del ademán. Harry probablemente tenía tan poca idea de su verdadero nombre como cualquiera, pero lo llamaba Jean-Marc sin saber que aquel alias procedía de un cerdo que su madrastra había tenido como mascota.

El tal Jean-Marc había sido una mascota muy elegante, desde luego. Una familia de su abolengo no admitiría menos, y a Lady Grandchester le gustaba pasearse con su cerdo vietnamita por los mejores hoteles de Europa y Asia. Jean-Marc, un cerdo elegante y mal humorado, había desaparecido por fin mientras Lady Grandchester recorrían Birmania. Él siempre se había preguntado si habría acabado en alguna cocina, en cósmica retribución por la vez que le arrancó de un mordisco un trozo de trasero. Había sido culpa suya: en aquel entonces tenía once años, era un muchacho aburrido y desafiante, harto de que lo arrastraran de un extremo a otro del globo como un apéndice de Lady Grandchester y su hermanastro. Harto también de que el cerdo recibiera más atención y afecto que él, decidió molestarlo un poco mientras dormía en su cama forrada de piel. Jean-Marc se había opuesto con firmeza y le había dado un mordisco en el culo, ganándose de ese modo su respeto. Al menos, el cerdo no le ignoraba. Lady Grandchester había perdido interés en el cerdo para la época en que desapareció, del mismo modo que su padre había perdido interés en su primogénito hacía años, posiblemente días después de su nacimiento. Le había dejado bien claro que no estaba en el mundo porque él lo hubiera querido así: su madre, una actriz famosa, no era lo que se esperaba en esa época para ser la esposa de un Lord, y sus abuelos lo habían alejado del amor de su vida, y él había dejado pasar el tiempo, hasta sus 10 años, cuando fue en su busca a los Estados Unidos, para criarlo según los dictámenes ingleses.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué no lo había dejado con su madre, él era feliz con ella, ahora sería otra persona. Pero lo había jodido bien y ahora Terrence debía pagar las consecuencias.

Le habían criado, por decir algo, una serie de doncellas y mozos, en el castillo de Inglaterra y en Escocia, hasta que por fin, lo enviaron al internado de San Pablo, ahí pasó varios años, hasta que se escapo a los dieciséis años, sin un peso en los bolsillos, como pudo llegó al puerto, y ahí trabajo hasta que una mujer que le doblaba la edad, con el cuerpo de una adolescente y el corazón de una puta, le había querido.

La había dejado en Marruecos cuando tenía diecisiete años: sencillamente se había marchado un día que ella había ido a comprarle un regalo. Cuando no estaban en la cama, le gustaba vestirlo con ropas elegantes, y él había aprendido muy pronto a apreciar los trajes de seda. Ella murió unos años después, había oído, pero para entonces se había despojado ya de cualquier remordimiento.

Había sido reclutado apenas pasados los diesinueve años por un hombre muy parecido a Harry Stafford. Un hijo de perra de sangre fría y sin corazón que sabía exactamente de qué era capaz alguien como Sebastian si recibía el entrenamiento adecuado. Y ellos se habían encargado de proporcionárselo.

La política, la moral, no significaban nada para él. Trabajaba ostensiblemente para los buenos, pero que él supiera no había gran diferencia entre unos y otros. El montón de cadáveres de uno y otro lado se elevaba muy alto, nadie reparaba siquiera en las vidas inocentes que se veían atrapadas en el fuego cruzado. Ni siquiera él. Lo de Candy White era una aberración, un error que pensaba subsanar antes de que Harry supiera de ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué ocurrió en la Casona de George?-

Ésa era una de las cosas que Sebastian odiaba de Harry: aquel tipo no habría dicho «mierda» ni aún que tuviera la boca llena de ella.

-Las cosas se jodieron. ¿Qué puedo decir? - apagó el cigarrillo. Había perdido el gusto por el tabaco, otro inconveniente.

-Puedes contarme qué pasó con la chica. ¿Quién era?-

-¿La chica?-

-No intentes jugar conmigo, Jean-Marc. No eras el único agente que había en la Casona Mirabel este fin de semana. Esa secretaria americana..., ¿para quién trabajaba? ¿Qué le pasó?-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-Sé lo mismo que tú. Creo que estaba a sueldo del barón, aunque puede que sólo por motivos recreativos. Ya sabes que al barón le gusta mirar, y siempre disfruta viendo a Susanna con otra mujer.-

Harry arrugó la nariz con desagrado nacido del celibato.

-¿Y no te molestaste en averiguarlo?-

-Hice lo que pude, jefe -contestó, arrastrando las palabras, consciente de que Harry odiaba que lo llamaran «jefe»-. No conseguí que admitiera nada.- Harry se lo quedó mirando un rato.

-Si no pudiste sacarle nada dudo que hubiera algo que averiguar. Si algo puedo decir de ti es que eres uno de los mejores interrogadores que tenemos. Mejor que cualquiera de los del otro lado, incluido el difunto George Hakim. Ése disfrutaba quizás en exceso de su trabajo. Así que, dime, ¿qué le pasó a nuestro viejo amigo George, y qué fue de la chica?-

-Están muertos -encendió otro cigarrillo. No le apetecía, le parecían insípidos, pero al menos le daban algo que hacer.

-¿Los mataste a los dos?-

-Sólo a George. Él ya había acabado con la chica.-

-¿Qué fue de su cadáver? Sebastian lo miró por entre el humo. -No quedaba mucho de ella cuando George acabó.-

-Entiendo -Harry bebió un sorbo de café. Aquel tipo no fumaba, no bebía, ni tampoco follaba, que Sebastian supiera. Era una máquina, nada más. Para eso mismo lo habían entrenado a él-. Un poco prematuro -contestó-, pero la misión puede salvarse siempre y cuando no queden cabos sueltos. George era prescindible, pero Sebastian Toussaint no. Los otros vendrán a París para acabar las negociaciones, y Anthony se reunirá con ellos. Les estarás esperando.

-¿No crees que sospecharán? ¿Que se preguntarán por qué maté a George?-

-Te conocen y conocían a George. ¿Por qué iban a sospechar? Lo único que importa es ultimar un acuerdo, dividir los territorios y elegir un nuevo jefe. Podrían haber elegido a George porque era un hijo de perra muy trabajador, pero con él fuera de combate imagino que Anthony tiene muchas posibilidades. Y tú vas a impedirlo.-

-Puede que estén dispuestos a pasar por alto la muerte de George, pero Anthony tiene a mucha más gente en su organización. Habrá repercusiones.-

-Y por eso tú morirás -dijo Stafford. Sebastian ni siquiera pestañeó.

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Es muy sencillo, ya has hecho estas cosas antes, y aunque no fuera así serías capaz de llevarlo a cabo igual. Una vez que elijan a Anthony, armarás una escena, le meterás una bala en la cabeza y alguien que ya habremos colocado allí te disparará. Llevarás una bolsita de sangre en la tripa. Cuando oigas el disparo, caerás como una piedra. Lo cual significa que sólo dispones de un disparo para matar a Brower. Tendrás que acertar.

-Nunca he tenido problemas para dar en el blanco.-

-No, es cierto. Así que Sebastian Toussaint morirá y, si me siento particularmente generoso, puede que deje que te tomes unas pequeñas vacaciones en el sur de Francia hasta tu siguiente misión. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

Sebastian encendió otro cigarrillo que no quería. -¿Y el cartel?-

-La siguiente opción más obvia es el barón, y será bastante fácil de controlar. No nos interesa sacarlos del negocio. Alguien tiene que suministra armas a los terroristas internacionales, y vigilando al cartel podemos seguir el rastro de diversos grupos disidentes y acceder a sus planes.

-El pasado abril envié detonadores a Siria. Setenta y tres personas resultaron muertas, incluidos diecisiete niños -su voz sonaba neutral, pero Stafford no se dejó engañar.

-No me digas que todavía andas dándole vueltas a eso. Gajes de la guerra, hijo. Víctimas de la guerra contra el terror. Antes no eras tan sentimen tal, Jean-Marc. Conoces esto tan bien como yo. Setenta y tres muertos, y miles de vidas potencialmen te salvadas. A veces hay que bailar con la más fea.-

-Sí -dijo Sebastian, observándolo a través de los bucles que trazaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Confío en ti, Jean-Marc. Sé que no cometerías el error de mentirme. Si dices que la chica está muerta, no me cabe duda de que lo está. Además, ¿por qué ibas a mentirme? En los años que hace que te conozco, nunca te he visto demostrar ninguna emoción humana, ninguna debilidad. Eres una máquina. Una máquina finamente acabada, perfecta, indispensable.-

-Hasta una máquina necesita descansar -dijo-. Que se encargue otro del trabajo, y yo desapareceré. Jensen tiene una tapadera sólida. Puede ocuparse de Anthony.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estoy cansado.-

-En nuestro oficio, a la gente no se le permite cansarse. Rara vez tienen tiempo libre, no pueden descansar. Sólo hay un modo de retirarse, Jean -Marc. Como se retiró George.-

-¿Eso es una amenaza? -preguntó Sebastian con indolencia mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

-No, sólo un hecho. El cartel se reunirá en el hotel Denis mañana. Anthony llegará al día siguiente. Lo dejo en tus manos. Confío plenamente en que hagas lo que hay que hacer.-

-¿De veras?-

-No me hagas enfadar, Jean-Marc. Sabes lo mucho que nos jugamos -se levantó y dobló cuidadosamente el periódico.

-¿El destino del mundo libre? ¿No es eso siempre? -no se molestó en levantarse.

-Creo que ya he oído todo eso antes. Las necesidades de la mayoría pesan más que las necesidades de unos pocos y todo ese rollo. Has visto demasiado _Star Trek.-_

-Creía que era _Star Wars _-dijo Harry.

-Sé lo que hay en juego -repuso Sebastian.

-Pues no lo olvides. Nunca.-

Sebastian levantó la mirada hacia él. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y sencillamente no le importaba. La suerte le había durado más de lo que esperaba, y no iba a durarle mucho más. Estaría muerto cuando cayera la primera nevada. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya estaba nevando.

Pero, antes de que fueran por él, quizá pudiera rebanarle el pescuezo a Harry Stafford. Por los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero Comentarios, Criticas, etc. **

**Cariños**


	12. Chapter 12

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Se había ido, por supuesto. Sebastian lo supo mientras subía en el pequeño ascensor, pero entró de todos modos, sólo para asegurarse. La suite estaba a oscuras, y Candy había dejado una ventana abierta. Entraba un aire helado que arrastraba copos de nieve. Sebastian cerró la ventana y echó las cortinas antes de encender la luz. No sabía si le estaban vigilando, pero no estaba de humor para arriesgarse.

No había signos de que hubieran forzado la entrada, ni rastro alguno de sangre. La ropa de Candy estaba allí, pero faltaba su abrigo, y alguien había revuelto el armario. Si hubieran ido a por ella, no se habrían molestado en vestirla. Ni siquiera se habrían molestado en llevársela: estaría muerta en la cama.

Lo cual significaba que se había ido por su propio pie, y ya no era responsabilidad suya. Él la había advertido. Movido por algún impulso irracional y quijotesco, había intentado salvarte la vida. Hasta había comprometido su tapadera por ella, le gustara admitirlo o no.

Y ella había ignorado sus órdenes y desaparecido. Una carga menos.

Candy había registrado la suite minuciosamente, lo cual le sorprendió. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? Quizás hubiera conseguido engañarlo después de todo, tal vez no era una joven inocente. Entonces re cordó su mirada cuando la había hecho correrse, y comprendió que no le había ocultado nada. Harry Stafford tenía razón en eso. Nadie podía ocultarle la verdad si estaba decidido a averiguarla.

Ella había encontrado las drogas, aunque no las había tocado. Sebastian las tenía a modo de salvaguarda: un bien canjeable para algunos informantes que no necesitaban dinero. Se las guardó en el bolsillo, sólo por si acaso, y registró la habitación con todo cuidado, limpiando cada superficie. Aquello no de tendría a un experto en ADN, pero no había razón para tomarse tantas molestias. No había cadáveres, ni signo alguno de un crimen. Sólo un inquilino misterioso que desaparecía, dejando sus ropas y cosas de aseo tras él, y ni una sola huella.

Si hubiera necesitado limpiarlo todo, habría podido quemar la habitación. Su suite estaba en el último piso; la mayoría de la gente escaparía ileso. Pero un fuego llamaba demasiado la atención. Mejor escapar sin más del anónimo apartamento, del recuerdo molesto de Candy White y de su bien merecido destino.

Salió a la noche húmeda y fría y se ciñó la chaqueta maldiciendo a su invitada, que no sólo le ha bía desobedecido, sino que además se había llevado su abrigo. Echó a andar con la cabeza gacha, dejando atrás su coche. Lo había visto demasiada gente, y no había registros que condujeran a su vida real, ni al Comité.

Era casi medianoche cuando entró en un bar lleno de humo, era el tercer local en el que se paraba: había cenado cerca de la Opera, jugado un poco en uno de los pequeños clubs que frecuentaba su alter ego del momento, y ahora se encontraba en aquel antro mugriento, un reducto a salvo del aburguesamiento que había sufrido el barrio en las décadas anteriores.

-¡Étienne! -lo saludó el barman mientras se abría paso por el local abarrotado-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te veíamos desde hace... ¿cuánto tiempo hace? ¿Dos años? Creía que estabas muerto.-

-Soy duro de matar -respondió, adoptando automáticamente el acento marsellés y gutural de Étienne-. ¿Qué tal te va, Fernand?-

Fernand se encogió de hombros.

-Voy tirando. ¿Qué te pongo? ¿Todavía te gusta el vodka ruso?-

En realidad, a Sebastian nunca le había gustado mucho el vodka, pero asintió cordialmente, tomó asiento en la barra y sacó sus cigarrillos.

-Veo que has cambiado de marca -Fernand señaló los cigarrillos-. Creía que sólo fumabas ciga rrillos americanos.-

Ésa era la clase de desliz que hacía que a uno lo mataran, pensó Sebastian con un leve estremecimiento de algo que casi habría llamado deleite. Se estaba volviendo descuidado.

-He cambiado de idea -dijo-. No soy un hombre de lealtades fuertes.-

-De eso me acuerdo -Fernand le sirvió un trago de vodka, y Sebastian lo apuró rápidamente y luego le acercó la copa para que volviera a llenársela .

-Estás igual. ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida?-

-De pena, como siempre -respondió con despreocupación. De hecho, tenía un aspecto muy distinto al que había tenido antaño Étienne. Étienne pertenecía a la clase trabajadora, vestía de cuero y vaqueros, llevaba el pelo teñido a mechas y mucho más corto, y siempre lucía una barba de varios días. Sebastian había descubierto que todo era cuestión de actitud. Podía convertirse en Étienne, en Jean-Marc, en Frankie o Sven, o en cualquier otra persona sencillamente con cambiar su modo de hablar y de mo verse, y casi nadie lo notaba.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué haces aquí -insistió Fernand-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

En el pasado, Fernand había sido unos de sus proveedores de drogas, información y dinero blanqueado, pero en ese momento no tenía nada que Sebastian necesitara.

-¿Es que no puede uno venir a tomar una copa con un viejo amigo? -contestó con desenfado.

-Un tipo como tú, no.-

Sebastian miró hacia la calle. La nieve seguía cayendo en lánguidos copos, y las calles estaban casi desiertas. En una noche tan fría, los que estaban aún despiertos se hallaban en algún lugar caliente. De pronto se preguntó, divertido, qué estaba haciendo en la parte más sórdida de París a medianoche, cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-Una mujer, Fernand -dijo con una sonrisa irónica-. He venido por aquí para ver a una mujer, y se me ocurrió entrar en calor un poco antes de en frentarme a su ira.-

-Ah -Fernand asintió con la cabeza, dándose por satisfecho de inmediato-. ¿Vive por aquí, entonces? Puede que la conozca.-

-Puede. Es italiana -dijo, improvisando-. Es baja, regordeta y tiene mucho carácter, mi Marcella. Tal vez puedas decirme si la has visto por aquí. Quiero saber si anda tonteando por ahí. Ella dice que no, pero ¿quién se fía de las mujeres?-

-Sí, ¿quién? No me resulta familiar. ¿Dónde vive?-

Candy compartía un pequeño apartamento con una inglesa dos calles más allá; Sebastian lo había averigua do a las pocas horas de su llegada a la Casona_. Los _otros también lo sabrían, pero hasta ella tendría cerebro suficiente como para mantenerse alejada del primer lugar donde irían a buscarla. ¿O no?

Además, Candy ya no era problema suyo. Salvo porque había acabado en un bar a dos calles de su casa, sin saber por qué. Y, ya que estaba, podía dejar de resistirse e ir a ver si estaba allí.

Si no estaba, podría olvidarse de ella. Ya debería haberlo hecho, pero esas cosas eran más fáciles en la teoría que en la práctica. A él le gustaban las respuestas, y la desaparición de Candy dejaba muchas cosas sin resolver.

Fernand lo miraba con demasiada curiosidad. Claro, que la información era una de sus mercancías más valiosas y querría sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera por si podía usarlo en un futuro.

Sebastian nombró una calle en la dirección contraria. -Y será mejor que me vaya para allá antes de que decida venir a buscarme.-

-Entonces, ¿te veremos más por aquí? ¿Con tu novia del barrio? -insistió Fernand.

-Éste será mi hogar fuera del hogar -contestó con aire enfático, imitando el estilo ligeramente ebrio de aquel chulo llamado Étienne-. ¡'Soir!-

Estaba bien escondido entre las sombras cuando Fernand salió del bar tras él. El hombrecillo lo buscó escudriñando por entre la nieve que seguía cayendo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, escondido. Masculló una maldición y luego se acercó a una esquina del edificio, lejos de la luz, y sacó un teléfono móvil.

Sebastian estaba demasiado lejos para oír más que unas pocas palabras, pero oyó lo suficiente como para comprender que la muerte que tanto deseaba se iba acercando. Un error más como aquél y sería el fin. Lástima que no le importara. Le traía sin cuidado para quién trabajara Fernand. Podía tener conexiones con media docena de personas que querían verlo muerto.

Fernand cerró el teléfono, echó un vistazo alrededor y escupió antes de volver al bar. Sebastian se preguntó cuánto tardarían en llegar los refuerzos.

Pero no tenía importancia: estaría lejos de allí cuando aparecieran los misteriosos compatriotas de Fernand. No tardaría más que un momento en registrar el apartamento. Y luego, a menos que le apeteciera suicidarse, se iría a su casa de St. Germain y volvería a convertirse en Sebastian Toussaint. Y la pequeña Candy tendría que valerse por si misma.

Annie y Candy compartían un típico pisito de alquiler en la última planta de un viejo inmueble de la parte más degradada de París. La planta baja la ocupaba un local cerrado hace un par de años; la primera, una pareja de ancianos que pasaban la mayor parte del año viajando, y la última contenía una serie de cuartos pequeños y el agobiante pisito. Todo el edificio estaba a oscuras cuando Candy dobló por fin la esquina. Llevaba el pelo empapado por la nieve, y las puntas quemadas desprendían un olor espantoso. Lo primero que iba a hacer sería darse un baño y restregarse todo el cuerpo. Hasta las pústulas cubiertas de cera. Hacía mucho más de cuatro horas que Sebastian le había aplicado el ungüento. Mucho más de cuatro horas desde que había logrado salir del hotel sin que nadie se fijara en ella. Iba tan oculta en el abrigo negro que quizá hubieran pensado que era Sebastian, aunque imitar sus andares habría sido casi imposible, para ella y para cualquiera.

Quizá, pasados veinte años, se acordara de él y se preguntara qué clase de arrebato de locura se había apoderado de ella. Le hubiera gustado pensar que la había drogado, cualquier cosa que le quitara la responsabilidad de los hombros, pero no podía. Había estado en un estado de conciencia alterada, sí, pero eso nada tenía que ver con drogas y sí con... Dios, ni siquiera empezaba a entender qué la había impulsado a actuar de esa manera. Estaba aburrida, había deseado sexo y violencia, y eso era precisa mente lo que había recibido. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿acaso no decían eso los chinos? ¿O era «Cuídate de los tiempos interesantes»? Daba igual: en ese momento, lo único que quería era un buen baño y una cama caliente, y mañana volaría a casa, de vuelta a los brazos amorosos y protectores de su familia y a todo el aburrimiento que pudiera pedirse. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía llave. Ni del edificio, ni del apartamento. Estuvo a punto de soltar un sollozo de desesperación. Le dolían los pies, el pelo le olía a perro mojado, tenía agujetas en todo el cuerpo y, a pesar de que tenía el es tómago vacío sentía ganas de vomitar. Y tenía frío, a pesar del suave abrazo del cachemir.

Podía acudir a la policía, pero le harían preguntas que no quería responder. Podía ir a la embajada, pero probablemente estaba a dos kilómetros en sentido contrario, y no creía que pudiera dar un paso más, y mucho menos volver sobre sus pasos por las calles sacudidas por la nieve.

Pero la suerte por fin estaba de su lado. La puerta que llevaba a los pisos de arriba estaba abierta, como sucedía a menudo. Annie no solía molestarse en cerrarla, y nadie más había ido por allí en los últi mos dos días. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, encerrán dose en el oscuro y frío portal, y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Luego se arrepintió. Estaba muy oscuro, pero conocía el camino de memoria, y no había necesidad de delatar su presencia. Era muy improbable que alguien supiera que vivía allí, pero Sebastian la había puesto nerviosa. Si se movía por el edificio a oscuras, como un espectro sigiloso, podía estar razonablemente segura de que nadie iría a indagar.

La puerta del piso estaba cerrada, pero Annie siempre dejaba una llave en el rebajo de la ventana del pasillo, por si caso perdía la suya, lo cual ocurría con regularidad. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y el aire frío la envolvió. Annie debía de estar fuera, pasándoselo en grande en brazos de su anciano amante.

Cerró la puerta, se recostó contra ella y exhaló lentamente. En realidad, no había pasado fuera tanto tiempo. Dos noches, con ésa hacían tres, y Annie se había ido a pasar un largo fin de semana fuera. Era lógico que no hubiera regresado aún, y posiblemente lo mejor.

La luna brillaba sobre las ventanas abuhardilla das, iluminando las habitaciones atestadas de cosas lo justo para que se abriera pasó entre ellas. Encendió el calentador, tiritando a pesar del abrigo de Sebastian, y luego preparó el baño.

El piso consistía en un dormitorio, el de Annie, una cocina minúscula, un cuarto de baño aún más minúsculo y un cuarto de estar muy revuelto. Candy dormía en un colchón, en el suelo, y se resistía tenazmente a considerar la posibilidad de que en el viejo edificio hubiera insectos o roedores.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Annie y se asomó. Incluso a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas vio que parecía haber estallado una bomba en su interior. Annie debía de haberlo tirado todo aquí y allá al hacer la maleta para el mágico fin de semana de Candy en el campo. No iba a hacerle ninguna gracia la desaparición de algunas de sus mejores prendas.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el estado anímico de Candy. Conociendo a Annie, quizá tardara una semana o más en volver, y para entonces ella ya se habría ido. Una vez estuviera en los Estados Unidos, le enviaría algún dinero para cubrir su parte del alquiler hasta que encontrara a alguien que la sustituyera, y un poco más para ayudarla a reemplazar su ropa de diseño. Aunque ella tenía muy poco dinero, el resto de su familia tenía tanto que no sabía qué hacer con él, y se pondrían tan contentos porque hubiera vuelto a casa que probablemente le enviarían a Annie dinero suficiente para subsistir durante meses.

No se miró al espejo mientras se quitaba la ropa de Sebastian y la apartaba de un puntapié. Se metió en la vieja bañera, preparándose para soportar el dolor, pero el agua caliente la envolvió como un tierno abrazo. Se hundió en ella con un gemido de puro placer y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en paz por primera vez desde que había empezado aquella pesadi lla aparentemente interminable.

Pero al cabo de un rato el agua empezó a enfriarse, y tuvo que afrontar la vida. Al salir de la bañera vio un atisbo de su cuerpo en el espejo. Se quedó paralizada, mirando estupefacta su reflejo.

Aquella pomada verde, abrasadora y fétida había cumplido su misión. Las marcas seguían allí, tiras de dolor causadas por la hoja al rojo vivo, pero parecían tener meses, ser un recuerdo lejano. Tenia mar cas oscuras en las caderas y, al mirarlas más de cerca, distinguió las leves huellas de unas manos. Sebastian. Era lo adecuado que aquellas marcas perdu raran cuando el resto hubiera curado.

Se envolvió en una toalla. Su cabello húmedo era un desastre, no esperaría a que regresara Annie. No tenía más remedio que intentar arreglárselo ella. Buscó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortárselo, dejando caer los mechones en el lavabo.

Esperaba una de aquellas transformaciones de película: la secretaria anodina y gafotas se mete la tije ra y se convierte en una golfilla con la cara de Audrey Hepburn. Pero no. Dejó las tijeras antes de pasarse de la raya; quizá tuviera mejor pinta cuando se le secara. La peluquera de su madre cloquearía horrorizada y luego se pondría manos a la obra, y en unos cuantos días estaría elegante y adorable. Pero en ese momento se sentía como un gato ahogado.

La calefacción había logrado calentar la habitación principal, pero el aire seguía enrarecido, de modo que abrió una de las ventanas del ancho de un rendija y buscó entre su ropa su camisón más abrigado, uno de franela gruesa que hacía partirse de risa a Annie. Esa noche no había nadie que se riera de ella, y necesitaba el calor y el confort de la tela suave y envolvente.

No había nada que comer, aparte de cereales y queso. Se comió dos cuencos de Weetabix a oscuras, los hizo pasar con un vaso de vino y se metió bajo el edredón nórdico de su fino colchón. Esa noche podían correrle ratas por encima, que no se enteraría. Lo único que quería era dormir.

Durmió, pero tuvo unos sueños horribles. Las pesadillas deberían haber sido lo peor: la cara de George cerniéndose sobre ella, su voz suave e insinuante mientras acercaba amorosamente el cuchillo a su carne y la desafiaba a no gritar.

En sus sueños, George no se detenía. En sus sueños, ella se desangraba hasta morir y George le sonreía con tierna delectación, mientras Sebastian permanecía sentado en una silla semejante a un trono, rodeado de mujeres, bebiendo una copa de whisky y observando.

Y, pese a todo, aquello resultaba soportable. Sabía que estaba soñando y, por real que pareciera todo, una parte de su cerebro conservaba la suficiente conciencia como para convencerla de que era irreal.

Pero los sueños no se rendían fácilmente. Ya no agonizaba, ni sangraba. Estaba tumbada en una cama blanca, cubierta de encaje, y Sebastian se encontraba sobre ella, dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor con lenta y perversa intensidad, y el placer era tan exquisito que sintió cómo su cuerpo dormido se contraía en espasmos.

Tenía frío, tenía calor, el edredón era demasiado ligero, luego demasiado pesado, y sentía a Sebastian a su alrededor, como un abrazo. Su olor la incitaba mientras forcejeaba y se sumía más aún en el sueño. No quería soñar, no quería recordar, lo único que quería era calor y oscuridad.

En algún lugar, a lo lejos, la campana de una iglesia dio las cuatro. Debía levantarse a cerrar la ventana, pero por fin había entrado en calor y sin duda no podría volver a dormirse. Por la mañana, a la luz del día, podría afrontar las cosas otra vez. En la oscuridad, lo único que podía hacer era esconderse.

Algo no iba bien. No era de extrañar: había muy pocas cosas en su vida que fueran bien, y pensar en ello no ayudaba. Sólo el tiempo y la luz del día mejorarían las cosas.

Se removió sobre el fino colchón, se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla y buscó a tientas el abrigo de Sebastian para echárselo por encima, una capa más contra el frío.

Pero el abrigo no estaba allí: lo había dejado sobre una silla.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, sólo para ver al propio Sebastian sentado en el suelo, junto a ella, apoyado contra la pared, observándola en completo silencio.

* * *

Saludos a tod s los que han leido esta historia.

Comentarios, criticas y varios, se aceptan...

Espero que les guste este capítulo, trataré de subir lo antes posible...pero mi trabajo a veces me lo impide...


	13. Chapter 13

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Por un momento pensó que seguía dormida, que su pesadilla había cobrado vida, y se dijo que era sólo un sueño. Cuando él habló, su voz sonó baja y tranquila en la oscuridad.

-Tienes suerte de estar aún viva -dijo suavemente.

Ella no iba a llevarle la contraria en eso, aunque le dieron ganas. Se quedó muy quieta, sin moverse, con fiando en que se desvaneciera. Pero parecía demasiado sólido y real, y estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó por fin-. ¿Y cómo has entrado?-

El no se apartó de la pared. Tenía las piernas estiradas hacia delante, cruzadas, y las manos posadas sobre el regazo.

-Ya te lo dije, no tardarían en encontrarte. Yo he sido más rápido, pero no tardarán en dar con nosotros.

-¿Con nosotros?

El ladeó la cabeza y la miró.

-Tengo tendencia a acabar lo que empiezo. Has perdido un avión, pero voy a meterte en el siguiente aunque tenga que dejarte inconsciente, atarte y llevarte en un maletero.

Candy alargó el brazo para encender la luz que había junto a su cama, pero él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca, y ella apartó la mano bruscamente y al hacerlo volcó la lámpara.

-No nos hace falta luz -dijo Sebastian-. Ésa es la única cosa sensata que has hecho, dejar las luces apagadas cuando volviste. Cuando vengan a por ti, no les detendrá un poco de oscuridad, pero hiciste bien al no llamar la atención sobre ti.-

-Puede que apagara la luz cuando me fui a la cama.-

-Estaba aquí antes de que llegaras con tu pinta de pequeña cerillera. Decidí que no te vendrían mal un par de horas de sueño. Pero me robaste el abrigo. Estaba helado.-

-Qué lástima -dijo ella. No le preguntó dónde había estado, qué había visto. En ese momento no podía hacer nada, pero no le haría feliz enterarse de que había estado observándola mientras se bañaba, se cortaba el pelo o examinaba las marcas de su cuerpo. Mejor no saberlo.

Sebastian se había servido un poco de vino. La botella estaba en el suelo, a su lado, junto a una copa. Candy ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, cuánto tiempo había dormido.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? -preguntó bruscamente. Se tapó el pecho con el edredón y se sentó en el rincón, apartándose de él. Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que sus dedos agarraban su abrigo, y lo soltó.

-¿Cambiar de idea? -repitió él.

-Sobre mí. Pasé mucho tiempo con monsieur George. Le gustaba hablar mientras torturaba a la gente. De no ser por ti, no se habría enterado de que había estado curioseando en Internet. No habría pensado que era lo que no soy.

-¿Lo que no eres? ¿Y qué es eso? -no esperó su respuesta-. Una vez George llegó a conclusión de que no se fiaba de ti, yo no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Mostrarle el tosco rastro que habías dejado en el ordenador sólo aceleró las cosas.-

-Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea e ir a salvarme?-

-No cambié de idea.-

Candy tenía mucho frío, pero no echó mano del abrigo.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sólo has venido a mirar?-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprendió que todavía siguieras viva. George debió de divertirse más de lo normal si apenas te había tocado.-

-¿Que apenas me había tocado? -levantó la voz, y Sebastian se movió tan rápido que apenas le pareció un borrón en la oscuridad. Le tapó la boca y la sujetó contra la pared. No hacía mucho tiempo la había sujetado contra otra pared, y Candy se preguntó qué iba a hacer.

-No levantes la voz -dijo, mirándola fijamente en la oscuridad. Muy cerca-. Procura no ser tan estúpida como sugiere tu comportamiento.-

Apartó la mano y Candy guardó silencio y levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba esperando que la tocara. Iba a besarla, y ella no sabía qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Pero Sebastian no la besó. Se retiró y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia.

-Fui a buscar a George por otro asunto, vi que seguías viva y lo maté movido por un capricho.-

-¿Por un capricho?-

Se encogió de hombros de manera muy francesa, y sin embargo Candy no creía que fuera francés.

-Forma parte de mi deseo de morir, supongo. Estoy viviendo de prestado, y sacarte de aquel sitio sólo aceleró un poco las cosas. Bien sabe Dios que hoy, cuando te marchaste, debí dejarte ir, pero me hiciste enfadar. Ya que me había tomado tantas molestias, podías al menos haberme obedecido.-

-Nunca he sido muy obediente. No estaría aquí, en París, si no estuviera acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiero.-

-Me importa un bledo lo que quieras. Vas a volver a Estados Unidos y te vas a quedar allí. ¿Entendido?-

En ese momento no había nada que Candy deseara más, pero un diablillo interno la impulsó a contestar:

-¿Y si me niego?-

-Entonces te rajaré la garganta y te dejaré aquí. Sería una pena, después de tomarme tantas molestias. Esa cosa que te puse en las heridas es muy valiosa, y no la habría desperdiciado en ti de haber sabido que iba a tener que matarte unas horas después. Pero eso no me detendrá. Eres un estorbo y un peligro, y quizá no debí pararle los pies a George, pero dado que lo hice, quisiera llevar esto hasta el final.-

-Tú decides. ¿Quieres morir ahora y acabar de una vez? ¿O prefieres volver con tu familia y llevar una vida normal?-

Hablaba con pasmosa naturalidad de la muerte y el asesinato, y Candy no tenía ninguna duda de que haría lo que decía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar sus ojos oscuros y vacíos.

-¿Cómo sé que puedes mantenerme a salvo?-

-No lo sabes. En esta vida no hay garantías. Pero tienes más posibilidades conmigo que sola. Y, si fracaso, te prometo que seré yo quien te mate antes de que caigas en manos de alguien peor que George. Lo haré deprisa y sin causarte dolor.-

Candy tragó saliva.

-¿Hay hombres peores que George?-

-A decir verdad, las mejores torturadoras suelen ser mujeres. Lo cual no es sorprendente.-

Ella se lo quedó mirando en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-

Su fría sonrisa distaba mucho de ser reconfortante.

-¿Ya no crees que sea un traficante de armas de Marsella? Has tardado bastante.-

-Entonces, ¿quién eres? ¿Sebastian Toussaint es siquiera tu verdadero nombre?-

-¿Te parezco un santo, Candy? No necesitas saber quién soy. Basta con decir que formo parte de una organización internacional cuya existencia conocen muy pocos, y es mejor que sea así. Tú cállate y haz lo que te digo.-

Ella siguió mirándolo con una sensación gélida y desagradable en la boca del estómago.

-¿Puedes decirme una cosa? ¿Eres de los buenos o de los malos?-

-Créeme -dijo cansinamente-, la diferencia no es tanta. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que amanezca. Quítate ese camisón tan sexy y ponte algo de ropa. Sólo a una americana se le ocurriría dormir con esa cosa.-

Ella se miró el suave camisón de franela.

-¿Se supone que debo llevar encaje cuando estoy helada y temo por mi vida? Has visto demasiadas películas.-

-Yo nunca voy al cine.-

Candy se desplazó sobre el colchón, procurando mantenerse alejada de él. Aunque, de todos modos, no importaba: Sebastian no parecía interesado en tocarla. Guardaba su ropa en una pequeña cómoda junto a la ventana. Se levantó, sacó ropa interior limpia, unos vaqueros y una camisa gruesa. Había echado a andar hacia el cuarto de baño cuando su voz la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al cuarto de baño, a hacer pis y a cambiarme, a no ser que tengas alguna objeción.-

-No hace falta que seas tan pudorosa, Candy. No me interesa tu cuerpo desnudo.-

Eso ya lo había dejado claro, pero por alguna razón su calmosa afirmación fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tiró la ropa a una silla cercana y se quitó el camisón por la cabeza tan bruscamente que lo oyó rasgarse. Se lo tiró a Sebastian, recogió su ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño, su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

En el último instante recordó que no debía cerrar de un portazo, por más ganas que tuviera. No era razón suficiente para morir, y desde luego no quería arriesgarse a que Sebastian se levantara y volviera a ponerle las manos encima. Él no podía haber sido más claro: había utilizado el sexo sólo con un propósito: para obtener información. Ahora que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, había dejado de interesarle.

Le apetecía darse una ducha, pero habría sido forzar las cosas demasiado. Usó el retrete y luego se vistió rápidamente. El pelo se le había secado formando una maraña, pero tenía mejor aspecto de lo que esperaba, aunque seguía estando muy lejos de uno de esos cambios de imagen propios de Hollywood. Claro, que Sebastian no iba al cine. Y lo que él pensara importaba poco, puesto que no estaba interesado. Menos mal.

De acuerdo, haría lo que le decía. Cerraría la boca y sería obediente: cualquier cosa con tal de salir de Francia lo antes posible. No estaría a salvo hasta que saliera del país, y pese a las horas horribles que había pasado con George, no acababa de creerse que corriera tanto peligro. No, lo más importante era alejarse de aquel hombre misterioso y no tener que preocuparse de que volviera a aparecer cuando creyera que por fin estaba a salvo.

Sebastian agarró el camisón con una mano mientras la miraba salir de la habitación. Su cuerpo era pálido a la luz de la luna, y vio que el ungüento había cumplido su cometido.

Casi podría haberse echado a reír. Estaba tan ofendida, tenía tan poca idea de lo deseable que era en realidad... No había deseado otra cosa que quitarse la ropa y meterse bajo el edredón con ella, perderse en su cuerpo, en la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansado.

Pero había mantenido las distancias, a pesar de que leía claramente en sus ojos que podía hacerla suya. Enterró la cara en la suave franela y aspiró el perfume de su cuerpo, su jabón, su piel. Candy ignoraba lo poderosamente erótica que podía ser la yuxtaposición de la suave franela sobre un cuerpo ligero y sensual. Y él no pensaba decírselo.

Si le hubiera quedado una pizca de sentimentalismo, se habría llevado el camisón como recuerdo, para acordarse de ella. Candy no se parecía a nadie con quien hubiera tratado: era vulnerable, colérica y sorprendentemente valerosa. Claro, que tampoco recordaba un camisón para acordarse de ella el resto de su vida. No iba a durar tanto.

Ella había desgarrado el camisón al quitárselo. Sebastian estaba tan abstraído admirando a hurtadillas su cuerpo que no lo había notado. La tela estaba gastada, había sido lavada muchas veces y era muy suave: debía de tener aquel camisón desde hacía muchos años. Seguramente dormía con él desde que era poco más que una niña. No era tan mayor.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Pero lo hizo. Agarró la tela y tiró del desgarrón para cortar un trozo. Candy no se daría cuenta. No iba a darle la oportunidad de hacer la maleta. Tenía el trozo de tela metido en el bolsillo, convenientemente olvidado, cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño. Parecía tan furiosa como cuando había entrado, aunque por desgracia iba más vestida.

Para cabrear a una mujer, no había nada como decirle que no la deseabas, pensó. No podía permitir que empezara a tener dudas. El sexo que habían compartido había sido sólo eso: sexo pasajero, poderoso, incluso tosco. El sitio de Candy estaba en un campo de margaritas, en brazos de un amante tierno. No huyendo para salvar la vida con un asesino. Sebastian acababa de empezar a pensar de sí mismo como eso, como un asesino, pero aquella etiqueta le cuadraba tan bien como cualquier otra. Había matado en defensa propia, había matado a sangre fría, había asesinado y matado en combate convencional. Había matado a hombres y mujeres, y esperaba con toda su alma no tener que matar a Candy. Pero lo haría si era preciso.

Quizá se lo dijera antes de que muriera, si llegaba el caso. Podía hacerlo muy deprisa, de modo que ella apenas se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero antes de hundir el cuchillo en su garganta le diría la verdad. Al menos, podría morir sintiéndose orgullosa.

Se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos. Si se veía obligado a matarla, habría fracasado, y no era hombre que contemplara el fracaso entre sus opciones. Mientras siguieran moviéndose, no les pasaría nada. Y, mientras pudiera mantener las manos apartadas de ella, seguirían moviéndose.

-¿Tienes abrigo propio o tengo que prestarte el mío?

-El mío está en la Casona_, _pero puedo tomar prestado uno de Annie. Ya he perdido parte de su mejor ropa -se sentó en una silla y comenzó a ponerse las medias y los calcetines. No hizo falta que Sebastian le dijera que se pusiera unos zapatos cómodos: sus botas eran planas, estaban muy gastadas y parecían confortables. Podría correr con ellas si era necesario.

Nunca la había visto con vaqueros y un jersey. Parecía incluso más americana, incluso más deseable. Se levantó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y Sebastian reconoció el olor antes que ella.

Intentó llegar a tiempo, pero tardó un segundo en levantarse, y ella ya había entrado. La habitación estaba más oscura que el resto de la casa, incluso con la luz que precedía al alba, y Candy no podría ver nada. Pero pareció darse cuenta, porque encendió la luz.

La mano de Sebastian ya estaba sobre la suya; apagó la luz, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que ella no viera el cadáver de la mujer tendido en el suelo. No llevaba muerta más que unas horas, posiblemente desde poco antes de que llegara Candy. El olor habría sido más intenso si llevara muerta más tiempo.

Sebastian rodeó con un brazo a Candy, le puso la mano sobre la boca para silenciar su grito y la sacó a rastras de la habitación, cerrando de un puntapié la puerta tras él. Pero el olor llenó la habitación, y tenían que salir de allí a toda prisa.

Ella tenía arcadas, y Sebastian no se lo reprochaba, pero no podía ponerse cortés al respecto. Había entrado por detrás, por los tejados, a través de una ventana de los cuartitos, y volvería a salir por ese camino con Candy aunque tuviera que echársela al hombro y lle varla a cuestas.

Ella dejó de intentar gritar, y Sebastian le apartó la mano de la boca el tiempo justo para agarrar su abrigo de la cama antes de sacarla de un empujón de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Y salir al gélido amanecer de las calles de París con el hedor de la muerte todavía pegado al cuerpo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido

saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Candy estaba en estado de shock, el primer golpe de suerte que Sebastian tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había pasado el punto en que podía hablar, protestar, hacer cualquier cosa salvo moverse con él en ciega obediencia. Sebastian se detuvo lo justo para en volverla en su abrigo, y luego siguió adelante, agarrándola de la floja mano. Si la soltaba, posiblemente se quedaría parada en mitad de la calle hasta que la encontraran.

Avanzaba deprisa, entrando y saliendo de callejones y volviendo sobre sus pasos. ¿Por qué diablos habían matado a la chica y luego no habían ido tras ellos? Quizá fuera un simple error: si habían mandado a un extraño, tal vez hubiera confundido a la chica con Candy. O quizá la habían matado por precaución y luego habían seguido buscándolos, y de algún modo se habían cruzado sin verse en medio de la noche.

Eso era lo menos probable: él no creía en los golpes de suerte. Su sexto sentido le decía que no había nadie vigilándoles mientras tiraba de Candy por las calles iluminadas por el amanecer. Quizá pensaran que iba a entregarla él mismo.

Pobre idiota americana, atrapada en un juego que la superaba con creces. Ambos lados la querías, y él conocía suficientemente a su organización como para saber que la querían muerta. Era un estorbo: había visto demasiado, y cuanto antes desapareciera, tanto mejor.

El tráfico empezaba a aumentar, el sol se estaba levantando por encima de los tejados cuando, de pronto, Candy se quedó paralizada. Sebastian sabía qué iba a pasar, y la sujetó mientras vomitaba en la calle. El de su compañera de piso no era el primer cadáver que veía: estaba presente cuando él mató a George.

Pero el tiempo que había pasado con George la había habituado momentáneamente a esas realidades. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para recobrar el equilibrio, para empezar a pensar por sí misma, y la visión del cadáver de su amiga, brutalmente asesinada, la había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

Se había parado, y, mientras paraba un taxi, Sebastian le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara. Un taxi se detuvo casi de inmediato; a pesar de la hora, el vecindario y el evidente malestar de Candy, los taxistas de París estaban bien enseñados. Eran capaces de juzgar el coste de la ropa de un cliente a una manzana de distancia; de ese modo sabían si convenía parar o no.

Sebastian la introdujo en el coche y se montó tras ella sin dejar de abrazarla, con su cara apoyada sobre el hombro. Cuanta menos gente la viera, mejor.

-¿Adónde vamos, monsieur?-

Le dio una dirección del decimoquinto _escondite _y luego se recostó en el asiento. El taxista se puso en marcha y comenzó a zigzaguear con destreza por entre el tráfico cada vez más intenso, pero Sebastian notó que los observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Su novia ha bebido demasiado? -preguntó-. No quiero que vomite en los asientos.-

Una preocupación legítima, pensó Sebastian.

-No va a vomitar más, de momento. No es mi novia, es mi mujer. Está embarazada de tres meses y lo está pasando mal.-

La sintió dar un respingo entre sus brazos, pero le puso la mano en la nuca y la mantuvo agachada. El conductor asintió con la cabeza sagazmente.

-Ah, ésa es la peor parte. No se preocupe, señora, no dura todo el tiempo. Mi mujer no aguanta nada en el estómago los tres primeros meses, y luego no puede parar de comer. Hemos tenido cuatro hijos, y siempre es lo mismo. ¿Éste es el primero?- Cuántas preguntas, pensó Sebastian.

-Sí -respondió-. ¿Algún consejo?-

Aquello le soltó la lengua, y durante los siguientes diez minutos Sebastian recibió un sermón acerca de todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con el embarazo, desde los antojos de una embarazada a las mejores posturas para practicar el sexo cuando la esposa se ponía del tamaño de un búfalo acuático. Sebastian escuchaba sólo a medias y respondía cuando tocaba, y mientras tanto sintió que Candy quedaba de nuevo inerme entre sus brazos.

La dirección que le había dado al taxista era la de un moderno rascacielos con aparcamiento en el sótano. Había pasado un par de semanas allí hacía unos años con una bella modelo etíope. La última vez, que él guardara memoria reciente, que se había librado una temporada del trabajo. La chica era cariñosa, simpática e inventiva en materia sexual, y él le había cobrado mucho afecto. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-¿Le importaría llevarnos al aparcamiento? - preguntó-. El ascensor está allí mismo y así podré llevar a mi esposa a la cama mucho más deprisa.-

-Claro, monsieur -el pobre hombre no sabía lo que le esperaba. Condujo hacia los bajos del edificio, al interior del lúgubre aparcamiento, y paró junto al ascensor. Hasta salió del taxi para ayudar a Sebastian a sacar a Candy. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dónde le venía el golpe.

Habría sido lo lógico matarlo. Degollarlo y dejarlo en el callejón sin salida que había detrás del as censor, donde tardarían días en encontrarlo. Para entonces, Candy se habría ido hacía tiempo, y a él habría dejado de importarle.

Pero en el último momento se acordó de los cuatro hijos y la mujer del tamaño de un búfalo acuático, y por alguna razón se puso sentimental. Seguramente se trataba de simple rebeldía: lo habían convertido en un hombre capaz de matar sin remordimientos, y quería hacer lo contrario de aquello para lo que le habían entrenado.

El taxista tenía un rollo de cinta aislante en el maletero. Eso le salvó la vida. Sebastian lo ató eficaz mente, le metió su propio pañuelo en la boca y se la tapó con la cinta. Lo encontraría tarde o temprano, imaginaba que tenía como máximo seis horas, quizá menos. Candy seguía en el asiento trasero del taxi, y la dejó allí, cerró la puerta y se montó en el asiento del conductor. Encendió la señal de Pas _de Service y _salió del aparcamiento al sol temprano de la mañana. Un taxista de camino a casa tras una larga noche de trabajo.

Lástima no haber matado al taxista; eso les habría dado doce horas antes de que la esposa notificara su desaparición. Tal vez más. Y la desaparición de un taxista no sería tratada con gran deferencia por parte de la policía de París. Seguramente pensarían que se había largado con alguna chica y acabaría regresando con su iracunda esposa.

Otra señal de que ya no era útil, pensó Sebastian. La piedad era una flaqueza que un agente secreto no podía permitirse. Miró hacia atrás. Candy estaba acurrucada en el asiento, con el abrigo bien ceñido alrededor del cuerpo, los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. Tarde o temprano el shock remitiría, y se pondría a gritar. Tenía que llevarla a algún lugar seguro antes de que eso pasara.

No podía meterla en un avión hasta esa noche. Consideró por un instante la posibilidad de llevarla a un aeropuerto más pequeño, como el de Tours, pero la descartó. Estarían vigilando todos los aeropuertos. Corrían menos peligro en el Charles de Gaulle, donde tenía algunos contactos de los que ni siquiera Stafford y los otros estaban al corriente.

Encontró la casa con bastante facilidad, aunque pasó sus buenos veinte minutos dando vueltas alrededor por si estaban vigilando el inmueble. Habían dejado de usar aquel lugar dos años antes, al quedar irremediablemente comprometido, y aunque al final el Comité se acordaría con inspeccionarlo, lo más probable era que revisaran primero los pisos francos en uso. De nuevo, un par de horas más que añadir a la preciosa caterva que iba amontonando.

Le pareció que no había nadie vigilando. Era una casona enorme en las mismísimas afueras de París. Abandonada desde 1950. Se levantaba sobre un terreno de inmenso valor inmobiliario, y era un milagro que nadie hubiera hecho indagaciones acerca de su titularidad. Sobre el papel, pertenecía a la familia de una anciana señora cuyo testamento era tan enrevesado que jamás se resolvería. En realidad, había sido en otro tiempo la casa de un colaborador, cuyos desvanes estaban repletos de tesoros. Aquellos tesoros formaban parte del botín de guerra del Comité: quienquiera que hubiera poseído aquellas fabulosas obras de arte, aquellas joyas de valor incalculable, ya no estaba vivo para disfrutar de ellas.

La casa estaba asimismo equipada con una habitación secreta donde el propietario anterior se había escondido durante tres semanas cuando los aliados liberaron París. El propio Sebastian había pasado allí varios días, y era un lugar tan recóndito como pudiera imaginar. Durante los últimos días apenas había dormido, y necesitaba una o dos horas de descanso para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar adecuada mente. Para tomar las decisiones acertadas, y no las surgidas de un necio sentimentalismo.

Condujo por el estrecho callejón que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, cerró tras ellos el tambaleante portón de madera y estacionó el taxi junto a unos matorrales con la esperanza de eludir la vigilancia aérea. Sólo necesitaba un par de horas.

Sacó a Candy del asiento de atrás y ella se movió como un autómata. Hubiera sido agradable que permaneciera así un par de horas más, pero ya se le había agotado su ración de suerte. La condujo a través del edificio vacío, por las escaleras cubiertas de desperdicios, pasando junto a ventanas rotas y muebles abandonados, hasta la tercera planta, donde se hallaban los áticos vacíos. La mirada perdida de Candy duró hasta que apretó el botón escondido a un lado de la vieja chimenea y la puerta se abrió con un deslizamiento, dejando al descubierto el cuartito.

Su reacción pilló a Sebastian desprevenido. De una obediencia inerme pasó a un pánico que se apoderó por entero de su cuerpo, y empezó a golpearlo y a chillar, intentando desasirse.

Había cierto número de maneras de acallar a una persona y dejarla inconsciente. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder los estribos, quizá hubiera podido hacerlo más suavemente, pero no tuvo más remedio que golpearla, así como así, y el miedo abandonó de un plumazo su cuerpo.

Sebastian la tomó en brazos mientras caía, la arrastró hasta el cuartito y cerró la puerta. Estaban en vueltos en oscuridad, pero conocía muy bien aquel reducto. El resto de la casa no tenía electricidad, pero aquella habitación disponía de una instalación admirable. De todos modos, no iba a comprobarlo. No iba a hacer nada que pudiera delatar su presencia. Arrastró a Candy hasta la cama que había apoya da contra la pared y la dejó allí, levantándole las piernas y tapándola con su abrigo. Sólo había una ventana en el techo, cubierta con una cortina opaca que no dejaba pasar la luz.

Candy estaría inconsciente al menos una hora, quizá más. Sebastian miró su reloj. El dígito relucía en la oscuridad, la única luz en medio de la negrura. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, y hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que no dormía. No tenía sentido encaminarse al aeropuerto hasta pasadas otras doce horas, y entre tanto hasta una hora de sueño marcaría la diferencia.

La cama era estrecha, y no tenía intención de hacer nada que turbara a Candy. Había dormido en sitios peores, y era un hombre disciplinado. Tapó a Candy con una de las finas mantas de lana de la cama, tomó otra y la extendió sobre el suelo de tarima. Le dolía el cuerpo: se sentía viejo a los treinta años. Trabajar para el Comité era tarea para hombres más jóvenes. Aquella mierda te envejecía a la velocidad a la que envejecían los perros.

Cerró los ojos y procuró quedarse dormido inmediatamente. Pero, del mismo modo que su espíritu se rebelaba contra el Comité, su cuerpo se rebelaba contra su adiestramiento. Estuvo allí tumbado cinco minutos, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, escuchando el sonido acompasado de la respiración de Candy mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Y luego se durmió.

Estaba atrapada. Sumida en una oscuridad cegadora cuyo peso la ahogaba, le robaba la visión, la despojaba del aliento. La oscuridad y el olor de la sangre la rodeaban por completo. Veía a Annie tumbada allí, en un charco de sangre, la garganta seccionada, los ojos fijos, su vestido preferido arruinado por la sangre que lo empapaba. Se pondría furiosa por eso. Le gustaba tanto aquel vestido que habría querido que la enterraran con él. Él la había degollado, el mismo hombre que decía que la mataría. Y ella había dejado que la llevara ciegamente a aquella negrura en la que nada veía, en la que no podía pensar, ni respirar, ni siquiera abrir la boca para gritar...

Sebastian la agarró en cuanto se arrojó de la cama, sus brazos como grilletes de hierro alrededor de su cuerpo. Candy forcejeaba como una loca, sola en la oscuridad, sofocada por la muerte y la sangre, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Le tapó la boca con la mano para acallarla, y ella le mordió con todas sus fuerzas, le clavó los dientes hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre, y él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Si no te calmas, tendré que partirte el cuello - le susurró al oído mientras la sujetaba con fuerza-. Empiezo a estar harto de ti.-

Ella siguió forcejeando, aunque con menos ímpetu, y Sebastian le apartó la mano de la boca lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar. Candy apenas logró articular palabra.

-No puedo... respirar -susurró-. Está muy oscuro. No puedo... soportarlo. Por favor... -no sabía qué estaba suplicando, y no creía que pudiera servirle de nada, pero de pronto él la alzó en vilo de modo que quedaron los dos de pie sobre la estrecha cama, y con un brazo empujó hacia arriba. La oscuridad cedió cuando abrió la ventana del tejado bajo y la levantó hacia ella.

El aire era frío, limpio y áspero, y Candy aspiró en profundas bocanadas, como si bebiera agua en el de sierto. Su corazón aterrorizado fue calmándose poco a poco, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y, al con templar los tejados de París, aquella fría mañana de in vierno, un leve asomo de serenidad tocó su corazón.

Se reclinó contra Sebastian y dejó que el miedo y la tensión abandonaran su cuerpo.

-Si estás harto de mí, ¿por qué no me dejas marchar?-

Él no contestó. Se limitó cambiar de posición, de modo que su cara quedó muy cerca de la de ella mientras se asomaban a la ventana.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes claustrofobia? -pre guntó-. ¿Desde siempre? No pareces una de esas personas llenas de complejos.-

-Desde que tenía ocho años. Tenemos muchas tierras en Carolina del Norte, incluida una mina abandonada donde solían jugar mis hermanos mayores. No se dieron cuenta de que les había seguido y me perdí en la mina. No me encontraron hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde entonces no soporto los sitios cerrados y a oscuras -estaba hablando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sebastian no dijo nada. El aire era gélido; veía el aliento de Candy delante de ella, veía también el vaho de su propia boca, y cómo se mezclaban sus alientos al sol antes de disiparse. Ella seguía envuelta en su abrigo, pero a pesar de las capas de ropa podía sentir la fortaleza y la energía de su cuerpo nervudo y elegante.

Y entonces las fuerzas la abandonaron y se tambaleó. Sebastian la tumbó en la cama y echó mano del picaporte de la ventana.

-No la cierres, por favor -dijo Candy-. No creo que pudiera soportar la oscuridad otra vez.-

-Hace frío -le advirtió él.

-Sobreviviré.-

Él dejó abierta una rendija, lo justo para que entrara un rayo de sol en la habitación, así como unos cuantos copos de nieve, y luego se arrodilló en la cama, a su lado.

-El caso es -murmuró- que tienes mi abrigo. Esta habitación ya estaba fría, pero con la ventana abierta va a ser una nevera.-

Ella intentó sentarse y quitarse el abrigo, pero Sebastian la empujó sobre la cama con alarmante delicadeza. Y luego se tumbó junto a ella en la estrecha cama. Los cubrió a ambos con una fina manta de lana, se volvió de lado y apretó la espalda de Candy contra su pecho, estilo cuchara. Emitía calor, incluso a través del abrigo.

-Voy a darte el abrigo -le ofreció ella en un susurro. No le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-Al diablo el abrigo. Cállate y déjame dormir un par de horas. Podemos discutir sobre eso cuando despierte.-

-¿Y qué si no estoy aquí cuando despiertes?-

-Estarás aquí. Si intentas irte, te pegaré un tiro. Tengo el sueño muy ligero, y no estoy de buen humor. Sugiero que tú también intentes dormir.-

Ella frotó la cara contra el raído colchón. Le dolía el pómulo, pero George no le había tocado la cara. Y entonces se acordó.

- ¡Me pegaste!-

-Y volveré a hacerlo si no dejas de parlotear - dijo con voz soñolienta-. Lo hice para salvarte la vida. Estabas armando tanto follón que podría haberte oído alguien.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué volverías a hacerlo?-

-Para impedir que te maten -respondió con aquel tono flemático que la sacaba de quicio-. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir.-

Estaba claro que no iba a poder librarse de él, y cualquier otro intento acabaría probablemente con otro sueño forzoso, o quizá con algo peor. Candy cerró la boca y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rayito de sol que, de alguna manera, le permitía respirar. Mientras pudiera respirar, sobreviviría. Las cosas que había visto, que había oído, eran tan horrendas que escapa ban a su comprensión. Si se paraba el tiempo sufi ciente para sentir algo más que no fuera aquel extraño y aterrorizado aturdimiento, empezaría a gritar, y nada podría pararla, como no fuera que Sebastian le rompiera el cuello, como había amenazado con hacer. Tenía frío por dentro y por fuera, y lo único que podía hacer era intentar sobrevivir. Inhaló de nuevo y sin previo aviso la imagen del cuerpo de Annie centelleó en su memoria, y el abotargamiento comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Sólo la había visto un segundo, pero aquel atisbo habría quedado grabado para siempre a fuego en su cerebro. Alguien la había degollado, tan profunda mente que se veía el hueso. El charco de sangre era denso y viscoso, y sus ojos estaban abiertos e inmóviles. Por alguna razón, eso era lo peor. Annie mirando con ojos ciegos el mundo que la había dejado atrás, y todo por culpa suya. Era ella quien debía morir, y no Annie. Annie, cuyo único pecado era amar demasiado la vida. Preferir pasarlo bien a pasarse un fin de semana trabajando en el campo.

Annie no habría metido la nariz donde no la llamaban. Se habría ido alegremente a la cama con Sebastian, habría traducido y regresado a casa sin hacerse preguntas inquietantes. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de obviar las incoherencias molestas, pero había muerto de todos modos porque su amiga no podía dejar las cosas en paz.

-Deja de pensar en ello -la voz de Sebastian era un susurro soñoliento en su oído, apenas una exhalación- No puedes hacer nada, y obsesionarse sólo empeorará las cosas.-

-Fue culpa mía.-

-Chorradas -la palabra sonó extraña en una voz tan apacible-. Tú no la mataste. Ni siquiera les condujiste al apartamento. Estaba muerta antes de que llegaras. Si te sirve de algo, murió rápidamente. -

-Si yo no hubiera aceptado el trabajo...

-Pensar en lo que habría pasado es una pérdida de tiempo. Déjala marchar. Podrás llorarla cuando estés a salvo en casa.-

-Pero...-

Le puso la mano sobre la boca, silenciando una última protesta.

-Duérmete, Candy. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por esa chica es sobrevivir. Impedirles que te destruyan a ti también. Y, para eso, necesitas dormir. Yo necesito dormir. Mucho.-

La abrazaba contra su cuerpo, y Candy no podía girarse para verle la cara. Se quedó mirando hacia arriba, a través de la rendija de luz, hacia el frío cielo gris de París. Unos pocos copos de nieve desorientados entraron en la habitación y fueron a posarse sobre el abrigo de cachemir negro que casi se había convertido en su segunda piel. Cayeron, se fundieron y desaparecieron. Y Candy se quedó dormida.


	15. Chapter 15

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Candy no estaba segura de qué la había despertado. Estaba sola en la cama, y tenía frío, pero la densa y sofocante negrura había desaparecido. Sobre el colchón, a su lado, había una pequeña linterna, su luz una diminuta baliza en la oscuridad.

Se sentó despacio. Tenía agujetas en todo el cuerpo, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y le dolía la cabeza. Su mejor amiga había sido asesinada por su causa, y ella estaba huyendo para salvar la vida y sólo tenía a un enigmático asesino a quien recurrir.

Pero estaba viva. Dolorosa, innegablemente viva, pese a la culpa y el miedo que la desgarraban por dentro. La única pregunta era: ¿qué haría a continuación? ¿Y dónde estaba Sebastian?

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que finalmente la hubiera abandonado. Que la hubiera llevado a aquella casa desierta, la hubiera arrastrado hasta aquel cuchitril y la hubiera encerrado para que muriera lentamente de hambre.

Pero había una ventana en el tejado, y podía salir trepando. Además, si Sebastian la quisiera muerta, no habría tenido que arrastrarla hasta allí.

Si sólo se trataba de ocultar su cuerpo, no la habría abandonado para que muriera de hambre o gritara o se cayera a la acera y se matara intentando escapar. La habría matado él mismo, rápidamente, sin dolor. Eso se lo había prometido, y a Candy la idea le resultaba reconfortante. Era una reacción perversa y retorcida, pero había dejado atrás los razonamientos y las emociones convencionales. Todo había quedado reducido al mínimo: la supervivencia. Tras ver el cadáver de la pobre Annie ya no podía negarlo. Sebastian era su único medio de sobrevivir, y no iba a seguir oponiéndose a él. De hecho, se alegraría cuando volviera a aparecer en la diminuta habitación cerrada. Se pondría loca de contento. Aunque no tenía intención de decírselo.

Se acurrucó en un rincón de la cama, se ciñó bien el abrigo y se tapó con la manta raída. Tenía hambre. Cuando su sobrino murió en un accidente de tráfico, no pudo comer durante días; la sola visión de la comida le daba ganas de vomitar. Pero ahora, a pesar de haber visto el cuerpo mancillado de Annie, estaba hambrienta.

Ello formaba parte del instinto de supervivencia, supuso. No hacía que se sintiera menos insensible, pero allí estaba. Quería sobrevivir, y para ello necesitaba fuerzas. Y para estar fuerte había que comer. Era así de sencillo. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Sebastian? Por lo menos le había dejado la linterna. Si se hubiera despertado sola en una oscuridad total, se habría puesto a chillar y a subirse por las paredes.

Él tenía razón, no era una de esas personas a las que paralizan los complejos. A decir verdad, creía haber superado la claustrofobia hacía años. Los lugares conocidos, los ascensores y los sótanos a oscuras no le causaban ningún problema.

Había sido culpa suya desde el principio. Tenía ocho años y andaba persiguiendo a sus hermanos mayores, siempre intentando hacer lo que hacían los niños más mayores y negándose a admitir sus limitaciones. Las minas les estaban vedadas incluso a los chavales más mayores, pero ningún adolescente que se respetara hacía caso de las advertencias de peligro. Se negaban, sin embargo, a llevar a su hermana pequeña a una aventura tan arriesgada, de modo que no había tenido más remedio que seguirles a escondidas. Un desvío equivocado, y se había perdido en aquel laberinto de corredores subterráneos.

Sus hermanos no sabían que les había seguido, y durante horas nadie se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Su linterna se apagó, y se vio atrapada en la oscuridad, en medio del monte La Colina, mientras el tiempo perdía su significado y los monstruos se arrastraban hacia ella desde todos los rincones. Para cuando la partida de búsqueda la encontró, llevaba a oscuras diecinueve horas. Después de aquel calvario, estuvo dos semanas sin hablar.

Su padre solía decir en broma que luego jamás había parado de hablar. Procedía de una familia prudente que la envió a los mejores terapeutas, y a la edad de doce años ya no tenía que dormir con la luz encendida. Cumplidos los quince pudo volver a bajar al sótano sola, y cuando se marchó a la universidad creía haberlo superado por completo. Hasta esa noche.

Era posiblemente la acumulación de horrores lo que de pronto la había hecho débil y vulnerable otra vez. Eso era algo que aceptaba a regañadientes, del mismo modo que aceptaba que necesitaba la ayuda de Sebastian. Y hasta quizá se lo dijera, si volvía a pasear por allí su escuálido trasero.

Aunque no era precisamente escuálido. Ella le había echado un buen vistazo a su cuerpo el día anterior, en su apartamento, quisiera o no, y era alto y fibroso, de músculos suaves y tersos.

Y ella no iba a empezar a pensar en eso, aunque le habría venido bien distraerse un poco. Al final, se sentía más a gusto pensando que estaba atrapada en un cuartucho lleno de monstruos que intentaban matarla que pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Sebastian Toussaint, o como se llamara.

Ni siquiera lo oyó acercarse. No sabía si la hab tación estaba insonorizada o si él era sencillamente muy silencioso, pero estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el haz de luz de la linterna e intentando no pensar en él cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Sebastian.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, deslizándose, tras él.

Candy respiró hondo y procuró parecer despreocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero ¿no deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto?-

Él no dijo nada mientras entraba en la habitación. Candy vio una chispa y un momento después Sebastian había encendido unas velas.

-No vas a tomar el avión esta noche.-

El nudo de su estómago se cerró aún más. -¿Por qué no?

-El aeropuerto está cerrado. La verdad es que está cerrado casi todo París. La nieve lo ha parado todo. Por eso podemos encender las velas. La nieve... -hizo una pausa.

-No pasa nada. Ha cubierto la ventana del tejado, ¿verdad? Ya estoy más tranquila. Sobre todo, teniendo algo de luz.-

Él asintió con la cabeza. Había conseguido una chaqueta en alguna parte, y Candy sospechaba que se había cambiado de ropa, aunque la que llevaba seguía siendo negra. Lo cual le recordaba...

-Supongo que no habrá cuarto de baño en este sitio -dijo-. Si no, voy a tener que probar la nieve de primera mano.

-Hay uno. Es rudimentario, pero funciona.-

Ella se había levantando torpemente de la cama antes de que acabara la frase.

-¿Dónde? -ahora que sabía que el alivio estaba cerca, su necesidad se había hecho mucho más perentoria.

-En el piso de abajo, justo debajo de éste. Habrá que ir sin luz. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vean la llama.-

Ella tragó saliva. Ya estaba mejor, se recordó. Más calmada.

-Está bien.-

Sebastian apagó las velas y en medio de la súbita oscuridad Candy oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Tragó saliva y dio un respingo cuando sintió que la tomaba de la mano.

Intentó apartarse instintivamente, pero Sebastian la sujetó con fuerza.

-No vas a encontrarlo si no te agarras a mí - dijo tranquilamente.

Candy respiró hondo. -Claro -dijo.

Facilitaba las cosas agarrarse a él, aunque no iba a decírselo. Atravesaron la oscuridad cavernosa, bajaron por un estrecho tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a una pared junto a una vieja chimenea. La puerta se abrió, y Sebastian le puso la pequeña linterna en la mano antes de darle un empujoncito.

-No la enciendas hasta que la puerta esté cerrada. Te espero aquí.-

El cuarto de baño era, en efecto, muy rudimentario, pero el retrete funcionaba, el agua salía fría del lavabo, y hasta había un espejo cuadrado. Sin eso podría haber pasado..., pero la venció la curiosidad y, tras enjuagarse la boca y hacer lo posible para lavarse un poco, echó un vistazo.

Esperaba encontrarse los ojos hundidos, la piel muy pálida, algún vestigio del horror de los últimos días. Pero parecía Candy: práctica, no del todo desagradable a la vista, las mismas pecas dispersas en la nariz y los pómulos. Su pelo era ridículo, se le levantaba alrededor de la cara como un léon.

Respiró hondo, apagó la linterna y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo abrir la puerta. Dio unos golpecitos suavemente y se abrió deslizándose. No podía ver a Sebastian, pero no se sobresaltó cuando la tomó de la mano, y se sintió casi feliz de regresar al refugio del cuartito del ático.

Volvió a subirse a la cama. La habitación era tan pequeña que, si se quedaba de pie, se tropezaría con Sebastian. El volvió a encender las velas, se metió la mano detrás de la chaqueta y sacó una pistola que puso sobre la mesa. Candy se quedó mirándola como si fuera una serpiente venenosa, que lo era, pero estaba allí para ayudarla, no para matarla. Al menos eso esperaba.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? -preguntó.

-Ahora comeremos -dijo él, y a ella casi le dieron ganas de besarlo-. No había muchas tiendas abiertas, pero pude comprar algo. Y no me digas que no te apetece comer. Tienes que alimentarte. Aún no has salido de ésta, y tienes que recuperar fuerzas.-

-No voy a decirte tal cosa. Estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué has traído?-

No se había fijado en la bolsa de papel que Sebastian había llevado con él. Había comprado un par de _baguettes, _algo de queso_, _dos peras y dos granadas. Y una botella de vino, claro. A Candy le dieron ganas de reír, pero eso habría sido tan absurdo como ponerse a gritar. No habría podido parar. «Sólo respira», se dijo.

Él se sentó al otro lado de la cama, su magro festín extendido entre los dos. El único utensilio que tenían era la navaja de bolsillo de Sebastian, pero se las ingenió para abrir el vino con ella, y se la fueron pasando para cortar trozos de pan y queso.

La pera estaba deliciosa: madura y blanda. Candy se limpió el jugo de la boca con la servilleta de papel que había llevado Sebastian. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente con una extraña expresión en la cara.

Sebastian le pasó la botella de vino. No había nada más que beber, ni vasos, de modo que no le quedó más remedio que poner la boca donde antes había estado la suya. Bebió un largo trago y dejó que el vino empezara a calentarla por dentro. Cuando se lo pasó a Sebastian, sus dedos se tocaron. Ella apartó la mano rápidamente, y él volvió a sonreír.

Cuando se hartaron, Sebastian despejó la cama y puso el resto de la comida en la mesita que había junto a la vela. Ninguno de los dos había tocado las Granadas, pensó Candy.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó, recostándose en la pared.

-Ahora, a dormir -Sebastian estaba extendiendo la fina manta en el suelo. Había el espacio justo en la habitación para que se tumbara junto a la cama.

-Llevo horas durmiendo -dijo ella-. Y parecen días. No sé si podré dormir más.-

Él la miró a través de las luces de las velas.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-

Candy no tenía respuesta para eso, por supuesto. Durante los dos años que había vivido en París había aprendido a encogerse de hombros con bastante credibilidad, y eso fue lo que hizo. Después se tumbó en la estrecha cama y se quedó mirando fijamen te la luz de una vela mientras Sebastian la miraba a ella.

Candy no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente que era un incordio. Que debería haber dejado que George la liquidara, o quizá que debería haberla matado él mismo cuando empezó a dar problemas. Pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado con ella, un albatros alrededor de su cuello.

Sebastian apagó todas las velas menos una y se tendió en el suelo. El suelo duro y frío: Candy lo había tocado con los pies descalzos.

-No tienes por qué dormir ahí -dijo de pronto, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su impulso-. Aquí hay sitio para los dos.

-Duérmete, Candy.-

-Mira, sé perfectamente que no te intereso sexualmente, por fortuna. Lo que pasó ayer fue un error...

-Hace dos días -precisó él con naturalidad-. Y eso fue parte de mi trabajo.-

Aquella respuesta le cerró la boca al menos un momento, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Respiró hondo.

-Entonces, está claro que no pasa nada porque compartamos la cama. No vas a tocarme. La habitación está helada, y estaremos los dos muchos más a gusto si duermes aquí.-

No podía verle la cara con claridad en la penumbra. Seguramente estaba exasperado.

-Por amor de Dios -murmuró-, ¿te importaría dejar de parlotear? Puede que tú hayas dormido de sobra, pero yo apenas he dormido una hora en los últimos tres días. Y soy humano.-

-Eso lo dudo -masculló ella-. Como quieras -se dio la vuelta, fingiéndose ofendida, y se quedó mirando la pared agrietada y sucia.

_-Mierda _-dijo Sebastian. Se levantó, apagó la vela y se subió a la cama es demasiado pequeña para no tocarte -refunfuñó.

Por desgracia, era cierto. Candy sintió su cuerpo contra la espalda, curvado a su alrededor. Si alguien entrara, sería él quien estuviera a tiro. Ésa era la única razón por la que quería que se acostara en la cama, se dijo. La única razón por la que de pronto se sentía arropada, segura y capaz de tranquilizarse. Era una simple cuestión de supervivencia.

-Yo puedo soportarlo -contestó-, pero si crees que... -Sebastian le tapó la boca con la mano, deteniéndola en mitad de la frase. Ella casi pudo sentir el sabor a jugo de pera de sus dedos, una impresión asombrosamente excitante. Debía de tener hambre todavía, pensó. Pero nada bajo el sol iba a hacer que se comiera una granada.

-Calla la puta boca -le dijo él dulcemente al oído-, o te ataré, te amordazaré y te pondré a ti en el suelo. ¿Entendido?-

Y seguramente lo haría. Candy asintió lo mejor que pudo con la boca tapada, y él apartó despacio la mano. Quería decirle que, después de todo, no quería compartir la cama con él, pero probablemente si decía una palabra más la tiraría al suelo de un empujón.

Su cuerpo, apretado contra el de ella, era delicio samente cálido. A pesar de que estaba enfadada, sintió que una cálida languidez se extendía por su cuerpo. Quizá pudiera dormir un poco más, a fin de cuentas, pensó, con el vino, y el calor y la sensación de seguridad que le procuraba el cuerpo de Sebastian. No quería dormir: quería mantenerse despierta sólo para fastidiarlo.

¿Cómo iba a sacarla de París de una pieza? Cuanto más se quedara, más peligro corría, más probable era que alguien la encontrara. ¿No sería mejor pasar a otro país y partir desde Frankfurt o Zurich?

¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacerlo si su pasaporte estaba en la Casona_? _Y a esas alturas alguien habría encontrado ya a Annie. Se habría avisado a la policía, habrían registrado el apartamento y encontrado sus pertenencias. Lo cual significaba que posiblemente la policía también la estaba buscando.

Eso estaba bien, desde luego. Aunque creyeran que había matado a Annie, prefería probar suerte en una cárcel francesa que huir para salvar la vida teniendo que depender de un hombre misterioso.

Todo había ocurrido en un confuso torbellino irreal. Había visto a Sebastian matar a un hombre, y sin embargo apenas lo recordaba. Estaba sintiendo un dolor espantoso, y luego el dolor había desaparecido, y George estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Había practicado el sexo con Sebastian. Le hubiera gustado negarlo, llamarlo de otro modo, pero a decir verdad era sexo, y Sebastian se había corrido dentro de ella. Y, para su eterna vergüenza, ella también había tenido un orgasmo, y además arrollador.

Pero eso tampoco le parecía ya real. Incluso el espanto de haber visto el cadáver de Annie empezaba a disiparse. Quizá ocurriría lo mismo con todo, pensó mientras se iba relajando poco a poco. Tal vez todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días de su estancia en Francia acabaría convertido en una burbujita que no volvería a tocarla. No tendría que recordarlo, ni que enfrentarse a ello. Sencillamente, habría desaparecido.

No sabía si era así como la gente solía superar los periodos traumáticos de su vida. Todo aquello hacía que aquellas diecinueve horas en una cueva oscura como boca de lobo parecieran un juego de niños. Nadie había muerto, nadie había resultado herido, nadie había desarrollado una especie de enfermiza fascinación por...

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Intentó apartarse un poco de Sebastian, pero él la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Estate quieta -masculló, soñoliento, a su oído.

Candy notaba su cuerpo a lo largo de la espalda: una sensación de calor y fuerza, de hueso y músculos, y el inconfundible contacto de su miembro contra su trasero. Parecía que tenía una erección, lo cual no podía ser cierto, sin duda, puesto que ella no le interesaba y él a ella sí.

Síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿no lo llamaban así? Cuando el rehén desarrollaba una obsesión insana por su captor. Era una reacción normal: se hallaban en una situación límite, y de momento Sebastian había logrado mantenerla con vida. Y, para colmo de males, habían tenido un encuentro sexual antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que era. ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el sexo?

Porque estaba tumbada en el refugio de su cuerpo, sentía su verga en el trasero y estaba asustada. Lo único que se interponía entre ella y una muerte dolorosa y horrible era el cuerpo de Sebastian, y lo deseaba.

Pero él no la deseaba a ella, sencillamente estaba haciendo su trabajo, y, tal y como le había dicho, se le daba muy bien. En resumidas cuentas, su falta de interés era muy conveniente. Al menos quería conservarla con vida y a salvo y devolverla a casa. Lo cual era aún mejor.

Cabía esperar que desarrollara una fascinación enfermiza por él. Y, en cuanto estuviera a salvo en casa, podría contemplar todo aquello con perspectiva.

Sebastian tenía razón, la cama era muy pequeña. No había modo de apartarse de él. Podía girar la cabeza lo justo para verle la cara. Se había dormido, lo cual la sorprendió. Ni siquiera sus movimientos le habían despertado. Apenas podía distinguirle en la oscuridad, y dejó de intentarlo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el colchón raído y se puso a escuchar el latido del corazón de Sebastian.

Al menos tenía corazón, cosa que ella había llegado a dudar. Era humano, era cálido y fuerte y estaba dispuesto a matar para salvarle la vida.

¿Qué más podía pedirle una a un hombre?


	16. Chapter 16

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Era una mujer insoportable, pensó Sebastian cuando Candy por fin se quedó quieta, su pulso se apaciguó y se quedó dormida a regañadientes. Discutía por todo, y luego lo miraba con aquellos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda y por primera vez desde hacía años él se sentía culpable.

No debería haber dado su brazo a torcer y haberse tumbado en la cama, con ella. Sí, hacía más calor así. Sí, el fino colchón de la cama era mejor que la manta, aún más fina, sobre el duro suelo. Sí, habían conseguido acoplar sus cuerpos demasiado bien para su paz de espíritu. Y sí, deseaba tumbarla de espaldas, arrancarle los pantalones y acabar lo que sólo había empezado hacía un par de días.

Se preguntaba si ella había notado su erección antes de quedarse dormida. Seguramente no: parecía totalmente ajena al efecto que surtía sobre él. Lo cual era una suerte. No quería complicar más todo aquel embrollo. Y hacer el amor con Candy complicaría definitivamente las cosas.

Ya se la había tirado: una cuestión enteramente distinta. Con eso debería bastar. Era una reacción bastante normal, y se conocía lo suficiente como para intentar restarle importancia. Las situaciones límite sacaban a la luz toda clase de apetitos primigenios. Feo, pero cierto. El peligro le excitaba.

Y hallarse en presencia de la muerte, ya fuera él quien matara o no, le hacía desear experimentar la vida en su nivel más básico. Le daba ganas de follar, y ya fuera un instinto de cavernícola para perpetuar la especie o una retorcida fascinación por el sexo y la muerte, el caso era que existía. O hacía algo al respecto o no, dependiendo de las circunstancias. A menudo había con él otras agentes que compartían la misma reacción, y un acoplamiento rápido y frenético solía afinar sus defensas en momentos de peligro.

Pero Candy no era una agente, tenía siete años menos que él y era, en cuanto a experiencia vital, mucho más joven, y una situación límite habría borrado de su cabeza todo deseo sexual. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que superara la visión de su amiga masacrada, antes de que dejara atrás las horas que había pasado con George. Pero lo haría. Tal vez fuera poco más que una niña, pero era fuerte y resistente. Estaba con él en un agujero oscuro y se había quedado dormida. Era capaz de mantener a raya su claustrofobia.

Notaba su propio olor en ella, seguramente por ha ber llevado el abrigo que ahora los cubría a ambos. Por alguna razón, aquello le parecía erótico. Claro, que todo en ella empezaba a parecerle erótico.

La maldita nieve no podía haber llegado en peor momento. De no ser por eso, Candy ya estaría sobre volando el Atlántico, habría abandonado su vida para siempre y él podría concentrarse en su misión. Su última misión.

Tenía que acabar lo que había empezado en la Casona_. _Averiguar cómo iban a redistribuirse los territorios, y quién iba a ocupar el lugar de Withman.

George nunca había tenido mucho poder. En realidad, no era más que un auxiliar administrativo encopetado que hacía funcionar las cosas como la seda mientras sus jefes hablaban de transacciones económicas. De repollos y ternera fresca. De misiles de largo alcance y balas trazadoras. De naranjas y C4 y sangre por todas partes.

Anthony era el gran interrogante. ¿Por qué no se había molestado en aparecer, y qué tendría planeado cuando por fin hiciera acto de aparición? Porque el Anthony que él conocía nunca entraba en escena sin un plan detallado. Tenía que haber al menos una persona en la Casona que conociera sus planes; así era como trabajaba Anthony. Quizá fuera el barón, que era casi tan inofensivo como parecía, o quizás incluso Susanna. A Susanna era muy difícil calarla. Le gustaba el dolor, lo mismo que el sexo, y el aún no había descubierto nada que la hiciera vulnerable. Podía ser Ricetti u Otomi, madame O´Brian o incluso el ayudante de Ricetti. Carecía de importancia que el elegante joven que prestaba sus servicios al traficante siciliano fuera también un agente del Comité. Él no era el único allí, y cualquiera podía cambiar de bando por un buen precio.

Una cosa era segura: no podían permitir que Anthony se hiciera con el control del cartel, y era él quien debía impedírselo. Stafford no había sido muy claro respecto a qué ocurriría con el resto de los traficantes. Una vez eliminaran al jefe, ¿les dejarían reformarse? Seguramente: el Comité solía preferir lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Sólo tenía que matar a una persona más. Y entonces habría acabado.

Movió un poco la cabeza de modo que su cara rozó la ridícula maraña de pelo de Candy. Parecía un cordero esquilado. Más joven, y más vulnerable. Y más deseable aún.

Pero su aspecto le ayudaba a recordar que estaba fuera de su alcance. No tenía derecho ni motivo alguno para volver a tocarla, y ello sólo complicaría las cosas.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella y dormir cuanto pudiera. No importaba que su olor y la sensación de su cuerpo lo envolvieran. Era lo bastante frío como para obviar distracciones tan triviales. Cerró los ojos, aspiró su olor y se dejó dormir.

Era mediodía. Candy no estaba segura de por qué lo sabía: la habitación estaba a oscuras, por la ventana del techo no entraba ni pizca de luz. Su cuerpo tenía un reloj natural: se despertaba cada mañana a las ocho y media, quisiera o no, y si algo la despertaba en plena noche siempre sabía qué hora era, aun que no tuviera reloj.

Pero en los últimos días todo se había descalabrado. Estaba durmiendo más que en toda su vida, seguramente como respuesta a los horrores que había visto. Que supiera, podía haber dormido quince minutos o tres días.

Sebastian seguía a su lado. Ella se había dado la vuelta en sueños y yacía entre sus brazos, reclinada sobre él, la cabeza sobre su hombro, la mano sobre su pecho, el brazo de Sebastian rodeándola. Debería haberse apartado, pero no lo hizo. No movió ni un músculo, sólo las pestañas mientras intentaba descifrar algo, lo que fuera, a través de la oscuridad.

Sebastian dormía profundamente, en silencio. Se guramente ello formaba parte de su autodisciplina. No se permitiría roncar como la mayoría de los hombres. Dormía tan profundamente que era probable que ni siquiera se diera cuenta si se desasía de su abrazo y se daba la vuelta. Era demasiado arriesgado, dormir así. Demasiado... turbador.

Síndrome de Estocolmo, se dijo con amargura. No tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Sebastian ni si quiera le caía bien. Por ahora tenía que quedarse con él, pero en cuanto estuviera en casa lo vería todo en perspectiva y su atracción momentánea por él se disiparía, convirtiéndose en una oleada de repulsión hacia sí misma.

Bueno, quizá no de repulsión. No tenía sentido negar que el hombre que se hacía llamar Sebastian Toussaint era físicamente muy bello. Y tampoco podía negar que le había salvado la vida, quizá más de una vez, lo cual por fuerza tenía que despertar su agradecimiento.

No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en nada, ni en el hombre tumbado a su lado, ni en Annie, ni en la gente que se sentaba alrededor de esa enorme mesa y fingía hablar de hortalizas. Pensaría en la nieve. Densa y blanca, cubriendo la ciudad con un manto de silencio, cayendo suavemente en gruesos copos y atascando las carreteras, cerrando los aeropuertos, atrapándola en brazos de un asesi no...

-Deja de darle vueltas.

Él no se había movido, su aliento acompasado no había cambiado, pero su voz suave rompió el silencio como un fragmento de cristal.

Candy se apartó de él y se pegó a la pared cuanto pudo. Pero aun así no había modo de retirarse de su cuerpo largo y fibroso.

-Creía que estabas dormido.-

-Lo estaba. Hasta que me despertaste.-

-No seas ridículo. No me he movido. Sólo he abierto los ojos, nada más. No me digas que la corriente de mis pestañas te ha despertado -su voz, baja y cáustica, lo apartaba como no podía apartarlo su cuerpo.

-No -contestó con voz suave y soñolienta, pero Candy no se dejó engañar-. En cuanto empezaste a pensar, tu sangre empezó a moverse. Noté que los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraban, que tu pulso se hacía más rápido. Aunque no hayas movido un músculo.-

A Candy la sorprendió que, a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda, siguiera siendo tan consciente de su presencia. Aún sentía un anhelo completamen te irracional. Un anhelo que no podía llevarla a nin guna parte y sólo podía avergonzarla y llenarla de frustración.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Ultima hora de la mañana -contestó él. Entonces se apartó de ella, se bajó de la cama y Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, o eso se dijo a sí misma.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Salir y hacer muñecos de nieve? Creo que no voy vestida para eso -sí, parecía muy despreocupada. Sebastian no se daría cuenta de que sus emociones estaban hechas un lío.

Él encendió las velas. Empezaba a asomarle la barba, lo cual a Candy le resultó extrañamente chocante. A lo largo de su largo  
calvario, siempre le había visto perfectamente arreglado, ya acabara de matar a alguien o hubiera pasado horas sentado en el suelo, bebiendo vino.

Tenía el pelo suelto y alborotado alrededor de la cara, y parecía arrugado y sorprendentemente humano. Algo que Candy encontraba aún más perturbador.

-Debo de estar interfiriendo en tu vida privada -dijo sin venir a cuento, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Él había estado rebuscando en la bolsa de comida y había sacado el resto de la _baguette y _las granadas. Se volvió para mirarla, una extraña expresión en los ojos negros e ilegibles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, te has esfumado conmigo. ¿No tienes un compañero o alguien que pueda preguntarse dónde estás? -no estaba mejorando las cosas, pero no podía refrenarse. Hablar demasiado siempre había sido su mayor defecto, pensó.

-¿Un compañero?-

-No hace falta que repitas todo lo que te digo -repuso ella, irritada y avergonzada-. Me refiero a una pareja. Alguien que viva con...-

-¿Te refieres a un hombre? -él fue directo al grano, y parecía tan divertido que Candy empezó a inquietarse-. ¿Has llegado a la conclusión de que soy gay?-

-Intentaba decirlo con delicadeza -dijo, dejan do que se notara su irritación-. Me parecía probable.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

Iba a tomarle prestada la navaja para cortarse la lengua, pensó ella. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado la conversación a ese punto? ¿Por qué no había cerrado el pico?

-No pasa nada, Candy -dijo él al ver que no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta-. Crees que soy gay porque no quiero follarte. ¿No es eso?-

Aquello iba de mal en peor, y su deliberada crudeza hizo que se pusiera colorada.

-No soy tan engreída.-

-¿Ah, no? ¿No crees que la única razón por la que un hombre no intenta ligar contigo es que no le gustan las mujeres? ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? No creía que mis preferencias sexuales tuvieran importancia, de un modo u otro.-

-No la tienen.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué has preguntado?- Candy encontró su voz en alguna parte.

-No me hagas esto -dijo-. Bastante tengo con estar atrapada en este agujero contigo, no me pongas contra la pared verbalmente. Sólo tenía curiosidad.-

-Ya has estado contra la pared físicamente. En más de un sentido -contestó él, y Candy recordó con excesiva claridad esos momentos en la Casona_, _mientras Sebastian la penetraba y un placer oscuro y convulso se apoderaba de ella.

-Ya basta -dijo con voz estrangulada.

Para su asombro, él lo dejó correr, volvió a sentarse en la cama lejos de ella y le alcanzó la _baguette _dura.

-Nos acabamos el queso, pero todavía quedan un par de granadas. Luego comerás como Dios manda.-

-¿Dónde? ¿En el aeropuerto? ¿Ha dejado de nevar? -tomó el trozo de pan rancio que le ofrecía y comenzó a masticarlo.

-He estado aquí contigo todo el tiempo, Candy. Sabes lo mismo que yo. Pero tendremos que irnos de aquí pronto. El truco para esconderse es seguir moviéndose. No tardarán mucho en encontrarnos aquí, y quiero que nos marchemos antes de que eso ocurra. Por suerte la nieve habrá cubierto el taxi, así que no es probable que lo vean aunque usen un helicóptero. Pero cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

El pan sabía a polvo, pero Candy siguió masticando.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir?-

El comenzó a pelar una granada. Era roja como la sangre y, a pesar de que su olor dulce llenó la habitación, Candy se estremeció.

-Aún no estoy seguro. Abre la boca -le ofreció unos granos, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

El se movió, uno de aquellos movimientos rápidos como una centella que siempre la sorprendían, y la agarró de la barbilla con una mano.

-Abre la boca y comé, Candy..

Ella no tenía elección: los largos dedos de Sebastian le agarraban la barbilla y sus ojos azules oscuros como el oceano, su rostro impasible, no le permitían moverse.

-Abre la boca -repitió él con más suavidad, casi seductoramente, y ella obedeció y dejó que le pusiera unos gajos en la lengua. Su sabor era al mismo tiempo ácido y dulce.

Por un instante, Candy pensó que la boca de Sebastian, su lengua, seguirían a la granada. Pero él se apartó y ella se comió lentamente el gajo. Por suerte, Sebastian no la deseaba. Podía mantenerla a salvo, y estaba a salvo de él. Tenía que estar agradecida por ello.

-Lo siento -sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero más aún lo sorprendieron a él. Se giró y clavó la vista en ella en el cuartito iluminado por la luz de las velas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Candy carraspeó. Notaba el sabor de la granada en la boca. Sentía el sabor de sus dedos en los labios. -He dicho que lo siento. Por hacerte preguntas groseras, por llevarte la contraria, por intentar escapar y no hacerte caso. Te has tomado muchas molestias para protegerme, y lo único que hago es quejarme y lloriquear. Lo siento. Y te estoy muy agradecida.-

Sebastian se levantó de la cama y se apartó de ella todo cuanto le permitió la diminuta habitación. Sus ojos, velados e ilegibles, la observaban con atención.

-¿Agradecida? Creía que me considerabas un demonio salido del infierno.-

-Y lo eres -contestó, irritada de nuevo-. Pero me has salvado la vida por lo menos dos veces, y no te había dado las gracias.-

-No me las des ahora. Cuando estés a salvo en Estados Unidos podrás dedicarme un pensamiento amable.-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No entiendo por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí. Sé que dijiste que me salvaste de George por simple capricho, pero no me lo creo. Creo que no tienes tanta sangre fría como piensas, y que no podías permitir que George matara a una mujer. En el fondo sé que eres una persona decente, aunque no sé quién ni qué eres. Ni si quiera sé tu verdadero nombre.

-No hace falta que sepas mi nombre. Además, estás equivocada -dijo con voz crispada-. Soy un cabrón con la sangre muy fría. No tengo por costumbre rescatar a mujeres que se han metido en sitios de los que debían mantenerse alejadas. En tu caso, es más fácil devolverte a los Estados Unidos que librarse de ti aquí.

-Tú no me matarías. Sé que mataste a George, pero no creo que seas capaz de matar a una mujer.-

-¿Ah, no?

El leve acento burlón de su voz resultaba muy inquietante. Su padre tenía razón: jamás lograba callarse cuando hacía falta. Pero tenía que disculparse, debía darle las gracias. La había salvado, seguía protegiéndola, presumiblemente por una honestidad elemental que parecía empeñado en rechazar. No podía ser nada personal.

Sebastian se acercó un poco a ella. Su cuerpo blo queó la luz. La agarró de la barbilla con una mano y le levantó la cara hacia él.

-Mírame, Candy -dijo en voz baja-. Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves el alma de un hombre decente. Un hombre que no mataría a menos que se viera forzado a ello.-

Ella no quería mirar. Sus ojos eran azules pero oscuros, opacos, vacíos, y por un instante casi le pareció ver la negrura que había dentro. Intentó apartar la cabeza, pero él la agarraba con fuerza, y tenía la cara muy cerca. Su boca estaba casi pegada a la de ella, y Candy sentía el olor de la granada en su aliento.

-Dime que soy un buen hombre, Candy -añadió en voz baja e inerme-. Demuéstrame lo necia que eres en realidad.-

Sus palabras eran crueles y ásperas, y no había luz ni calor en su semblante. Sólo dolor, tan profundamente escondido que nadie podía verlo. Un dolor espantoso, enloquecedor, que le desgarraba por dentro. Candy podía verlo, lo sentía como una entidad tangible en aquel cuartito. Puso las manos sobre las muñecas de Sebastian, no para apartarle las manos, sino simplemente para tocarlo.

-No soy una necia -dijo. De pronto se sentía muy serena y segura de sí misma. Sebastian no iba a apartarse, y ella iba a besarlo. Iba a poner su boca sobre la de él porque deseaba hacerlo. Y él iba a de volverle el beso, porque bajo la oscuridad había un anhelo tan intenso como el suyo.

Un instante después la situación escapó de sus manos: Sebastian bajó la cabeza, rozó con la boca la suya y ella levantó el cuerpo para salir al encuentro de sus labios.

Pero no fue más que un peso ligero como una pluma.

-Soy la encarnación del diablo, Candy -musitó-. Y tú eres idiota si no te das cuenta.-

-Entonces soy idiota -dijo ella, esperando que la besara otra vez.

Pero él no la besó. Se quedaron así un momento que pareció interminable, y luego él dijo:

-Entra, Maureen.-

La puerta escondida se abrió y la habitación se inundó de luz.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, pero para entonces Candy se había retirado a un rincón de la cama e intentaba que sus _ojos _se acostumbraran a la recién llegada.

-¿Interrumpo algo, Jean-Marc? -la voz de la mujer parecía cargada de ironía-. Puedo volver luego.-

-Sólo has interrumpido una pequeña lección de supervivencia. Maureen, ésta es tu pupila, nuestra pequeña americana perdida -volvió a posar sus _ojos _opacos y oscuros en Candy.

-Y ésta, es Maureen. Mi esposa a ratos. Es una agente excelente. Sólo te confiaría a la mejor. A partir de ahora quedas en sus manos. Te llevará al aeropuerto para que llegues a casa sana y salva. Nunca ha fracasado en una misión.-

-Oh, he fracasado en una o dos -dijo Maureen con su voz cálida y sonora-. Pero al final siempre he conseguido arreglarlo. Estaremos bien, Candy y yo -era una mujer de unos treinta y dos años, atractiva, elegante y bien vestida. Annie se habría muerto por el traje que llevaba.

La mente de Candy se paró en seco al pensarlo. Logró componer una sonrisa rígida antes de fijar su atención en Sebastian. O en Jean-Marc, como ella lo había llamado. O en el hombre sin nombre.

-¿Vas a dejarme?-

El procuró disimular su regocijo.

-Voy a abandonarte, ricura, te dejo en las tiernas manos de Maureen. He descuidado mi trabajo demasiado tiempo, y me temo que no puedo esperar más. Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a casa y una buena vida.-

Y entonces se marchó.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por los comentarios,** Luna, politaandrew, Rosi White, vallerk, candice 1981, lorenza, Guest, **espero que les guste...


	17. Chapter 17

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

-Otra conquista de Jean-Marc -dijo Maureen, entrando en la habitación. -Pobrecilla. Sois todas iguales, con vuestra mirada patética y vuestras lindas caras. Jean-Marc nunca ha podido resistirse a una cara bonita -parecía bastante afable.

Dejó el maletín que llevaba sobre la cama. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Candy. -Aunque puede que tú no seas su tipo, pensándolo bien. Nunca ha sido muy aficionado a las damiselas en apuros. Me sorprende que no se librara de ti él mismo.-

Aquellas palabras, impulsaron a Candy a hablar.

-Él no...- y antes de terminar la frase, Maureen la interrumpio.

-Oh, te aseguro que sí. Y lo ha hecho. Pero por alguna razón quiere mantenerte a salvo, así que me pidió ayuda. ¿Cómo le has estado llamando? - abrió el maletín y comenzó a sacar ropa limpia. -¿Cómo dices?- y miró a Candy de una forma que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que no se hizo llamar Jean-Marc. Dudo incluso que ése sea su verdadero nombre. Seguramente ha olvidado cuál es, la última vez, que yo sepa, respondía al nombre de Étienne.- dijo Maureen

-¿Importa eso?.- señalo Candy, mirandolá con recelo.

-No -respondió Maureen-. Querrás ponerte ropa limpia antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Y se puede saber qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? Parece que te ha atacado el Manostijeras.

-Me lo corté- Candy miró la ropa que estaba sacando Maureen había un par de pantalones negros, una camisa negra, hasta un sujetador y unas bragas negras. Debía de ser el uniforme tipo de todos los... espías. O agentes. O lo que fueran que eran.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Maureen-. Da igual. Seguro que alguien podrá arreglártelo cuando vuelvas a casa. Anda, cámbiate -se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y se quedó esperando.

Candy no pensaba desnudarse delante de ella. -¿Podría tener un poco de intimidad?.-

-Vosotras las estadounidenses sois todas ridículamente mojigatas, ¿no? Creía que, después de pasar un par de días con Jean-Marc, habrías superado tus remilgos.-

Candy no dijo nada. Estaba claro que Maureen no iba a moverse, y no tenía más remedio que quitarse el jersey.

Hacía frío en la habitación. Se miró los brazos, pero las marcas casi habían desaparecido. Dos días antes había sido torturada. Ahora sólo parecía un poco cansada.

Echó mano de la camisa nueva, pero Maureen la detuvo.

-Quítatelo todo -dijo -Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que se pueden averiguar con una prenda de ropa. No queremos dejar rastros.-

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.-

-Claro que no. Quítate el sujetador. ¿Dónde demonios te has comprado eso? En París, no. Es lo que llevaría una monja. ¿Es que no tienes sentido del estilo?, aún me pregunto que vío él en tí.

-No mucho. ¿Y quién dice que esta ropa me va a caber?.-

-Jean-Marc me dijo qué talla tenía que traer. Confía en mí, te cabrá. Bueno, dime, ¿cómo ha estado?.-

Candy se estaba cambiando a regañadientes de sujetador delante de Maureen, que la miraba con curiosidad. Se quitó el suyo, que era de algodón blanco, y se puso el de encaje negro, que, en efecto, le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Que cómo ha estado? -repitió Candy.

-En la cama, niña -respondió, impaciente Maureen.- Tuvimos una aventura hace unos cuantos años, y todavía tengo un recuerdo muy agradable de su... inventiva. No pareces muy resistente para aguantar su ritmo.-

Candy acabó de cambiarse rápidamente para no darle a Maureen más tiempo de catalogar sus imperfecciones físicas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

-Claro que sí. Tengo que saber hasta dónde puede estar encaprichado. Lleva varios meses actuando de manera extraña y enamorarse de un pajarillo como tú es una de las cosas más raras que ha hecho.-

-No se ha enamorado de mí. Sólo se sintió responsable después de... -su voz se apagó. Ignoraba qué sabía en realidad Maureen.

-Después de matar a George -concluyó Maureen-. Bueno, al menos cumplió esa parte de la misión -masculló-. Aunque no entiendo por qué no esperó a que estuvieras muerta. Ni por qué no te liquidó cuando se dio cuenta de que seguías viva - sacudió su bien peinada cabeza.

-No tenía planeado matar a monsieur George...

-Claro que sí. Para eso estaba allí, entre otras cosas. Tú te pusiste en medio, nada más. ¿No me digas que ha conseguido convencerte de que se cargó a George por ti?-

-No -contestó Candy amargamente.

Se levantó y, para su horror, Maureen comenzó a examinar la manta y luego deshizo la cama.

-Parece que aquí no habéis hecho nada, pero nunca se sabe. Tratándose de pruebas de ADN, más vale prevenir que curar.-

-Estás muy equivocada. A Bas... A Jean-Marc no le intereso. Soy un estorbo que te ha pasado a ti.-

-Eso parece. Pero me extraña que no probara al menos la mercancía. Tiene mucho apetito, y supongo que tu manera sanota y americana, le parecías atractiva.-

Candy no dijo nada. A pesar de que entraba luz por la puerta abierta, la habitación le parecía más claustrofóbica que nunca, seguramente por el humor venenoso de Maureen.

-¿Podríamos irnos? Me gustaría ir directamente al aeropuerto, si es posible.-

Maureen cerró de golpe el maletín, en el que había guardado la manta y la ropa sucia.

-Sí -dijo alegremente-. Es hora de irse. Pero me temo que no vas a ir al aeropuerto.-

Hacía más frío a cada instante. El escondíte estaba cada vez más helado, y a pesar de que la nieve reflejaba la luz del sol, parecía estar cada vez más fría.

-¿Adónde vamos, entonces? -preguntó Candy

-Yo voy a ir a ver a mi supervisor para decirle que he completado mi misión. Y tú, querida, no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Vas a morir.-

* * *

Sebastian siempre había tenido una intuición infalible. Sabía cuándo una misión iba a irse a la basura, cuándo aparecía un topo, cuándo asestar el golpe y cuándo abortarlo. Sabía en quién podía confiar y hasta qué punto, y sabía quién acabaría traicionándolo.

Durante el último año había perdido esa habilidad, la había perdido, o le había dejado de importar.

Su cometido era bastante sencillo: librarse de George, mantenerse al corriente de la nueva división territorial y asegurarse de que Anthony no fuera el nuevo jefe del cartel.

Pero había dejado de escuchar las voces que le advertían del peligro. No se habían ido: seguían su surrándole al oído insidiosamente, advirtiéndole. Pero ¿advirtiéndole qué?

Condujo a través de las calles nevadas de París a velocidad suicida. Había menos tráfico que de costumbre, pero los que habían salido tenían menos espacio para moverse, y la nieve no mejoraba sus aptitudes. El coche que le había llevado Maureen era un BMW último modelo, demasiado potente para las calles nevadas, pero se abrió paso hasta el hotel con destreza, rozando sólo a un taxi de pasada.

Un taxi. Habían encontrado al hombre al que había atado y amordazado en el aparcamiento subterráneo, lo encontraron muerto, con la garganta seccionada, como la amiga de Candy.

Debería haber lo imaginado. A pesar de todas sus precauciones, habían conseguido seguirle la pista.

Había comprado el periódico cuando fue en busca de Maureen, y había pensado un momento en la mujer del taxista, el búfalo acuático, y sus cuatros hijos. Si conseguía sobrevivir los días siguientes, quizá pudiera enviarles algún dinero. Eso no les devolvería a su marido y padre, pero aliviaría parte de las penalidades causadas por el Comité.

Habría sido Stafford quien había ordenado el golpe, Stafford quien hacía que le siguieran y eliminaran a todos los testigos, a cualquier superviviente.

Debía de haber descubierto sus mentiras. Era un procedimiento estándar: una organización como la suya no permanecía tanto tiempo si se dejaba viva a la gente, para que hablara y despúes le hicieran preguntas.

El secreto era el principio esencial, aún más importante que cualquier misión que les hubieran asignado. Eran siempre la misma: salvar el mundo. Y, sin embargo, por mucha gente que hubiera matado, el mundo nunca parecía a salvo.

Se estaba acercando al hotel. Tenía reservada una pequeña suite, y el Cartel estaba ya reunido en su mayor parte, esperando la llegada de Anthony.

Se vistío rápidamente, estaba listo para retomar su vida, sabiendo que Candy White se hallaba al cuidado de la mejor agente que conocía. Maureen y él habían trabajado juntos en unas cuantas misiones, incluida la última, en la que ella había hecho el papel de su esposa. Ella llevaría a Candy al aeropuerto, la dejarían en el avión, y partiría cuando este iniciará su vuelo, a partir de ese momento Candy dejaría de ser problema suyo. Problema suyo.

En realidad, al dejarla en manos de Maureen, ya había terminado su parte. Estaba listo para pasar página, para concentrarse en lo que importaba y olvidarse de una distracción momentánea. Pero algo no iba bien. Algo le inquietaba, hacía cosquillear sus terminaciones nerviosas, y no acertaba a descubrir qué era. Le habría confiado su vida a Maureen. Su aventura había madurado hasta convertirse en una profunda amistad, que quedaba fuera del alcance del todopoderoso Comité, y sabía que podía contar con ella.

Así pues, ¿por qué sentía el impulso de volver al escondíte para asegurarse?

Quizá fuera que sencillamente le costaba separarse de Candy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se concedía el lujo de preocuparse por otro ser humano. No sabía si en realidad le importaba Candy, pero había decidido protegerla, y ello había establecido entre ellos una especie de vínculo que el sexo no había logrado establecer.

Si era así de sencillo, si no quería dejarla, entonces podía hacer oídos sordos con toda tranquilidad a aquella insidiosa vocecilla.

El sentimentalismo no tenía cabida en su existencia. Había perdido todo rastro de él hacía mucho tiempo, si es que lo había tenido alguna vez. El ducado era parte de esa vida que había acabado hacía mucho tiempo, y lo había olvidado.

Del mismo modo que tenía que olvidarse de Candy y concentrarse en llevar a término su última misión. Ella ya no era su problema, su responsabilidad. De hecho, nunca lo había sido. Sólo había decidido convertirla en eso. Y ahora podía olvidarse de ella.

Tomó el desvío tan deprisa que el coche derrapó sobre la calzada estrechada por la nieve y estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro taxi.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota, y lo aceptaba, pero iba a volver al escondite a las afueras de París. Quizá sólo tuviera que decir adiós. Quizá sencillamente necesitaba asegurarse de que Candy estaba bien. Quizá quería besarla una última vez y hacerle el amor como se merecía.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Si le quedaba un poco de sentido común, ignoraría aquel extraño presentimiento, se olvidaría de aquel asunto y acabaría su trabajo. Liquidar a Anthony y ver si Stafford iba a ordenar también su asesinato.

Pero en ese momento no parecía tener mucho sentido común. Y no podría seguir adelante hasta que se asegurará de que Candy estaba a salvo.

* * *

Candy no se molestó en decir alguna estupidez como «¿qué quieres decir?». Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Maureen. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que entró en su minúsculo refugio y Sebastian la abandonó, a pesar de que habían estado hablando de cortes de pelo y ropa interior. Aquella mujer no tenía intención de dejar que se montara en un avión. Para eso era la ropa nueva: para que no pudieran seguir su pista por los indicios de su propia ropa. Para que no pudieran rastrear su cadáver.

Había pasado el punto del pánico.

-¿Para eso te trajo Sebastian? ¿Porque no podía hacerlo él?.- preguntó

-Ah, Sebastian. Esa identidad en particular no ha sido muy afortunada. Si fuera el de siempre, jamás habrías salido de la Casona_. _Tal y como están las c sas, he venido a limpiar el lío que ha montado. La atención hacia los detalles es el único camino hacia el éxito.-

Ella se encontraba entre Candy y la puerta abierta, era más alta que Candy, y a pesar de su elegante vestimenta parecía bastante más fuerte. Y Candy no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, con su ropa nueva, que le quedaba a la perfección, y miró a los ojos de su asesina. Se sentía agotada, y aunque se despreciaba por ello, era incapaz de moverse. Iba a que darse allí sentada, como un cordero esperando la muerte, sin presentar resistencia...

Y un cuerno. Se sentó más derecha, pero Maure ya se le había adelantado.

-¿No vas a ser buena? -dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Muy bien. Te debo una buena ración de dolor. Me has jodido bien y no me gusta que me hagan quedar como una estúpida delante de mis superiores.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó Candy

-De Jean-Marc. O Sebastian, o comoquiera que lo llames. Eres otro ejemplo de su ambivalencia. Le has distraído, a pesar de que antes nunca se distraía. Matarte será mi regalo para él.-

-¿Te trajo él aquí para que me mataras?.-

-Eso ya me lo has preguntado, _chérie. _Y puede que hayas notado que no te he contestado. Tendrás que preguntártelo, con tu último aliento. Ahora, empieza a moverte.-

-¿Adónde?.-

-Esta habitación tiene refuerzos de acero, y estamos justo encima del cuarto de baño. Es probable que sobrevivan mejor a un incendio que el resto de este viejo montón de madera seca, y no quiero correr riesgos. Con una metedura de pata es suficiente.-

-¿Vas a quemar la casa? Entonces, ¿por qué te has molestado en hacer que me cambiara de ropa?.-

-Dios, todo está en los detalles. Aunque, naturalmente, yo no creo en Dios. Pero nunca doy nada por descontado. Puede que encuentren parte de tu cuerpo, y no quiero que te identifiquen. Si fueras alemana o inglesa, no tendría que ser tan cuidadosa, pero los estadounidenses suelen armar mucho escándalo cuando un compatriota suyo resulta asesinado en el extranjero. Sal, _chérie. _Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.-

-¿Y si me niego a moverme? ¿Y si te obligo a matarme aquí?.-

-No vas a hacer tal cosa. Pospondrás tu muerte todo lo que puedas. Es propio de la naturaleza humana. Harás lo que te diga, con la esperanza de encontrar un punto flaco, una oportunidad de escapar. No escaparás, pero eso te resulta inconcebible. Así que vas a hacer exactamente lo que te digo, salir por esa puerta y bajar las escaleras hasta el rincón más alejado de la primera planta, donde te degollaré y luego prenderé fuego a la casa. Ya he colocado los aceleradores.-

Pero a Candy no le interesaban los aceleradores. -¿Vas a degollarme?.-

-Funciona bastante bien. Es silencioso, nada de disparos, y mientras vivas no podrás emitir más que un pequeño borboteo. La pega para ti es que no morirás enseguida, pero para mí eso es una ventaja. En ese caso se trata de una rencilla personal. No sólo por Jean-Marc. No suelo cometer errores, pero por culpa tuya he cometido uno grave. Y pienso arreglarlo con ganas.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-

-¿Tan tonta eres? Tu amiga. Tenía el número del apartamento y una descripción general, y allí estaba ella. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tenías una compañera de piso? Fue muy embarazoso que me dijeran que había matado a la chica equivocada.-

-¿Embarazoso? -repitió Candy. La botella de vino vacía seguía sobre la mesa. No serviría de gran cosa contra un cuchillo o una pistola, pero era algo. Si tenía valor para abalanzarse a por ella.

-Aunque, al final, no pasó nada grave. Habría tenido que matarla de todos modos..., aunque en otro orden. Y esta vez completaré mi misión sin más errores.-

-¿Tú mataste a Annie?.-

Maureen soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Es que no me estás escuchando? Claro que la maté. Y se resistió mucho más de lo que espero que te resistas tú. El apartamento estaba a oscuras y debió de pensar que era un ladrón, porque se resistió como el mismísimo diablo. Todavía tengo moratones. Pero sé que tú no vas a darme tantos problemas.-

Candy la golpeó en la cara con la botella vacía. El grueso cristal se rompió, pero Candy ya había echado a correr cuando Maureen empezó a gritar, rabiosa.

No recordaba la disposición de la casa, pero a pesar del pánico logró encontrar las escaleras. Oía a Maureen detrás de ella, pero le llevaba cierta ventaja y bajó las escaleras todo lo más deprisa que pudo.

En el último tramo se resbaló y perdió unos instantes preciosos. Para cuando logró levantarse, Maureen estaba en el rellano de más arriba.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y siguió corriendo a ciegas mientras escuchaba la trabajosa respiración de Maureen cada vez más cerca.

En el último momento le sonrió la suerte: atravesó a trompicones una puerta que daba al jardín, sucio e iluminado por la nieve. Estaba en lo alto de una escalera exterior que bajaba al patio. Incluso podía ver el taxi cubierto por la nevada que los había llevado hasta allí, pero la nieve, que había tapado todo rastro de sus huellas, formaba sobre cada escalón montones de al menos medio metro de espesor.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras abriéndose paso a duras penas por entre la nieve, húmeda y compacta, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando Maureen la alcanzó, la asió del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-Zorra -escupió. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. Ya no parecía elegante y bonita, sino furiosa y letal. La empujó con fuerza contra los escalones cubiertos de nieve y la sujetó. La navaja que llevaba en la mano era pequeña, pero afilada, y Candy experimentó un instante lúgubre y surrealista de desesperación. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser con un cuchillo? ¿Por qué no intentaban pegarle un tiro, limpia y rápidamente, en lugar de sajar su carne como un cirujano?

Cerró los ojos. Ya no se sentía valiente, dispuesta a afrontar la muerte, y oyó la risa gutural de Maureen.

-Buena chica -dijo-. Basta de discusiones, ahora sólo relajate.-

-¡Maureen! ¡Alto!.-

No podía ser la voz ronca de Sebastian. Él había preparado aquello. ¿Había cambiado de opinión? ¿Había vuelto? ¿Había decidido salvarla en el último momento, como en la Casona_?_

-¡Vete, Jean-Marc! -dijo Maureen con una voz extrañamente serena, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de Candy-. Sabes que es lo mejor. No tenemos elección.-

-¡Déjala en paz! -la voz sonaba más cerca, más calmada, pero Maureen no estaba escuchando.

-Tú decides, Jean-Marc -dijo-. O ella o... - su voz se quebró en el instante en que sonó el estallido sofocado de la pistola, y bajó la mirada, sorprendida-. Mierda -masculló, y cayó hacia atrás, resbalando por las escaleras nevadas hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, a los pies de Sebastian.

Había un ancho reguero de sangre carmesí sobre la nieve allí por donde se había deslizado su cuerpo. Candy intentó moverse, pero la voz de Sebastian la detuvo.

-Quédate donde estás -dijo, su voz sonó extrañamente hueca. Se agachó y levantó en brazos, sin esfuerzo, el cuerpo sin vida de Maureen. Pareció olvidarse de Candy mientras llevaba a Maureen hacia el taxi abandonado, apartando la nieve a puntapiés, y abría la portezuela empujando los ventisqueros.

Candy se levantó a pesar de que le flaqueaban las piernas y bajó las escaleras siguiendo el rastro de sangre. La densa capa de nieve entorpecía sus movimientos. Debía echar a correr, salir a la calle, y quizás él desistiera de buscarla.

Pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Sebastian había colocado a Maureen en el asiento de atrás. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos. Él alargó la mano y se los cerró suavemente.

-Lo siento, cariño -musitó antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta.

Pareció sorprendido de verla allí de pie, tan cerca.

Estaba bien, pensó Candy, aturdida. No tenía capacidad para reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí parada, en medio del silencio del día invernal, mirando a Sebastian mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer a su alrededor.

* * *

Espero que disfruten este nuevo Capítulo..

Gracias por los review´s...


	18. Chapter 18

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

Capítulo 18

* * *

Les separaban apenas unos pasos, una corta extensión de sangre y nieve. Candy ni siquiera lo pensó, se acercó a él y se arrojó en sus brazos. Apretando la cara contra su hombro, se aferró a él. Temblaba tan fuerte que creía que se le romperían los huesos.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y firmes y la estrechó con fuerza. Era poderoso y cálido, y el leve temblor de su cuerpo tenía que ser fruto de la imaginación de Candy.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acarició suavemente su pelo rubio.

-Respira -le susurró al oído, como un amante-. Respira despacio. Respira hondo, lentamente.-

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Él la agarraba de la barbilla, le acariciaba la garganta con el pulgar, sus caricias casi consiguieron que volviera a respirar.

Candy exhaló un hondo y trémulo suspiro y luego otro, y otro.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -murmuró Sebastian, y a ella le dieron ganas de reír, casi histérica. No había nadie allí para oírla: Maureen estaba muerta, el mundo era una masa informe, un torbellino de nieve y sangre, y si gritaba nadie la oiría...

Pero no gritaría. Podía absorber el calor de Sebastian, su fortaleza, su aliento en los huesos. Se quedó así, abrazada a él, y Sebastian no hizo esfuerzo alguno por obligarla a moverse; le concedió el tiempo que necesitaba.

Candy levantó por fin la cabeza. Él parecía el mismo, pero eso pasaba siempre. Ella le había visto matar dos veces, y no había dejado traslucir reacción alguna. Era un monstruo, no un ser humano.

Pero era SU monstruo, el que la mantenía a salvo, y a ella ya no le importaba.

-Estoy lista -dijo.

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y la soltó, pero en seguida la agarró de la mano. Candy estaba helada y mojada por la nieve. Se aferró a su mano tan fuerte que le dolían los dedos, pero no se soltó. Sebastian la alejó de la casa, deteniéndose un momento para echar algo de nieve sobre el rastro de sangre que ba jaba de los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, aunque Candy no estaba segura de si se trataba de una tormenta o de la hora. O tal vez fuera su propio empeño de clausurar una vida que empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Quizá es tuviera convocando la oscuridad a su alrededor, para que acabara cerrándose sobre ella como un manto negro, dejándolo todo fuera, la luz, el horror, el do lor...

Sebastian la trataba con mucha delicadeza, pensó vagamente mientras él abría la puerta de un coche flamante que no reconoció, la acomodaba en el asiento delantero y le abrochaba el cinturón. Ha bía dejado el abrigo, en la maleta de Maureen y de pronto le parecía tremendamente importante, como si hubiera dejado en el escondíte su única salvaguarda.

-Tu abrigo... -dijo, dejando escapar un gemido tembloroso.

-No me importa el abrigo. No lo necesito.-

-Yo sí.-

Sebastian no se movió, se quedó allí parado, con la portezuela abierta, mirándola. Preguntándose si había perdido el juicio, pensó Candy. La respuesta era sí.

Al cabo de un momento asintió con la cabeza. -No te muevas -dijo, y cerró la portezuela del pequeño coche.

A ella le dieron ganas de reír. No podía moverse. Sebastian le había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, y sus dedos no funcionaban, no podrían de sabrocharlo. Sus piernas tampoco la sostenían. Le costaba todas sus fuerzas seguir respirando como él le había dicho que hiciera, a bocanadas lentas y profundas.

Pareció que Sebastian sólo se había ido un instante. Abrió la portezuela y le echó el abrigo sobre los hombros. Luego miró su cara.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-Claro-dijo.

Respuesta errónea, supuso, porque él frunció un momento el ceño. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Aguanta.-

¿Qué otra cosa creía que podía hacer?, pensó Candy, dejando caer la cabeza contra el asiento al tiempo que se tapaba con el abrigo. ¿Huir? Su huida había tocado a su fin.

Cerró los ojos mientras él conducía velozmente hacia el corazón de París, y escuchaba su voz serena sólo con una mínima parte de su cerebro. El resto de su ser flotaba con la nieve, y con el abrigo.

-El aeropuerto está abierto, pero vas a tener que esperar. Tengo que llegar al hotel. He dejado las cosas colgadas demasiado tiempo, y el único modo de mantenerte a salvo es conservarte a mi lado.-

Eso bastó para hacerle abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -no reconoció su propia voz: era débil y crispada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se sentía atrapada en hielo.

Él ni siquiera la miró. Estaba concentrado en la conducción. Eso era lo único que Candy no había hecho: conducir por las calles de París. Era capaz de afrontarlo casi todo, pero conducir por París era s perior a sus fuerzas. Annie siempre se reía y la llamaba _miedica_. Annie...

-Respira -dijo Sebastian ásperamente. Y ella obedeció.

Él condujo hasta la fachada del hotel Denis, uno de los mejores de París, pequeño, exclusivo y elegante. Se detuvo ante la discreta entrada principal, se bajó de un salto y se acercó a su portezuela cuando el portero apenas la había abierto. Le dijo algo al hombre, pero ella no estaba escuchando, y él le de sabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la ayudó a salir sin quitarle el abrigo de los hombros, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella como un amante considerado.

-Haz como si tuvieras sueño -le susurró al oído. En alemán, pensó ella con sorpresa-. Les he dicho que acabas de llegar de Australia y tienes jet lag. No esperarán nada de ti -le dio un beso suave en la sien, parte de su actuación, y si hubiera podido, ella se habría girado y le habría besado en la boca.

Atravesaron el pequeño y elegante vestíbulo del viejo hotel. Parecía que mil ojos la observaban y espiaban su avance mientras Sebastian la conducía hacia el ascensor, con el brazo pasado alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndole el abrigo. Volvía a tener frío, sentía el pecho húmedo por la nieve, y ni siquiera el abrigo le daba calor.

Sebastian logró de algún modo llevarla a su habitación. Ella ya no se daba cuenta de nada. Él cerró la puerta, encendió la luz y Candy apenas se fijó en lo que la rodeaba.

-Tengo frío -dijo con voz extrañamente alta. Se quitó el abrigo de los hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo-. Tengo frío y estoy mojada -se tocó la pechera de la camisa, apartándose la tela húmeda del cuerpo. No entendía cómo se había mojado el pecho.

-Necesitas descansar. Haré que te suban algo de ropa. No esperaba traerte aquí. El dormitorio está ahí detrás. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama y procuras entrar en calor?

Ella se tiró de la camisa de seda y luego se miró las manos, horrorizada. Estaban manchadas de rojo. Levantó la mirada hacia él, hacia su rostro impasible. Sebastian se había limpiado las manos, pero Candy vio en ellas restos ocres de sangre seca. Y su camisa estaba mojada: veía su húmedo brillo a la luz de la tarde.

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó-. Tu camisa...sin pensarlo, le puso una mano sobre el pecho. Sobre el corazón, que seguía latiendo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Es sangre de Maureen -dijo-. Los dos estamos manchados.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¡Quítamela! -gritó Candy, tirándose de la ca isa-. ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo...! -la suave tela sólo se estiraba bajo sus manos aterrorizadas. Perdió la poca calma que le quedaba. Estaba allí, en el presente, cubierta con la sangre de una mujer muerta, igual que él, y si no se libraba de ella, estallaría.

-Cálmate -dijo él y, agarrando el bajo de su camisa, se la sacó por la cabeza. Su cuerpo, su sujetador de encaje negro, las manchas de sangre sobre su piel blanca, quedaron al descubierto.

Sebastian masculló una maldición. Ella no podía hablar, se tiraba de la ropa mientras boqueaba intentando respirar, y él la levantó en vilo, la llevó a través del dormitorio en penumbra y entró en el cuarto de baño. La luz inundó al instante el espacio, iluminando su piel. Sebastian la dejó en la ducha, medio vestida, y abrió el grifo al máximo, metiéndose con ella bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Le quitó el resto de la ropa rápidamente, con eficacia, tomó el jabón y la lavó mientras ella permanecía paralizada, temblando bajo el chorro humeante. Sus manos, rápidas y ásperas, cubrieron su cuerpo, haciéndola reaccionar, y Candy comenzó a tirarle de la ropa manchada de sangre mientras sollozaba.

Sebastian se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Su pecho estaba manchado de sangre. Luego se quitó el resto de la ropa sin dejar de enlazar a Candy con un brazo.

Ella le quitó el jabón y le restregó el pechó, cubriéndolo de espuma, ansiosa por borrar todo rastro de sangre, ansiosa porque el agua se lo llevara todo...

-Ya basta -dijo él y, tomándola de la mano, le hizo tirar el jabón al suelo de baldosas de la ducha, y la atrajo hacia sí bajo el chorro de agua, apretándola contra su cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

Candy necesitaba desprenderse de todo aquello. No bastaba con el agua, el jabón no podía borrarlo. Necesitaba más, y la erección que notaba contra su vientre demostraba que él también. En circunstancias normales, quizá Sebastian no la deseara, pero en ese momento la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Necesitaba el olvido.

Candy bajó la mano y le tocó, su miembro, era grande y pesado, y vibró ligeramente, congestionado por el mismo deseo que la anegaba a ella.

Alzó la mirada hacia él por entre el agua de la ducha.

-Por favor -susurró, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran sobre la sólida prominencia de su verga-. Necesito...

-Lo sé -dijo él.

No cerró los grifos. Se limitó a levantarla en brazos y a llevarla al dormitorio en sombras. La tumbó sobre la cama y luego la siguió, cubriéndola, penetrándola antes de que ella pudiera siquiera recuperar el aliento.

Claro, que no quería respirar. Sólo quería aquello, fuerte, rápido, profundo, y se corrió casi de inmediato, ciñéndose con fuerza a su verga mientras su cuerpo quedaba bañado por el calor y la luz y una especie de oscuridad espinosa y tachonada de estrellas que se extendía interminablemente al tiempo que Sebastian se movía dentro de ella, buscando su clímax con ciega concentración.

Él tampoco tardó mucho. Candy estaba todavía estremeciéndose a su alrededor cuando sintió que su verga engordaba y se sacudía dentro de ella, y un nuevo orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Tensó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian mientras él se derramaba en su interior. Una vida caliente y húmeda la colmó, ahuyentando la oscuridad y la muerte.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque él le tapó la boca con la mano para acallarla. Candy se lo agradeció y, desprendiéndose de sus últimas fuerzas, sollozó contra sus dedos hasta que no quedó nada de ella, nada en absoluto.

Sebastian se apartó y Candy dejó caer los brazos. Estaba ya inconsciente. A él le habría gustado creer que se había desmayado de placer, pero sabía bien que no era así. Candy ansiaba la descarga física, el olvido, con el mismo anhelo que un volado ansía su dosis de cocaína, y él se la había procurado, a ella y a sí mismo, y Candy se había sumido en un sueño reparador antes incluso de que él se retirara.

Su cuerpo no había seguido aún a su mente: seguía agitado por los últimos estertores del orgasmo. Él la había deseado con frenesí, y aún no podía creer que el deseo de Candy fuera igual de intenso.

No la había besado. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con los besos. Se trataba de la vida, de reclamar el ser. Se trataba del sexo y el renacimiento, del dolor y la necesidad, y Sebastian empezaba a excitarse otra vez con sólo mirarla.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez se trataría de ellos dos.

De desear a Candy y de que ella lo deseara a él, o si sólo era un arma, una droga, una herramienta. No iba a averiguarlo. Iba a concluir su trabajo, esa noche, y a meter a Candy en un avión. Iba a sobrevivir porque tenía que hacerlo, porque tenía que asegurarse de que ella saliera a salvo de allí. Y luego esperaría a ver qué pasaba, si iban por él o si lo dejaban ir.

El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo. Se quedó mirándola y envidió su sueño y su inconsciencia. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer: mantenerla a salvo y acabar con aquel asunto. No podía meterse bajo las sábanas con ella, envolver su cuerpo y sumirse en su dulce y cálido placer. Sólo podía sacar las sábanas de debajo de ella y taparla. Sólo podía inclinarse sobre ella y besarla en los labios.

Sólo podía dejarla.

Candy abrió los ojos. No quería hacerlo. Por un instante no recordó dónde estaba. Los sueños la habían conducido de nuevo a su habitación del apartamento, pero la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta no era la adecuada, y al principio no reconoció la voz amortiguada procedente de la otra habitación. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, lánguido y al mismo tiempo tenso.

Entonces todo regresó como un mazazo. Cada detalle en vívidos colores, y se llevó una mano a la boca para ensordecer un gemido. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Se había acostado con Sebastian. Otra vez. Pero al final aquello era lo que menos debía preocuparla.

No era nada comparado con aquella letanía de mue te, peligro y sangre.

Sólo podía oír el timbre lejano de su voz y ninguna otra. Estaba hablando por teléfono con voz suave y serena, y quizá ella debía acercarse a la puerta y escuchar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Iba a lavarse, a borrar las huellas de Sebastian de su cuerpo, y luego buscaría algo de ropa y saldría de allí a toda prisa.

No había ni rastro de su ropa negra en el suelo del espacioso cuarto de baño. Sebastian debía de habérsela llevado, menos mal. Se lavó rápidamente y luego se envolvió en una toalla grande y entró en el dormitorio.

No era suficiente. Quitó la sábana de la cama y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo como una toga antes de acercarse a la puerta.

No pudo resistir la tentación. Se detuvo y escuchó su voz tranquila y desapasionada.

-He resuelto los últimos detalles. Limítese a cumplir su parte del trato. Si ocurre algo, lo que sea, se acabó, ¿entendido? -era una amenaza pronunciada en una voz suave y serena que hizo estreme cerse a Candy. Hubo una pausa, y ella contuvo el aliento y aguzó el oído-. Con tal de que lo entienda -dijo él-. Yo no voy de farol, y ella es la garantía.

La conversación acabó, y Candy contó hasta cien en italiano antes de abrir la puerta. Sebastian estaba sentado en un opulento sillón, las piernas estiradas hacia delante, sin moverse. La habitación estaba en penumbra, cosa que ella agradeció. No se veía capaz de soportar la estridencia de la luz eléctrica.

Él ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia, pero un instante después dijo:

-¿Has oído algo interesante?.-

Candy debería haberse dado cuenta de que sabía que le estaba escuchando. Sebastian parecía tener una percepción casi sobrenatural en lo que a ella se refería. Claro, que esa percepción probablemente abarcaba a cualquiera que se hallase a su alrededor. Era así como sobrevivía.

-Sólo que soy yo la garantía -entró en la habitación, envuelta en la sábana-. ¿Vas a cambiarme por algo?.-

Sebastian giró la cabeza para mirarla y observó su atuendo con expresión socarrona.

-Te voy a cambiar por dos bueyes y un montón de pollos.-

-Olvidas que estuve en esas reuniones. Eso probablemente significa dos misiles tierra-aire y un montón de Uzis.-

La sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo un poco más amplia. -¿Qué sabes tú de misiles tierra-aire y Uzis?.-

-No mucho -reconoció mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-Valen más que la vida de una mujer, te lo aseguro.-

Ella hizo una mueca.

-La vida parece tener muy poco valor en tu mundo.-en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca lamentó haberlas pronunciado, pero él ni si quiera pestañeó.

-Tienes razón. Lo cual hace aún más difícil mantenerte con vida..-

-No entiendo por qué lo haces. Debo de ser un enorme inconveniente.-

-Eso es quedarse corto. Yo tampoco lo sé - dijo con voz fría y desdeñosa-. Hay algo de ropa en el vestíbulo. Tendrás que vestirte para esta noche.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a salir por ahí?.-

-Vas a tener ocasión de volver a ver a tus viejos amigos. El barón y su mujer, el señor Otomi y los demás. Me temo que mi inesperada partida y la desgraciada muerte de George interrumpieron nuestra reunión antes de que un personaje esencial hiciera acto de aparición. Llega esta noche, y entonces concluiremos nuestros asuntos.-

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó, incrédula.

-No te vas a apartar de mi lado. Harás lo que te diga y cuando te haga una señal tendremos una pelea. Tú te irás al cuarto de baño y yo iré a buscarte unos diez minutos después. Te quedarás allí, oigas lo que oigas, ¿entendido?.-

-¿Y si no vas?.-

-Iré. Pase lo que pase.-

-Acudiré a ti con la luz de la luna, aunque el infierno se interponga en el camino -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?.-

-Sólo es un viejo poema. Sobre un salteador de caminos. Supongo que tú eres una especie de equivalente moderno -dijo con desenfado.

-Yo no soy un ladrón. Y, no sé por qué, pero no te imagino pegándote un tiro para advertirme.- Debería haber imaginado que conocía el poema: siempre la sorprendía.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo voy a vestirme? ¿De negro elemental? Por fin he comprendido por qué siempre vistes de negro.-

-¿Porque tengo buen gusto? -sugirió él con ligereza-. ¿O porque soy malvado?.-

-Ninguna de las dos cosas -contestó-. Por que no se nota la sangre.-

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, tan denso que Candy casi oía caer la nieve más allá de los ventanales.

-Vístete -dijo él por fin.

La ropa estaba en el pequeño recibidor de la suite. El nombre del diseñador aparecía en la bolsa y en las cajas. Si Annie hubiera visto aquello, habría pensado que estaba muerta y había ido al cielo...

Sebastian llegó tan deprisa que Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de tragarse el repentino nudo que notaba en la garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

Ella se giró para mirarlo y logró serenarse.

-Si te empeñaras, seguramente podrías adivinarlo. Tu ex novia mató a Annie, ¿sabes? Creyó que era yo.-

-Lo sé.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas qué pasa?.-

-Porque ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Cuando estés con tu familia podrás derrumbarte. Ahora debes tener nervios de acero.-

-¿Y si no los tengo? Supongo que me matarás, ¿no?.-

Él no hizo intentó de tocarla.

-No -contestó-. Morirás, pero no seré yo quien te mate. Y yo también moriré. Imagino que eso es más un incentivo que una advertencia, pero sin mí no puedes sobrevivir. Y lo sabes.-

-Sí -dijo ella- lo sé.-

-Pues tienes que ser fuerte. Nada de lágrimas, ni de pánico. Hasta ahora has logrado dominarte, y dentro de un par de horas estarás a salvo. Puedes aguantar hasta entonces. Sé que puedes.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -su voz estaba a punto de romperse-. Soy un desastre.-

-Eres asombrosa -dijo con suavidad-. Has conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo. No voy a permitir que te pase nada más.-

-¿Asombrosa? -repitió ella, conmovida.

-Ve a vestirse -contestó. Y se alejó de ella.

* * *

Comentarios?...


	19. Chapter 19

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Él había pensado en todo. Al principio, Candy creyó que había olvidado comprarle un sujetador, y luego se dio cuenta de que no podía llevarlo bajo el ajustado vestido negro. Las braguitas de encaje negro eran poco más que un tanga, y el liguero y las medias a juego deberían haberla horrorizado. Pero se las puso y pensó en las manos de Sebastian sobre sus piernas.

Él había pedido los tonos de maquillaje adecuados: aquel hombre tenía un don. Con el pelo, no podía hacerse nada. Tendría que hacerlo pasar por lo último en estilo despeinado. Se quedó mirando los zapatos con recelo. Los tacones eran más altos de los que solía llevar, pero le quedaban perfectamente. Sebastian parecía conocer mejor su cuerpo que ella misma, lo cual la inquietaba un poco. Él conocía y comprendía su cuerpo, y sin embargo seguía siendo un enigma para ella. Un enigma que anhelaba, pese a que fuera una locura. Él había dicho que era asombrosa. Por alguna razón, Candy le agradecía el cumplido. Asombrosamente valiente, asombrosamente estúpida, asombrosamente curiosa, asombrosamente afortunada. Asombrosa al fin y al cabo.

Síndrome de Estocolmo, se recordó en una absurda letanía para mantener a raya sus desvaríos. Cuando estuviera en casa recordaría todo aquello con estupor. Si no decidía olvidarlo por completo, claro.

Las luces de París brillaban más allá de los grandes ventanales del cuarto de estar. Sebastian estaba en el centro, a medio vestir, toqueteando algo que llevaba bajo la camisa abierta. Una camisa blanca: quizá no esperaba sangre.

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo sin volverse a mirarla.

-No pareces de los que piden ayuda.-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... -su voz se apagó al verla. Candy estaba azorada y se sen ía demasiado llamativa con el vestido negro. Pero aquella sensación se desvaneció cuando vio su mirada, una mirada que él se apresuró a ocultar. Quizás él también padeciera síndrome de Estocolmo.

Si era así, conseguía ignorarlo mucho mejor que ella. Un instante después, aquella sorprendente expresión de sus ojos oscuros podría haber sido fruto de la imaginación de Candy.

-No puedo ponerme esto bien -dijo él.

La camisa blanca, abierta, dejaba al descubierto su piel suave y bronceada. Estaba intentando colocarse algo en un costado, una especie de apósito acolchado que parecía un vendaje, a pesar de que Candy sabía que no tenía ninguna herida allí.

Se acercó a él, porque no tenía razón para no ha cerlo. Y porque quería.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?.-

-Necesito pegarme esto a la piel, justo debajo de la cuarta costilla. Y no llego.-

-¿Qué es?.-

Él titubeó un momento.

-Es para fingir un disparo. Tiene dentro un pequeño explosivo y una ampolla de sangre falsa. Parecerá que me han pegado un tiro, y tiene que estar bien puesto para que parezca un disparo fatal.-

-De acuerdo -puso las manos sobre el apósito, muy cerca de él, y aspiró el olor de su colonia. Rozó con las manos su piel, suave, tersa y caliente, y sus dedos temblaron-. ¿Así está bien?.-

-¿Notas mis costillas? Debería estar justo debajo de la más baja.-

Ella intentaba respirar con normalidad. Palpar los huesos de debajo de su piel resultaba incuestionablemente erótico, quisiera ella o no.

-Claro que noto tus costillas -dijo con voz crispada-. Eres un francés escuchimizado. Aunque en realidad no creo que seas francés.-

-¿Ah, no? -su voz era muy suave. Estaban tan cerca que apenas tenía que susurrar, y su voz suave turbaba aún más a Candy-.

- ¿Qué crees que soy, entonces?

-Un incordio -le costaba un poco respirar estando él tan cerca. Metió la mano bajo la camisa, por su costado, y apretó el aposíto.- ¿Así? - preguntó.

-Sí, así bastará. La pólvora me hará un agujero en la ropa, y hay suficiente sangre falsa para encubrir cualquier error de cálculo -la miró. La boca de Candy estaba justo bajo la suya; ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, hundiéndose en su calor y su fortaleza.

Dio un paso atrás, llena de nerviosismo, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo. Él se abrochó la camisa y luego se puso la chaqueta. Un traje negro de gala, a juego con su vestido. Se había atado el pelo largo por detrás y tenía un aspecto elegante y despreocupado. Ella siguió con la mirada sus manos mientras se ataba la corbata de seda negra. Luego se descubrió mirándole la boca.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo de pronto.

-¿Sobre qué?

¡Maldito fuera!

-Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato, en el dormitorio -explicó ella, por si acaso seguía haciéndose el obtuso.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada que decir.

-Pero...

-Fue una reacción humana normal. La supervivencia de las especies, _ma belle. _Cuando uno se enfrenta con la muerte violenta, reacciona afirmando la vida. No es nada personal.

Había sido una idiota por abrir la boca. Si hubiera cerrado el pico ese fin de semana, no habría disparado ninguna alarma, y todo el mundo seguiría llevando su vida normal.

-Tienes razón -murmuró, sin importarle parecer enfurruñada-. Es el síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Qué?

Lo había dicho en voz alta. Era demasiado tarde para desdecirse, así que decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Síndrome de Estocolmo -repitió en voz más alta-. Es un estado psíquico documentado en el que un rehén cae...

-Sé lo que es -parecía al mismo tiempo alarmado y divertido. La había interrumpido antes de que ella dijera algo verdaderamente comprometedor, y Candy se sentía levemente agradecida. Había con seguido no ponerse del todo en ridículo-. ¿Y tú padeces ese mal en particular?.-

-No tiene nada de raro -cada vez se le daba mejor mantener un tono de voz ligero y despreocupado-. Me has salvado la vida varias veces, estamos atrapados en una situación límite, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran así de feas había una clara atracción física entre nosotros -recordó el subsiguiente distanciamiento de Sebastian y notó que se ponía colorada-. Al menos, conseguiste convencerme de que era mutua cuando te interesó -puntualizó-. Así que es lógico que me sienta un poco... dependiente en este momento. Pero se me pasará en cuanto salga de aquí a salvo.-

-¿Dependiente?.-

No había manera de salir airosa de aquel atolladero, así que dejó de parlotear. Sebastian intentaba azorarla, pero ella podía devolverle la pelota. Lo miró a los ojos con fiereza y procuró que el rubor desapareciera de su cara. Por desgracia, sólo consiguió que se desplazara hacia abajo.

-Eres mi caballero de radiante armadura -dijo con ligereza-. Mi héroe, mi salvador, al menos de momento. Ya se me pasará.-

El regocijo había desaparecido de su cara.

-No, no lo soy. No soy un héroe, ni un salvador, ni un caballero. Soy un asesino al que sólo le interesan sus propios planes. Te conviene recordarlo. No eres nada para mí, salvo un estorbo.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?.-

-Porque no puedo librarme de ti.-

Estaba pasando algo, algo que ella no entendía pero que hacía que se sintiera más osada, menos vulnerable a sus palabras frías y vacías.

-Claro que puedes -dijo con aire pragmático-. Puedes romperme el cuello, degollarme, pegarme un tiro. No pareces tener muchos escrúpulos respecto a la vida y la muerte. Si sólo querías librarte de mí, ¿por qué me has salvado?.-

-Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no puedo remediarlo. Soy prisionero de tu encanto y tu belleza, no soporto separarme de...

-Cállate -dijo ella-. No estoy diciendo que te importe. Sé perfectamente que cualquier... sentimiento que haya entre nosotros sólo procede de mí y es resultado de la histeria producida por el trauma y nada más. Sólo estoy diciendo que no eres el monstruo que crees ser.-

-¿No? -Candy estaba demasiado cerca de él. Sebastian alargó los brazos y rodeó su cuello desnudo con los dedos largos y elegantes. La atrajo hacia sí ejerciendo una suave presión. Tenía los dedos justo debajo de su mandíbula, y con el pulgar acariciaba la piel suave de su garganta-. Puede que me alimente del dolor y el espanto. Puede que te haya traído hasta aquí para matarte cuando empieces a confiar en mí.-

Ella tragó saliva. El roce de sus manos resultaba perturbador, y tuvo que hacer acopio de energía para no tambalearse hacia él.

-Y puede que seas un mierda -dijo-. Puede que no me desees, pero tampoco quieres matarme.- Su sonrisa era irónica.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas -aumentó un instante la presión de los dedos, y ella se sintió mareada, desorientada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la había empujado contra la pared tapizada de damasco de la sala de estar y que se apretaba contra ella y le sujetaba la cara con los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos en la penumbra creciente de la habitación. «¿Que me equivoco en qué?», pensó vagamente. «¿En lo de matarme o en lo de desearme?».

-Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te llevaría a la cama y te haría el amor durante días -dijo él con voz lenta, profunda, intensa-. Te recorrería con la boca hasta que no quedara una sola parte de tu piel inmaculada, y te haría correrte una y otra vez hasta que no pudieras sostenerte en pie, y luego te dejaría dormir en mis brazos hasta que estuvieras descansada. Después volvería a empezar. Besaría tus heridas, me bebería tus lágrimas, te haría el amor de maneras que aún no se han inventado. Te haría el amor en campos de flores y bajo cielos estrellados, donde no hay muerte, ni dolor, ni tristeza. Te enseñaría cosas con las que no has soñado siquiera, y no habría nadie en el mundo salvo tú y yo, entre tus piernas, en tu boca, por todas partes -Candy lo miraba con los ojos como platos-. Respira -dijo él con suavidad y una sonrisa burlona, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Eso harías? -preguntó con voz débil.

-Sí, pero no voy a hacerlo. No es buena idea.-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-No te conviene.-

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien juzgue qué es lo que me conviene?.-

Sebastian se echó a reír, y ella cayó en la cuenta de que nunca antes le había oído reírse. Por un momento le pareció muy bello, bañado por la luz de la luna, un hombre perfecto en un lugar perfecto.

Y luego las sombras se cerraron sobre ellos una vez más.

-Tienes síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿recuerdas? - dijo con un leve deje burlón-. No durará mucho más. A medianoche estarás a salvo, lejos de aquí, y la semana que viene todo esto te parecerá una pesadilla distante. Dentro de un año habrás olvidado hasta que me conociste.

-No creo.-

Pero la cuestión estaba zanjada. Sebastian apartó las manos de su garganta y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado acariciándola.

-Harás lo que te digo, ¿verdad? Cuando te haga la señal, empezarás a pelearte conmigo, luego saldrás de la habitación con muy malos modos e irás a esconderte en el baño. Yo iré a buscarte en cuanto pueda.-

-¿Y si no vas?.-

-Aunque el infierno se interponga en el camino -dijo él con ligereza-. Vas a ver a tus viejos amigos de la Casona_, _donde pasaste tan buenos ratos.-

-Sí, ya -dijo ella-. Prometo mantener la boca cerrada.-

-No hace falta. Todo esto acabará esta noche. En realidad no importa lo que digas, siempre y cuando no les cuentes lo del dispositivo que llevo debajo de la ropa. Pero mantente alejada de Anthony.-

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-Aún no lo conoces. Llega esta noche, y a su lado George parecía la Madre Teresa. Procura no acercarte a él, si puedes. Puede que tu cháchara in sulsa le saque de sus casillas, y conviene que no se enfade.-

-¿Cháchara insulsa...?.-

Él ignoró su protesta indignada.

-Si te mantienes alerta y haces lo que te digo, acabarás la noche de una pieza.-

-¿Igual que tú? -era una pregunta, no una afirmación.

No le gustó la leve ironía de su sonrisa.

-Igual que yo -dijo-. Una cosa más. No has acabado de vestirte.-

-No había sujetador -repuso ella con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé. Por eso elegí este vestido -podía haber estado hablando del precio de las naranjas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su esmoquin y sacó un collar de diamantes-. Necesitas ornamentación adecuada. Date la vuelta.-

Sostenía en la mano un collar pesado y de aspecto antiguo que tenía que estar hecho de diamantes. Candy no podía moverse, así que él se limitó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para abrocharle el collar por detrás. La luz danzaba sobre las piedras preciosas, y el engarce de oro blanco desprendía un extraño calor. Sebastian bajó la mirada hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza para evaluar el efecto.

-Te queda bien.-

-¿De quién es? ¿Lo has robado? ¿O es la mejor falsificación que pueda comprarse con dinero?.-

-¿Importa eso?.-

-En realidad, no -él había abierto la puerta, y Candy comprendió que no iba a volver a aquel lugar. Jamás volvería a pasar un rato a solas con él, y cuando Sebastian la agarró del brazo, se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Me harías un favor?.-

-¿Cuál?.-

-¿Podrías al menos decirme tu nombre?.- Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesitas saberlo. Cuanto menos sepas, más segura estarás.-

Ella no esperaba menos.

-Entonces, ¿podrías al menos besarme? Sólo una vez, como si de verdad lo desearas.- si no la besaba, quizá no soportara las horas siguientes. Si no la besaba, quizá no quisiera soportarlas.-

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No -dijo-. Cuando estés en casa, habrá montones de jovencitos guapos deseando besarte. Espera hasta entonces.-

-No creo -le echó los brazos al cuello, atrajo su cabeza hacia sí y lo besó con ímpetu. Esperaba a medias que él se resistiera, que la apartara, pero se limitó a dejar que lo besara, sin reaccionar, sin participar. Candy podría haber estado besando su propio reflejo en un espejo.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas podían esperar tanto como los jovencitos guapos. Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa alegre en la cara.

-Para la buena suerte -dijo con desenfado. Y, sin otra palabra, salió al pasillo y dejó que la siguiera, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Luego la tomó del brazo una vez más y la condujo despacio hacia su destino, o su perdición. Candy averiguaría pronto cuál de las dos cosas la aguardaba.

Estaban todos allí. Otomi y su ayudante, cuyos tatuajes asomaban bajo los elegantes puños de su chaqueta. Sebastian se preguntó vagamente si Otomi estaría cubierto de los tradicionales tatuajes de colores que lucían la mayoría de los yakuzas, o si siempre se había comportado como un ejecutivo. Todavía conservaba todos los dedos, así que tal vez no hubiera estado nunca en la brecha. A su impasible y silencioso ayudante sólo le faltaba una falange de un dedo. Estaba claro que no la cagaba muy a menudo.

El barón lo miró con cara de pocos amigos desde el otro lado de la mesa, y Susanna se quedó helada cuando los vio aparecer. Candy se agarraba al brazo de Sebastian con nerviosismo, y él le dio unas palmaditas en la mano para tranquilizarla. Durante una hora, más o menos, una hora muy peligrosa, podría tocarla cuanto quisiera. Formaba parte del espectáculo, no significaba nada, podía permitírselo y ella nunca sabría lo terriblemente duro que era para él.

Imaginaba que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de acabar la noche con vida, pero iba a sacar a Candy de allí aunque tuviera que cargarse a todo el mundo. Algunas de las personas que ocupaban la sala estaban ostensiblemente de su lado, suponiendo que tuviera algún lado. Pero eso no importaba: estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a cualquiera para mantener a Candy con vida. Hasta la llegada de sus padres.

Ellos ya debían de haber llegado a París. Su llamada les había pillado en el aeropuerto: iban ya de camino a Francia para buscar a su hija desaparecida. Se había descubierto el cuerpo de Annie, así como el pasaporte de Candy, y los gendarmes habían localizado a sus padres. Con suerte irían de camino al hotel y llegarían a tiempo de impedir que Candy se viera atrapada en la masacre que iba a desatarse allí, estaba seguro de ello.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que, cuando la mandara salir de la habitación, la estaría mandando con sus padres. Y ellos se asegurarían de que no volviera a entrar, por más ruidos que oyeran. Sólo podía confiar en que se marcharan antes de que empezara el tiroteo.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa -ronroneó Susanna sin perderlos de vista-. Nos preguntábamos dónde os habíais metido. Suponíamos que habías matado a George, pero no estábamos seguros de si la chica se había ido contigo o sola. Me alegra ver que le has seguido la pista.-

-Yo le sigo la pista a todo, Susanna -respondió él mientras acariciaba la mano fría y pálida de Candy.

-Y bien, dime, ¿por qué mataste a George? Estamos todos muy interesados. Fue inesperado, como mínimo.-

-¿A alguien le importa en realidad?.- Susanna sonrió.

-No. Era prescindible. Es simple curiosidad - extendió la mano fina y enjoyada y tocó la piel ex puesta de Candy.- Veo indicios de su obra -las heridas que le había infligido George habían quedado reducidas a unas marcas muy tenues, y Sebastian notó que a Candy se le erizaba la piel al sentir el contacto de Susanna.

La agarró de la muñeca y le apartó la mano. -No se toca, Susanna -dijo-. Es mía.

-Siempre es agradable compartir -contestó Susanna con un mohín exagerado-. Es muy bonita cuando va bien vestida. ¿Y de dónde ha sacado esos diamantes tan espectaculares? Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una cosa así. ¿De dónde los has sacado, _pétite_? -fijó su atención en Candy, que dio un respingo.

-Me los ha regalado Sebastian -contestó al cabo de un momento.

Susanna frunció el ceño.

-Ignoraba que pudiera ser tan generoso. Si hubiera sabido que tenías en tu poder algo tan bonito, no habría puesto fin a nuestra relación.-

Su mirada desafiaba a Sebastian a contradecirla, pero él ya estaba hastiado. Susanna disfrutaba jugando al gato y el ratón, pero esa noche no era su objetivo. Comparada con el hombre al que iba a enfrentarse, Susanna era un juego de niños.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? -preguntó-. ¿No ha vuelto a presentarse? -sería en parte una suerte que el griego no se molestara en aparecer por segunda vez. En cuanto hiciera acto de presencia, todos fijarían su atención en él. Si no aparecía, Candy podía seguir siendo un objetivo tanto del cartel como del Comité. Y aunque la presencia de sus padres podía detener al cartel, el Comité apenas vacilaría.

No, sería mucho mejor que Anthony apareciera y que todo saliera según lo previsto. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sólo recibiera el disparo del costado, pero no contaba con ello. Mientras Candy estuviera a salvo, lo demás le traía sin cuidado.

-Sabes lo mismo que yo -dijo Susanna-. Si no aparece, encontraremos otro modo de ocupar el tiempo, no me cabe duda -alargó el brazo para tocar de nuevo a Candy, pero esta vez ella se apartó dando un respingo.

-Las manos quietas, zorra -dijo con su voz dulce Candy, en alemán, la lengua materna de Susanna.

Susanna parpadeó y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

-Ah, es un pequeño tesoro, Sebastian. Voy a pasármelo en grande con ella. Sí, ya sé. Por encima de tu cadáver -y les lanzó a ambos un besito antes de regresar contoneándose junto a su enfurruñado marido.

-Puede que no haya sido buena idea, Candy - murmuró Sebastian-. Pero no te lo reprocho.-ella lo miró, y a la luz intensa de la sala él pudo verla con más claridad de lo que hubiera querido. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban angustiados, se llenarían de lágrimas cuando supiera que había muerto. Su boca suave y carnosa, que otro besaría; otro al que ella devolvería sus besos.

-¿Eso era lo peor? -preguntó ella.

Se oyó cierto revuelo en la puerta y Sebastian apartó la mirada de ella y miró al grupo de hombres que acababa de entrar.

-Me temo que no -dijo en voz baja-. Anthony ha llegado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, faltan sólo 5 capítulos para terminar con la historia...trataré de subirlos lo antes posible...

Saludos a tod s...


	20. Chapter 20

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Anthony no parecía el monstruo que le había pintado Sebastian, pensó Candy. Comparado con George, parecía sólo un empresario bien vestido, aunque iba rodeado de un pequeño ejército de guardaespaldas. Se quedó en la puerta, flanqueado por sus hombres, y dejó que sus _ojos _escrutaran la habitación, catalogando a los presentes. Tenía unos _ojos _poderosos: azul claro, casi incoloros, y cuando se posaron en ella, sintió un escalofrío.

-Me alegra ver que aún están aquí -dijo. Su inglés era perfecto, aunque tenía un fuerte acento extranjero-. Lamento no haber podido reunirme con ustedes antes, tenía asuntos que atender. Pero eso no significa que no llore la pérdida de nuestro querido amigo August Withman. Tengo entendido que también hemos perdido a George. Una lástima -clavó los ojos en Sebastian, que lo miraba con total impasibilidad-. Pero ver a los viejos amigos compensa las pérdidas.

-¿A quién ha traigo consigo, Brower? -preguntó con cierta aspereza el señor Otomi, cuya irritación saltaba a la vista. Los seis hombres que rodeaban la pequeña y elegante figura de Anthony dejaban en ridículo al ayudante y guardaespaldas del japonés.

-Toda precaución es poca. Con todas estas muertes repentinas, he pensado que convenía asegurar mi integridad física. No pongan esa cara de preocupación, mis queridos amigos y colegas. Mis hombres están muy bien entrenados. No harán nada que no les diga que hagan.

A los demás no pareció tranquilizarles su explicación, pensó Candy, acercándose infinitesimalmente a Sebastian. Él tenía razón. Las reuniones anteriores habían sido simples escaramuzas comparadas con aquella atmósfera sobrecargada de tensión.

-Debemos discutirla disposición... -comenzó a decir el _signore _Ricetti con voz estridente, pero Anthony lo atajó con un ademán. Sus manos eran pequeñas y pálidas, notó Candy.

-Habrá tiempo de sobra para los negocios - dijo-. Entre tanto, me gustaría tomar una copa. Un buen vino francés, para variar.

-Claro -madame Lambert, que parecía haber asumido el papel de anfitriona, le hizo una seña al camarero-. ¿Y para sus hombres?

-No beben cuando están de servicio -ronroneó Anthony. Candy sintió que la tensión aumentaba en la sala.

Sebastian le enlazó la cintura con el brazo y la dirigió hacia la parte menos congestionada de la habitación. A ella le costó un gran esfuerzo de contención no dar un respingo al sentir su contacto, y luego un esfuerzo aún más grande no reclinarse contra él. El contacto de Sebastian era una ilusión. No ofrecía mayor seguridad que una cobra que le reptara por la espalda. Pero le hacía sentirse mejor.

Él la acomodó en el suave sofá de cuero claro y luego se sentó a su lado, cerca pero sin tocarla. ¿Llevaba una pistola? Candy no se acordaba. Se había fijado mucho más en su piel y su cuerpo que en las armas que portaba. Le estaría bien empleado si la palmaba, pensó con fastidio. Estaba enamorada como una idiota.

Alguien le había dado una copa de champán. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a su mano, pero bebió un sorbo por hacer algo y guardó silencio mientras veía cómo los demás miembros del cartel circulaban por la habitación con sus impecables modales de cóctel.

Susanna estaba coqueteando con Anthony, pero al cabo de un momento se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Y luego se fue derecha a ellos con una sonrisa malévola en los labios rojos,Candy sentía la tensión que irradiaba Sebastian. -Hora de pelearse -murmuró él.

Debería haber sido bastante fácil. Sebastian era irresistible y exasperante a partes iguales, y ella podía haberse concentrado en su faceta exasperante, pero notaba la tensión que reinaba en la habitación, veía al batallón de guardaespaldas de Anthony y no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

-Estoy bien -dijo en tono zalamero.

Él se giró en el asiento y la miró fijamente.

-Es hora de que te vayas -dijo en voz baja-. Las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas por aquí. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa radiante y límpida. -No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti -susurró. _Los ojos azul _oscuros de Sebastian podían dejarla paralizada, pero no se dejó acobardar.

-No juegues a eso, Candy -dijo él con voz amenazadora.

-No es ningún juego. No pienso salir de esta habitación sin ti. Si salgo, morirás, y no quiero que eso ocurra.

-Si te quedas, morirás tú.

-Probablemente. Lo cual significa que, si sigues decidido a salvarme, no tienes elección: debes venir conmigo -no tuvo tiempo de congratularse por su plan: la expresión de Sebastian era serena y ligeramente aburrida, pero sus _ojos _tenían una mirada furiosa.

Él estaba bebiendo un vaso de whisky con hielo. Procedió a vertérselo en él regazo y se levantó de un salto, fingiéndose consternado.

-Discúlpame, querida -dijo en voz alta-. No sé cómo he podido ser tan torpe.

El líquido frío traspasó el vestido y mojó sus muslos, y Candy tuvo que esforzarse por sonreírle, pero no se movió. El negro podía esconder otras cosas, además de sangre.

-Sólo ha sido una gota, amor mío -murmuró, y alargó la mano para agarrarlo del brazo-. No te preocupes.

-Creo que deberías ir a limpiarte -dijo.

-No hace falta.

-Intenta librarse de ti, pequeña -Susanna, por desgracia, se había unido a ellos-.

- Vete y déjanos unos minutos a solas. Tenemos que estrechar nuestros lazos.-

-Yo no lo creo -dijo Candy con voz firme y agradable.

-Pues quédate, entonces -Susanna se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero y tiró de Sebastian para que se sentara entre ellas-. Nunca me ha importado tener público -y, agarrando a Sebastian por la nuca, lo besó.

Él le devolvió el beso. Rodeó su fina cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo beso. El beso que se había negado a darle a Candy hacía un rato.

La tensión pareció subir unos cuantos peldaños en la habitación, y no eran imaginaciones de Candy. El marido de Susanna los observaba con ávida fascinación y sin el más leve indicio de incomodidad, y los otros contemplaban su pequeña fiesta con diversos grados de interés, salvo los guardaespaldas de Anthony, que se las habían ingeniado para colocarse alrededor de la habitación en lugar de rodear a su jefe. Pero ¿por qué no prestaba Sebastian atención a aquella situación alarmante, pensó Candy, en lugar de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a aquella mujer?

Si se suponía que debía quedarse allí, mirando como una tonta, Sebastian había errado el cálculo. Seguramente esperaba que saliera de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero, aunque le dieron ganas, los hombres de Anthony ocupaban todas las salidas. Le gustara a él o no, estaba atrapada en la sala con él.

Le puso la mano sobre el hombro y lo apartó de Susanna de un empujón. Él la miró con expresión glacial.

-Vete -dijo en voz alta y clara para que todo el mundo lo oyera-. Estoy harto de ti, Candy -y acto seguido se volvió hacia Susanna.

Estaba claro que la muy zorra se lo estaba pasando en grande, pensó Candy, respirando hondo para calmarse. Los hombres inexpresivos que rodeaban la habitación no hacían caso de los manoseos del sofá: tenían los ojos clavados en el hombre que les controlaba. Anthony observaba la escena con algo parecido al regocijo, pero no iba a dejarse distraer por mucho tiempo, y en cuanto diera la señal estarían todos muertos. Candy estaba tan segura de ello como de su propio nombre.

Al menos sabía que el síndrome de Estocolmo podía ser una enfermedad mortal. Se giró. Susanna tenía una mano sobre el pelo largo y sedoso de Sebastian y otra sobre su bragueta.

Aquello era el colmo. Si iba a morir, al menos moriría dando guerra. Se levantó, agarró el brazo esquelético de Susanna y la apartó de Sebastian antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi novio.-

Era la cosa más ridícula que podía haber dicho. La sala quedó en silencio, y Susanna sonrió.

-No me molestan los tríos, _chérie, _si eres tan celosa. Puede que no seas suficiente para él, pero imagino que yo podré rellenar los huecos.

Candy se abalanzó hacia ella, y Sebastian la agarró en el aire y la apretó contra sí. Y luego se halló tumbada en el suelo, con Sebastian encima, cubriendo su cuerpo, al tiempo que a su alrededor se desataba el infierno.

Estaba aplastada bajo él, no veía nada, pero el ruido era espantoso. Los disparos, algunos de ellos silenciados, otros ensordecedores; los gritos, las maldiciones y el estruendo de una estampida.

Y, luego, el olor: el hedor de la cordita y el aroma acre y denso de la sangre. Sebastian la mantenía pegada al suelo, pero estaba vivo, eso al menos Candy lo sabía. Respiraba trabajosamente, y ella sentía el latido de su corazón en la espalda. No se movió, no quería moverse. Quizá se quedaran allí tumbados para siempre, y nadie notaría que no estaban muertos.

Luego, él se apartó, se puso de lado y la arrastró con él. La habitación estaban envuelta en oscuridad; la única iluminación provenía de los disparos. De todos modos, Candy no quería ver la maraña de cuerpos, los que se retorcían, los inmóviles, y la sangre por todas partes.

Sebastian la llevó detrás del sofá, arrastrándola a medias, a medias sujetándola en vilo, y la empujó hacia una de las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas. La metió tras la cortina y la apretó contra la pared, le tapó la boca con la mano para que no pudiera hablar, ni gritar, ni respirar. En la otra mano llevaba una pistola: Candy la notaba contra la piel.

-¿Estás herida? -susurró él.

Ella logró decir que no con la cabeza.

Las ventanas daban a un pequeño balcón cubierto de nieve. Candy no veía si estaban muy arriba, ni le importaba. Estaban atrapados en aquel pequeño receso de la habitación, y sólo había dos salidas. O a través de los disparos. O por la ventana.

-Quédate aquí -dijo él y, apartándose de ella, se volvió hacia la cortina que los rodeaba.

-¡No! -gritó Candy, aferrándose a él, pero Sebastian la apartó de un manotazo, y ella cayó contra la pared. Él abrió la cortina y Candy cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y se llevó las manos a los oídos para ahogar el ruido espantoso.

Y luego él volvió.

-Salgamos de aquí -dijo con voz crispada.- Venga -abrió el ventanal y entró una racha de aire frío que hizo agitarse las cortinas. Él masculló una maldición y se guardó la pistola en el cinturón. Candy vio entonces la mancha de sangre de su camisa-. Vamos.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle dónde. Sebastian la levantó en vilo, la tiró por la barandilla lateral del balcón y se arrojó al vacío tras ella.

Estaban en una primera planta, y Candy aterrizó con violencia, pero la gruesa capa de nieve impidió que se hiciera daño. Él pareció hacerse más daño, pues se tambaleó al levantarse y, agarrándola de la mano, la condujo hacia las sombras. Sobre ellos, empezó a aparecer gente en el balcón: una algarabía de idiomas que ella no quería comprender.

-Mi coche está allí -dijo Sebastian casi sin aliento mientras la empujaba delante de sí-. Siempre estoy preparado para cualquier contingencia. Sabes conducir, ¿no?

-¡Yo no conduzco por París! -exclamó ella.

-Ahora sí -abrió de golpe la portezuela del conductor, la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de un empujón. Candy no tuvo elección. Al menos, a aquella hora, habría poco tráfico.

Sebastian se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero, a su lado.

-Conduce -dijo-. Dirígete al norte.-

Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y luego decidió no ponerse a discutir. El BMW arrancó como la seda, a pesar de que ella esperaba a medias que explotara. Dio marcha atrás haciendo rechinar las ruedas, derrapó al dirigirse hacia delante y el coche se caló.

Sebastian estaba recostado en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados.

-Si no empiezas a moverte, vamos a morir - dijo con mucha calma.

-Hago lo que puedo -arrancó de nuevo el coche, metió primera y salió a la calle esquivando por poco tres coches y una motocicleta-. Mierda - masculló-. Mierda, mierda, mierda.-

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él cansinamente-. ¿Por qué no conduces por París?

-Porque conducen como locos. Me da miedo. Él se quedó callado tanto tiempo que ella creyó que se había quedado dormido.-

-Candy -dijo con infinita paciencia-, acabas de enfrentarte a algunas de las personas más peligrosas del mundo. Has sobrevivido a un baño de sa gre, has visto morir a gente. Uno o dos conductores impetuosos no tienen la menor importancia.

Ella dobló una esquina a demasiada velocidad y se subió al bordillo. Si hubiera sido de día, estarían muertos, en medio de una pila de veinte coches. A esa hora, quizá tuvieran alguna oportunidad de llegar a su destino. Fuera éste cuál fuese.

Ella no pensaba preguntárselo.

-¿Un baño de sangre? -dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué crees que era eso? ¿Un juego de salón? No vi mucho antes de que nos marcháramos, pero el barón había caído, y el señor Otomi y Susanna también.

-¿Susanna?

-Le han pegado un tiro en la cara. ¿Eso te hace feliz? -parecía muy cansado.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué hay de Anthony y sus hombres?.-

-Anthony está muerto. Al menos eso lo hemos hecho bien.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Estaba muy oscuro...

-Porque soy yo quien le ha matado. Y, por si aún no te has dado cuenta, nunca fallo -cerró los ojos de nuevo-. Sigue conduciendo. Necesito pensar qué hacemos ahora.-

-¿Era eso lo que tenías que hacer? ¿Matar a Anthony?.-

-Si llegaba el caso.-

-Entonces, ahora estoy a salvo, ¿no? Has cumplido tu misión.-

-No les gustan los testigos, Candy. No estarás a salvo hasta que llegues a casa.-

Ella no iba a llevarle la contraria: tenía que concentrarse en el tráfico. La nieve se había derretido y luego se había convertido en hielo, y el BMW tenía demasiada potencia. Estaba segura de que había sobrevivido a un tiroteo sólo para morir ignominiosamente en un quitamiedos, pero de momento no le importaba. Estaba con él. Y sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Sebastian metió la mano en la guantera, sacó un teléfono móvil y marcó un número. La conversación fue tensa y escueta, y cuando cortó la comunicación, él dijo:

-Toma el siguiente desvío a la izquierda.-

Candy no dijo nada. Estaba pálido, exhausto, y por primera vez parecía casi humano y vulnerable, una idea que la aterrorizaba. No por ella, sino por él.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo-. No te han dado, ¿verdad?

Su fría sonrisa no le sirvió de consuelo. -¿Recuerdas ese dispositivo que me pegaste al cuerpo? Me ha quemado al dispararse. Creo que sobreviviré.

-Pero si...

-Cállate -dijo con suavidad-. Sólo un par de minutos, cállate.

Ella obedeció, un sacrificio mayor de lo que él creía. Encendió la radio sólo para encontrarse con un boletín de noticias acerca de la masacre mafiosa que había tenido lugar en el hotel Denis. Al menos once muertos, cinco heridos, y algunas personas a las que estaban buscando. Movió el dial, sintonizó rap gangsta francés y apagó la radio. No estaba de humor para violencias de pacotilla, después de haber vivido en sus carnes lo que era la violencia de verdad.

-Gira a la izquierda aquí -dijo Sebastian de pronto. Candy no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Estaba oscuro, y se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad por un barrio que no conocía. Sobre ellos se oía un sonido atronador, y de pronto comprendió que debían de estar cerca del aeropuerto.

Pero Sebastian no la estaba guiando hacia las zonas públicas, los aparcamientos o las puertas de embarque. Siguieron avanzando, pasaron las terminales principales y llegaron a la hilera de hoteles del aeropuerto.

-Ve hacia la parte de atrás -dijo él cuando llegaron al Milton, y ella obedeció dócilmente. Al menos iba a llevarla a un hotel antes de mandarla a casa. Si sólo iba a disponer de una noche más con él, la aceptaría agradecida.

-Para allí -dijo él, señalando la entrada de mercancías.

-No hay sitio para aparcar.-

-Haz lo que te digo.-

Ella no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de ponerse a discutir. Paró junto al bordillo y puso el coche en punto muerto, echando el freno de mano.

-¿Y ahora qué?.-

-Ya puedes salir.-dijo y, alargando la mano, paró el coche. Tenía también sangre en la mano. Candy confiaba en que fuera la misma sangre falsa que manchaba su camisa, y no la de otra persona.

Abrió la puerta y salió. La calzada había sido despejada de nieve, pero notó una fina capa de escarcha bajo las sandalias de noche, y se sintió helada. El vestido se le había estropeado, estaba empapado de whisky y mojado de nieve, y el viento soplaba a su alrededor, agitando copos sueltos de nieve.

Vio salir dos figuras de la oscuridad, y por un momento se preguntó si Sebastian la habría llevado allí sólo para que la mataran otros. Luego se dio cuenta de que las personas le resultaban algo más que familiares. Eran sus padres.

Dejó escapar un grito, cruzó corriendo la calzada helada y se arrojó en sus brazos. Durante un rato sólo pudo abrazarse a ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento, hacerse a la idea de que eran reales y esta ban a salvo en un mundo enloquecido de sangre y pistolas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -balbució cuando recupe ró el habla-. ¿Cómo sabíais dónde encontrarme?.-

-Tu amigo nos localizó -dijo su padre-. Nos enteramos de lo de Annie, y ya veníamos de camino a Francia cuando nos llamó. Se suponía que teníamos que encontrarnos contigo en un hotel, pero nuestro avión se retrasó.-

Ella se giró para mirar atrás. Sebastian se había acercado a ellos y los observaba inexpresivamente, un poco apartado.

-¿Les dijiste que fueran al hotel aunque sabías lo que iba a ocurrir? ¡Podrían haber muerto!.-

El se encogió de hombros con cierta rigidez.

-La cuestión era mantenerte viva. No me preocupaba particularmente a qué costa.-

-Serás hijo de...-

-Calla, Candy -dijo su madre-. Te ha salvado la vida.-

James White soltó a Candy y le tendió la mano a Sebastian.

-Sólo quería darle las gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija. A veces es una lata.-

-Ella era la menor de mis preocupaciones - dijo Sebastian con su voz serena y firme.

-¿Quiere que le eche un vistazo a su herida? No sé si Candy se lo habrá dicho, pero somos médicos...

-Estoy bien -contestó-. Pero deberían irse. Sáquenla de Francia y no la dejen volver al menos en diez años. Seguramente no es mala idea que no la pierdan de vista durante al menos cinco.-

-Eso es fácil decirlo -masculló su padre.

Candy vio la leve sonrisa de Sebastian a la luz de las farolas. Él dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y regresó al coche, y ella se quedó allí parada, paralizada por algo más que el frío, segura de que iba irse sin una palabra.

Sebastian abrió la portezuela del coche y luego vaciló. Sacó algo de la parte de atrás y se acercó a ella. Candy estaba temblando, pero por alguna razón sus padres habían retrocedido, alejándose de ella.

-¿Por qué cojeas? -preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara ligera mientras él se acercaba.

-Me torcí el tobillo al caer -llevaba en los brazos su abrigo negro de cachemir y se lo echó sobre los hombros, envolviéndola en su calor y su olor-. Haz lo que te digan tus padres -dijo-. Deja que cuiden de ti.-

-Nunca he sido muy obediente.

-Lo sé. Hazlo por mí.-

Estaba demasiado cansada para luchar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esperó a que él soltara el abrigo.

-Voy a besarte, Candy -dijo en voz baja-. Sólo un beso de despedida. Y luego podrás olvidarte de mí. El síndrome de Estocolmo no es más que un mito. Vete a casa y encuentra a alguien que te ame.-

Ella no se molestó en intentar explicarse. Se quedó allí parada mientras él tomaba su cara entre las manos fuertes y cálidas que la habían protegido y matado por ella. Sus labios eran suaves como un susurro, igual que una caricia. Le besó los párpados, la nariz, la frente, las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, y luego le besó de nuevo la boca despacio, suave y profundamente con un beso que contenía todas las promesas de lo que nunca tendrían. Era el beso de un hombre enamorado, y por un momento ella flotó, perdida en la perfecta belleza de sus bocas unidas.

El la soltó.

-Respira, Candy -susurró. Por última vez. Y luego se marchó, y el BMW desapareció en la noche de París antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa que agarrar el abrigo para que no se le resbalara de los hombros.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has conocido a un hombre tan interesante? -su madre se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo-. Siempre has sido tan tradicional en lo que se refiere a tus novios...

Novio, pensó Candy aturdida. La última palabra que había dicho en voz alta antes de que estallara el caos.

-Me encontró él a mí -dijo. Su voz sonaba extraña, crispada.

-Menos mal -dijo su padre-. Parece que ha conseguido sacarte de una situación muy peligrosa. Ojalá me hubiera dejado echarle un vistazo a esa herida de bala.-

-No era un tiro en realidad -dijo Candy-. Era sólo una farsa que preparamos... que preparó esta tarde. Sangre falsa y un pequeño mecanismo explosivo para simular que había recibido un disparo.

-Candy, hija mía, odio tener que llevarte la contraria, pero he pasado más de diez años en el servicio de urgencias de Baltimore, y reconozco una herida de bala cuando la veo.

-No era... -y entonces se dio cuenta, con un extraño arrebato que la hizo sentirse enferma. La herida estaba en su costado izquierdo. Y el apósito lo llevaba en el derecho-. Dios mío -sollozó, intentando soltarse de sus padres-. Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrarlo...

-No servirá de nada, cariño. Se ha ido. Estoy seguro de que irá derecho a un hospital...

-No. Morirá. Quiere morir -en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabra comprendió que eran ciertas

Sebastian quería morir, había estado coqueteando con la muerte hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino. Y ahora que se había librado de ella, no había nada que se lo impidiera-.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, papá!.-

-Tenemos que tomar un avión, Candy. Lo prometimos.-

No podía hacer nada. Sebastian se había ido a toda velocidad por las carreteras heladas, y no había modo de seguirlo, de dar con él. Buscaría ayuda o tal vez no, pero en cualquier caso ya no era asunto suyo. Sebastian Toussaint había desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

«Respira», le había dicho siempre. Candy tomó una honda y temblorosa bocanada de aire y se ciñó el abrigo. No dijo nada mientras sus padres la conducían con sorprendente calma a la entrada trasera del hotel, a la terminal internacional y, por último, al avión.

Iban en primera clase, pero Candy no notaba aquellos lujos. Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, negándose a entregarle el abrigo a la solícita azafata. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, no sentía nada en absoluto. Tenía sangre en la mano: sangre de Sebastian, no sangre falsa. Y no tenía intención de lavársela. Era lo único que le quedaba de él.

Síndrome de Estocolmo, se recordó. Una aberración, o una leyenda, o quizás sólo un momento de completa locura por su parte. No importaba, había acabado. Con un beso perfecto.

Sebastian no debería haber hecho eso. Hubiera sido menos duro para ella que se marchara sin más. De ese modo, jamás habría sabido lo dulce que podía ser, que había algo más, aparte de un deseo sexual que aceleraba la sangre.

Estaban en medio del Atlántico cuando abrió los _ojos y vio _que sus padres la estaban observando con expresión ansiosa.

-Estoy bien -dijo con calma, a pesar de que era mentira. Pero sus padres asintieron con la cabeza-. Sólo una cosa.-

-¿Sí, cariño? -dijo su madre, y la nota de ansiedad de su voz demostraba que no se dejaba engañar.

-No quiero ir nunca a Estocolmo -cerró los _ojos _de nuevo, dejando fuera de sí el mundo.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios...


	21. Chapter 21

**HIELO EN LA VENAs**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Era abril: un abril cálido, húmedo, lleno de nuevas promesas primaverales. París estaría abarrotado de turistas. Junto a agosto, abril era el mes de mayor afluencia. Pero Sebastian estaba muy lejos de París, y pensaba estarlo por mucho tiempo.

Sabía cómo perderse mejor que la mayoría. Tenía el mejor entrenamiento del mundo. Y después de arrancarse la vía intravenosa del brazo y marcharse de la habitación de la clínica privada donde lo habían internado, había logrado esfumarse, a pesar de que se encontraba muy débil, y llegar a un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera el Comité, daría con él.

Era el Comité lo que más le convenía evitar. Todos los demás querrían simplemente liquidarlo, y eso todavía estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo con ecuanimidad. El Comité no quería dejarlo marchar, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Si no regresaba, Stafford volvería a ordenar su muerte, y cuando echaba la vista atrás no estaba dispuesto a morir a manos de los suyos. Tenía demasiado orgullo para aceptar un destino tan ignominioso.

Había pasado una temporada en un villorrio de los Alpes italianos, esperando que curara la herida. La bala le había rozado el hígado, y durante un tiempo se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte, sobre todo porque habían tardado algún tiempo en descubrirlo, desmayado en el BMW, en la parte de atrás del escondite. Lo habían encontrado, y también a Maureen, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer nada por ella.

El Comité, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que desapareciera una de sus costosa inversiones, y Sebastian había sido rescatado de las garras de la muerte dos veces. No iban a dejarlo marchar, y él dejó de resistirse y permitió que los médicos obraran su magia hasta que se halló lo bastante consciente como para controlar el dolor sin necesidad de medicamentos. Los fármacos atajaban el dolor, le mantenían dócil, le convencían para que hiciera lo que querían. Pero él no necesitaba sus drogas.

Había siempre un guardia apostado en la puerta de su habitación. De vez en cuando, si estaba lo bastante consciente, los veía, aunque ignoraba si estaban allí para protegerlo o para impedir que huyera. Nadie del Comité había asomado la cara, y no iba a esperar a que Harry Stafford apareciera para darle un ultimátum. Esperó hasta que fue capaz de caminar unos pasos, practicando cuando las enfermeras no estaban por allí. Luego se arrancó la vía, dejó inconsciente al guardia, le desnudó y se esfumó en la noche.

Los Alpes italianos primero y luego Venecia, una ciudad que conocía tan íntimamente como la mayoría de la gente conocía su casa. Nadie podría encontrarlo en los recovecos de Venecia. Si quería, podía permanecer perdido allí para siempre.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba inquieto, se recuperaba más despacio que de costumbre, y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Había dejado atrás otra porción de su vida, como tantas veces antes. Los años errantes con su madrastra, los años de egoísmo en los que pasaba de una mujer a la siguiente, usándolas para luego desaparecer. Y los años mortíferos, inacabables, eternos, trabajando a sueldo y bajo el control del Comité, que creía que el fin justificaba los medios, por monstruosos que fueran.

Y ahora volvía a errar por el mundo, solo esta vez. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin pararse el tiempo suficiente para dejar pistas. Abandonó Venecia después de la locura del carnaval y se dirigió hacia el oeste. El lugar era calido y apacible, y sólo pensó en Candy una vez, cuando, al oír el sonido líquido del portugués, se preguntó si ella habría logrado dominar también aquella lengua.

Estaba viva, estaba bien, se hallaba encerrada en las montañas de Carolina del Norte, y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Ella ya no tenía que contar con él para nada: ni para la comida, ni para el calor, ni para el sexo y la vida misma. A esas alturas, su solo recuerdo la haría temblar de espanto. Si es que pensaba en él alguna vez.

Sólo podía confiar en que no lo hiciera. Estaba mal equipada para los escasos días que habían pasado juntos: la muerte y la violencia no eran lo normal para una chica joven, sobre todo estadounidense. Si no había logrado dejar todo aquello atrás, Sebastian estaba seguro de que sus padres la llevarían a rastras a un terapeuta para que la tratara hasta que estuviera curada. Curada del recuerdo. Curada de él.

Yacía al sol, dejando que su mente se vaciara y su cuerpo sanara. Ignoraba qué haría a continuación. Grecia estaba descartada y el Extremo Oriente no era buena elección. La mafia japonesa de los yakuza no se había tomado a bien la muerte de Otomi, y su red de espionaje rivalizaba con la del Comité. En cuanto pusiera un pie en Japón o en algún sitio cercano, sería detectado y eliminado, aunque a su alrededor hubiera millones de personas. Y había descubierto que ya no le gustaba coquetear con la muerte, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

No iba a ir a los Estados Unidos, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro. Estados Unidos era un país enorme, pero si ponía un pie más allá de sus inmensas fronteras, estaría pendiente de una única cosa. De una mujer. No haría nada al respecto, pero no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada hasta que volviera a marcharse. Incluso Canadá era demasiado cerca.

Suiza podía ser una buena elección, con su rígida neutralidad. O Escandinavia, quizá Suecia.

¡Cielos, no! Nunca más podría pensar en Estocolmo sin... En fin, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pensando. Su mundo estaba inundado por ella, contaminado por ella. No había lugar al que pudiera escapar que no le hiciera pensar en ella. Quizá quería morir, después de todo.

O quizá aquello formara parte de su penitencia. Estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer mientras yacía tumbado al sol, intentando no pensar? Beber y fumar, acostarse con las lindas camareras cuando estaba lo bastante borracho como para olvidar. Era una buena vida, se dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol sobre la nariz y cerraba los ojos al radiante sol portugués. Quizá pudiera quedarse así para siempre.

El sol se ocultó y él esperó pacientemente a que reapareciera. Y luego abrió los ojos y vio a Jensen de pie junto a su tumbona.

Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto al otro lado de la sala del hotel Denis, donde estaba acompañando a Ricetti. Su cabello castaño era más largo y muy negro, iba vestido con ropa vaquera de diseño y, aunque llevaba cubiertos los ojos por gafas de sol, Sebastian estaba seguro de que ya no eran azules.

-¿Has venido a matarme? -preguntó con indolencia, sin moverse de la tumbona-. Estamos en un sitio bastante frecuentado, y odiaría que te atraparan. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. ¿Por qué no esperas a que esté en mi habitación, o solo en una calle desierta?-

-Te estás poniendo melodramático -contestó Jensen al tiempo que se sentaba en la tumbona de al lado. No parecía llevar pistola, pero Sebastian no se engañaba, ningún agente iba desarmado. Había demasiados enemigos desconocidos.- Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho en París cuando Stafford me lo ordenó, en lugar de dejarte marchar.-

Sebastian sonrió levemente.

-Pensaba que serías tú. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?.-

-Stafford es un cretino. No es eterno, y tú eres demasiado valioso para tirarte por el baño.- Sebastian esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Jensen. Mis servicios ya no están disponibles. Adelante, tira de la cadena.-

Jensen sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo mato cuando me pagan por ello -dijo-. ¿No quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?.-

-Si no es para matarme, entonces supongo que es para convencerme de que vuelva al redil. Y pierdes el tiempo. Dile a Stafford que le jodan.-

-Stafford no sabe que estoy aquí, y si lo supiera, no le haría ninguna gracia.-

Sebastian se levantó las gafas de sol para mirar a su compañero.

-Entonces, ¿quién te manda?.-

-Tú y yo no somos los únicos miembros del Comité que asistimos a las reuniones.-

-Dime algo que no sepa. ¿Quién más estaba en nómina?.-

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es información privilegiada y, mientras estés fuera de la organización, es demasiado peligrosa para difundirla por ahí.

-Está bien -dijo Sebastian, volviendo a ponerse las gafas-. No voy a volver, puedes decírselo. Puedes matarme o largarte.-

-No he venido para hacerte volver, sino para advertirte.-

-No necesito advertencias, Jensen. Me las he arreglado para mantenerme vivo hasta ahora, puedo seguir así mientras esté de humor.-

-No se trata de ti, Sebastian. Los dos sabemos que siempre estás en peligro. Es tu pequeña americana. Creemos que la han encontrado.-

* * *

La primavera llegaba temprano a las montañas de Carolina del Norte, pero Candy no estaba de humor para notarlo. Sus padres la mimaban, sus hermanos y hermanas revoloteaban a su alrededor, sus sobrinos y sobrinas la divertían, pero dentro de ella había un desgarro que seguía sangrando. Cada vez que pensaba que había cicatrizado, algo volvía a recordárselo, y empezaba de nuevo a temblar.

Maureen al caer en la nieve, el cuchillo volando de su mano, la sangre que empapaba los blancos ventisqueros. Annie, los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando fijamente la muerte que se la había llevado. La maraña de cuerpos, los gritos, el olor de la sangre en el hotel Denis. Se acordaba y empezaba a temblar, y no había nadie allí que le recordara que debía respirar.

Estaban todos muertos: de eso se había asegurado. La policía había irrumpido en la escena de la masacre momentos después de que Sebastian y ella saltaran por el balcón, y los que sobrevivieron al baño de sangre murieron en el hospital poco después. Resultaba muy conveniente que no hubiera quedado vivo nadie que pudiera contar la verdad. Susanna había muerto en el hotel de un disparo en la cara, le había dicho Sebastian. El barón había sucumbido un día o dos después, y los demás ya habían desaparecido.

Sebastian era el único del que no sabía nada. Que ella supiera, podía estar muerto: llevaba demasiado tiempo coqueteando con la muerte, y había recibido un disparo. Claro, que no era fácil de matar. Quizá estuviera trabajando en una nueva misión, o quizá...

En todo caso, no iba a pensar en él. Sebastian pertenecía a un pasado oscuro y confuso, un pasado al que ella no lograba dar sentido por más que se esforzaba. Así que lo dejaba correr, se movía de día en día en un estado de ánimo sereno y hasta firme, mientras sus padres la observaban con preocupación.

A mediados de abril habían empezado a relajarse. Se había matriculado en unos cursos en la universidad. El chino suponía un reto suficiente como para mantener su mente totalmente ocupada, y empezaría a trabajar como voluntaria en el hospital dentro de una semana o así. Cuando llegara el otoño estaría preparada para buscarse un empleo, y hasta para irse a vivir sola pese a las protestas de sus padres. Estaba recuperándose, y se negaba a pensar siquiera en el mal del que estaba curándose. Sólo sabía que requería tiempo.

De momento estaba a salvo. Los White poseían más de ochenta hectáreas de terreno en la ladera de un pequeño monte, y su espaciosa casa era confortable, informal y se hallaba convenientemente aislada. La vieja granja había sido reformada, ampliada, derribada y vuelta a levantar a lo largo de un siglo o más, y en su estado actual era una casa laberíntica, desordenada y absolutamente acogedora. Su madre no fingía ser una persona pulcra, y aunque una mujer iba a limpiar una vez a la semana, el orden era una causa perdida. Todos los White tenían demasiados intereses. Libros y proyectos, cañas de pescar y máquinas de coser, microscopios y telescopios y siete ordenadores en marcha ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible.

Ni siquiera la casa de invitados se libraba, sobre todo porque Candy estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener la mente ocupada. Leía constantemente: la televisión era demasiado efímera para distraerla. Hacía punto y jugaba al Tetris con su Game Boy cada vez que tenía que pasar un rato en un sitio público. Hasta se llevaba la maquinita al cuarto de baño. Los pequeños bloques que caían en su lugar le proporcionaban una sensación de seguridad tipo zen, y jugaba hasta que se le entumecían las manos.

Se mostraba alegre, serena y agradable, y sus padres casi se dejaban engañar pensando que se estaba curando. Candy sabía que iba a costarle mucho tiempo, pero no había prisa. Mientras tuviera la casa de sus padres para esconderse, dispondría de todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

-Creo que deberías venir con nosotros -le dijo su padre mientras apartaba un montón de papeles a un lado de la mesa del desayuno para poner un vaso alto de zumo de naranja-. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí aislada.-

-No estoy aislada -contestó con calma, y aceptó el zumo de naranja que no quería, consciente de que sería inútil discutir-. Sólo estoy... de vacaciones. Si estorbo, siempre puedo...-

-No digas tonterías -costaba trabajo hacer enfadar a su madre, pero Candy era la más apta para conseguirlo-. Aquí siempre habrá sitio para ti, igual que para los demás. ¿Para qué crees que construimos la casa de invitados? De hecho, ya sabes que preferiría que te quedaras en la casa principal. Estaría más tranquila sabiendo que estás bajo nuestro mismo techo.

Candy se bebió el zumo de naranja y no dijo nada. Sabía que su extraño mutismo era una de las cosas que más inquietaba a su familia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Las conversaciones sin importancia habían dejado de interesarle, aunque consiguieran tranquilizar a su madre.

-Sé que la conferencia será un aburrimiento para cualquiera que no sea médico, pero tus herma os van a ir con sus familias. Se celebra en un hotel precioso en la costa, y sé que te lo pasarías muy bien...-

-Aún no -dijo ella en voz tan baja que su madre tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla-. Id y divertíos. Yo estoy bien aquí. No habéis ido a ninguna parte desde que volví, y sé lo mucho que les gusta viajar. Créeme, estoy perfectamente a salvo. Nadie va a molestarme, y me vendrá bien estar unos días sola.-

-Llevas demasiado tiempo sola -se volvió hacia su marido, que acababa de entrar en la cocina James, convéncela para que venga con nosotros.

James sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja en paz a la niña, Claire. No le pasará nada. Sólo está cansada de tenernos alrededor. Un par de días de tranquilidad es lo que le conviene. ¿Verdad, Candy?.-

Candy logró levantar la voz.

-Desde luego que sí. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Claire White miró a padre e hija con idéntica exasperación.

-No puedo oponerme a los dos -dijo-. Asegúrate de conectar la alarma, ¿entendido?.-

-Nunca usamos la alarma -protestó Candy.

-Pagamos un montón de dinero por ella, así que más vale usarla -dijo su padre, el traidor-. Prométeme que dejarás conectada la alarma y yo me aseguraré de que tu madre venga conmigo.-

A Candy no se le había ocurrido pensar que quizá su madre acabara negándose a ir. La sola idea de pasar un fin de semana a solas con ella le daba escalofríos. Y no porque no la quisiera, sino porque sus esfuerzos por estrechar sus lazos eran de una notoria ineptitud.

-Pondré la alarma -dijo-. Hasta iré a comprar una pistola y un par de perros guardianes si creéis que es necesario.-

-No seas ridícula, Candy -su madre se había dado por vencida-. Además, creo que tu padre tiene una vieja pistola en el desván.-

-Estupendo. Iré a ver dónde están las armas antes de que ataquen las hordas mongolas.-

-Muy graciosa -masculló su madre-. Sé que los dos pensáis que me preocupo demasiado...-

-Y te queremos por ello -dijo James-. Pero, entre tanto, tenemos que irnos. Tú tienes que dar una conferencia y yo tengo que ver a mis nietos -miró a Candy, que estaba sentada en un taburete con el zumo de naranja entre las manos-. Por cierto, no me importaría tener alguno más dentro de algún tiempo. No hay prisa, claro, pero podrías tenerlo en cuenta. Tengo entendido que Kevin McInerny ha vuelto de Nueva York y ha abierto un bufete en Black Mountain. Antes salías con él, ¿no? Un joven muy simpático.

-Sí, era simpático -dijo Candy. Ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

-Puede que lo invite a cenar cuando volvamos -dijo su madre-. No te importa, ¿verdad, Candy?.- Hubiera preferido que se le comieran los dedos de los pies unos lagartos.

-No, qué va..-

Su madre se lo tragó sin rechistar y para entonces su padre había vuelto a aparecer con el equipaje.

-Que os divirtáis -dijo ella alegremente-. Yo estaré perfectamente..-

Su madre le dio un rápido abrazo y se retiró para escudriñar su cara una última vez. No le gustaba lo que veía, pensó Candy, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Ten cuidado -le dijo su madre.

Diez minutos después se habían ido y un delicioso silencio llenaba la enorme casona. Candy conectó obedientemente el sistema de alarma en cuanto se aseguró de que habían salido de la finca, y luego se olvidó de él. Había un extraño frío en el aire. El olor dulce y maduro de la primavera había cesado de repente. Debería haber prestado atención al canal del tiempo, pero cuando veía tormentas de nieve en climas más septentrionales se ponía a temblar, así que normalmente evitaba verlo. El cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba lluvia, y el viento se había levantado y arrastraba un filo de hielo. Debía de estar llegando un frente frío, pensó mientras intentaba sofocar un nerviosismo instintivo. La borrasca no afectaría a su familia: le llevaban mucha delantera a la tormenta. Y tampoco la afectaría a ella: no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. Pensaba darse la gran vida mientras sus padres estaban fuera: tomar largos baños en el jacuzzi, ver viejos musicales en la televisión. Antes le gustaban las películas de artes marciales, pero desde que había regresado de París tenía poca tolerancia para la violencia artificial. Pero Judy Garland y Gene Kelly la calmaban y la inducían a creer en un lugar feliz donde la gente se despertaba cantando y bailando. Durante los días siguientes, iba a vivir en ese lugar, fuera cual fuese el tiempo que hiciera fuera.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando salió de la bañera y entró en la cocina envuelta en un grueso albornoz. El panel de seguridad estaba parpadeando, las luces verdes le decían que estaba a salvo, y por primera vez desde hacía meses se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Seguramente porque su madre no estaba allí, incordiándola para que comiera. Abrió la nevera que siempre estaba repleta y encontró lo que quedaba de una tarta de manzana. La sacó y cerró la puerta sólo para encontrarse de frente con esos ojos azul oscuros y despiadados de Sebastian Toussaint.-

* * *

Estimad s, la historia esta llegando a su fin...espero subir los capítulos restantes pronto...

saludos


	22. Chapter 22

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Se le cayó la tarta desde las manos, la bandeja se hizo añicos a sus pies, pero ella no se movió. Miraba a Sebastian en estado de shock.

-Parece que has visto un fantasma, Candy -dijo con aquella voz familiar e hipnótica-. ¿No creerías que había muerto?.-

Ella tardó un momento en recuperar el habla.

-Tenía mis dudas -dijo.

Él parecía cambiado. Estaba más delgado, su cara parecía haber enflaquecido a causa del dolor o de otra cosa, y tenía el pelo más largo y aclarado en algunas partes por el sol, a juego con su piel bronceada. Cosa rara, porque Candy jamás se lo habría imaginado a la luz del sol, sino sólo en la oscuridad y las sombras.

-Cuesta mucho matarme -dijo.

Estaba muy cerca y Candy comenzó a retroceder, pero él la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Ella forcejeó de manera instintiva, pero Sebastian la levantó en vilo y luego volvió a depositarla en el suelo, lejos de los cristales rotos. Candy había olvidado que iba descalza.

-Puede que quieras vestirte -dijo él-. Yo recogeré esto mientras espero.

-No hace falta que me vista -repuso ella-. No voy a ninguna parte, el que se va eres tú. Puede largarte ahora mismo. No sé por qué apareces de pronto, pero no te quiero aquí. Márchate.-

-El collar.

-¿Qué?.-

-He venido por el collar de diamantes -dijo con calma-. Te fuiste de París con él, ¿recuerdas? Tiene cierto valor y he venido a recuperarlo.-

Ella lo miraba con estupor.

-¿Por qué no has venido antes?.-

-Estaba... incapacitado.-

-¿Por qué no me has llamado para pedirme que te lo enviara?.-

-No es algo que yo confiaría al servicio de correos, ni siquiera a un servicio de mensajería. Lamento que mi presencia te moleste, pero no he tenido más remedio que venir en persona.

No sentía nada, se dijo Candy. Era como pellizcar una herida, sólo para descubrir que estaba curada. Miró sus ojos azules oscuros e ilegibles y se convenció de que no sentía nada en absoluto por ella.

-Está bien -dijo-. Voy a buscar el collar. Luego podrás irte. No tengo nada que decirte.

-No esperaba otra cosa -contestó él, recostándose contra la encimera-. Tráeme el collar y seguiré mi camino.-

Ella se lo quedó mirando un momento. La cocina de su madre no era sitio para él. No podía estar allí, a unos pocos pasos de ella, mientras iba vestida sólo con un albornoz. No sentía nada por él, ni odio ni pasión: estaba totalmente anonadada, con aquel bendito que la había protegido durante esos días en París. Y tenía que sacarlo de allí enseguida, antes de que aquel aturdimiento se desvaneciera.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó y, pasando a su lado rápidamente, con cuidado de mantenerse fuera de su alcance, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la cocina. Él no hizo intento de tocarla, y Candy se sintió estúpida, pero no pudo remediarlo. Cuanto más cerca estaba él, más trémula se sentía.

La mayor parte de su ropa estaba en la casa de invitados, pero había algo de ropa limpia arriba, en la secadora. Encontró unos pantalones viejos de chándal de color gris, una sudadera holgada del mismo color y unos gruesos calcetines de lana. El pelo había empezado a crecerle otra vez, y se lo recogió en una coleta baja, pero se resistió a mirarse al espejo. Sabía qué aspecto tenía y no le importaba.

En realidad, se había olvidado del collar. Se lo quitó en mitad del Atlántico y cuando llegaron a casa su padre lo guardó en la caja fuerte. Si se hubiera acordado de él, quizás hubiera podido encontrar un modo de devolvérselo.

¿O quizá no? No sabía su nombre, para quién tra ajaba, dónde vivía. No sabía absolutamente nada de él. Salvo que era capaz de matar.

La luz del anochecer era de un azul grisáceo, y miró por la ventana preguntándose dónde estaría su coche. ¿Cómo había logrado burlar el sistema de alarma? Una pregunta estúpida: seguramente podía traspasar paredes de piedra, si se lo proponía. Un sistema de alarma convencional sería para él un juego de niños.

Candy miró con incredulidad los escasos copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. No debería nevar en abril, estando los narcisos y el resto del bello paisaje a punto de florecer. Sebastian debía de haber llevado la tormenta consigo, como el manto de hielo que rodeaba sus venas y su corazón.

Él había recogido la fuente rota cuando ella regresó a la cocina, y había hecho café. Aquello le molestó, pero no lo suficiente como para declinar la taza que él le ofreció, con crema y sin azúcar, como a ella le gustaba. Se preguntaba cómo lo sabía. No recordaba haber tenido tiempo para tomar tranquilamente una taza de café en los días que pasaron juntos.

-Toma -dijo, poniéndole los diamantes en la mano extendida, con cuidado de no tocarlo.

Sebastian se guardó el collar en el bolsillo. Negro, siempre iba vestido de negro, y ese día también. ¿De quién sería la sangre que intentaba ocultar?

Se estaba comportando como una necia. Bebió un sorbo de café y no pudo sofocar un suave suspiro. No había tomado un café tan bueno desde que se marchó de París.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Sebastian parecía encontrarse extrañamente a gusto entre aquel desbarajuste. Aquél no era sitio para él, se recordó Candy, y bebió otro sorbo de café.

-¿Cómo has pasado el sistema de alarma? - preguntó.

-¿De veras tienes que preguntarlo?.- Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que eso significa que no servirá de nada si alguien quiere venir a por mí.-

-¿Y por qué iban a querer venir a por ti?.-

-No sé. Claro, que nunca entendía por qué querían matarme.-

-Están todos muertos, Candy. Ya nadie quiere hacerte daño. Y el sistema de alarma es muy bueno. Pero no lo suficiente -recorrió con los ojos su cuerpo, y en la comisura de sus labios apareció un asomo de sonrisa.-Tienes buen aspecto.-

-¿Tenemos que pasar por esto? Ya tienes lo que querías. ¿Por qué no te subes a un avión y vuelves a Francia y nos olvidamos de que nos hemos conocido?.-

-Me gustaría -dijo con su acostumbrada franqueza-, pero parece haber un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó. Debería sentarse. Las horas en la bañera de agua caliente y luego el frío primaveral que entraba por una ventana abierta y la impresión de ver a Sebastian la habían dejado desorientada. Si parpadeaba, tal vez él desapareciera.

-No quiero parpadear -dijo en voz alta, y su voz le sonó peculiar. Sebastian también tenía un aspecto extraño: estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba, lo cual era injusto, y así se lo habría dicho, pero parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-Pues no parpadees, _chérie _-murmuró-. Sólo cierra los ojos -y las sombras se cerraron alrededor de Candy.

Él la recogió mientras caía.

Le había mentido: nada nuevo.

No tenía buen aspecto en absoluto. Había perdido peso y tenía ojeras, como si no durmiera bien. Aquello tampoco debería haber sido una sorpresa, pero tenía esperanzas de... de encontrar a una joven americana, sana y optimista, dispuesta a entregar su cabeza en una bandeja. Había tenido tiempo para recuperarse, para pasar página.

Pero no lo había hecho.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de estar. El sofá, grande y viejo, estaba cubierto de libros y periódicos. Lo tiró todo al suelo de un manotazo antes de tumbarla. Seguramente le había dado demasiado: había calculado la dosis de sedante que le había puesto en el café basándose en lo que pesaba cuando estaba en París, y había adelgazado por lo menos cinco kilos.

Aun así, el sedante sólo la mantendría aletargada más tiempo. Quizá el suficiente para afrontar el problema y luego marcharse sin que ella supiera lo cerca que había estado de morir. No necesitaba saber que había un superviviente inesperado de la matanza del hotel Denis. Y ese superviviente en particular era capaz de correr cualquier riesgo para llegar hasta ella.

La expresión de estupor y horror de su cara al verlo no admitía error, y él no podía reprochárselo. Debía de estar convencida de que se había librado de él para siempre, y el hecho de que apareciera de repente era sin duda una pesadilla hecha realidad. Por fortuna, tenía la excusa del viejo collar, y ella se la había creído. Sólo confiaba en que le durase la suerte, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Había tenido la intención de dejarle el collar, era un regalo del Duque hacia su madre, cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, él lo había conseguido cuando su padre fue por él a Estados Unidos. En un arranque de ira, su madre se lo lanzó a la cabeza de su padre, y el lo esquivó, saliendo el collar disparado por la ventana, Terry veía la discusión desde el jardín y corrío a buscar el collar, desde ese entonces lo tenía junto él.

Recorrió la casa rápida y metódicamente, comprobando puertas y ventanas. El sistema de alarma era de última generación, lo cual significaba que re tendría a un agente decidido a entrar unos cinco mi nutos. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para mejorar las medidas de seguridad exteriores, y en el interior de la casa hizo lo que pudo rápidamente. Hasta que quedaron encerrados allí dentro.

Miró su reloj. No había garantía alguna de que la información que le había facilitado Jensen fuera precisa, aunque su infalible intuición le decía que podía confiar en él. Pero los planes podían cambiar y los medios de transporte podían sufrir retrasos. Si los White hubieran llegado a tiempo, Candy se habría hallado a salvo mucho antes de que empezara el tiroteo.

Quizás él estuviera muerto, pero ése era un precio pequeño que pagar. La vida y la muerte habían dejado de importarle hacía mucho tiempo.

Volvió al desordenado cuarto de estar, donde Candy yacía profundamente dormida en el sofá. Sobre un sillón había una manta de colores vivos. La recogió y la tapó con ella. Candy tenía el pelo más largo, pero ningún profesional se lo había arreglado. Su ojo avezado sabía que seguía llevando el mismo corte a trasquilones que se hizo mientras él la observaba desde lejos. Y a él, por desgracia, seguía gustándole.

Claro, que ya había aceptado el hecho de que Candy le gustaba en exceso. Por eso aparecer de nuevo en su vida era lo último que deseaba hacer. Pero no había tenido elección.

Se acercó a la ventana y se puso a mirar la tarde sombría. En su inspección preliminar, había descubierto que Candy se alojaba en la casa de invitados que había fuera, a un lado de la casa principal. Había encendido las luces y la televisión, cerrado las persianas y preparado una pequeña sorpresa para ellos. No les detendría mucho tiempo, pero cada minuto extra podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Habían tomado tierra en Canadá: cinco, incluido quien daba las órdenes. Jensen había logrado darle esa información antes de que entrara, pero ahora estaba oficialmente incomunicado. A partir de ese momento, tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Había un montón de ordenadores por toda la casa, pero tuvo la sensatez de no tocarlos. Sin las debidas precauciones, cualquiera podía dar con él. Su teléfono móvil era más seguro, aunque no del todo, pero al cabo de un rato le pareció razonablemente seguro que aún tardarían en llegar ocho horas como mínimo. La clase de gente con la que se enfrentaba no se dejaría detener mucho tiempo por las inesperadas fuerzas de la naturaleza.

¿Tiempo suficiente para sacarla de allí? Ésa era siempre la pregunta: posiblemente estaban más seguros en aquella pequeña fortaleza, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las modificaciones que había introducido en el sistema de seguridad. En la carretera era distinto, y no podían huir eternamente.

Los padres de Candy volverían tarde o temprano, y aunque a él le importaban un comino, a Candy sí le importaban. Así pues, por ella, tenía que mantenerlos con vida también a ellos. Y eso significaba enfrentarse con el problema allí mismo.

El cuarto de estar era demasiado vulnerable, y Candy iba a pasar unas cuantas horas dormida. Quizá, con muchísima suerte, permanecería inconsciente hasta que todo acabara, y no se enteraría de nada. Para cuando despertara, él ya se habría ido y el peligro habría pasado.

La única pega era que tendría que llevarse el collar, y por alguna razón era importante para él que se lo quedara. Pero, si se lo quedaba, Candy siempre se estaría preguntando cuándo aparecería de nuevo. Demasiado riesgo por un gesto sentimental.

El mejor sitio era un dormitorio de la primera planta, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Las ventanas del techo abuhardillado estaban bastante cerca del suelo, por si tenían que saltar, y al mismo tiempo le proporcionaban una posición estratégica sobre el frondoso jardín que rodeaba la casa. Era una ventaja nimia, pero la única de la que disponían. Levantó a Candy del sofá, maravillándose de lo poco que pesaba, y la llevó al piso de arriba. La luz del pasillo le alumbraba el camino. Depositó a Candy sobre la espaciosa cama y luego abrió la ventana el ancho de una rendija. Ella estaba pálida y fría, a pesar de la ropa informe y abultada que llevaba y que ninguna francesa se pondría. Él retiró el edredón y la arropó.

Se quedó allí parado, mirándola un rato. Y luego, movido por un impulso, le apartó el pelo enredado de la frente. Parecía la misma: terca y bonita, cuando no había sitio en su vida para nada bonito. Se inclinó de pronto y la besó suavemente mientras ella dormía.

Y luego no hubo nada más que pudiera hacer, salvo vigilar. Y esperar.

Hasta que Susanna fuera a matarla.

* * *

Gracias...


	23. Chapter 23

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba desorientada y confusa. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz brillante de la luna entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas, y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Poco a poco fue recordando: estaba en la habitación de invitados de la parte de atrás, la que solían usar su hermano mayor y su cuñada. Estaba en la cama, arropada, a oscuras, y había soñado que veía a Sebastian una vez más.

Había alguien sentado en un sillón, junto a la ventana. Sólo podía ver su silueta, pero enseguida comprendió que no había sido un sueño.

No se sentó, no se movió. Su voz era muy suave cuando habló.

-¿A qué has venido en realidad? No ha sido por el collar, ¿verdad?.-

Él debía de saber que estaba despierta. Siempre parecía tener una percepción instintiva en todo lo relacionado con ella. Bueno, Candy esperaba que no en todo. Confiaba en que no intuyera el torbellino de emociones encontradas que provocaba en ella. Él tardó un momento en contestar, y ese momento bastó para que fantaseara con toda clase de cosas: que no podía vivir sin ella, que tenía que verla una última vez, que la quería.. .

-Alguien quiere matarte -su voz sonó serena, desapasionada.

No era ni más ni menos que lo que ella esperaba, y aquel loco instante de esperanza no había durado lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. No mucho, al menos.

-Claro -dijo-. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar las cosas? ¿Y has venido a salvarme? Creía que ya habías cumplido con tu deber. Me sacaste a salvo de Francia. El resto era asunto mío. Y, presumiblemente, de la policía, la CIA o lo que fuera -él no dijo nada, así que Candy se sentó, exasperada-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieren matarme ahora? Tú eres un blanco mucho más probable. Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. Sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No soy ninguna amenaza para sus absurdos planes de dominar el mundo.-

-Ves demasiada televisión -dijo él. Tenía menos acento ahora, además de un aspecto distinto. Candy se preguntó si también tendría otro nombre.

-¿Quién quiere matarme y por qué? ¿Y qué más te da a ti?.-

«Por favor», pensó, «di algo, algo que pueda guardarme. Algo que me haga saber que soy algo más que un estorbo».

Pero sabía lo que iba a decir. Lo había dicho demasiadas veces. Que no le importaba, que sólo se sentía responsable, y ella no quería oírlo.

Sebastian se levantó, su silueta recortada contra la ventana iluminada por la luna, y por un momento Candy temió que alguien le disparara. Pero había muy poca luz: debía de haber nevado mientras estaba inconsciente, y aunque ella podía ver fuera, mientras las luces estuvieran apagadas nadie vería lo que ocurría dentro de la casa. Sebastian se acercó a ella, fuera del alcance de las ventanas, y para su asombro se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-Susanna sobrevivió -dijo suavemente.

-Me dijiste que estaba muerta. Que le habían pegado un tiro en la cara.-

-Eso es lo que vi. Pero aquello era un caos. Puede que me equivocara. Lo único que sé es que sobrevivió y viene a por ti.-

-Bueno, puedes protegerme de una sola mujer, ¿no? Ya lo has hecho antes.- el recuerdo del cuerpo de Maureen boca abajo en la nieve, chorreando sangre, estaba todavía grabado en su cerebro, y se estremeció.

-No va a venir sola.-

Estaba apoyado contra la mesilla de noche, con las manos sobre las rodillas, aparentemente tranquilo.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Candy-. Si quería matar a alguien, ¿por qué no a ti? Yo sólo era una espectadora inocente.-

-Lo sigues siendo. Y se propone matarme en cuanto me encuentre. Pero yo soy un poco más difícil de encontrar. Así que por ahora tiene que conformarse contigo.-

-Qué suerte la mía -masculló-. Siempre soy el segundo plato.-

-Lo siento, ¿preferirías tener a media Europa detrás de ti? Eso es fácil de arreglar.

-¿Y cómo lo harías?.-

-Sencillamente quedándome contigo.-

Candy se volvió para mirarlo. Había dicho aquellas palabras con indiferencia, y ella sabía que no tenía interés ni intención de quedarse con ella más tiempo del necesario. De haber sido por él, no habría vuelto a verla. ¿Acaso no lo había dicho antes?

-Entonces, ¿por qué quiere matarme, aparte del hecho de que creo que la llamé zorra? ¿Por qué se molesta? Yo no le importo nada.-

-No -dijo-, no le importas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace?.-

-Porque me importas a mí.-

Su rostro permanecía oculto a la luz de la luna, su voz carecía de inflexión, y Candy casi pensó que le había oído mal.

-No entiendo.-

-¿Qué hay que entender?, Susanna me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que el mejor modo de hacerme daño es hacértelo a ti. Una lógica muy sencilla. Estará aquí dentro de unas horas.-

-¿Unas horas? Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos?.-

-Porque está nevando, y las autopistas están cerradas. Eso no detendrá a Susanna, pero puede que la retrase un poco. En todo caso, aquí es donde estamos más seguros, de momento. He mejorado el sistema de seguridad, y les llevamos ventaja. Van a entrar en territorio desconocido, mientras que yo he tenido tiempo de inspeccionarlo todo detalladamente. Hasta he conseguido prepararles unas cuantas sorpresas de bienvenida. Estaba pensando en hacerte salir de aquí, pero estás más segura conmigo.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.-

-Sí, ¿verdad? -preguntó él cansinamente-. En cuanto Susanna desaparezca, no tendrás que volver a verme. Considéralo una recompensa por seguir mis órdenes.-

-¿Vas a matarla? ¿Si tienes que hacerlo?.-

-Voy a matarla tenga que hacerlo o no... -contestó-. Y luego me iré.-

-¿Adónde?.-

El se encogió de hombros.

-Al lugar donde pertenezco, supongo. De vuelta al Comité. No sé hacer otra cosa, y estoy entrenado para ello. Sería una lástima perder una educación y un talento semejantes -su voz era ligera.

-Sería una lástima perderte a ti -dijo ella-. ¿No crees que eres algo más, aparte de unas cuantas habilidades altamente especializadas?.-

Él se volvió para mirarla, y la luz turbia cayó sobre su cara, revelando su leve sonrisa irónica.

-No -dijo-. Vuelve a dormirte. Creía que te había dado lo suficiente para dejarte inconsciente doce horas, por lo menos, pero siempre has sido muy terca.-

-¿Me has drogado?.-

-No ha sido la primera vez. Y puedo hacer cosas mucho peores si me das la lata. Cállate y déjame pensar. Vigilaré y tú estarás a salvo. Créeme, no vendrán sin avisar.-

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-

-Si no fuera por la tormenta, habrían llegado a medianoche. Tal y como están las cosas, espero que lleguen entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana.-

Todavía estará lo bastante oscuro como para ocultar sus movimientos. Seguramente han planeado un asalto sencillo: entrar rápidamente, cumplir su misión y largarse en menos de veinte minutos. Susanna sólo contrataría a los mejores.

-¿Y te bastas tú solo para detenerlos?.-

-Sí. Ahora, vuelve a dormirte.

-¿Qué hora es?.-

-Las once de la noche.

-¿Y aún tardarán cinco horas en llegar?.-

-Seis, si tenemos suerte, cuatro si no la tenemos.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te acuestas e intentas descansar un poco? La cama es muy grande. No te preocupes, ni siquiera me tocarás por accidente - no esperaba nada más que una respuesta cortante, pero Sebastian se levantó sin decir palabra, rodeó la cama y se tumbó, quitándose los zapatos. No se metió bajo el edredón, pero estaba allí, al alcance de su mano.

-¿Te cuesta dormir desde que volviste? -su voz era sólo un susurro en el viento nocturno, más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Sí, ¿y a ti?.-

-A mí nunca me cuesta dormir. Ahora dormiré exactamente una hora, y me despertaré sintiéndome descansado y alerta. Lo que pasó en París no era nuevo para mí, no lo olvides.-

Ella no era nada nuevo para él, pensó Candy. Y era una idiota por pensar en esas cosas cuando podía estar muerta en cuestión de horas, pero la posibilidad inminente de morir sólo hacía que la vida le pareciera más importante. Que el amor le pareciera más importante. Y, a la hora de la verdad, la cháchara de los psicólogos y las racionalizaciones importaban un pimiento.

-No era síndrome de Estocolmo -dijo con voz sorda, dándole la espalda en la vasta extensión de la cama. Era como si entre ellos mediara un océano.

-Lo sé -dijo Sebastian, y su voz sonó extraña mentetierna.- Ya te lo dije, el síndrome de Estocolmo es un mito.-

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, y él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía. Tan cerca que podía alargar la mano y tocarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigo sintiéndome así? - musitó.

Él no dijo nada, pero por primera vez su cara pareció reflejar una emoción a la luz de la luna.

-¿Vamos a morir dentro de unas horas? -preguntó ella.

-Es posible -contestó-.

-Pero ahora no -y, alargando la mano, le tocó la mano suavemente. Ella se quedó mirándolo, paralizada mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba con desgarradora ternura.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, intentando parecer cínica y fracasando estrepitosamente-. ¿Mi recompensa?

-No -dijo él.- Es la mía- tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró.

El silencio era completo, mágico, y Candy sintió que todo se desvanecía, la sangre, el dolor y el peligro.

Por un instante estuvieron únicamente ellos dos, solos en la noche, y no había barreras, ni frías defensas en sus _ojos azules_. Podía ver más allá de su serena y desapasionada superficie, y atisbar dentro de él algo profundo, duro y temible. Algo que sentía por ella.

Cerró los _ojos _y estiró los brazos para enlazarle el cuello. Sebastian se tumbó sobre ella, un peso cálido que mantenía a raya los monstruos, y comenzó a besarla, seduciéndola lentamente con la boca, los labios, los dientes, la lengua. Nunca la habían besado así, tan delicadamente, como si besarla fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo, un fin en sí mismo, y se entregó a aquel placer abriendo la boca para él, besándolo con una concentración que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en una especie de fuego acongojado.

Luego echó mano de su camisa e intentó torpemente de desabrocharle los botones.

Él la agarró de las manos y la detuvo.

-Candy. Esta vez no hay prisa. No hay miedo ni dolor. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar.- dijo él en un susurro en su oído- El placer, eso es lo único en lo que tienes que pensar. Cierra los ojos y déjame dártelo.-

Su voz, parsimoniosa e hipnótica, calmó su repentino arrebato de tensión, y se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, mirándolo fijamente.

Él siguió agarrándole las manos, más para tranquilizarla que para sujetarla, mientras le besaba el cuello y deslizaba la mano libre bajo la sudadera holgada y tocaba su piel, sus dedos fríos sobre la piel sofocada de Candy. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus besos, en el sabor de su boca, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando le quitó la sudadera y la tiró al suelo y cuando a continuación le bajó los pantalones y se los quitó. Le dejó puesta la ropa interior: el sujetador francés y las braguitas de encaje que sus padres le había regalado por Navidad con su mejor intención.

Ni siquiera les había prestado atención al ponerse aquellas prendas, pero cuando la mano de Sebastian se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta cubrir su pecho, comprendió que lo había hecho a propósito. Él miró su pecho a través del encaje, y ella tembló al tiempo que el deseo florecía a través de su cuerpo en una oleada de ardor. Sebastian le había soltado las manos, que yacían inertes a su lado sobre la ancha cama, donde él las había dejado. Se sentía extraña, colmada por una laxitud soñolienta, capaz sólo de quedarse allí tumbada y dejar que la acariciara, que la besara. Debía de ser la resaca de la droga, pensó aturdida mientras Sebastian le besaba las caderas justo por encima de la franja de encaje de las bragas. O eso, o él había logrado hipnotizarla con su boca, con sus ojos, con su propio deseo.

Se sentía como si estuvieran dentro de una bola de cristal, sacudida con fuerza, pero de pronto todo estaba quieto y silencioso, mientras los copos de nieve del interior de su reducto de cristal caían a su alrededor. Podía intentar luchar contra aquella extraña rendición, pero no quería. Sebastian tenía razón. En cuestión de horas podían estar muertos. Podía conseguir lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, en ese momento, y no habría consecuencias que afrontar más adelante. Ninguna vida que vivir. Y si iba a morir, quería pasar las últimas horas de su vida en la cama con un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía.

Él le desabrochó el sujetador, el mismo que ella había luchado por abrocharse hacía apenas una hora, se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Se movió lentamente, acarició su pezón con la lengua y ella sintió que se endurecía al instante, formando un duro botoncillo semejante al que sentía entre sus piernas. Nunca había creído que sus pechos fueran particularmente sensibles, pero Sebastian parecía conocer la manera exacta de tocarlos, de chuparlos, de deslizar la lengua sobre ellos hasta hacerla temblar. Justo cuando Candy creía que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo simplemente por el modo en que le chupaba los pechos, la lengua de Sebastian se deslizó alrededor de la punta de un pezón y luego descendió, cruzó danzando hasta su vientre plano, y sus manos se introdujeron bajo las tiras de encaje de las bragas y tiraron de ellas hacia abajo. Su boca las siguió: resbaló sobre sus caderas, sobre sus piernas, por la parte interior de sus rodillas, y volvió a ascender, y cuando se posó entre sus piernas ella tembló y, tendiéndole los brazos, metió las manos entre su pelo largo y denso, que caía sobre sus caderas.

Sebastian la asió por las caderas, le abrió los muslos y su boca no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera sentido: una invasión, un hierro de marcar, una vindicación tan total y absoluta que no pudo hacer nada, salvo dejar que la acariciara, que la lamiera, que la mordiera, que usara su boca en formas que ella nunca había imaginado, hasta que deslizó los dedos dentro de ella, y Candy se arqueó en la cama, presa de un orgasmo repentino y tenso, diferente a cuanto había experimentado antes.

Fue rápido y breve, y Candy se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, jadeante, sólo para que Sebastian empezara de nuevo, provocando en ella un placer que crecía en intensidad poco a poco, suavemente, de modo que, cuando deslizó otra vez los dedos en su interior, ella gritó, y el orgasmo se prolongó mucho más tiempo. Tanto como él quiso que se prolongara.

Candy se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama, trémula y sin aliento, y estiró los brazos para tocar su cara.

-Más no -musitó-. No puedo...

-Claro que puedes -susurró él entre sus muslos. Esta vez, la simple pasada de su lengua la hizo caer presa de espasmos, y el tacto sorprendente de sus dedos le dio la puntilla. Creyó gritar, ella, que solía hacer el amor en discreto silencio, pero no importó porque Sebastian le tapó la boca con la mano, de modo que sus gritos cayeron en su piel y en ninguna otra parte.

Aquella liberación final fue completa. Candy no quería reservarse nada, podía gritar, podía llorar, y podía sencillamente dejarse llevar y permitir que ocurriera, que él hiciera lo que quisiera, y se entregó de buen grado, lista para disolverse en una densa marea de inimaginable potencia.

Cuando cayó sobre la cama convertida en un pelele sin razón ni huesos, Sebastian apartó la mano de su boca y se tumbó de espaldas junto a ella. Respiraba trabajosamente mientras Candy iba emergiendo despacio de la inefable oleada de energía de su clímax. Yacía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Sebastian, sintiéndolo tumbado a su lado, exactamente donde debía estar, al tiempo que su corazón acelerado iba apaciguándose infinitesimalmente.

-Ahora duerme, Candy -susurró él con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

La laxitud se disipó. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, aparentemente en calma, todavía vestido, la luz turbia deslizándose sobre su rostro.

Candy pasó un momento sopesando sus dudas. Que él no la deseaba, que no tenía necesidad de ella ni de su cuerpo, que sólo le había dado lo que le había prometido sin entregar nada de sí mismo. Y luego decidió ignorar todo aquello. Si iban a morir, no pensaba perder ni un instante más en absurdos arrebatos de inseguridades.

Se incorporó sobre el codo y lo miró. Le temblaban ligeramente los músculos, pero prefirió ignorar su inesperada debilidad.

-¿Qué haces?.

Él no abrió los ojos.

-Dormir -dijo.

-No -repuso ella-. No es cierto -y, alargando el brazo, comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones de nácar negros de la camisa.

Sebastian la agarró de la mano y la detuvo de nuevo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse distraer.

-Suéltame la mano -dijo-. Aún no hemos acabado.-

-Yo sí.-

Ella se desasió y deslizó la mano por su vientre para tocar su miembro, rígido y duro, latía a través de los pantalones negros.

-No, nada de eso -dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón-.

- No te opongas.-

-Candy..-

-Cállate.-dijo con aspereza, y, sacando su miembro, se inclinó y comenzó a chuparlo.

Era fresco, suave y terso, duro como el hielo en su boca, y Candy no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía el placer que la embargaba mientras dejaba que su boca explorara su sexo. Sólo sabía que su fuerza la hacía temblar.

Él dejó de discutir.

Candy levantó una mano para tirarle a ciegas de la camisa, pero él había empezado a ayudarla, se desabrochó la camisa y la tiró a un lado, y luego posó las manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hablarle, a susurrarle palabras en francés callejero mientras ella chupaba y succionaba lentamente su sexo, y sudaba, estremecida por la energía de la respuesta que extraía de él, cuando de pronto él la apartó, retrocedió hacia el cabecero de la cama grande y antigua, se quitó el resto de la ropa a puntapiés de modo que quedó desnudo como ella, tan dispuesto como ella.

-Si de verdad me deseas, Candy, tienes que tomarme -dijo.

Ella se sentó en cuclillas para mirarlo. Y luego puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sobre su piel fuerte y suave, y se montón sobre él a horcajadas mientras permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama.

De pronto se sintió azorada.

-Nunca he hecho esto... -dijo.

-Bien -Sebastian la hizo colocarse sobre él, moviéndose de manera que pudiera sentir el roce de su glande-. Ahora, depende de ti.-

Ella se movió lo justo para dejar que la penetrara, y una expresión de exquisito placer cruzó el rostro de Sebastian. La rápida bocanada de aire que inhaló resultaba tan erótica que Candy descendió para que la colmara, tan profundamente, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez.

Él había cerrado los ojos, pero con los largos dedos le asía las caderas, y la más leve presión la hacía moverse, alzarse y bajar luego muy despacio. Sus gemidos guturales parecían vibrar dentro del cuerpo de Candy. Ella apoyó la frente sobre su hombro mientras se movían juntos en un movimiento de ascenso y caída, profundo y fuerte, y él le hablaba, le contaba mentiras que ella quería creer, siempre en francés, palabras de alabanza, de amor y sexo, de una pasión oscura y delirante que de pronto se desbocó mientras Sebastian estallaba dentro de ella. Y, sin esperarlo, ella perdió su último atisbo de autocontrol y lo siguió, y comenzó a sollozar suavemente sobre su piel, temblando por la fuerza de su unión, hasta que se derrumbó sobre él, boqueando para recuperar el aliento.

No sabía qué esperaba. Pero no esperaba que él se volviera, con ella todavía en sus brazos, tendida bajo su cuerpo recio. Entonces comprendió que, pese a que había alcanzado el orgasmo dentro de ella, seguía excitado, lo estaba cada vez más, y pensó que no podría soportarlo mientras le rodeaba con las piernas y le hacía hundirse más ella, ya sin palabras.

No necesitaba hablar, él la estaba besando de nuevo, follándola de nuevo, y sencillamente se dejó llevar, una marea de redención y pecado, y la nívea oscuridad se cerró en torno a ella, y el tiempo perdió su significado.

Y entre ellos no quedó nada salvo el amor. Ni puro, ni sencillo, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Estamos en los últimos capítulos...

Comentarios, Critícas, todo se acepta...


	24. Chapter 24

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Candy yacía lánguidamente sobre su cuerpo, agotada, exhausta, sumida en un sueño más profundo, más rendido que el inducido por el cóctel de drogas que le había dado Sebastian. Se sentía prácticamente sin huesos, tan relajada que él dudaba que ni siquiera un tiroteo pudiera despertarla.

Pero no podía permitirse poner a prueba esa teoría. Había llegado a la edad de treinta años gracias a que siempre era consciente de que existía la posibilidad del fracaso, y manteniéndose vigilante en todo momento. Si una bala perdida lograba alcanzarlo, Candy estaría sentenciada, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera. Candy estaba sexualmente encaprichada con él, eso lo aceptaba con una extraña mezcla de fatalismo y gratitud, y se había entregado a ella con absoluta dedicación y una total falta de contención. El resultado era que ella estaba medio muerta de placer y él todavía temblaba de vez en cuando, sacudido por el reflujo del amor.

Candy saldría adelante. Era una joven práctica, una superviviente nata, y cuando él desapareciera, ya fuera en el turbio submundo del Comité, o en la más tangible posibilidad de una tumba, tendría que pasar la página.

Pero nunca más, en toda su vida, la harían gozar tanto en la cama.

Ésa era la única muestra de egoísmo feroz que se había guardado para sí mismo. Confiaba y rezaba por haberla dejado incapacitada para cualquier otro hombre. Podría acostarse con otros, se casaría y tendría hijos y orgasmos con otros. Pero nadie volvería a hacer que su cuerpo resonara como había hecho él, y, por cruel que fuera, ello le llenaba de satisfacción.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Candy. Su piel era suave, impecable, y la brutalidad de George había quedado reducida a una pesadilla lejana. Si alguna vez volvía al Comité, Stafford se pondría de uñas porque hubiera malgastado aquel platino líquido en una civil. Que se jodiera. Él le habría dado a Candy cualquier cosa que hubiera podido conseguir.

Incluida la seguridad y la libertad que sólo podía proporcionarle su completa ausencia.

Susanna era el último peligro. Todavía no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir, pero era la persona más inestable con la que se había visto las caras mientras trabajaba para el Comité. Es decir, la más inestable de los que aún quedaban con vida. La gente como ella no duraba mucho en aquel negocio: uno no podía permitir que los sentimientos interfirieran en una misión, sólo mataba por trabajo, no odiaba, ni amaba a nadie.

Pero Susanna estaba tan consumida por el odio que había logrado sobrevivir cuando todos los de más habían muerto. Y en lugar de reconstruir sus bases de poder, se lanzaba a la caza de Candy White sencillamente porque sabía que de ese modo le haría daño a él. Le obligaría a salir de su escondrijo y de ese modo también podría matarlo.

Una vez que le parara los pies a Susanna, no habría más problemas, al menos para Candy. Aunque tuviera que ir a rebanarle el pescuezo a Stafford para asegurarse de ello.

Notó que el latido del corazón de Candy cambiaba, sintió el leve estremecimiento que recorrió su piel y se dio cuenta de que estaba parpadeando, aunque ella tenía la cara vuelta hacia el otro lado. Se sentía extrañamente en sintonía con ella: sólo habían dormido juntos un par de veces y pese a todo conocía tan bien su cuerpo, sus pulsaciones, el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y de su respiración que los suyos se acompasaban a los de ella. Candy quería más. Y, que el cielo lo ayudara, él también.

-Vendrán pronto -dijo con suavidad-. Tenemos que vestirnos.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y Sebastian vio el rastro seco de las lágrimas sobre su cara, el pelo revuelto, la ausencia total de maquillaje. Parecía más joven que nunca, inocente en un sentido que nada tenía que ver con el frenesí que acababan de compartir. Inocente de corazón, allí donde él no tenía nada, excepto un cascarón vacío.

-¿Es necesario? -su voz sonó baja, ronca, sexy. Sebastian no podía creer que la deseara otra vez, tan pronto. Era una suerte que fuera a morir o a desaparecer al cabo de unas horas. Ahora que había bajado la guardia, cada vez le resultaba más difícil volver a levantar sus defensas. Y sus vidas dependían de su fino talento, que nada tenía que ver con la vulnerabilidad.

-Es necesario -contestó, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Ella lo agarró de la mano y se la llevó a la boca, a los labios. Tenía marcas de mordiscos en la muñeca, allí donde ella le había mordido para sofocar sus gritos, y había sangre. Aquello le producía una profunda y extraña satisfacción-. Si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, tenemos que prepararnos.-

-¿Alguna posibilidad? ¿Qué probabilidades hay?.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas más raras han pasado.

-Podrías mentirme.-

-¿Por qué?.-

Ella se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama. Estaba muy guapa a la luz de la luna, ya no se azoraba. Sebastian también la había marcado: mordiscos de amor a un lado del pecho, los arañazos de su barba en los muslos. Todo curaría. Los dos curarían.

-Si vamos a morir, no pasa nada porque me digas mentiras piadosas -dijo-. Al final, no importará, y moriré feliz.-

-No tengo intención de permitir que nos maten. ¿Y entonces adónde nos conducirían las mentiras?.-

-Si consigues que sobrevivamos, te prometo olvidarlas. Dime sólo que te importo. Si vamos a morir, ¿qué importa la verdad?.-

-Precisamente porque podemos morir es importante la verdad -contestó, sin hacer ademán de tocarla-. Y decirte que me importas es una pérdida de tiempo. No habría cruzado el océano, salido de mi escondite y seguido tu rastro si no me importaras.-

La sonrisa de Candy era indecisa, tan dulce que, si Sebastian hubiera tenido corazón, se lo habría roto.

-Entonces invéntate una mentira mejor. Dime que me quieres.-

-No es preciso mentir, Candy -dijo él-. Te quiero.-

Ella tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras. Y luego, naturalmente, no le creyó: Sebastian lo advirtió en la expresión dubitativa de sus bellos ojos azules.

-No debería habértelo preguntado -dijo con tristeza, y comenzó a alejarse-. Olvídalo...-

Sebastian la atrajo hacia sí, desequilibrándola, y Candy cayó contra él. Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la sujetó, muy quieta, mientras clavaba los **_ojos _**en ella. Unos **_ojos _**sombríos, francos, dolorosamente honestos.

-Te quiero, Candy -dijo-. Y eso es lo más peligroso que puedo hacer.-

-No soy yo quien quiere matarte -musitó ella.

-Puede que hoy no -contestó con una sonrisa tenue.

- Al menos es un cambio en nuestra relación habitual -le dio un beso ligero y luego la apartó.

No le dio ocasión de decir nada más, de hacer más preguntas. No lamentaba habérselo dicho: si moría, lamentaría habérselo ocultado. Candy no le creía. Él no sabía si se sentía aliviado o molesto. Ella probablemente creía que le mentía por lástima, que por eso decía que la quería. A pesar de los días que habían pasado juntos, de las cosas que le había visto hacer, seguía creyendo que era capaz de contar mentiras piadosas, cuando la piedad no formaba parte de su ser, y sólo mentía para conseguir lo que quería.

Se vistieron rápidamente, a oscuras. Sebastian no sabía si el cielo empezaba a aclararse: amanecía poco después de las seis y luego el sol se extendía rápidamente sobre las colinas. Se preguntaba si habría cesado de nevar. Susanna querría entrar y salir antes de que amaneciera del todo, y Sebastian notaba que estaban cerca. No tenía ningún indicio, pero lo intuía.

Había dejado dada la luz del recibidor: la luz que uno solía dejar encendida cuando se ausentaba de casa para ahuyentar a los ladrones. La luz se fue, y un momento después oyó con una especie de fría complacencia una sorda explosión.

-Están aquí -dijo-. Y debería haber uno menos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Sebastian no podía verla en la penumbra, pero reconoció la fibra tenue del miedo en su voz, un miedo que ella intentaba escamotearle.

-Saboteé el sistema de alarma. Sabía que intentarían cortar la corriente, pero el que lo haya hecho no volverá a hacer nada más. De modo que quedan Susanna y otros cuatro, como máximo.-

Candy no le preguntó cómo lo sabía; sencillamente, lo aceptó. Si seguía mostrándose así de dócil, quizá tuvieran alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Se había puesto otra vez aquella ropa ancha, y pese a todo Sebastian podía ver las líneas nítidas y firmes de su cuerpo bajo la suave lanilla, como si pudiera ver a través de la tela. Ninguna mujer debería estar tan sexy en un buzo. Ninguna mujer debería es tar tan sexy cuando alguien intentaba matarla.

Se oyó otra explosión sofocada, cuyo resplandor proyectó sobre la habitación una sombra rosada. Sebastian pudo verle la cara otra vez, las dudas y la angustia que había querido borrar a fuerza de besos, estaban ahí de nuevo.

-¿Qué era eso?.-

-La casa de invitados. Están bien informados, sabían que deberías estar allí, por eso han ido allí primero. Espero que ahora quede uno menos, pero no puedo contar con ello.-

-¿La casa de invitados está ardiendo? -preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana-. Todo lo que me importa está allí...

Sebastian la agarró por la cintura y la llevó hacia las sombras. Susanna y sus esbirros estarían apostados alrededor de la casa, espiando en las ventanas algún indicio de vida. No tardarían mucho en localizarlos.

-Las cosas pueden sustituirse -dijo-. Tengo que irme.-

Ella lo miró con estupor.

-¿Tienes que irte? ¿Vas a dejarme sola?.-

-Sólo conseguirías retrasarme. Tendrás que esconderte mientras yo voy de caza. Trabajo mejor si no tengo que preocuparme por ti al mismo tiempo. Si lo consigo, volveré a por ti.-

-¿Y si no?.-

-Entonces, amor mío, _au revoir_. Iré derecho al infierno, y no espero verte allí -dijo con tono ligero.

-Entonces, no vas a dejarme aquí.-

Sebastian debería haber adivinado que querría acompañarlo. Estaba completamente vestida, aun que no llevaba zapatos, y tenía una expresión terca en la cara. Sebastian sabía que tenía una oportunidad y sólo una de salvarle la vida.

En la penumbra del dormitorio le resultó fácil recoger las cosas que había guardado allí antes. Conocía mejor a Candy que ella a sí misma, sabía que se opondría, y él era lo bastante despiadado como para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Se acercó a ella en la oscuridad y por primera vez ella no dio un respingo, no retrocedió. Lo besaría si él se lo pedía, volvería a quitarse la ropa y a tenderse en la cama una vez más, y Sebastian sólo deseaba que la vida fuera así de sencilla. Pero nunca lo era.

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo, agarrándole la cara con una mano. Le tapó la boca con cinta aislante antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía, agarró sus manos cuando las levantó para presentar batalla, y se las ató con la cuerda. Ella forcejeaba, pero Sebastian era mucho más alto y más fuerte. No necesitaba verle los ojos para saber que echaban chispas de furia. Quizá eso la ayudara a olvidarse de él. Sobre todo, cuando se enfrentara a la peor parte de todo aquello.

La enderezó y ella intentó golpearlo con las manos atadas, pero perdió el equilibrio y Sebastian la agarró antes de que se cayera. Debería haberla dejado inconsciente de un golpe, pero no tenía valor. Aunque, de hecho, habría sido un signo de bondad.

-No te resistas, Candy -le susurró al oído . -No tengo elección. Cuando acabe con ellos, te soltaré. O eso, o alguien te encontrará dentro de poco. Mientras no sea Susanna...-

Ella no estaba de humor para escucharle, y Sebastian no esperaba otra cosa. La levantó en vilo, se la echó sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas y salió de la habitación, nada más que una sombra al filo del amanecer.

Ella dejó de luchar hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde la llevaba. Bajaron dos tramos de escaleras y entraron en los negros confines del sótano. Sebastian notó que empezaba a estremecerse cuando la claustrofobia volvió a apoderarse de ella, pero no hizo caso. Siempre había un precio que pagar, y cuando abrió el pequeño armario que había forzado esa tarde, Candy comenzó a debatirse con tanto ímpetu que no pudo seguir sujetándola y ella cayó sobre el suelo de cemento con un grito amortiguado.

Sebastian no podía permitirse perder el tiempo en cortesías. La empujó hacia el pequeño armario. No había sitio para él, sólo para ella, pero pudo tocarle la cara, ponerle la mano sobre la frente fría y húmeda, pasar el pulgar por su sien en un vano intento por tranquilizarla.

-Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar, Candy - susurró-. Cierra los _ojos _y no pienses en la oscuridad. Piensa en la patada que me vas a dar en el culo cuando salgas de aquí.-

Ella estaba temblando, y Sebastian dudaba que hubiera oído sus palabras. La veía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía los _ojos _dilatados por el pánico, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se inclinó y puso los labios sobre la cinta plateada que le tapaba la boca, un beso extraño y sordo al que no pudo resistirse. Y por un momento sus temblores cesaron, y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

-Lo siento -dijo Sebastian. Y, retrocediendo, cerró la puerta maciza, encerrándola allí dentro, en aquel espacio semejante a un ataúd, sin luz, en compañía de sus miedos.

Esperaba a medias oírla patear la puerta. Pero el silencio era profundo y frío como la muerte. Besó la madera, un adiós mudo, y salió al aire del alba listo para matar una vez más.

Candy no podía respirar, no podía pensar. No se atrevía a moverse, le daba pánico hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a Sebastian. Permanecía acurrucada, atada y amordazada en la oscuridad e intentaba no gritar. Sabía que sus gritos no se oirían.

Se movió, y a través de su pánico oyó que algo golpeaba el suelo, algo metálico que chocaba contra el frío cemento. De haber tenido las manos atadas a la espalda no habría podido encontrarlo, pero las tenía al frente, podía palpar a su alrededor, concentrarse en aquello y olvidarse de la oscuridad. El ruido le había parecido hueco y metálico, como una bala, pero sabía que eso era absurdo. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Sus manos atadas se cerraron sobre el fino cilindro metálico, y por un momento no entendió qué era. Sintió una burbuja de histeria al fondo de la garganta. ¿Era Sebastian lo bastante francés y estaba lo bastante loco como para haberle dejado un lápiz de labios? Y entonces lo entendió.

Una luz brillante, procedente de una linterna diminuta, inundó el reducido espacio del armario. Sintió que el pánico comenzaba a remitir poco a poco, y se recostó contra la dura pared, intentando controlar su respiración. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que podía quitarse también la cinta de la boca, y así lo hizo, sin dar siquiera un respingo de dolor al tirar de ella. Sebastian tenía que saber que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Pero para entonces ya estaría lo bastante calmada como para aceptar que cualquier sonido que hiciera podía ponerlos en peligro a ambos.

Tiró de las muñecas, pero allí acababan las concesiones de Sebastian. La cuerda resistió firmemente, y tampoco pudo hacer nada con los tobillos. Estaba atrapada allí, pero no en la oscuridad. Podría soportar cualquier cosa si tenía un rayito de luz. Y, si pasaba suficiente tiempo y él no volvía, si sus padres volvían, podría gritar y alguien iría a rescatarla.

La sola idea parecía estrafalaria, pero Sebastian se había preparado para todas las contingencias. Ahora, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era conservar la calma y esperar. Esperar a que fuera a buscarla.

Porque lo haría. Aunque el infierno se interpusiera en el camino, ¿acaso no lo habían dicho los dos? Tenía que convencerse de ello, o ni siquiera la luz de la minúscula linterna podría impedir que se echara a llorar.

Debían de ser más de las cuatro. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo habían pasado en la cama, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sebastian le había dicho que besaría cada parte de su cuerpo. Y había cumplido su promesa. Le había hecho el amor con exquisita ternura, con un ansia feroz, con una intensidad conmovedora que incluso ahora la hacía temblar de asombro. Y de deseo.

La luz era fuerte y brillante, pero la pila no duraría eternamente. Ignoraba si se filtraba alguna luz por las rendijas de la puerta, pero no quería arriesgarse. Porque, si la encontraban, tendrían un arma que usar contra Sebastian, y no podía permitirlo.

Deslizó el pequeño cilindro por su mano y apretó el botón de la punta. La oscuridad, densa y agobiante, volvió a cerrarse sobre ella como un manto asfixiante. Respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y se resistió a caer víctima de la oscuridad. Se quedó allí acurrucada, en silencio, sola, y esperó.

Casi pensó que podría dormirse, aunque le parecía imposible. De pronto se sobresaltó al oír pasos en la vieja escalera, y sintió un arrebato de loca esperanza.

Iba a decir su nombre y luego se mordió los labios sin emitir más que un suave suspiro. No era Sebastian. Quienquiera que se estuviera moviendo por el sótano lo hacía con mucho sigilo: apenas oía el leve ruido de sus pisadas.

Pero, de haber sido Sebastian, no habría oído nada en absoluto.

O sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella, o la oscuridad se había aligerado un poco. Podía ver sus manos delante de ella, atadas con cuerda y cinta aislante, pero no veía la linterna. Se movió con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, y entonces sintió que algo rodaba sobre su tripa y un momento después la linterna golpeó el cemento con estruendo.

Contuvo el aliento y rezó, aterrorizada. Por favor, Dios, que no lo hubieran oído. Que fuera Sebastian, que fuera cualquiera menos aquella loca que quería matarla por razones tan oscuras que ella apenas hubiera dado crédito de no ser porque el olor a sangre del hotel Denis la había acompañado todos esos meses.

No recibió aviso alguno. La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe, y alguien apareció allí, silueteado por la luz tenue que entraba por la puerta del sótano.

No era nadie que ella conociera: era una persona alta, extremadamente delgada y calva. Candy no se movió; quizá Sebastian hubiera conseguido refuerzos.

-Así que estás ahí, _chérie _-la voz de Susanna salió de aquella figura cadavérica; sonaba espantosamente alegre-. Sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano. Ven, sal a jugar -la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y la sacó a rastras, dejándola caer a sus pies.

Se arrodilló a su lado y Candy pudo verla más claramente. No estaba calva: llevaba la cabeza afeitada. Y Sebastian tenía razón: le habían pegado un tiro en la cara. La parte izquierda de su mandíbula había desaparecido, y después de cuatro meses el proceso de cicatrización sólo acababa de empezar. Pero ni cuatro años bastarían.

-Bonito, ¿eh? -ronroneó.

-Eso no te lo hice yo -dijo Candy con voz temblorosa.

-Claro que no. No tengo ni idea de quién fue, si el griego, o la gente de Sebastian, o puede que incluso la mía. Pero no importa. Sólo estoy atando unos cabos sueltos. Y tú eres el último. No queda nadie más.-

Una oleada de angustia, fría y repugnante, inundó la garganta de Candy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-¿Tú qué crees? Sebastian está muerto.-

* * *

Próximo Capítulo...el FINAL


	25. Chapter 25

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

-¡No! -gritó Candy, y le repudió oír el miedo en su propia voz.

-Pues sí. ¿Es que creías que era una especie de superhéroe? Su sangre es roja, como la de todo el mundo. Reconozco que es más difícil matarlo a él que a la mayoría de los hombres, pero a fin de cuentas es mortal o lo era.-

-No te creo.-

-Claro que me crees. Lo noto en tu voz. Creo que sabías desde el principio que era un caso perdido. Pero no esperaba encontrarlo aquí. ¿Por qué no intentó huir contigo? No habría llegado muy lejos, pero al menos habría sido mejor que esperar aquí, como un cervatillo arrinconado. Claro, que tal vez pensó que prefería morir a cargar contigo el resto de sus días.-

Candy logró reunir sus últimas fuerzas.

-No habría venido a salvarme si no me quisiera.-

Susanna se encogió de hombros. La luz del sol era cada vez más fuerte: debían de ser poco más de las seis. Dormía tan erráticamente que se había familiarizado con el aspecto que presentaba el cielo a lo largo de las noches interminables.

-Nuestro amigo mutuo quería morir, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo sólo he sido el instrumento de su liberación.-

No dijo que ya le hubiera liberado. Sin duda habría cambiado de tiempo verbal si Sebastian estuviera, en efecto, muerto.

Claro, que el inglés no era su lengua materna, y Candy no podía basar sus esperanzas en los matices gramaticales de una psicópata.

-Entonces, si ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿qué haces aquí? Sebastian está muerto... ¿qué más quieres?.-

_-Chérie _-dijo Susanna con aire burlón-, ¿es que no me estás escuchando? No he venido para matar a Sebastian, aunque hubiera disfrutado haciéndolo. Además, mis hombres lo encontraron primero mientras intentaba escapar. Te habría abandonado a mis tiernos cuidados, pero Dimitri fue más rápido que él. Si no le hubiéramos matado aquí, le habría encontrado en Europa, tarde o temprano. No, he venido por ti.-

-¿Por qué?.-

Susanna se encogió de hombros.

-Porque me molestas. Porque Sebastian parecía dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, incluida yo, por una ridícula idea del honor.-

-¿El honor? ¿Crees que por eso me salvó?.-

-Claro. ¿Por qué, si no?.-

-Porque me quiere.-

Susanna la golpeó tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás sobre el áspero suelo del sótano. Empuñaba un arma con cuya culata le había golpeado en la boca. Notó el sabor de su propia sangre, pero ya no le importaba. Si Sebastian había muerto, ya todo le daba igual, pero al menos quería que sus últimos minutos fueran dolorosos para Susanna. Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-¿Celosa? -preguntó con dulzura.- Lamento que me prefiriera a mí, pero creo que estaba harto de mujeres mayores.-

Susanna le propinó una patada en las costillas, tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. El dolor era espantoso, y Candy pensó que le había roto las costillas. Pero, al cabo de un rato, ya no importaría.

-O puede que sólo estuviera cansado de ti -logró decir.

Susanna se agachó a su lado, la agarró de la sudadera y la enderezó de un tirón. Le dolía mucho el costado, pero logró sostener la mirada furiosa de Susanna con ojos pétreos, indiferentes, incluso cuando sintió el cañón de la pistola en la frente.

-¿Quieres ver lo que se siente cuando te vuelan parte de la cara, pequeña? Sé exactamente qué hacer, dónde dispararte para que no mueras enseguida. Te quedarás aquí, retorciéndote de dolor, rezando para que todo termine...-

-Me da igual -dijo Candy, y deseó poder fingir un bostezo convincente-. Si ya has matado a Sebastian, ¿qué me importa lo demás?.-

-¡Cielos, estás enamorada de él! -exclamó Susanna, asqueada-.

-Por supuesto que sí.-

- ¡Qué patético! Admito que es muy bueno en la cama, uno de los mejores que he conocido, aunque tuviera cierta aversión a ciertos juegos que a mí me gustan. Pero no es precisamente un héroe romántico. Murió suplicando por su vida. Igual que morirás tú.-

-No cuentes con ello -no vio llegar el segundo golpe. Un destello de dolor que la cegó, de un blanco puro, y se preguntó si Susanna le había disparado. Y entonces siguió la oscuridad, y no quedó nada más.

* * *

La tormenta primaveral había cesado al fin, dejando el paisaje cubierto por un manto blanco. Sebastian tenía esperanzas de que la explosión de la casa de invitados hubiera acabado con más de uno, pero en la nieve media derretida sólo había un cuerpo carbonizado. Quizás hubiera otro dentro, pero no podía contar con ello. Ya había dado una vuelta para comprobar el sistema de alarma, y el segundo hombre estaba allí, electrocutado.

Al tercero le rompió el cuello detrás del garaje, pero no antes de que le apuñalara. El cuchillo había errado por muy poco algún órgano vital: se había apartado rápidamente antes de que su agresor pudiera girarse y levantarlo, desgarrando de ese modo órganos vitales. Reconoció su estilo antes incluso de darle la vuelta al cuerpo. Parecía que Fernand se había cansado de regentar aquel pequeño bar en las afueras de París y había decidido hacer algunos trabajillos fuera. Era bueno, pero no tanto como él.

Aun así, había logrado enterarle el cuchillo, estaba, además, bien informado: el cuchillo había entrado muy cerca de la reciente herida de bala. Estaba claro que confiaba en que su objetivo fuera más vulnerable, pero el tejido cicatricial había crecido lo suficiente como para amortiguar en parte el golpe.

Sebastian retrocedió. Seguía sangrando abundantemente, y la sangre le empapaba los pantalones, pero se guardó el cuchillo de Fernand en el cinturón. Iba bien armado, pero en ese momento aún no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Jensen le había dicho que Susanna había entrado en el país con cinco hombres. ¿Habría reclutado a alguien más por el camino, o sólo quedaban dos vivos?

Le convenía dar por descontado que habría más. Bordeó el garaje mientras el cielo iba aclarándose y retazos de un naranja iridiscente se extendían por él. Luego se detuvo un momento. La nieve había empezado a derretirse al subir la temperatura. En medio de la muerte y el peligro, era todo muy hermoso, y oyó cantar un pájaro. ¿Qué clase de pájaros matutinos había en Norteamérica? Era una idea azarosa, y la descartó rápidamente. Nunca lo sabría. Pero aquello le proporcionaba cierta paz, saber que Candy se despertaría entre aquellos colores radiantes, escuchando el canto de pájaros desconocidos.

Se dirigió hacia la casa. Susanna habría apostado a sus esbirros alrededor del jardín, pero ella se habría ido derecha a la casa. Siempre había tenido un fuerte instinto: Sebastian sólo podía confiar en que no la llevara directamente hasta Candy. Sería difícil encontrar el armario a oscuras, y si se quedaba allí, callada y sin moverse, quizá tuviera una oportunidad.

Dejarle la linterna había sido una estupidez, pero no podía soportar la idea de encerrarla en la oscuridad. Sólo esperaba que aquel pequeño gesto no la matara.

Las oyó entonces, a lo lejos. No hacían esfuerzo alguno por no hacer ruido, y costaba trabajo desplazarse por la nieve. Esperaban, presumiblemente, hacerle salir. Se desvaneció en las sombras y esperó. Susanna salió del sótano acompañada por un par de hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba al hombro el cuerpo inerme de Candy.

Estaba inconsciente, pero no muerta. Si hubiera muerto, la habrían dejado allí. Sebastian vio la sangre en su cara pálida y en su pelo, y tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no moverse, por no hacer ningún ruido. No podía arriesgarse a disparar. Si fallaba, Candy moriría. Tenía que esperar.

Susanna por ello.

Moriría por ello en cuanto la tuviera a tiro. Entre tanto, no podía hacer nada, salvo seguirles y observarles hasta que llegara el momento oportuno. Había puesto en peligro a Candy demasiadas veces. Aquella sería la última.

La mañana primaveral era límpia y apacible, la nieve se derretía bajo sus pies y las hojas nuevas de los árboles susurraban agitadas por una leve brisa. Sólo tardó un momento en comprender adónde la llevaban: debería haber imaginado que el servicio de información de Susanna era infalible.

La vieja mina cerrada.

Las posibilidades eran muy sencillas. O estaba muerta, y en su inspección preliminar habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para arrojar el cuerpo, o conocían sus miedos y la llevaban allí para torturarla.

Conociendo a Susanna, esto era lo más probable. No le importaba quién encontrara el cuerpo de Candy: para entonces, ella ya se habría ido. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar a Candy en una mina abandonada tras pegarle simplemente un tiro. Sebastian dudaba de que estuviera dispuesta a dejarla de una pieza. Su rabia enloquecida exigía un castigo mayor, ya fuera antes o después de la muerte.

La pistola era suave y fría, y sus manos estaban heladas, como si la sangre se le hubiera helado en las venas. El sol caía de lleno sobre la nieve, pero el frío de su corazón permanecía intacto. «No pienses en ella», se dijo. «Concéntrate en el objetivo, y no dejes que los sentimientos interfieran». El único modo de salvar a Candy era no angustiarse. Tenía que recubrirse de una película de hielo, de modo que no fuera más que una máquina.

Pero Candy había derretido el hielo de sus entrañas. Su armadura se había desvanecido, y por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de perder.

Se movía entre los árboles con sigilo. Incluso las hojas caídas enmudecían bajo sus pies. Una vez supo adónde se dirigían le fue fácil dar un rodeo y encontrar una buena posición antes de que llegaran. La entrada de la vieja mina estaba más allá de la primera colina, cubierta de maleza, cerrada con tablas, cadena y candado.

Pero ya no lo estaba. Al hacer su primera inspección del lugar, mientras los padres de Candy estaban todavía allí, la mina le había parecido impenetrable. Ahora era un agujero abierto y oscuro. Susanna había hecho averiguaciones: sabía que aquello era lo que más podía aterrorizar a Candy.

No se esforzaron por sofocar el ruido mientras se acercaban. Los dos hombres hablaban en alguna lengua centroeuropea, posiblemente serbio. Sebastian sólo entendía algunas palabras sueltas, y deseó con toda su alma que Candy estuviera allí, con él, despierta y alerta para poder traducirle lo que decían. Ella parecía entender todas las lenguas que había bajo el sol.

A la luz del día seguía costando reconocer a Susanna. Se había afeitado la cabeza, aunque Sebastian no sabía si por elección o porque había pasado por el quirófano. Tenía un lado de la cara destrozado: habían tenido que extraerle el pómulo al sacarle la bala, y no había habido tiempo para empezar la reconstrucción. Parecía un espantoso fantasma de sí misma: peligrosamente delgada y enloquecida.

Uno de los serbios tiró al suelo a Candy, y a Sebastian su gemido sofocado le sonó a música celestial. Estaba viva, empezaba a volver en sí, y lo único que él tenía que hacer era interponerse entre Susanna y ella. Los serbios no eran inconveniente: podía liquidarlos en cuestión de segundos. Tenía muy buena puntería, y ninguno de los dos había sacado las armas. El segundo estaría muerto antes de que el primero cayera a suelo.

Candy quedó tumbada de espaldas, gimiendo, y luchó por incorporarse. Sebastian no hizo ningún ruido cuando Susanna se acercó y le dio una patada con su pesada bota de cuero. Bastó con el grito sordo de Candy.

-Tú decides, _pétite_ -dijo Susanna-. Puedo meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja ahora mismo y volarte la tapa de los sesos. Eso sería lo más amable, y supongo que sabrás que nunca soy amable. Vlad y Dimitri se merecen alguna recompensa por haber venido hasta aquí, y los dos han expresado cierto interés en... probar tus encantos antes de que mueras. Vosotras las americanas sois tan sensibles a la violación... Puede que eso sea lo más divertido. Yo podría mirar, y no sabrías cuándo te dispararé. Los chicos tampoco, y eso lo haría más excitante.-

-Zorra enferma -masculló Candy. Tenía la boca ensangrentada: alguien, probablemente Susanna, le había roto el labio de un golpe.

-O puedes reunirte con tu héroe. Puede que todavía no esté muerto. Tienes una oportunidad, una oportunidad muy pequeña, de sobrevivir, si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte.-

-¿Crees que voy a fiarme de ti? -esta vez, cuando intentó sentarse, Susanna no se lo impidió. Se limitó a esbozar la horrenda parodia de una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Se trata simplemente de un juego. Debajo de un vaso hay una muerte rápida y compasiva. Debajo de otro, la violación y una muerte lenta. Y en el tercero está la posibilidad de reunirte con Sebastian en su tumba de agua.-

¿Su tumba acuosa? ¿A qué clase de juego mental estaba jugando Susanna? Algo no andaba bien allí. ¿Por qué se concentraba Susanna en ella cuando Sebastian era su principal objetivo? ¿Por qué le había dicho que ya lo había matado?.

-Dimitri tuvo la bondad de ocuparse de nuestro mutuo amigo, ¿no es cierto, Dimitri? Creo que debería ser el primero en vérselas contigo. A fin de cuentas, se lo ha ganado.-

Interesante, pensó Sebastian. Dimitri le había mentido a Susanna, que creía que estaba muerto. Él la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no iba a permitir que le mintieran. Así pues, ¿le había mentido Dimitri para ayudarlo a él, o para salvar el pellejo?.

Aquel tipo no le resultaba familiar, y él conocía a casi todos los agentes. La cuestión era ¿podría confiar en su ayuda, o debía sencillamente cargárselo a él y a su compañero en la esperanza de llegar a Susanna antes de que le hiciera algo más a Candy?.

-Creo que prefiero la tumba de agua -dijo Candy con voz ronca.- Así no te daré la satisfacción de matarme con tus propias manos.-

-Sigo considerándolo un logro mío. Sebastian está al fondo del pozo de la mina. Allí abajo hay agua, así que puede que te ahogues antes que morirte de hambre. O puede que te golpees la cabeza al caer. Eso, con suerte. Tengo entendido que no te gustan los espacios oscuros y cerrados, ¿no es cierto? Me parece que preferirías morir a cielo abierto, tumbada de espaldas y despatarrada.-

Cielo santo, Sebastian sabía lo que Candy iba a hacer. Iba a zambullirse en el pozo de la mina, cual quier cosa con tal de escapar de Susanna. Creía que él estaba allá abajo e iba a seguirle, aunque ello le costara la muerte.

No tenía elección, pensó Candy. Sebastian estaba muerto, tirado en el fondo de un viejo pozo, como un montón de basura. Apenas recordaba dónde llevaba aquella entrada en concreto, sólo sabía que era muy empinada y peligrosa. Pero eso carecía de importancia.

No creería que Sebastian había muerto hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, y si iba a morir quería que fuera con él. Era estúpido, romántico, ridículo. Él se reiría de ella si aún estaba vivo. «Vendré a ti a media noche, aunque el infierno se interponga en el camino». Pero estaba amaneciendo, el día era cada vez más radiante, la nieve se iba fundiendo a su alrededor, y el pozo de la mina era un túnel sofocante y mortal.

Se movió tan deprisa que Susanna apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la pistola. Atravesó el claro a trompicones, lista para lanzarse de cabeza, cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de aquella zorra demente y de sus esbirros. Entonces el estallido de un disparó hizo añicos el silencio, y oyó un grito que no era suyo.

No le importó. Había llegado a la barricada rota del pozo cuando una mano pesada la agarró del hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta. Se encontró cara a cara con uno de los matones. Dimitri, el que había matado a Sebastian.

Algo dentro de ella saltó. Se abalanzó sobre él, pataleando, arañándole, mordiéndole mientras chillaba y golpeaba con los puños su cuerpo enorme y musculoso. Él le apartó las manos como quien espantaba una mosca, la rodeó con los brazos y la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo sudoroso.

Y entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que en el claro reinaba el caos.

Se oía un ruido ensordecedor, el estruendo espantosamente familiar de los disparos. El otro hombre yacía en el suelo con un orificio de bala en la frente, mirando ciegamente el luminoso cielo. Y de algún lugar que no veía llegaba el ruido de una pelea.

Se giró y alcanzó a ver a Sebastian tumbado en el suelo, sangrando, y a Susanna montada a horcajadas sobre él. Su cabeza pelada se movía hacia atrás mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Me alegro de que no estés muerto, _chére - _dijo-. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerte los honores... -la pistola que llevaba en la mano era enorme, suficiente para volarle la cabeza, y Candy chilló sin poder evitarlo.

Susanna se giró al oír su grito, un error minúsculo pero suficiente. Una ráfaga de balas la atravesó. Su cuerpo se sacudió espasmódicamente, pero logró apretar el gatillo.

La pistola estalló en la nieve y Susanna se desplomó, temblando ligeramente. Luego quedó inmóvil, tendida sobre el cuerpo paralizado de Sebastian.

Después, para horror de Candy, comenzó a moverse, a incorporarse, y Candy deseó gritar hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Sebastian, que estaba apartando su cadáver empapado de sangre.

Dimitri la soltó, y ella, aterrorizada, lo agarró del brazo creyendo que iba a disparar a Sebastian. Pero él se limitó a apartarla.

-¿Hemos acabado aquí, madame? -dijo, levantando la voz.

La mujer que salió tranquilamente de entre los árboles estaba tan elegante como siempre, el pelo rubio plateado bellamente peinado, el maquillaje perfecto. Llevaba un traje negro de diseño, y los hombres armados que la acompañaban vestían también de negro. Un color perfecto para ocultar la sangre.

Candy intentó moverse, llegar junto a Sebastian, pero madame O´Brian se le adelantó y le tendió a Sebastian su mano elegante. Él se levantó haciendo una leve mueca sin mirar siquiera a Candy.

-Supongo que Dimitri es de los suyos -preguntó con voz serena.

-De los nuestros -contestó ella-. Debería haber acudido a nosotros, el Comité podía protegerle. No hacía falta irse con tanta prisa. ¿No hemos trabajado bien juntos siempre? Incluso cuando no estaba seguro de que estuviéramos de su lado. En cuanto Jensen me lo contó reuní un equipo para seguirle. Casi llegamos demasiado tarde -dijo con severidad.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa fantasmal.

-El Comité nunca llega tarde, madame O´Brian. Y si Harry Stafford lo supiera, habría hecho matar a Candy. Siempre ha querido librarse de ella -decía su nombre, pero no la miraba.

Y no había nada que Candy pudiera hacer, salvo quedarse allí, al sol de la mañana, rodeada por el olor de la sangre que envenenaba el hermoso claro.

-Harry Stafford ha aceptado la jubilación anticipada. Últimamente tomaba decisiones un tanto precipitadas, y se decidió que sólo trabajará en calidad de consejero.

-¿Puedo preguntarle quién ha tomado el relevo? -podría haber estado hablando del precio de las naranjas. Pero las naranjas eran granadas de mano, ¿no? Candy sentía ganas de reír, pero temía parecer histérica y no quería llamar la atención. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sebastian se esforzaba por ignorarla.

La sonrisa de madame O´Brian era fría y elegante.

-¿Quién cree usted? Le necesitamos, Sebastian. El mundo le necesita. No sirve para otra cosa, y es usted excepcional en esto. No me cabe ninguna duda de que se habría deshecho de Susanna aun sin nuestra ayuda.-

-¿De veras? -su voz era inexpresiva, y Candy iba a desmayarse. No quería hacerlo, pero el dolor del costado era tan fuerte que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría sostenerse en pie. Pero, si se caía, Sebastian tendría que mirarla, y ella no podría soportarlo. Tenía que dejarlo marchar, puesto que eso era lo que él deseaba, y si tenía que mantenerse perfectamente quieta para que él pudiera ignorarla, sería capaz de aguantar así doce horas seguidas.

-Puedo prometerle una autonomía total, Jean-Marc. Necesito su ayuda en este caso. ¿Tiene alguna razón para quedarse?.-

El siguió sin mirarla. Estaba sangrando, aunque no mucho. Seguramente ella estaba en peor estado, y seguía de pie, aunque quizá fuera porque Dimitri la sujetaba.

-Ninguna razón -dijo.

Madame asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces sugiero que salgamos de aquí. Dimitri puede limpiar este lío y reunirse con nosotros luego. Hay que curar esa herida.-

-¿Van a matarla? -sólo parecía levemente interesado.

-Claro que no. Ya se lo he dicho, la época de Stafford ha acabado. No creo que hable de esto con nadie: pondría su vida en peligro, y sé cómo es usted con las mujeres. Lo único que tiene que hacer es sonreírles para que lo defiendan hasta la muerte.-

-Susanna era un ejemplo perfecto de eso - murmuró él.

-Si la señorita White causa problemas, nos ocuparemos de ello en su momento. A menos que prefiera atar los cabos sueltos ahora mismo. Usted decide.-

Él se giró y la miró al fin. Candy se quedó perfec tamente quieta. Estaba decidida a no traicionar su debilidad. Lo miró a la cara, a los ojos, y no vio nada. Sólo el vacío que creía desaparecido.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que cause ningún problema -dijo por fin-. Como usted ha dicho, siempre podemos ocuparnos de ese asunto más adelante, si llega el caso. Y no debemos subestimar mi poderoso efecto sobre las mujeres.-

Madame O´Brian asintió con la cabeza e ignoró su sarcasmo.

-Ése es el Jean-Marc que conozco. Temía haberle perdido para siempre. ¿Ha superado ya su crisis de madurez?.-

-Completamente. Sé quién soy y dónde está mi lugar.-

La sonrisa satisfecha de madame O´Brian dejaba adivinar lo bella que había sido en otro tiempo. Ni siquiera ella era inmune al efecto que Sebastian surtía sobre las mujeres.

-Menos mal -dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.-Juntos podemos convertir el Comité en lo que siempre debió ser. No sabe lo feliz que me hace. La diferencia que supondrá en nuestra guerra contra el terrorismo y la opresión.-

Él se detuvo al borde del claro y se desasió de ella.

-Me temo que no -dijo con frialdad-. Jensen puede ocupar mi lugar. He perdido el instinto asesino.-

-No, por lo que he observado -repuso madame O´Brian, levantando las cejas-. El mundo le necesita, Jean-Marc.-

-Que se joda el mundo -dijo él sucintamente. El silencio en el pequeño claro empapado de sangre era sofocante. Candy no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

-Puedes soltarla, Dimitri -dijo Sebastian, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella a la luz radiante del sol. La nieve casi había desaparecido y amanecía un nuevo y luminoso día.

Dimitri la soltó y ella sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Dejó escapar un gemido sofocado cuando Sebastian la agarró. La enlazó con los brazos suavemente y le levantó la cara magullada hacia él. La luz había retornado a sus ojos, y sonrió: una lenta y dulce sonrisa que Candy sólo había visto una vez antes.

-No pongas esa cara de susto, Candy -dijo, tocando con el dedo su boca herida y besándola luego.-Te dije que no te mentía.-

-Supongo que no considerará la posibilidad de tomarse una temporada de descanso, ¿verdad, Jean Marc? -preguntó madame con voz resignada.

-Estoy retirado -contestó él mientras miraba a Candy a los ojos y todo lo demás se desvanecía-.

Y mi nombre es Terrance Grandchester, y te Amo Candice White.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación, espero poder hacer algunas más. **

**Gracias también por sus comentarios, son muy revitalizantes, y dan ganas de seguir subiendo los capítulos. **

**y nos vemos...**


	26. Epílogo

**HIELO EN LAS VENAS**

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y les dejo un pequeño escrito realizado íntegramente por mi persona. ****Así esta historia no quedaba tan en el aire, espero que les guste. **

**Y nuevamente gracias por leer, y dejar sus comentarios, también para aquellas personas anónimas que han visitado esta historia. **

* * *

Ella lo abrazó y se desmayó, mientras el equipo de Madema O´Brian se retiraba.

Dimitri se encargaría de los cuerpos diseminados por el campo, él debía…él debía estar con Candy, y sacarla de ahí, también debía preocuparse de la casa de los White, pero habría tiempo para ello, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de la vida.

Llegó a la casa, con ella en brazos, la dejo en la estancia, mientras buscaba una toalla para limpiar su cara.

Candy, comenzó a despertar, no sabía donde se encontraba, no sabía si estaba viva o sólo era un sueño, los rayos del sol, ya entraban por las ventanas, y de pronto lo vio, venia con algo en las manos.

-No mentías.- le dijo

-No, te dije la Verdad.- mientras tomaba su rostro para limpiarlo con la toalla.-Te duele algo.-

-Todo el cuerpo, en especial el costado izquierdo, Susanna me pateó muy fuerte.-

-Pero tú podrías ser mejor.-

-No entiendo?

- No importa eso por ahora, quiero estar seguro que no tienes nada grave, para que podamos irnos lo antes posible.-

-Y mis padres?, la casa esta destruida!.- grito Candy, recién comenzaba a pensar en todo lo sucedido.- y Tú me encerraste!, como pudiste?.- él solo la miraba, dejo la toalla y le tomó el rostro con sus manos, y la beso, tiernamente, apasionadamente, con amor, con dolor, no sabía lo que ocurriría después, lo único que sabia, era que ella estaba viva y él también, y que la misión había salido bien. No había nada más que pensar por ahora. Solo vivir…con ella..

-Candice White.- le dijo, dejando su boca, para mirarla.

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y por fin vio algo en esos ojos azules, un brillo especial, algo que nunca antes había visto, veía a Sebastian…no no era Sebastian, el dijo un nombre..Cual era?

-Sebastian.-

-Ese no es mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Terrance Grandchester.

-es verdad?, es real que estés aquí, estoy viva?.-

-Si, pecosa, todo es real.-

-Que sucederá ahora, mis padres, la casa, el comité, tú y yo.-

- No te preocupes, yo arreglare todo, ahora sólo quiero saber algo, ¿Me amas?.- Candy lo miró, no podía creer lo que le preguntaba.

-Si, con toda mi alma.-

- Entonces, me acompañas.-

-A donde?

-No lo se, a cualquier parte del mundo, tu eliges.-

-Pero mis padres, mi vida…

-Quieres seguir aquí?, si es así me quedare contigo, donde tú quieras, si te hace feliz estar aquí en casa de tus padres, no tengo problema, pero habrá que reconstruir antes, y eso tomará un par de semanas.

-Pero ellos llegaran pronto, no pueden ver así la casa.-

- No te preocupes, yo los contactaré, y les haré una propuesta que no creo que rechacen, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy contigo.-

-Sebast….perdón…Terrance Gran…

- Grandchester, pero dime Terry.- Candy aún no creía que él estuviera con ella.

- Terry ¿Me amas?.-

Él la miro, acaricio su mejilla, su labio roto, se fijo que su ropa estaba con sangre y ella no había dicho nada al respecto, sólo lo miraba con esos ojos que podían alumbrar la noche más oscura, y derretir el hielo de su corazón.

-Entendías lo que hablaban, los tipos que estaban con Susanna?

-si era serbio, pero algo mezclado con algunas palabras rusas, porque?.- y la volvió a besar, como no podría amarla.

-Si, Candy te amo, y quiero que seas mi mujer por el resto de mi vida.-

Ella lo miraba atónita, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Quiero estar contigo, por siempre.- y ambos se abrazaron largamente, después de un rato, Candy se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Quiero, quitarme esta ropa.- le dijo a Terry, el sólo la miró.

-Ya no tienes fobia?

-Creo que no.- le respondió ella.- vamos a mi habitación, quiero descansar un poco y darme un baño.

-Creo que no tienes habitación y tampoco ropa, vamos por mi auto, y salgamos de aquí, no te preocupes que la casa quedará igual como estaba, de eso me encargo yo, y finalmente decidiste donde quieres ir?.-

Candy lo miró, lo abrazo, y lo beso.

-A cualquier parte del mundo, pero siempre contigo.- él sonrío.- pero sabes, quisiera conocer Estocolmo, sería divertido, no lo crees?.-

Él la tomo de la cintura y la levantó.-Como usted quiera mi pequeña pecosa, iremos a Estocolmo, primero pasaremos a un hotel, nos cambiaremos y partiremos.

-Así tan rápido, igual quiero dormir un poco antes.-

-Dormir?, bueno después que te haga el amor, podrás dormir en el avión, te parece?.-

Candy lo miró y se acurruco en los brazos de Terry, él la llevo hasta donde se encontraba su auto, la subió y se dirigió al hotel del aeropuerto, ahí tenia una habitación reservada, tenía ropa para ella, y un nuevo pasaporte con una nueva identidad, así el comité y nadie más podría seguirlos por un buen tiempo. Compraría pasajes a Estocolmo, y después a Escocia, y después, el tiempo lo diría.

Al dejar a Candy en el auto, esta estaba somnolienta, abrocho su cinturón y la observo, aún no podía creer lo fuerte que era, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, ahora sólo quería llegar pronto al hotel, quería hacerla suya, quería que conociera a Terrance Grandchester, subió al auto y condujo lentamente, no había prisa, así le dejaría dormir algo.

Llegó al hotel, dejo el auto estacionado en el subterráneo y subió con Candy en los brazos, llego a la habitación, y la deposito suavemente en la cama, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Fue al cuarto de baño y preparo el jacuzzi, no tenía con él la crema que antes le había colocado, para curarle las heridas, pero si tenía unos medicamentos que la ayudarían con el dolor.

Candy, sintió el agua, se incorporó de a poco desde la cama, y vio a Sebas…Terry en el baño, era tan confuso todo aún, pero se acostumbraría, comenzó a quitarse la franela, llegó al baño solo con la ropa interior negra de encaje, que se había puesto la noche anterior.

Él no se había percatado de ella, hasta que la vio parada en la puerta, estaba perdiendo su toque, pero estaba seguro que no escucho a Candy caminar, no importaba, solo importaba que ella estaba mirándolo con esos ojos, de una forma ardiente.

Se acerco a ella y la beso, despacio, comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente, disfrutando cada caricia. Ella se dejo acariciar, dejo que las manos expertas, la despojaran de lo poco que traía encima, la desnudo, la tomo en brazos y la deposito en el jacuzzi, no había burbujas, nada obstaculizaba la vista de su cuerpo, ella comenzó a sonrojarse, y Terry sólo la miraba con deseo.

-Si quieres probar, tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.- le dijo ella con una voz sexy, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus pechos, hasta bajarlas a su entrepierna.

El no aguantó más, se quito la ropa y se sumergió junto a ella, estaba completamente anonadado, se sentía como un niño, y muy excitado.

Ella sólo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, colocó su cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzó a tocarse, durante los meses que él no había estado, ella inicio un proceso de autoayuda, quería conocer su cuerpo, tan bien como él lo había hecho, para ello, había iniciado en su cama, despojándose de su ropa y durmiendo desnuda, después todas las noches antes de dormir, se tocaba rozaba sus pezones y trataba de colocarlos duros como él lo había hecho, después cuando comenzó a sentir un fuego interior, deslizaba su mano entre sus piernas, y acariciaba tímidamente su interior, al principio no sabía como hacerlo, estaba nerviosa, después se acostumbro y sabía como llegar a su límite, no quería llegar más allá, eso se lo dejaría a Terry cuando regresaba, ella sabia en su interior que algún día el regresaría, no pensaba que fuese tan rápido, ni por los motivos por lo que lo trajeron de vuelta, pero ya nada importaba, ella le demostraría que ya no era una americana mojigata, aunque igual necesitaba de alguien que la guiará. Él le enseñaría.

Terry no sabia que pensar, cuanto había cambiado, nunca pensó que la vería, y menos así, ella se estaba masturbando, invitándolo a seguir. Ya no lo soportaba, la tomo en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, él quería seguir, él quería presionar sus pechos, chuparlos, y endurecerlos, deslizo su mano por su cuerpo, estaba mojada, estaba lista para él y no aguantó la tomó en ese momento, la hizo suya, y ella estaba completamente extasiada, él la ayudo con el movimiento, ambos llegaron pronto al orgasmo, uno como no habían tenido. Se bañaron uno al otro, y después iniciaron nuevamente un juego en la ducha.

En la cama, ella dormía placidamente, Terry llamo al servicio, tenia hambre, solicito dos cenas, postres, y una botella de vino, cuando salieran del país, tomarían champaña, y eso sería en un par de horas, podían descansar sin que nadie los molestará.

Siguió observándola, hasta que llego la comida, Candy comenzó a despertar, cuando sintió el olor a comida, tenia hambre, no había probado nada desde la noche anterior, y por lo que veía ya era tarde, tomo la bata que estaba en el respaldo de una silla, y salio al encuentro de Terry, el también llevaba una bata blanca, anudada a la cintura.

-He solicitado comida, para los dos.-

-mmm…que rico, he despertado solo por el olor.- miro lo que habían traído, había dos platos con unos bistec y ensaladas, unos cuencos con sopa, pan, postres y vino.

-A las dos de la mañana, parte nuestro vuelo, tenemos 9 horas aún, quisiera que nos quedáramos en la habitación hasta que este salga.- dijo Terry sentándose a la mesa, una vez que coloco los platos con la comida encima de ella, Candy ya estaba sentada, esperando comer.

-Pero, yo no tengo ropa, además, no tengo mis documentos.-

-No te preocupes, traje lo necesario para que puedas cambiarte ahora y cuando lleguemos a destino, después compraremos lo que necesites, y respecto a los papeles, están listos.- y corto un trozo de carne para comerlo.

-Pero como, donde has encontrado mis documentos, estaba todo en la casa de invitados, y esa se incendio.- preguntó Candy.

-No te preocupes, esta todo listo, tú solo relájate, come, y después me dirás que estuviste haciendo en mi ausencia, la Candy que vi en el jacuzzi, me pareció un poco atrevida.- ella se sonrojo y recordó lo que había hecho.

-No te gustó.- pregunto con una voz sexy, que si no tuviese tanta hambre, se la comería a ella, pero había tiempo aún, para ello, por ahora tenían que recuperar fuerza.

Terminaron de cenar, y se fueron al sofá que había en la habitación, allí miraron TV un rato, y disfrutaron, complaciéndose mutuamente. Él le enseño como debía tocarse, para sentir más placer, y también como debía complacerlo a él, así estuvieron jugueteando con sus cuerpos, hasta que llego la hora de partir.

Ya en la puerta de embarque, Candy recibió sus documentos y miró con sorpresa a Terry, allí estaba ella, su foto, pero con otros datos. No dijo nada. Los nervios se esfumaron, si Terry le había pasado ese pasaporte, es por que él sabia y punto, confiaba en él y siempre lo haría. Sólo había algo que ella quería.

Una vez que estaban sentados, y despegando, Candy se acerco al oído de Terry y le dijo..

-Te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no vuelvas nunca más a dejarme encerrada.

No habían tenido tiempo de hablar, y como el viaje era largo, y no podían hacer el amor, a menos que fuera en el baño, tenían tiempo de sobra para conocerse verdaderamente, o mejor dicho ella podría conocer a Terry, porque él sabía todo sobre ella.

-jajaja… tenía que hacerlo, no sabia como reaccionarias a un enfrentamiento, pero veo que no eres nada débil.

Ella escucho a su alrededor, y descubrió que la mayoría estaba hablando en ingles, así que para que nadie entendiera lo que decían comenzó a preguntarle cosas en diferentes idiomas, y él contesto dependiendo de lo que le preguntaba.

Hablaron de su niñez, de su juventud y de cómo había entrado al Comité, ambos hablaban con facilidad, hasta que Candy empezó a preguntar en Serbio, Latín, Tamil, Bengalí. Ahí Terry, la miro con fascinación.

-Cuantos idiomas hablas, Candy?.-Ella se escogió de hombros.

-No lo se, nunca me he detenido a pensar, a ver...mmm….en el mundo actualmente son alrededor de 6.700 idiomas los que se hablan, muchos se encuentran en Asia, África y en America, yo creo que entiendo a lo menos, unos 1.000, realmente no lo sé, sin mencionar las lenguas antiguas y extintas.

-Eres todo un genio, además, de hermosa, complaciente, sexy, y fuerte.

-No es para tanto. Terry tú podrías enseñarme lo que sabes?.-

Terry quedo mirándola, no entendía, que podía enseñarle él.

-Quiero ser como tú, no tener miedo a nada ni a nadie.-

-Candy, pides mucho, no quiero que te involucres en ese mundo.-

-Y que sucede sí, vienen por nosotros, no podrás estar siempre junto a mí, y necesito saber, además, por algo no viajamos con nuestros propios pasaportes.- ahora hablaban en ruso, ella tenia razón, Terry sabía que no podría librarse del comité tan fácil, debía enseñarle lo básico, para que se cuidará, pero aún faltaba mucho para ello.

-Descansa un rato, mi poliglota.- y la beso en la frente, mientras tomaba su mano.

-no quiero dormir, aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí juntos…¡mis padres, Terry, no saben donde estoy!..

-No te preocupes, mientras dormías, me comunique con ellos, y les comente que tú estabas conmigo y que se demoraran en llegar a casa, ya que, debían arreglar algunas cosas que se habían destruido, no comente lo ocurrido pero ellos entendieron, así que estarán en viaje por tres semanas más.

-Pero que harán.-

-Les dije que no debían volver a la ciudad, y que sus pasajes y reservación en el hotel estaban en el lobby del hotel, por las molestias.-

- Y a donde los enviaste?.-

- A Brasil.-

-Ellos siempre han querido conocer ese país.-

-Lo se.-

-Pero como?.-

Y él la miró, como aún no entendía, y eso a él le fascinaba.

-Utilice algunos recursos que conozco para saber de ti, y de tu familia.-

-Bueno, no quiero saber más por ahora, después deberás explicar muchas cosas.

Se miraron, y por fin ella vio en esos ojos azules, una luz de esperanza y amor, ya no había hielo en ellos, se besaron sin importar nada, ahora estaban juntos.

Mientras ellos, se besaban, una joven, vestida con unos jeans y un suéter negro, de pelo rojizo, con unos audífonos gigantes, sentada un par de hileras más atrás, los miraba, le extraño oír tantos idiomas, desde aquella rubia.

Pero había tiempo aún, faltaban unas buenas horas de vuelo, para llegar a destino, ahí podría comunicar lo que había visto y escuchado.

Por ahora tenían tiempo para estar juntos, se lo merecían, unas vacaciones les vendrían bien.


End file.
